Dare You to Kiss Me
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang manusia rubah? Haruno Sakura hanya mengenal legenda lama itu berdasarkan buku karangan Jiraiya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Namun jalan hidupnya yang membosankan agaknya akan berubah, sejak kemunculan model narsis ke minimarket tempat ia part-time. Perlahan, ia terseret urusan orang-orang yang penuh misteri/AU/bi-weekly update!
1. Chapter 1

" _ **People say drugs are bad. Bu so are kisses … from someone that don't love you."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Zaman dahulu kala, ada makhluk yang tinggal di tengah-tengah manusia. Ketika daratan ini masih penuh dengan hutan, ia tinggal berbaur di antara kita, menyamar seperti serigala berbulu domba. Ia bukan manusia, bukan pula hewan. Mungkin ia terjebak di antara kedua dunia itu. Ratusan tahun lalu. Mereka hidup di antara kita. Ada yang bilang, mereka memakan manusia, hanya menyisakan tubuh yang kering kerontang karena kehilangan jiwa, menggeletakkannya di jalan-jalan setapak hutan.

Kadang ada penduduk yang ketakutan, kadang ada yang merasa aman, terlebih bagi mereka yang merasa adalah orang baik.

Karena korban yang terbunuh itu biasanya penjahat desa, perampok, penjarah, atau semacamnya. Pihak keamanan negara pun diam-diam menghentikan penyelidikan. Bahkan kepala polisi di zaman itu bilang, untuk apa mengejar makhluk magis yang bahkan malah membantu mereka membasmi kejahatan?

Toh, manusia-manusia rubah itu tak membunuh setiap hari.

 _Ya, manusia rubah._

Dan kini, waktu telah berganti. Danau telah dipersempit. Lahan kosong berubah menjadi bangunan tinggi dan perumahan. Kereta kuda digantikan mesin. Segalanya telah berubah.

Bahkan legenda itu berubah menjadi mitos.

Namun sama seperti tak ada yang bisa membuktikan apa legenda itu nyata atau tidak, tak ada pula yang bisa membuktikan bahwa manusia-manusia rubah itu sudah tidak ada.

 _Bagaimana jika mereka ada?_

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

.

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Hidupku membosankan."

"Dalam tiga minggu ini, ini adalah siang ke-dua puluh satu kau mengatakannya, Sakura." Tenten menata bungkusan-bungkusan cokelat, mengeluarkannya dari kardus yang diambilkan Lee dari gudang persediaan minimarket. Perempuan berambut _brunette_ yang dikepang dan cepolan kecil itu menatanya dengan rapi ke raknya. "Itu artinya, kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama setiap hari dalam tiga minggu ini."

Sakura menguap. Ia berdiri malas di meja kasir minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan. Betulkan plakat nama di dadamu itu," omel Tenten sambil mendorong troli kecil, bersiap ke gudang lagi mencari Lee. "Kautahu hidup semua orang sama saja. Dan semembosankan apa pun, kau akan kesusahan membayar iuran bulanan apartemenmu kalau kau tidak bekerja."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu aku harus semangat." Sakura tersenyum lebar, dibuat-buat. " _Ganbatte_!"

"Wajah malasmu bisa membuat pelanggan ketularan malas. Tapi seruan 'semangat'-mu itu bahkan bisa membuat pelanggan batal masuk ke minimarket."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini hidup yang kaupilih."

"Iya, Nenek!" seru Sakura enteng, melambaikan tangannya pada Tenten yang menjulurkan lidahnya sembari berlalu menuju gudang belakang. Memang benar, ini hidup yang Sakura pilih. Sudah bagus ia bisa kabur dari Kyoto—dari neneknya, Tsunade. Ia sejak dulu ingin mandiri. Sudah setahun ia hidup di Tokyo. Mandiri sih mandiri. Tapi lama-lama ia bosan juga.

Bangun pagi. Kalau ada shift kerja pagi, ia masuk pagi. Kalau ada kuliah yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, ia tinggal cari rekan untuk tukar shift. Setelah itu, ia akan melayani pengunjung minimarket. Mengucapkan salam seperti biasa, memasang senyum, bekerja keras, lalu kuliah, lalu pulang, kemudian melompat ke ranjang apartemennya, tertidur tanpa sempat mandi, lalu weker akan berbunyi, dan ia akan siap-siap bekerja lagi. Akhir minggu atau jika ia libur kerja, ia akan menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan gunung buku pelajaran yang tebalnya mengalahkan tumpukan batako bangunan.

Seperti itu setiap hari.

Tidak bisakah ia mendapat hidup yang menyenangkan?

"Hidupku membosankan," keluh Sakura ke sekian puluh kalinya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ponsel Naruto berdering.

Sai bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. Baru saja dia turun dari taksi dan mengatakan ia akan mampir membeli sesuatu, pesan masuk Sai sudah masuk bertubi-tubi. Baru juga kurang dari lima menit ia berdiri di rak majalah dan buku, Sai sudah menerornya dengan jadwal pemotretan. Sai yang sebenarnya adalah manajernya Sasuke itu bahkan bilang ia sudah membawa mobilnya tak jauh dari restoran _fastfood_ di ujung jalan.

Naruto mengantongi ponselnya lagi lalu menimang buku tipis di tangannya.

"Maaf. Tidak boleh membaca di sini, harus membelinya."

Naruto memandang buku dongeng di tangannya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut batok kelapa dengan alis tebal yang membawa kardus produk minimarket di ujung lorong. Ia ditegur? Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Buku murah begini saja. Aku akan membelinya!" seru Naruto tak senang.

Pemuda itu menenggak isi minuman isotoniknya lalu meraih salah satu majalah tak jauh dari sana. Menenteng sebuh majalah, sebuah buku dongeng tentang manusia rubah, dan sebotol minuman, ia berjalan ke kasir.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenali wajahku?" Naruto mendengus. Ia lirik lagi majalah _mode_ yang ia tenteng. _Cover_ -nya memasang wajah Naruto. Edisi terbaru sudah edar rupanya. Tadi ia berniat mencari minuman saja. Tapi karena lemari minuman ada di samping rak buku dan majalah—lalu _voila_ , ia melihat wajahnya di _cover_ sebuah majalah, jiwa narsisnya memaksa pemuda itu untuk mampir ke rak buku dan majalah.

Lalu majalahnya berjejer dengan buku dongeng tipis dengan ilustrasi gambar jelek yang berjudul _Legenda Manusia Rubah_. Ia tak berniat membelinya. Tapi Naruto mengakui ia memang sempat membaca isinya.

Naruto meletakkan barang belanjaannya secara sembarangan di meja kasir. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda—pilihan cat warnanya aneh benar—berjaga di sana. Gadis itu menyebutkan jumlah yang harus Naruto bayar dan Naruto memberinya kartu kreditnya. Naruto lalu meraih lagi majalahnya, lalu meletakkannya, mengangkatnya, dan meletakkannya. Mengakui atau tidak, Naruto menunggu reaksi berarti dari gadis di hadapannya.

' _Ayolah, masa dia juga tidak sadar kalau pembelinya ini fotonya nampang di majalah?'_

Gadis dengan _tag_ nama Haruno Sakura itu menyodorinya sebuah pen. "Tolong tanda tangan."

Wajah Naruto sumringah. "Ah, mau aku tanda tangan di sebelah mana? Atas? Bawah?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menyodorinya struk bukti pembayaran gesek kartu kredit pengunjung minimarketnya. "Di sini."

Naruto diam sesaat.

Mendadak hening.

"Halo?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mendecak. "Hei, kau tidak sadar ya siapa wajah di sampul majalah ini?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya ke meja. Dipandanginya sesaat. Ada _tagline_ beritanya juga. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. "Ah, model majalah, ya?"

Naruto akhirnya tertawa bangga. "Jadi, mau minta tanda tangan?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sesaat. Ia lalu mendongak dan tersenyum ramah.

' _Manis juga.'_

"Cukup yang di struk saja, Uzumaki- _san_." Senyum Sakura masih terkembang.

"Hahahaa—apa?" Tawa Naruto menguap seketika.

"Struknya."

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Naruto menandatangani struknya dengan kesal. Ia membanting pena di tangannya dan langsung meraih majalah dan botolnya lalu pergi keluar minimarket dengan wajah kesal. Mukanya merah padam.

Sakura melongo sebentar. Ketika punggung pemuda pirang itu sudah menghilang, ia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar gila. Narsis sekali."

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Lee yang barusaja selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ada orang aneh."

"Ah, jangan-jangan yang pirang, ya," tebak Lee, "tadi dia membaca buku ini—lho. Dia benar-benar tidak membelinya, ya!" Lee menunjuk buku dongeng di meja kasir.

"Eh?" Sakura melongo. "Oh, dia tadi sudah bayar. Ditinggal, ya? Ah, buku ini…." Sakura memandangi sampulnya sebentar.

Lee melongo ketika Sakura menentengnya dan keluar dari area kasir.

"Ini akan kuserahkan. Pasti dia belum jauh."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

 _Mood_ Naruto memburuk.

Sebenarnya, ia jarang memuji seorang gadis dengan sebutan manis. Tidak ada yang benar-benar membuatnya tertarik di _dunia_ ini. Lagi pula, hidup sebagai model, ia lebih sering melihat yang lebih cantik ketimbang pegawai minimarket kecil di sebuah gang seperti tadi. Siapa tadi namanya? Ah, Haruno Sakura. Namanya pasaran, dan selera cat rambutnya itu aneh bukan main.

Ah, tak biasanya ia memikirkan orang asing cukup lama. Pasti karena tadi ia dipermalukan secara tidak langsung.

Naruto membenahi letak kacamatanya, mengangkatnya dan mengaitkannya di kerah kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan _navy_ yang membuat lengan berotot dan berkulit terbakar matahari itu terlihat jelas—sesekali membuat pengguna jalan yang lain menoleh pada Naruto.

Lampu penyeberangan jalan masih merah. Beberapa mobil dan kendaraan umum melintas. Naruto mendengus ketika melirik layar ponselnya dan segera melihat seberang jalan. Ada sedan hitam milik Sai di ujung sana. Didapatinya Sai berdiri di salah satu kedai _creepes_ untuk mengantri.

 _Tet, tet. Tet, tet._

Suara lampu penyeberangan pengguna trotoar berbunyi tepat ketika lampunya berubah hijau. Naruto melengang santai ketika telinganya samar-samar mendengar sesuatu. ' _Uzu—maki, Uzuma—ki_.' Seperti memanggil namanya.

Naruto hampir menghentikan langkahnya, tapi mengingat kejadian agak memalukan di minimarket, ia tahu ini pasti persona dalam tubuhnya yang mengatakan bahwa ada fans memanggil-manggil namanya, _ck_.

"Uzumaki- _san_!"

Tapi kenapa makin jelas?

Naruto terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sesuatu menabrak punggungnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah buku cerita jatuh di dekat kakinya setelah tadi menghantam pelan punggungnya.

"Kau ini, _hah_ , dipanggil-panggi— _hah_. _Haah_!"

Si kepala kembang gula itu ada di seberang jalan, memegangi lututnya sambil berusaha berjalan terseok-seok. Beberapa orang lain yang menyeberang menoleh melihat Naruto sembari terkikik dan sisanya menatap Sakura keheranan. Perempuan itu berjalan pelan mendatangi Naruto. Begitu ada di hadapannya, ia memungut buku di dekat kaki Naruto dan memberikannya.

"Belanjaanmu ketinggalan. Buku itu. Masuk dalam daftar yang kaubayar tadi!"

Naruto menatap Sakura tak percaya. Gadis ini berlarian seperti orang kesetanan, hanya untuk menyerahkan buku cerita ini?

"Ini." Sakura mendorong buku itu ke dekapan Naruto.

"Aku sudah baca saat di minimarket tadi. Kalau bukan karena temanmu yang rambutnya aneh—astaga, apa semua pegawai minimarket itu tadi rambutnya aneh-aneh?" Naruto menepukkan tangannya. "Aku baru sadar."

"Apa?" Sakura melongo.

"Ah, lupakan. Bawa saja bukunya lagi. Aku tidak butuh."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Toh, aku sudah membayarnya."

"Karena kau sudah bayar, maka dari itu kau harus membawanya!" seru Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Karena kau ngotot. Jangan mentang-mentang karena uangmu banyak."

"Hei!" Naruto merengut. "Kenapa bawa-bawa soal uangku banyak atau tidak."

"Makanya, Uzumaki- _san_ , model yang terkenal, bawa saja buku ini."

"Segitunya tak ingin buku jelek ini stoknya menumpuk di minimarket, ya?" dengus Naruto enteng. "Buku begini harusnya di toko buku, kenapa malah ada di minimarket kecil begitu? Pasti saking tidak lakunya. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau membaca legenda kuno Manusia Rubah?"

"Kau yang membacanya."

Naruto mendecak. "Buang sajalah."

 _Plakk!_

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku di tangannya—lalu mendorong buku itu ke dada Naruto. "Silakan buang dengan tanganmu sendiri! Aku pergi." Sakura bergerak mundur.

"Pergi saja san—"

Sebuah mobil van besar berdencit keras disertai suara klakson yang melengking.

Mata Naruto melebar. Lampu penyeberangannya sudah merah tanpa ia dan Sakura sadari. Sebuah mobil yang melaju sudah siap menyambar tubuh Sakura dari samping.

 _Lalu segalanya di dalam pandangan Naruto berubah lambat._

Sampai debu dan udara tipis yang menggoyangkan helai rambut Sakura terlihat jelas di mata Naruto. Dalam sepersekian detik, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sangat mudah, ia menarik satu pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya sekuat tenaga.

Suasana kembali bising ketika van itu melewati jalanan penyeberangan tanpa menabrak Sakura.

Namun sebagai gantinya—

"Naruto?"

Mata Sakura melebar sempurna. Ia menduduki kaki, tepatnya paha Uzumaki Naruto, setelah menabrak tubuh pemuda itu dan membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan, ia jatuh terduduk dengan Sakura di atasnya, dan wajah yang saling menempel.

Lebih tepatnya—berciuman!

Naruto melongo. Dalam sekejap, ia merasa waktu melambat sesaat dan matanya berputar. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan pikirannya sempat terbang.

"Naruto?" Suara Sai.

Sakura mendorong bahu Naruto dan memegangi mulutnya.

 _Apa itu tadi!_

Tepukan di bahu Naruto membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Ada Sai yang menunduk menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja. Tidak, yang tadi itu tidak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sesuatu yang berbeda.

 _Berbeda sekali._

"Aduh gigiku…" Sakura merengek. Ia memegangi bibirnya sendiri. Ada setitik darah di belahan bibirnya.

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Tadi itu … ciuman tak sengaja. Tapi kenapa _rasanya_ —

Sakura berhenti mendesah ketika ia lihat wajah pemuda pirang itu mendekati wajahnya. Belum sempat ia kaget, sebuah tangan menangkup rahangnya, seperti menarik wajah Sakura mendekat. Mata Sakura melotot. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melayangkannya di mulut Naruto, menahan wajah Naruto.

"Mau ap—" Tangan kanan Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

Sontak Naruto meringis merasakan pukulan di sisi kepalanya.

"Gila! Kau ini mesum, ya!" Sakura buru-buru bangkit berdiri. Ditatapnya tajam Naruto.

"Nona, kau—"

"Apa!" Sakura menyemprot Sai sekalian. "Mimpi apa aku semalam!" Sakura menyingkir dan berjalan menjauh, berjalan dengan sangat cepat, mengabaikan tatapan dan cekikikan orang-orang. Ia berjalan sambil mengomel, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo dan terduduk.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Diliriknya buku yang tergeletak tak berdosa di sampingnya.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Sai tenang, sedikit berbisik. "Apa karena darah di bibirnya tadi?"

"Kau tahu aku, _kami_ , sudah tidak tertarik dengan darah _manusia_."

Sai tersenyum. "Ayo pergi. Kau bisa cari model untuk kaucium dan kaucuri sedikit aroma jiwanya. Nanti ada beberapa sesi dengan model-model pendatang baru untuk iklan _springbed_."

Kali ini Naruto menoleh. "Bukan. Energinya … rasanya berbeda."

"Beda?"

"Rasa gadis itu … enak."

"Hah?"

"Dia … enak sekali." Naruto menatap ke jalanan yang ditinggalkan Sakura tadi. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan rasa yang … seenak tadi."

"Sungguh?" Sai meraih buku _Legenda Manusia Rubah_. "Sudah lama kaummu tidak berburu dan menentukan target seperti ini. Kauyakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mendongak menatap Sai. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya. Sedetik, iris matanya berubah keemasan. Hanya sedetik saja sebelum mata itu berkedip dan bongkahan irisnya kembali sewarna safir biru. "Aku harus menemukannya lagi. _Menciumnya_ … lagi."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Makhluk legenda itu sesungguhnya masih ada. Dan sama seperti dulu, mereka berbaur di tengah-tengah manusia. Menyamar di tengah manusia hingga keberadaannya tak bisa diketahui manusia pada umumnya. Tapi seiring perkembangan zaman, mereka makin kuat. Mereka tak lagi membunuh. Biasanya mereka hanya perlu menghirup aroma jiwa orang lain sebagai sumber energi mereka. Itu pun tidak perlu dilakukan setiap hari.

Biasanya, yang paling efektif adalah lewat ciuman.

Beruntung, kaum Manusia Rubah dianugerahi fisik yang memukau. Mendapatkan kecupan manis dari manusia bukanlah hal yang sulit. Begitu banyak bangsa mereka yang dianugerahi kelebihan fisik seperti malaikat hidup. Lihat sahabat si pirang itu: Uchiha Sasuke. Atau sepupunya: Uzumaki Karin. Semua lahir dengan feromon yang tak dapat ditolak manusia biasa.

Uzumaki Naruto pun, sangat mudah mendapatkan makanan sumber energi utamanya itu dengan profesinya yang sekarang. Model setampan dan seseksi Naruto, mana ada yang menolak?

Mungkin hanya Haruno Sakura.

 _Tapi Uzumaki Naruto tak akan pernah menyerah … apalagi melepaskan … mangsanya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _ **Surabaya, 15 September 2015**_

 _Haloooohaaa! Daku balik lho, daku balik! Dengan fic romance berlatar fantasi untuk menemani hari-hari reader yang kangen dengan NaruSaku! Berbeda dengan Emergency Love yang full rewrite film, yang satu ini hanya terinspirasi dari idenya. Sama kayak korelasinya What Happens in Vegas sama We are Marry Now. Yang satu ini dari LINE Webtoon Korea, Untoucable. Cuman ngikutin sampai episode 75, sekarang entah berapa. Silakan cek komiknya, dan temukan perbedaannya—yep, I'm not plagiarizing the story for sure._

 _Fic ini mulai diketik September 2015 dan dipublish setelah semua chapternya finish (walhasil, publish di penghujung 2017, akibat kemalasan saya)_

 _Akhir kata, saya ingin ajimumpung promo sekalian, untuk yang penasaran dengan tulisan original Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, temukan beberapa novel saya yang terbit tahun ini:_

 _1\. Dangerous Romance terbit Juni 2017_

 _2\. Lost in The Rain terbit Juli 2017_

 _3\. Forgive to Forget (versi cetakan ulang dengan stamp Best Seller on the cover_ _)_

 _4\. Fall For Fangirl terbit November 2017_

 _Semua novel di atas tercantum dengan nama pena original sayah: Daisy Ann_

 _Dapatkan semua judul di atas di Gramedia, Togamas, atau toko buku terdekat di kota kalian yaa! Ada yang spesial lho. Khusus buku ke-4 di atas, yaitu Fall For Fangirl, adalah hasil duet Masahiro Night Seiran dengan author senior di fandom NaruSaku yakni '_ _ **Elvenlady**_ _' aka Pretty Angelia, lho! Berita manisnya, novel berlatar Korea tersebut kami buat based on NaruSaku as the inspiration 3 Dari sebuah oneshot lama! Nah, khusus novel Fall For Fangirl, kalian bisa DM saya atau Elven untuk pemesanan (PO) yang mana, kalian bisa mendapat_ _ **TTD, Diskon 10%, dan Booklet FF NaruSaku**_ _yang menjadi inspirasinya! Tertarik? Open PO dilaksanakan hanya sampai 10 Desember ya!_

 _Thank you again, Readers! FF ini akan diupdate biweekly atau selama Desember, akan ada kejutan-kejutan soal jadwal updatenya!_

 _Thanks for reading the first chapter! Pemanasan! Sampai ketemu di next chapter!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **It's you. It's fucking you. You are the only one that I will ever want. You are my good. You are my addiction."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

"Gila!"

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir ke balik meja kasirnya segera setelah ia memasuki minimarket. Beruntung ia merutuk-merutuk begitu saat minimarket sedang sepi. Seorang pengunjung baru saja pergi dengan dua kantong belanjaan sebelum Sakura masuk ke minimarket. Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Tenten langsung datang sementara Lee sedari tadi menggantikan posisi Sakura sementara. "Bibirmu berdarah kenapa?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Tergigit."

Tenten terkikik. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan sampai kau menggigit bibirmu sendiri dengan tidak sengaja?"

"Ha! Ini gara-gara terbentur model sialan tadi!"

"Ah! Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Tenten menoleh pada Lee. "Oh, yang tadi kaubilang bukunya ketinggalan?"

Lee mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kaukejar? Kalau dia butuh, dia pasti akan kembali, kan?"

"Sakura- _san_ memang dasarnya punya hati yang baik!" seru Lee—membuat Tenten memukul lengan Lee dengan katalog, lengkap dengan tatapan ' _berani-kau-memuji-gadis-lain-di-depanku_ ' yang membuat Lee menciut.

"Karena itu buku karangan Jiraiya."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Tenten menghela napas panjang. "Oh, buku cerita yang itu, toh. Kau kangen kakekmu, ya? Dia belum ada kabar berkelana ke mana?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Sedetik, saat ia sadar atmosfer mendadak terasa tak enak, Sakura mendengus keras. Ia memang mengejar model pirang itu hanya karena alasan buku cerita itu karangan Jiraiya, kakeknya. Saat masih kecil, saat ia di Kyoto, Jiraiya sering menemaninya sebelum tidur, mendongenginya dengan legenda tentang manusia rubah itu. Bahwa mereka memang ada. Bahwa ia pernah menemukannya. Bahwa Mebuki, mendiang ibunya, pernah berkelana bersamanya dan mereka menemukan salah seorang manusia rubah.

Tapi makin lama, Sakura tahu itu hanya dongeng belaka.

Sakura tak tahu apa Naruto membaca kisah di buku tadi sampai akhir. Ada kisah cinta yang manis di sana. Tentang manusia biasa dan manusia rubah.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

Sakura tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum mengingat kisah cinta dalam buku tadi. "Siapa yang senyum! Ini efek otot bibirku yang sakit. Si pirang sialan itu menciumku seenakny—"

"APA?!" Tenten dan Lee berteriak bersamaan.

Sakura melongo. Bibirnya terbuka, sedikit menampakkan luka bibirnya yang sudah mengering. "Ah, lebih tepatnya sih terbentur. Kami berdua jatuh di trotoar."

Dua rekannya masih memasang tatapan penuh selidik.

"Itu bukan ciuman!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi bibir kalian terbentur satu sama lain, kan?" Lee tertawa, "padahal meski menyebalkan, pengunjung yang tadi itu keren sekali. Sungguh! Aku beruntung Tenten sedang ke belakang saat dia muncul," desah panjang Lee sembari menepuk kepala Tenten, membuat gadis itu diam membeku dengan wajah merona tipis, yang terlambat untuk disembunyikan.

Sakura kali ini tertawa. "Kalian ini…. Membuatku cemburu saja."

"Carilah pacar sana. Biar kau tak mengeluh hidupmu membosankan terus," jawab Tenten enteng. "Jadi, tadi itu bagaimana ciumannya?" goda Tenten.

"Sudah kubilang itu benturan!"

Sakura menggerutu. Dilihatnya Lee dan Tenten menertawakannya. Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, ini seperti setengah berbohong. Memang yang pertama tadi benturan. Tapi setelahnya, pemuda pirang tadi seperti benar-benar ingin menciumnya. _Sialan! Dasar laki-laki mesum!_

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Jadi, besok itu ada _runaway_ kecil untuk menampilkan beberapa koleksi dari _fashion store_ yang mensponsori acara ini. Dan tentu, kau jadi model utamanya. Akan ada empat kali acara ganti pakaian untukmu," jelas Sai sembari membuka-buka lembaran kertas di tangannya. "Sementara model-model lainnya, semuanya masih baru."

"Mohon bantuannya _, Senpai_!"

Naruto menoleh dengan mata menyipit. Sedari tadi ia berdiri di ujung bawah panggung, memperhatikan beberapa model yang melakukan gladi resik dengan Sai berdiri di sisinya. Lalu suara cempreng penuh semangat itu terdengar. Ada seseorang yang ia kenal. Dengan rambut jabrik yang ia kenal. Dan _style_ harajuku sesuai dengan _band_ miliknya.

Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

" _Ck_ ," Kiba mendecak, "begitu caramu menyapaku, _Senpai_?"

" _Senpai-senpai_ kepalamu!" Naruto memukul kepala Kiba, namun dengan mudah Kiba menangkisnya dengan lengannya. Naruto melayangkan tendangan ke pinggang Kiba, namun pemuda itu melakukan salto ke belakang. Kiba tertawa. "Kau masih belum bisa mengalahkanku."

Naruto merapikan helaian rambut pirangnya. "Ah, siapa dulu yang sering menangis saat latihan bertarung saat kita masih kecil. Lagi pula, aku harus jaga _image._ " Naruto menepuk bahu Kiba dan membiarkan Kiba memeluk lehernya.

"Masih saja belagu."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Naruto tertawa keras. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, aku lupa bilang, besok selama pagelaran, _band_ -nya Kiba yang akan mengisi musik latarnya," jelas Sai tenang.

Naruto memicingkan matanya pada Kiba. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Dua jam yang lalu, hmm."

"Berapa banyak?"

Sai memandangi dua kawan baik dengan sifat serupa itu bergantian.

"Cukup untuk membuatku kekenyangan. Ini bisa bertahan lebih dari tiga hari."

"Inilah kenapa aku sebal melihat mukamu di sini. Kau mengurangi jatahku."

"Memangnya kau mau mencium semua model di sini?" tanya Kiba enteng. "Aku sih sudah biasa dicap vokalis _playboy_. Tapi kau? Tenang, kusisakan separuh lebih. Segitunya kau tak mau bekasku, ya," kelakar Kiba.

"Memangnya kau masih lapar?" tanya Sai enteng. "Dan tolonglah, jangan membahas soal ' _makanan_ ' di tempat umum begini."

"Baik, Manajer!" seru Kiba. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau memanajeri Naruto?"

"Tidak. Kebetulan Sasuke sedang konser di Belgia. Sai punya masalah kesehatan waktu Sasuke berangkat. Jadi kami tukar manajer untuk sebulanan ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau _makanan_ -nya ditinggal di sini?" ledek Kiba.

Sai mendecak meski wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, soal makanan, perlu kuberitahu siapa saja tadi mangsaku?" bisik Kiba. Pemuda dengan tato di pipinya itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sesekali ia mengerlingkan matanya pada model yang melakukan latihan _catwalk_ —membuat beberapa di antaranya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum.

Sampai mata Kiba tertambat pada seseorang. "Dia bukan mangsaku."

Naruto menoleh pada seorang model berambut pirang panjang bertubuh semampai. "Tadi setelah berciuman dengan salah seorang model di belakang panggung, aku berpapasan dengan anak baru itu. Kau tahu?" Kiba menoleh pada Naruto dengan muka ditekuk. "Model pirang satu itu, langsung menatapku selama sejam terakhir ini, seolah aku ini penjahat kelamin."

"Kalau kau berulang kali mencium lawan jenis, apalagi berganti-ganti, tentu saja gadis itu akan melihatmu seolah kau penjahat kelamin," terang Sai dengan wajah tenang.

Naruto menahan tawanya.

"Kau juga, Naruto," sahut Sai lagi. "Kau lupa tadi kau disebut mesum oleh gadis yang kaubilang enak itu?"

Wajah Naruto ikut ditekuk mengingatnya. Ah, iya. Hari ini ia mendadak tak lapar. Gadis itu sempat jadi sumber energinya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

 _Haruno Sakura._

Ia akan mencarinya lagi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Terima kasih, Ino- _pig_!"

"Hei! Bukan begitu caranya berterima kasih," dengus Ino. Gadis berambut panjang yang diikat satu di belakang itu melihat Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dari meja konter. Hari masih pagi, tapi semalam ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan acara hari ini. Pikirannya sedang berkelana ke mana-mana ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Sakura bilang ia lupa membawa bekalnya. Sebagai tetangga apartemennya, Ino membawa satu kunci cadangan Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia meminta Ino mampir masuk ke apartemennya dan memperbolehkan Ino makan masakannya—padahal hanya sup miso diisi potongan gurita dan tofu. "Ah, membicarakan soal babi, aku bertemu laki-laki yang seperti babi kemarin."

"Hah?"

"Ah, lupakan. Ini hari besarku. Akhirnya, akhirnyaaa!" seru Ino senang. "Ah, aku kehabisan parfum. Harus beli parfum apa aku kali ini?"

Melihat gadis di dekatnya sibuk sendiri, Tenten muncul dengan santainya. "Apa pentingnya memilih-milih begitu? Ambil saja yang paling murah."

Ino memonyongkan bibirnya. "Awas saja kalau aku sudah terkenal. Aku tidak akan beli parfum murahan di sini lagi."

Tenten tertawa hambar.

"Sudah, hentikan," potong Sakura sembari menggeleng-geleng.

Tenten memang agak tak cocok dengan pesolek satu ini, meski ia adalah teman Sakura. Diliriknya Ino dari atas sampai bawah. "Benar, akhirnya kau laku?"

Ino memicingkan matanya.

"Hari ini _runaway_ pertamamu?"

Ino kali ini melirik jauh ke Sakura. "Kau cerita ke cewek yang tak punya selera feminin sama sekali ini, _Forehead_?"

"Supaya lebih banyak yang mendoakan karirmu," jawab Sakura santai. "Bagaimana pun, ini kan berita bagus. Akhirnya kau laku—maksudku, akhirnya kau benar-benar berada di panggung model. Bertemu model-model lain."

"Bukan hanya model tingkat komplek," canda Tenten enteng.

Ino melirik Tenten lalu berjalan melewatinya. Tenten hanya menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia melihat Ino sempat mengambil salah satu parfum. Tentu saja yang paling murah. Ino menyodorkannya ke meja kasir. "Itu bukan panggung besar. Hanya untuk pembukaan sebuah _fashion store_." Nada suara Ino turun.

"Tapi tetap saja ini langkah besar, kan? Cita-cita tinggi begitu. Aku jadi iri padamu."

Ino akhirnya tersenyum pada Sakura. Benar juga. Langkah besar memang berawal dari satu langkah kecil. "Ah! Tapi memang ada model senior. Dan ada penampilan _band_ Shinobi—" Menyebut nama salah satu _band_ pendatang baru Jepang yang sedang naik daun itu, _mood_ Ino turun lagi. "Lupakan. Yang jelas, kau juga harus punya cita-cita."

"Ya, ya, ya."

"Kalau sukses, traktir kita semua," sahut Tenten.

Ino mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan minimarket. Namun ia sempat mengangguk.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Masih ada dua jam, kan?" konfirmasi Naruto.

"Lebih tepatnya sejam lebih empat puluh menit lagi. Kita harus sudah sampai ke lokasi. Aku sudah pastikan jam berapa giliranmu untuk di _make-up_ ," cerocos Sai datar dengan sebuah tablet di tangannya. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri gang, menuju tempat yang ingin didatangi Naruto.

Naruto memang bukan orang yang selalu memberi jeda banyak. Biasanya ia muncul di lokasi sesuai jadwal yang ada, tidak pernah lebih cepat. Itulah kenapa Sai sedikit takjub ketika Naruto meneleponnya lebih awal. Ternyata memang ada maunya.

Sai memperlambat langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang berpapasan dengannya di tanjakan turun. Seorang gadis dengan kunciran rambut tinggi dengan memakai _coat_ warna biru _navy_ yang ujung potongan kainnya terhenti di bagian lutut. Ia menjinjing sebuah bungkusan plastik kecil di tangannya. Sai memandang bahu belakang Naruto yang masih asik berjalan mendahuluinya. Seperti biasa, Naruto memang tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan orang lain.

Sai menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi.

Gadis itu juga menoleh padanya. Di wajahnya tersirat keheranan.

Sai bisa menebaknya. Ekspresi itu seperti pertanyaan: ' _Kenapa mereka ada di sini_?'

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan meja kasir. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Tak ada belanjaan yang ia sodorkan. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, memandangi Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya, sibuk sendiri mengisi salah satu buku. Entah, sepertinya semacam laporan. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam pena hitam, menuliskan angka-angka asing dan tetap bergeming pada posisinya, mengabaikan Naruto.

Beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya berdeham.

Sakura menoleh sebentar, melihat meja—tak ada belanjaan—maka Sakura kembali tak mengacuhkan model pirang yang betah berdiri di sana.

Naruto memutar otak, tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sai memilih menunggu di depan minimarket. Lalu tanpa Naruto sadari, pemuda itu mengendus udara, membaui sekitar Sakura. Gadis berambut aneh itu tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluh lima senti, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran gadis Jepang. Iris matanya hijau. Meski ingin memuji betapa uniknya warna itu, namun Naruto yakin itu lensa, pasti bukan warna asli. Rambutnya lurus, dipotong sepanjang bahunya dan ada pita penjepit kecil untuk menepikan poninya.

Ternyata, tak salah kalau Naruto kemarin memuji gadis ini manis. Tidak. Dia cantik.

 _Dan enak._

Naruto membaui udara lagi—kemudian tanpa sadar mendesah pelan.

"Apa?" Sakura menoleh tak percaya.

"Hm?" Naruto memasang wajah bodoh.

Tingkah Naruto membuat Sakura memicingkan mata. "Apa ada yang ingin dibeli, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Ahhh, apa ya?" Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Naruto saja cukup."

Sakura tak merespons.

"Aku belum memutuskan akan membeli apa."

"Kalau begitu berkelilinglah. Mungkin kau akan ingat apa yang ingin kaubeli," terang Sakura, "Naruto."

"Mungkin aku akan membeli yang di sekitar meja ini saja."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak-rak kecil yang ada di sekitar meja kasirnya.

' _Sial, mana mungkin kalau aku bilang aku ingin sekali membelimu dan menjadikanmu makanan pribadiku?'_ Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan tawanya sendiri.

Menyadari Naruto yang terkikik dengan wajah aneh, Sakura membuka mulutnya. Di sekitarnya, hanya ada produk rokok, beberapa barang personal, dan … "Kau mau membeli kondom?"

Naruto hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri. "Hah?"

"Rak tepat di depanmu itu lemari produk kondom."

"Ma—" Naruto melotot. "Mana mungkin aku membeli kon-kon—kondom!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Sakura menatap Naruto heran. "Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Pertanyaan pegawai minimarket," jawab Sakura polos. "Dan kondom yang kaucari kan produk yang dijual di sini. Sebagai pegawai, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tidak mencari kondom!"

"Lalu apa yang kaucari?" Sakura mulai berkacak pinggang tak sabar.

"Aku tidak mencari apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini kalau tidak ingin membeli apa-apa!"

"Sakura! Turunkan nada suaramu!" teriak Tenten dari ujung.

Sakura mendesis dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Baiklah, Naruto. Apa kemarin aku memukul kepalamu terlalu keras? Sepertinya ada yang salah."

' _Bukan pukulan, tapi ciuman kemarin itu_!' batin Naruto.

"Sungguh. Kalau kau tak ingin membeli apa-apa, kenapa kau datang ke sebuah minimarket? Di sini tidak ada sesi pemotretan model." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pintu minimarket terbuka dan seorang ibu-ibu masuk. "Selamat datang! Silakan berbelanja!"

Naruto mematung. Ia juga mulai frustrasi. Salahnya memang, datang ke sini tanpa rencana.

"Jadi? Mau pergi?"

"Ah, begini!" Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Aku mau mengajakmu sarapan. Kautahu, kemarin aku sudah merepotkanmu yang mengantar buku cerita ke jalan besar di ujung jalan sana."

"Tidak perlu terima kasih. Dan tidak, aku punya bekal sarapanku sendiri."

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kecuali kau mau kuajak makan."

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Kau ini—" _Dia ini pemuda mesum atau bagaimana_! "Kalau aku mau kauajak makan pagi sekali ini, kau mau pergi? Kautahu, hariku sudah sangat sibuk hari ini"

"Ya, aku akan pergi."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sudah menahan emosinya. "Tenten, jaga meja kasir sebentar!" Sakura lalu keluar dari mejanya lalu meraih lengan Naruto. "Kau belum memutuskan mau mengajakku makan ke mana, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan bodohnya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ingin sekali makan denganku. Ini bukan kencan, tapi aku yang tentukan tempatnya."

Naruto menurut saja ketika Sakura menyeretnya ke salah satu rak. Gadis itu mengambil dua _cup_ ramen instan lalu berjalan lagi ke meja pembayaran. Ada Tenten yang sudah berdiri di sana. "Kaubayar ini."

Tenten melongo.

 _Sial_! Lee benar! Pirang ini benar-benar memukau!

"Tenten! Fokus!" Sakura menjentikkan jemarinya di depan mata Tenten.

Setelahnya, Sakura bergegas ke mesin pembuat kopi untuk mengambil air panas. Dengan telaten ia menuang air mendidih dan memasak mi _cup_ -nya. Setelah terisi air panas, ia meminta Naruto membawanya dan menggiring Naruto ke meja-meja makan mini-kafe di depan minimarket.

Sakura membuka tutup _cup_ -nya dan mulai menuang bumbu.

Naruto melongo.

"Ayo makan."

"Mana ada sarapan dengan ramen? Maksudku, aku tahu kalau ramen memang makanan manusia yang paling—ah, maksudku makanan yang paling enak." Naruto hampir menepuk mulutnya sendiri ketika menyebut kata ' _manusia_ '. "Tap-tapi, mana ada kencan dengan makan ramen di depan minimarket begini?!"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kencan," jawab Sakura sembari menyeruput mi-nya. "Aku benar-benar tidak paham kenapa kau sengotot ini. Tapi terima kasihmu untuk yang kemarin cukup sarapan ini saja."

Naruto memandangi Sakura yang makan dengan sangat cepat.

Dalam sekejap, isi ramen- _cup_ itu sudah berpindah dalam perut Sakura. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku harus kembali bekerja, dan tepati janjimu kalau kau akan pergi, kan?"

Naruto bergeming ketika dilihatnya Sakura berdiri.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Eh—tunggu!"

Sakura sudah ngeloyor masuk minimarket.

Naruto hampir masuk lagi ke minimarket ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sai. Ah, ia hampir melupakannya. Namun kali ini, ada sesosok gadis di samping Sai. Sepertinya Sai sempat pergi tadi.

"Naruto, urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Ah, aku Yamanaka Ino." Ino membungkuk memberi salam lalu melirik ke dalam minimarket. Ada Sakura di dalam—sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Ino. Ada apa yang tadi itu?

"Kita tadi berpapasan dengannya. Jadi kudatangi sekalian. Kutawarkan kita berangkat bersama-sama," jelas Sai. "Dia salah satu model yang kemarin kita lihat. Kauingat, Kiba, kemarin?" Sai memberi Naruto isyarat ketika menyebut nama Kiba.

Naruto baru ingat. Gadis pirang yang kemarin dibilang Kiba memandanginya seolah Kiba penjahat kelamin. "Berangkat bersama-sama? Baiklah."

"Eh? Sungguh, tak merepotkan?" tanya Ino.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sudah saatnya berangkat. Ia menengok lagi sekilas ke dalam minimarket, mencari sosok Sakura. Ia akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya nanti.

"Tak kusangka aku bertemu Uzumaki _-san_ di sini," sahut Ino pelan.

"Naruto saja."

"Baiklah." Ino mengangguk.

"Ah, aku juga tak tahu kalau kita akan bertemu di sini."

Ino mengangguk-angguk lagi. Tak dapat disembunyikan, ia memang terlihat senang karena bertemu seniornya di sini. Ini akan bagus untuk karirnya nanti! "Aku memang tinggal di sekitar sini. Dan, kebetulan tadi aku juga barusan dari minimarket ini."

"Oh, kau orang sini?" tanya Sai.

"Iya."

"Sering ke minimarket ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba setelah terdiam beberapa jenak. "Maksudku, apa ada kemungkinan kau kenal … si kasir itu?"

"Sakura?" konfirmasi Ino. "Tentu saja. Kami tinggal di bangunan apartemen yang … sama." Ino mulai ragu ketika mengatakannya. Kenapa model setenar Naruto mendadak datang ke tempat sempit seperti ini dan mencari … Sakura?

"Sungguhan?" Mata Naruto melebar.

"Iya. Eh, kenapa ya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik Sai yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Naruto kemudian tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita ke mobil sekarang."

Sai mempercepat langkahnya, menyejajari Naruto, sedikit meninggalkan Ino di belakang. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto pelan. "Kau sedang merencanakan apa?"

 _Naruto hanya menyeringai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Hampir tiga ribu words. Lumayan panjang lah ya :D_

 _Jadi, apa sudah cukup menyenangkan? Sebenernya daku cukup menikmati adegan kondom itu wkwkwkwwk! Rate FF ini masuk ke M, ya. Jelas tidak ada lemonnya. Tapi mature theme dan karena mungkin nanti ada nyerempet-nyerempetnya eaaa! Cukup IC? Apa OOC? OOC sih, karena ending manganya gak NS pffft! But I still hope you like it, Readers!_

 _Jadi daku sekarang mau mulai dari awal. Artinya, kalau melanjutkan FF yang lama-lama, terutama yang ada chara Hyuuga heiress, maafkan sekali, udah gak bisa. Udah forbidden dalam kepala^^_

 _Diwarning dari sekarang, ya. Ini slight KibaIno. The sexy beast featuring sexy witch. Jangan rikues ShikaIno apalagi SaiIno, hahahaa!_

 _Btw, ada yang merasa sesuatu soal Sai? ^^_

 _Boleh nagih update ke saya via medsos atau di grup FB NS yaa! Untuk personal, bisa ketemu saya di IG/Twitter (a) rdaisyann_

 _Masih belom bosen promo, hunting novel-novel Daisy Ann di toko buku seluruh Indonesia, bisa Gramedia, Togamas, dan toko buku lain, ya! Sebelum kehabisan stoknya :) Terima kasih^^_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Darling, I'll wait a thousand years if that means that someday I'll be by your side."**_

 _ **a.c.v**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Acara _runaway_ -nya berjalan cukup sukses. Seperti biasa, Naruto memang tak pernah gagal. Di dunia _modelling_ , ia senang menjadi pusat perhatian dan sorotan orang lain.

Tapi berbeda dengan Ino. Gadis itu sempat demam panggung ketika pertama keluar. Saat kedua kalinya, memperagakan pakaian yang kedua, ia tampil lebih luwes. Berulang kali ia harus bicara pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi di luar dari mantra-mantra yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, ada orang lain yang sangat membantunya: Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu sering mendadak muncul di dekatnya, membuat beberapa orang lain sering berbisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Bahkan lucunya, Ino sempat mendengar bagaimana seseorang sempat berspekulasi kalau Naruto dan Ino punya hubungan. Maksudnya, lihatlah, keduanya punya rambut pirang dan iris mata yang sama birunya.

Yang paling membuat Ino sempat hampir lupa caranya bernapas adalah ketika seseorang—sepertinya tim EO dari _fashion store_ —membawakan Naruto sebuket bunga namun Naruto dengan entengnya berkata, "Aku ada alergi serbuk bunga, berikan pada nona cantik di sampingku ini." Yang mana tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yamanaka Ino. Lalu terjalinlah obrolan-obrolan kecil tentang tawaran untuk melakukan pemotretan untuk foto-foto promosi _brand_ dari _fashion store_ baru itu.

Nama Ino disebut Naruto.

Demi _Kami-sama_ yang menyimpan misteri jalan hidup manusia, Ino tak tahu harus berterima kasih semacam apa pada Naruto setelah ini.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," tawar Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa ringan ketika didapatinya Ino melotot dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah sangat, sangat sangat merepotkanmu seharian ini." Ino tahu ini di luar ekspektasinya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya harus membalas semua … yang kaulakukan untukku hari ini."

"Kau akan menemukan caranya." Naruto mengerling.

 _Eh_? Ino terdiam kali ini.

Naruto memberi tanda Sai untuk bersiap bergegas pergi.

Hanya bisa menurut, Ino mengekori di belakang Naruto dan Sai.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Ino menoleh pada suara yang dikenalnya. Rambut jabrik itu … tato norak di pipinya itu…,

"Aku ikut mobilmu. Kau sudah bilang semalam aku boleh tinggal di apartemenmu selama promo kontrak tur Tokyo."

"Inuzuka Kiba…" Ino tanpa sadar mendesis. Pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat si empunya nama di sampingnya menoleh. Yang merasa namanya disebut pun perlahan menoleh. Matanya membulat sedetik kemudian memicing. Ia memandangi Ino dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sandalnya—menampilkan kuku-kuku kaki yang dicat bening mengkilap.

Kiba mendengus keras. "Kukira sepanjang acara tadi aku salah lihat. Tapi ternyata memang benar." Kiba membuka pintu mobil dengan keras. "Kau mengerjaiku, ya, Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa. "Hanya karena kau tidak suka dengan Ino, bukan berarti aku mengajak Ino karena ingin mengerjaimu, Kiba." Naruto membuka satu pintu belakang dan meminta Ino masuk dengan _gentleman_ -nya. "Lagi pula, Ino- _chan_ sekarang temanku."

Kiba melirik Ino dengan sengit.

Ino pun tak langsung serta merta masuk ke dalam mobil. "Dasar _playboy_ mesum."

Kiba membuka mulutnya. "Hei!"

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kau—kau, bahkan Naruto pun tidak ada bedanya denganku. Kenapa kau hanya melihatiku seolah aku satu-satunya racun dunia, heh!"

Ino memicingkan matanya. Sejujurnya, ia akui ia pun masih penasaran dengan Naruto. Apa maunya model pirang itu? Kenapa mendadak baik sekali padanya?

"Sai! Tukar posisi!" seru Kiba. "Aku duduk di depan dengan Naruto."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku gampang mabuk. Lagi pula aku mau turun di dekat taman. Aku akan cari taksi untuk ke bandara. Sasuke bilang mau mampir sebelum terbang ke Thailand."

"Sas—Sasuke … Uchiha?" Ino terbelalak. "Pianis yang belum lama dapat penghargaan itu? Kalian … kenal dengan Uchiha?"

Kiba mendecak. "Kau baru sadar kalau kau dikelilingi orang-orang keren?"

"Kecuali kau." Ino menjawabnya spontan.

Naruto yang menyetir tertawa. "Kalian berdua membuat gerah. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya kalian bicara? Kenapa kalian kelihatan seperti musuh bebuyutan?" Naruto menekan salah satu tombol di dasbor—membuka kap sedannya, membuat mobil itu melaju dengan beratapkan langit Tokyo yang berkilauan oleh lampu gedung dan bangunan.

Sai yang selama ini terkenal dengan ekspresi es kutub, mendadak tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Ino menelan ludah. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku."

Naruto mengibaskan satu tangannya ke udara. "Tenang saja. Aku menyindir Kiba."

"Naruto, kau pengkhianat!" desah Kiba panjang. "Ada hubungan apa kalian ini?"

Bahkan Ino pun tak paham kenapa Naruto begitu baik padanya.

"Aku cuma berniat mengantar Ino ke apartemennya."

Kiba tak lagi berkomentar. Ia akan menginterogasi Naruto nanti. Kendaraan Ferrari itu melaju cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama, kendaraan itu sampai di distrik tempat Ino tinggal. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino turun dan berniat langsung pergi. Namun ia menoleh karena ia mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Langkah kaki Naruto. "Ada … apa?"

Naruto hanya bersiul. Ia menoleh pada satu gedung apartemen bertingkat tiga yang sedikit—kumuh, gelap, atau bobrok untuk menggambarkannya. "Itu apartemenmu?" Naruto menunjuk bangunan yang sebagian besar tidak dicat sisinya, sisi sampingnya yang diterangi lampu remang bangunan terlihat masih sekadar dilapisi semen.

Apartemen ini horor sekali.

"Kamarmu?"

"Lantai dua." Ino tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf, memang agak … jelek."

"Kalau kamar Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Sakura," ulang Naruto.

"Oi, _Pig_! Kau baru pulang?" Terdengar suara dari arah lain. Seorang gadis dengan jaket bertudung yang menutupi rambutnya. Di bahunya, tersampir tas selempang sementara di dekapan dadanya ada beberapa buku tebal. "Bagaimana acaramu tad—"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya. "Hai, Sakura- _chan_!"

"KAU!"

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi Naruto dengan sengit. Mimpi apa dia semalam, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu Naruto bertubi-tubi seperti ini? Apa yang tadi pagi itu tidak cukup? Tapi pemuda pirang itu memasang cengiran lebar. Sungguh, Sakura ingin memukul wajah cengengesan itu sekarang. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mengantar Ino- _chan_ pulang."

"Ino … _chan_?" Sakura menggeram. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan sadis pada Ino yang kebingungan sendiri. "Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sibuk. Aku masuk dulu saja."

"Ah, jadi, apa kamarmu juga di lantai dua?" sahut Naruto enteng.

Mata hijau Sakura yang gelap karena minimnya penerangan menyipit sempurna. Barusan ia hampir saja pergi namun pertanyaan itu mengurungkan langkah kakinya. Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan Ino baik-baik.

Namun sahabat blondenya itu dengan santainya mengangguk. "Kamar kami bersebelaha—"

" _Pig_!"

"Apa?" Ino bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau—argh! Tunggu! Mari kita luruskan. Kenapa … kau barusan tanya tentang kamar apartemenku?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto.

"Agar memudahkan kalau aku ingin datang."

"Datan—"

"Hah? Datang?!" Ino malah berseru duluan.

"Kau ini benar-benar penguntit, ya!" omel Sakura. "Kau menguntitku!"

"Oi, oi, itu terlalu berlebihan!" Naruto membela diri segera.

"Pergi tidak, kau sekarang? Pergi!" dorong Sakura. Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun Sakura sudah menghujaninya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari buku diktat kuliah yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Dengan mudah, ia mendorong balik mundur Naruto, membuat pemuda itu kewalahan—meski di sela-sela ia tertawa-tawa dan terus menyebut 'Sakura- _chan_ ', yang malah membuat Sakura memukulinya dengan membabi buta. "Kubilang pergi! Dasar penguntit mesummm!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ada apa dengan dunia ini?!" Sakura berjalan mondar mandir. Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gadis pirang itu sudah berganti piyama dan membiarkan Sakura meracau tak jelas sedari tadi. Ino duduk di dekat meja makan dengan pisau dan buah-buah pir yang menjadi menu makan malamnya. Dipandanginya Sakura yang mendengus berulang-ulang. Sembari makan, Ino mencoba menganalisa hubungan Sakura, tetangga apartemennya—dan Naruto, model tenar yang fansnya ada di seluruh penjuru Jepang, bahkan sampai China dan Korea. Memikirkannya, malah buntu. Sakura menatap Ino sadis, membuat Ino memasang wajah polos. Meredam emosinya, Sakura mencomot potongan pir Ino, membiarkan Ino berteriak kesal.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan!"

"Kenapa kaubiarkan dia ke bangunan apartemen tempat kita tinggal?!"

"Dia mengantarkanku pulang. Kalau ada orang berbuat baik, mana bisa kutolak?"

"Lihat dulu, _Pig_! Jangan serta merta menerima bantuan orang!" omel Sakura. "Kau bisa mudah dimaanfaatkan orang!"

"Aku tidak yakin Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku, _Forehead_ ," jawab Ino akhirnya. "Setelah melihat kalian tadi, aku mulai terpikir, sepertinya ia baik padaku karena kau."

Sakura mendesis.

"Tapi kau menyebut Naruto penguntit mesum. Kauyakin dengan tuduhanmu? Berapa lama ia mengikutimu?"

"Tadi pagi dia muncul di minimarket hanya untuk mengajakku sarapan. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan barusan tadi dia muncul, kan!"

"Berapa kali kau bertemu dengan Naruto?"

"Yang tadi, ketiga kalinya."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Hanya tiga kali? Kau benar-benar berlebihan! Kalian bertengkar seperti musuh bebuyutan!" Ino lalu tersedak sendiri. Ia buru-buru mencari botol air minum di kulkas dan menenggaknya cepat. Ia mengabaikan tatapan heran Sakura. Mendadak ia ingat ucapan Naruto di mobil. Ya, soal musuh bebuyutan. Jangankan Naruto dan Sakura yang bertemu tiga kali. Ia baru bertukar percakapan sekali saja dengan Inuzuka Kiba, keduanya sudah bertengkar tak jelas seperti musuh turun temurun sejak zaman dahulu kala. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku masih tidak paham kenapa kau mengatainya mesum. Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Dia pernah mau menciumku."

Ino melotot. Oke, yang barusan itu di luar dugaannya.

"Sebenarnya awalnya kami tidak sengaja, kuulangi, tidak sengaja mulut kami sama-sama terbentur. Tapi entah kenapa setelah itu, tingkah si pirang gila itu berubah makin mencurigakan."

Selama beberapa jeda, Ino hanya menatap Sakura baik-baik. Sakura mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di meja makan, menunggu respons Ino. Namun Ino membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat. "Wow."

"Inooo!"

"Apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Jangan bicara seperti Tenten begitu."

"Si cepol itu mengatakan hal yang sama?"

Meski ragu, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti memang begitu adanya!"

"Kau dan Tenten terlalu banyak menonton opera sabun, kalian tahu?" Sakura mendesis panjang. "Naruto itu pasti hanya penguntit mesum!"

Ino menelan ludah. ' _Kau—kau, bahkan Naruto pun tidak ada bedanya denganku. Kenapa kau hanya melihatiku seolah aku satu-satunya racun dunia, heh!_ ' Ia ingat vokalis bermoral bejat yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Kiba memang sempat bilang bahwa Naruto sama saja dengannya—sama-sama racun dunia. Tapi apa benar? Ia tak pernah melihat Naruto melakukan hal seperti ucapan Kiba. Sementara Kiba? Berapa banyak bibir model perempuan cantik yang Kiba lumat? Sial! Naruto pasti tak sesinting Kiba. Beberapa detik, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak mungkin. Coba pikir. Naruto dikelilingi banyak model cantik. Dan kautahu? Ia bahkan temannya Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ap—kau serius? Ia kenal dengan pianis keren itu?"

"Lama-lama aku tak akan kaget kalau mendadak ia bilang ia kenal semua orang keren di dunia hiburan." Ino mendecak penuh kekaguman. "Ah, lupakan soal Uchiha tampan itu. Kembali ke topik. Coba kaupikir. Banyak perempuan cantik di sekelilingnya. Untuk apa dia melampiaskan kemesumannya—kalau tuduhanmu memang benar—kepadamu, Sakura?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lihat ke cermin! Kau itu kutu-buku, berantakan, pekerja _part-time_ di minimarket, rambutmu jarang keramas, kau tidak pernah pakai parfum, apa lagi ya?"

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Sakura memukul meja pelan.

"Ah, dan dadamu yang datar itu!" Ino tertawa. "Sungguh, apa kauyakin Naruto tertarik secara seksual padamu?"

"Pertama, dadaku normal! Punyamu yang terlalu besar! Dan aku sendiri tak tahu apa aku punya feromon sekeren itu. Haaah! Aku pusing memikirkannya. Sepertinya lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya. Kalau dia datang padaku, aku akan memukulinya lagi. Mudah, kan?"

Sebenarnya Ino ingin menyarankan Sakura untuk bersikap terbuka dan mencoba bersikap baik pada Naruto. Mungkin Naruto punya tujuan baik. Mungkin benar perkiraannya dan Tenten. Beberapa saat, Ino melirik Sakura lagi. _Meh_. Ino buru-buru menepis pikiran itu lagi. "Hei, kau tak pulang? Belum mandi, kan?"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan pamit pergi—setelah mencomot potongan terakhir pir di piring Ino.

Ino meneriaki Sakura sekali lagi. Ia lelah sekarang. Gadis itu menengok jaket miliknya. Ah, ia ingat ia menyimpan kartu nama calon klien yang akan memakai jasanya untuk pemotretan. Memikirkannya, Ino sumringah. Mengingat semua yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya, ia makin tak yakin kalau Naruto itu jahat. Merogoh saku jaketnya, Ino menemukan ponselnya. Di layarnya, tertera panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan masuk.

' _Ino-chan! Ini aku, Naruto. Aku lupa belum meminta nomormu, tapi aku berhasil mendapatkannya! Bisa telepon balik segera setelah kaubaca pesan ini?'_

Mata Ino melebar.

Meski ragu, Ino melakukannya—menelepon Naruto seperti pesan yang ditinggalkan pemuda itu. Suara Naruto terdengar jelas di seberang. Awalnya, Ino tak berani membayangkan kejutan apa lagi kali ini yang bisa diberikan Naruto. Namun mulut Ino menganga lebar ketika di seberang sana, Naruto menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Ino menoleh pada pintu apartemennya yang tadi ditinggalkan sahabatnya.

 _Haruno Sakura._

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino melongo.

Angin malam—oh, tidak. Ini angin AC dari lorong lantai delapan condominium yang berembus menggelitik tengkuknya. Ino mengeratkan kerah jaketnya. Ia sudah berdiri di sana hampir lima menit, mematung. Tergeletak di dekat kakinya, sebuah tas yang terlihat cukup padat. Di tangan kiri Ino, tergenggam sebuah kunci.

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan kuncinya. Kunci apartemen bobroknya mendadak disulap menjadi kunci berbentuk seperti kartu, ah sial, pokoknya mewah.

Ino mendesah lelah. Bahunya lemas. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya lelah. Ia menguap pelan. Ia tak mungkin tidur sambil berdiri. Berpikir pun, kepala pirangnya sudah kelelahan. Ia hanya ingin bertemu _futon_ atau kasur apa pun sekarang. Ini sudah hampir jam satu dini hari. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Tinggal di hutan bahkan lebih baik dari ini." Naruto menggumam. "Tinggal di gua di lembah-lembah gunung sepertinya lebih aman."

Naruto duduk bersila di atas meja, berpose bak semedi.

Lampu penerangan yang redup menggantung di atas kepalanya. Sementara Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti ruangan sempit dengan satu toilet yang merangkap sebagai kamar mandi di ujung ruangan di dekat satu petak bagian apartemen yang terlihat seperti dapur.

 _Nnggg…._

Mata Naruto membulat. "AARG—" Ia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika dibuat kaget saat melihat seekor kecoak terbang. Sial! Naruto meraih tasnya, mencari semprotan anti serangga dan sebotol kecil _hand sanitizer_. Ia menemukan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia harus menelepon Sai dan meminta dibawakan banyak barang.

 _Oh, tidak_. Tidak sekarang. Nanti yang ada Sai akan mengomelinya dengan ucapan-ucapan sarkasme yang kadang bisa membuat emosi Naruto meledak. Besok saja kalau begitu.

 _Pat!_

Lampu di atas Naruto mati.

"Apa lagi … ini?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Semoga pilihannya ini benar-benar pilihan tepat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Oi! Kau dari mana saja?"

Ino baru saja mencari lokasi kamar tamu. Naruto bilang, begitu melewati pintu masuk, tinggal menoleh ke kanan, ada akuarium ikan hias yang berukuran cukup besar, dan di sampingnya adalah pintu kamar yang akan ia tempati. Tapi baru saja akan berbelok, ia mendengar suara … maskulin, tepat setelah suara debaman pintu tertutup yang lokasinya tak jauh dari sana.

"Sepertinya aku memakai sabun terlalu banyak. Isi yang di botol sudah hampir hab—"

Sabun? Ino balik badan. Gadis itu menurunkan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya dan melirik dari kaki perlahan-lahan ke atas. Dari tetesan-tetesan air yang pelan-pelan tergenang di lantai hingga arah mata Ino merambat ke atas. handuk kecil melilit pinggul bawah. Lalu dada bidang yang basah. Dan wajah yang ia kenal.

Ada—

"Kau! Sedang apa di sini!" Kiba berteriak nyaring.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Ino berteriak kencang. Satu tangan Ino naik ke udara sementara ia masih berteriak.

Kiba buru-buru maju, mengangkat tangan dan bersiap membekap mulut Ino agar gadis itu menutup mulutnya.

Namun entah dari mana kekuatan terkumpul di tubuh Ino yang sebenarnya sempat linglung karena mengantuk. Ino mengayunkan tasnya kuat-kuat ke arah Kiba, membiarkan tas berisi banyak pakaian itu menghantam wajah Kiba.

"AARGHH! HIDUNGKU!" Kali ini giliran Kiba berteriak.

Resleting tas Ino terbuka dan beberapa benda berwarna-warni menghambur keluar. Mata Ino melotot lagi ketika melihat ada celana dalamnya yang mencuat keluar. Ino buru-buru maju dan memunguti pakaian dalamnya yang terserak.

"Apa ini?" Kiba melempar bra ungu milik Ino.

Ino yang kesal membiarkan Kiba yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ia menatap Kiba sadis. "Mesum sinting!"

"Kau yang sinting! Kau pikir aku berminat dengan pakaian dalam! Kau sendiri yang membuat benda-benda mengerikan ini bertebaran!"

Ino menendang kaki Kiba lalu berlari kabur. Ia menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Kiba mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah. Ah, sial. Jangan-jangan patah! Kiba langsung bangkit dan masuk kamarnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bertemu gadis model barbar itu lagi! Kiba mencari ponselnya buru-buru. Ia akan menelepon Naruto dan mengomeli pirang satu itu setelah ini.

Naruto sialan!

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _BAGAIMANA CERITANYA KAU MEMBIARKAN MANUSIA, MANUSIA, ADA DI SINI!"_

Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia hampir saja tertidur. Namun ponselnya mendadak berdering. Nama Kiba. Ia sudah tahu Kiba akan mengomel. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ide bahwa ia bertukar apartemen itu memang mendadak muncul. Lagi pula, siapa suruh Kiba ingin tinggal di tempatnya selama masa tur _band_ -nya. Kalau tidak mau, tinggal pergi saja ke apartemen Sai—itu pun kalau Kiba mau berurusan dengan Sasuke kalau Sasuke sampai tahu. Ah, ia jadi ingat bagaimana Sasuke dulu pernah melempar Kiba dari tebing saat mereka di gunung. Padahal saat itu mereka masih berusia lima belas tahunan.

" _NARUTO!"_

"Ah, tunggu, ada telepon lain masuk." Naruto mengganti saluran teleponnya. Terdengar suara feminin di seberang. "Oh, hai, Ino!"

" _Bisakah perjanjiannya di-reset ulang?_ " rengek Ino di seberang. " _Aku tidak yakin aku mau bertukar apartemen selama sebulan_."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Setelah membandingkan tempat tinggalnya dengan apartemen gelap berkecoak yang lebih mirip seperti bangunan angker ini, harusnya justru ia lah yang memikirkan ulang soal tawaran bertukar tempat tinggal ini. "Tenanglah. Tinggal lah di situ sampai kontrak pemotretanmu selesai."

Ino menghela napas. Ia tahu, kalau bicara soal karir, Ino akan menurut.

"Aku memberimu otoritas untuk mengusir Kiba kalau dia macam-macam."

" _Menghajarnya boleh?_ "

"Deal."

" _Deal_."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon Ino lalu kembali berbicara dengan Kiba. Sahabatnya sedari kecil itu masih mengomel di seberang. Namun Naruto hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang berat, menjauhkannya dari bantal. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam menoleh ke arah dinding pembatas yang memisahkan apartemennya dengan Ino.

Kenapa Ino tertawa-tawa jam segini?

Dan kenapa suaranya jadi seperti _… laki-laki_?

"Masa bodoh. Besok saja kutanya." Suara serak Sakura sayup-sayup menjadi pelan—seiring dengan pikirannya yang kembali terseret dalam alam mimpi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Tiga ribu words lhooo!_

 _Mungkin ada yang gak suka KibaIno. Tapi gimana, ya. Night bosan sama ShikaIno *dor* toh, baik ShikaIno maupun KibaIno sama-sama noncanon, kan? Oh iya, fic ini multipair ya! NS adalah main pair-nya. Slight yang cukup besar porsinya ya Kiba ini, sih, eaaa!_

 _Kita kembali ke NS setelah ini ^^_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review, ya :)_

 _Saat di grup FB NS, teman-teman di sana bilang, masih banyak reader setia NaruSaku, namun FF nya yang terbatas. That's whyyyy saya kembali lagi. Maka buktikan kalau kalian eksis_ _Please don't be silent reader, hahaha! Terima kasih^^ khusus juga buat uzumaki mai, rourin, dan elleoni eileen thanks review-review cakepnyaa!_

 _Jangan lupa juga untuk hunting Fall For Fangirl, ya!_

 _Kalian akan berkenalan dengan Kim Sara, mahasiswi kedokteran dengan sifat penuh keadilan layaknya Haruno Sakura, juga Lee Haneul, anak seorang penulis lirik lagu untuk artis KPOP yang memiliki sifat pantang menyerah layaknya Uzumaki Naruto yang mengikutinya kemana-mana seperti seorang penggemar berat! Penasaran? Main ke toko buku ya, rilis 27 November 2017!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **I loved her**_ _not for the way she danced with the_ _ **angels,**_

 _but for the way the sound of her name could silence_ _ **my demons."**_

 _ **Christopher Poindexter**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Hari ini, kuliahnya libur. Dan bertepatan dengan jatah libur _part-time_ di minimarket. Kemarin pun ia sudah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kuliahnya di perpustakaan universitas. Jadi hari ini, akhirnya, akhirnya Haruno Sakura punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Gadis itu menendang selimutnya lalu meninggalkan futonnya dengan asal. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke udara. Mulutnya menguap lebar dan ia mengabaikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Jadi, apa sebaiknya aku tidur lagi?"

' _Sebagai perempuan, kau harus rajin kalau tinggal di kota!'_

Ah, ingatan tentang omelan harian neneknya. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar. Lebih parah daripada kondisi kapal pecah. Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar dan kondisi di luar kamar pun sebenarnya tak jauh beda. Ada jaketnya di meja makan. Ada syalnya di dekat kotak rak sepatu. Ada buku-bukunya yang berceceran—hampir di semua meja, tergeletak tak bernyawa. Belum lagi tas-tas plastik dari minimarket, kaleng-kaleng kosong _anmitsu_ , bungkus ramen instan, kulit jeruk, dan masih banyak sampah lainnya.

"Kadang aku heran, apa sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki jorok yang terperangkap di tubuh perempuan?"

Sakura meraba dadanya. Ia ingat semalam Ino mengatainya. _Ck_ , sialan. Ia akan bersih-bersih sekarang. Setelahnya ia akan membuat sarapan dan menemui Ino. Oh, ia ingat, semalam Ino tertawa-tawa dan ribut sendiri di sebelah, kan? Sakura mencari kantong plastik besar dan mulai memunguti sampah di dalam apartemennya. Gadis itu juga melipat _futon_ -nya cepat-cepat. Ia mengikat rambutnya sebisanya, menyisakan beberapa helaian tetap jatuh di bahunya.

Butuh waktu hampir sejam untuk memilah antara sampah dan benda-benda miliknya.

Satu kantong besar sampah telah terkumpul.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya membawa ini ke bawah. _Ganbatte_!" serunya sendiri sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

Gadis itu menyeret sampahnya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Tepat ketika satu langkah kakinya bersiap menuruni tangga, telinga Sakura menangkap suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka dari belakangnya. Sepertinya Ino.

"Eh! Sakura- _chan_!"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Sepertinya … ada yang salah dengan panggilan barusan.

"Selamat pagi!"

Mata Sakura melebar. Itu bukan suara Ino! Sakura buru-buru menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di samping pintu apartemen Ino, dengan rambut berantakan, memakai kaos tanpa lengan, dan melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya, lengkap dengan cengiran menyebalkannya.

"K-KAU!" Sakura mundur selangkah.

"Sakura- _chan_ —"

Kaki Sakura terpeleset.

Gadis itu jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Langit-langit dan sebagian atap apartemen memenuhi pandangan mata Sakura. Selama beberapa detik, otak gadis itu sibuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Dan lebih tepatnya, kenapa ia berbaring di lantai tangga yang kotor, dengan punggung yang sempat terbentur anak-anak tangga—sakit sekali tulang punggungnya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengerjap. Dalam sepersekian detik setelah suara itu masuk ke telinganya, wajah seseorang muncul di depan wajahnya, menunduk dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Sakura melotot. Ia langsung terduduk dan menatap Naruto sengit. Bagaimana bisa pagi-pagi begini laki-laki ini bisa ada di apartemennya? Dan … kenapa Naruto keluar dari apartemen Ino? Sedang apa mereka berdua? Apa hubungan apa mereka berdua?

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Panggilan yang terdengar menjengkelkan karena embel-embel ' _chan_ ' itu membuat Sakura meraih apa pun yang di sekitarnya. Kaleng kosong _anmitsu_ yang terserak keluar dari kantong sampahnya—bersama dengan sampah-sampah yang lain—langsung tergenggam di tangan Sakura dan gadis itu dengan gesit melemparkannya keras ke wajah Naruto.

Sukses mengenai sisi pipinya.

"Aduh!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau muncul lagi, hah!"

"Sakit, Sakura- _chaaan_!"

" _Chan_ - _chan_ kepalamu!"

Naruto berjongkok di dekat Sakura, mengabaikan kesengitan Sakura. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memaksakan bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran. _Kuso_ , siapa kira, Sakura ternyata bukan gadis biasa yang bisa takluk dengan pesonanya? Kalau saja Sakura sama seperti gadis lainnya, yang _rasanya_ biasa saja, Naruto bisa saja melangkah pergi dan tak akan datang lagi ke apartemen kumuh ini. Tapi Sakura mendadak menjadi mangsa favoritnya. Dan mengingat ciuman itu lagi, Naruto tahu gadis seperti Sakura tak akan muncul lagi bahkan dalam seratus tahun yang akan datang. "Sakura- _chan_ , bukan begitu caranya menyapa tetangga apartemenmu."

"Bagaimana bisa … kau jadi tetanggaku?" Sakura menggeram. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau sekarang tinggal dengan Ino? Menikah dengan Ino?"

"Ap—hah? Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menikah? Apa itu? Menikah dengan makanan sendiri? Tidak pernah terlintas dalam kepala Naruto. "Ino pindah apartemen semalam."

Sakura melongo. "Pinda—"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan melihat sekitar. Sampah-sampah Sakura berserakan, membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang. Telaten, ia memunguti sampah satu persatu dan memasukkannya kembali dalam kantong plastik besar.

Sakura membeku.

Ada _… darah_ di pipi Naruto.

Ia menyakiti wajah model terkenal!

Pasti gara-gara penutup kaleng _anmitsu_ yang ia lempar tadi! Sial! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau ia dituntut karena ini? _Sakura-bakaaaa! Kau bahkan harus bekerja part-time untuk bertahan hidup! Belum lagi kuliahmu! Masih untung, kau dapat beasiswa!_

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Suara di dalam kepala Sakura terhenti setelah Naruto memanggilnya lagi. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri, mengabaikan sampah-sampah di sekitarnya. Dilihatnya Naruto mendongak, heran dengan tingkah Sakura.

' _Dia ini kenapa? Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur saat jatuh tadi?'_

Sakura meraih lengan Naruto, menarik, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto ke atas lagi. "Ikut aku!"

Naruto melongo. "Sampahnya?"

"Nanti saja! Ada yang lebih penting!" Kedunya berhenti di depan pintu kamar apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu melepas tangannya, membuka pintunya.

Naruto hampir ikut melangkah masuk.

"Kau tunggu di sini!"

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Lama-lama ia benar-benar tak bisa membaca Haruno Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu mematung di depan pintu, berdiri di sana tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya terdengar suara-suara samar dari dalam. Setelah lebih dari dua menit berdiri di sana, pintu itu terbuka lagi. Sakura menatapnya baik-baik. Di tangannya ada kotak kecil. Kotak … bekal?

"Menunduk sedikit."

Meski awalnya ragu, Naruto melakukannya. Lalu mendadak, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipi kanannya. Dingin. Basah. Kapas basah.

Sakura membelai pipinya cepat. Tangan gadis itu telaten mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam kotak kecil yang ternyata adalah kotak obat. "Pipimu tergores. Keluar darahnya sedikit."

"Eh?"

Sakura memasang plester kecil di pipi Naruto. "Tidak butuh waktu lama pasti sembuh! Pasti bekasnya hilang!"

"Hah?" Naruto masih melongo.

"Kau tinggal berapa lama di sebelah? Tidak mungkin selamanya, kan?" cerocos Sakura sambil membereskan isi kotak obatnya. "Aku akan ganti plesternya nanti sore. Apa kau ada pemotretan dalam waktu dekat?"

Naruto bergeming.

"Naruto!"

"Apa, sih?"

Sakura menggigiti bibirnya. Ekspresi gadis itu melunak. Ia menelan ludah. "Kau … tidak akan menuntutku karena … luka goresan kecil itu, kan?"

Naruto meraba pipinya. "Menuntut?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tak enak.

Jadi, gadis ini merasa takut? Karena melukai wajah model? Naruto ingin tertawa. Luka begini bahkan tak ada apa-apanya. Besok pagi pun pasti sudah hilang tak berbekas. Ia sudah pernah mengalami kejadian berdarah-darah yang lebih parah dari ini. "Menuntutmu? Tentu saja tid—" Lalu Naruto terpikir sesuatu. Senyum simpulnya berubah menjadi seringai tersembunyi. "Tentu aja aku akan menuntutmu."

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Kan sudah kuobati."

"Plester begini saja? Yang benar saja."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja! Aku minta maaf untuk luka itu."

"Aku akan tetap menuntutmu ke pengadilan! Wajahku ini bahkan kuasuransikan dengan nilai jutaan dolar."

Mata Sakura memicing. "It-itu salahmu karena mengagetkanku! Lagi pula aku tadi jatuh menggelundung juga salahmu!" Sakura mulai melakukan pembelaan diri.

"Aku cuma menyapamu!"

"Tapi kau juga salah! Kenapa kau ingin menuntutku kalau kau juga salah!"

"Sesukaku! Aku terpikir untuk menuntutmu." Namun kemudian Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tapi, karena aku tahu kau tinggal di apartemen bobr—maksudku apartemen sesederhana ini, untuk menyewa pengacara saja pasti kau kesusahan. Jadi aku akan memberimu penawaran!"

Mendadak perasaan Sakura tak enak. Ucapan Naruto memang benar.

"Aku … sangat lapar."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin memakanm—"

"Kau ingin aku masak untukmu?" potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tak percaya ini. Ternyata kau licik juga."

Naruto melongo. _Hah? Memasak?_

"Masakanku tidak terlalu enak. Tapi masih bisa dimakan. Baiklah, _deal_!" Sakura berucap cepat sekali. "Aku akan cek isi kulkasku. Nanti aku masak di apartemen Ino, maksudku, apartemenmu. Kau bereskan sampah di bawah itu. Aku akan masak. Puas?"

Pintu apartemen Sakura tertutup.

Meninggalkan Naruto … yang masih melongo. Kehilangan kata-katanya. Masak? Ia hanya ingin memakan Sakura—maksudnya, ciuman singkat saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Kenapa perempuan itu menawarinya masakan, alias makanan manusia?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Awalnya, Sakura pikir omongan Naruto bahwa Ino pindah dadakan itu semua hanya candaan. Namun masuk ke dalam apartemen sahabatnya, semuanya benar-benar terlihat bersih. Karena penasaran, Sakura sempat ke kamar Ino untuk membuka lemari pakaian. Memang tak benar-benar raib, tapi sebagian besar pakaian yang Ino punya tidak ada di sana. Keluar apartemennya tadi dengan membawa sekeranjang bahan masakan, ia menemukan Naruto berjalan di tangga, sepertinya baru selesai membereskan sampah milik Sakura di tangga tadi. Begitu masuk ke apartemen Ino, ucapan pertama Sakura pada Naruto adalah: "Biarkan pintu depan terbuka!"

Naruto sempat memutar bola matanya kalau ingat kejadian tadi. Memangnya Sakura pikir, Naruto tertarik secara seksual pada Haruno Sakura?

Di mata Naruto, Sakura sama halnya dengan semangkuk ramen adiktif di mata manusia biasa. Orang gila mana yang tertarik secara sensual pada semangkuk ramen panas?

Naruto duduk diam di depan meja makan. Di meja konter dapur, sosok Sakura memunggunginya. Ikatan rambut sebahunya terikat lebih rapi ketimbang tadi. Di luar kaos oblong putih dan celana jeans pendeknya, ia memakai celemek warna merah bata. Gadis itu tak berbicara apa-apa, membiarkan suara riuh pisau yang memotong-motong sayur memantul-mantul di dinding apartemen. Tak butuh waktu lama, aroma bawang yang dimasak mengudara di penciuman Naruto.

Sebagai manusia rubah yang juga telah lama hidup membaur dengan manusia biasa, Naruto tak masalah memakan makanan manusia. Ia juga bisa merasakan mana makanan yang dalam versi manusia disebut enak dan tak enak. Hanya bedanya, tanpa makanan semacam itu, Naruto dan sebangsanya tak akan merasa lapar. Kalau pun perutnya minta diisi, ia tinggal berburu kelinci hutan dan itu sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya. Namun lain halnya dengan aroma jiwa manusia yang bisa ditukarkan dalam sebuah proses ciuman. Napas manusia memberinya energi tersendiri, memberinya cukup kekuatan untuk tetap _memenjara_ naluri liarnya.

Tapi tak ada yang aromanya semanis Sakura.

Naruto menelan ludah.

 _Kuso_! Ia harus memikirkan hal lain sekarang agar liurnya tak berkumpul di mulutnya. Ia tak mungkin menyerang Sakura. Mengingat ciuman dengan gadis itu membuat keinginannya makin membesar. Apalagi sudah sedekat ini. Melihat punggung gadis itu, _tidak, tidak, Naruto! Bayangkan hal lain_!

Naruto menggigit sudut bibirnya dan menatap punggung Sakura baik-baik.

"Eh?"

Sakura menoleh. "Apa?"

"Hah? Tidak. Lanjutkan saja acara masak-masakmu."

"Dasar aneh."

Sekilas, ia teringat Kushina. Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri, merutuk kenapa mendadak ingat dengan ibunya. Pemuda itu bangkit meninggalkan meja makan, mencari ponselnya. Ada kontak Karin di sana. Menimang ponselnya sebentar, ia mengetik pesan singkat. ' _Tidak ada rencana untuk pulang? Mendadak kangen_.'

"Kau tahan pedas tidak?"

Naruto menoleh dari ujung ruangan. Sakura tak menoleh padanya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci. "Tidak terlalu." Dilihatnya Sakura tak bereaksi. Naruto meletakkan lagi ponselnya dan berjalan mendatangi Sakura. Pelan-pelan, pemuda itu tanpa suara sudah berada di belakang Sakura. "Kau membuat sup apa?"

Suara yang begitu dekat di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura sontak menoleh cepat. Napas hangat yang sempat menggelitik kulit telinga Sakura, hampir membuat gadis itu melompat kaget. Ia menoleh ke kiri.

Dan wajah Sakura terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Bahkan ujung hidungnya hampir membentur dagu Naruto.

Naruto membeku.

Sontak, mata biru safir itu terpaku pada belah bibir gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa lipstik, tipis, menggoda, meminta … _dimakan_.

' _Pletakk!'_

Spatula kayu melayang ke kepala Naruto.

"Ap—apa! Kenapa dekat-dekat begitu! Dan apa-apaan tatapanmu t-tadi!" teriak Sakura sembari mundur selangkah. Spatula di tangannya masih menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto, memberi jarak di antara keduanya.

Naruto mengelus ubun-ubunnya. "Aku hanya tanya kau masak apa," jawab Naruto lirih.

Darah berkumpul di wajah Sakura, membuatnya memerah. "Kembali ke meja makan sana! Duduk diam di sana sampai sup jamurnya matang!"

Naruto terdiam. "Wajahmu kenapa merah begitu?"

"Diam! Pergi sana atau aku batal masak!"

Naruto mendecak dan berangsur menyingkir. Sial, sedikit lagi dan Naruto berhasil menciumnya. Tapi … sedekat tadi, sempat merasakan napas Sakura menggelirik dagu dan lehernya, membuat Naruto sempat tersihir. Napasnya… Naruto memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Bahkan napas Sakura mampu 'menahan' Naruto selama beberapa saat. "Hei, mendadak aku kenyang."

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Sakura menoleh dan mengacungkan spatula di tangannya.

Naruto tertawa dibuatnya.

Sakura mencari mangkuk kecil, memasukkan sesendok sayur hasil masakannya dan membawanya ke meja makan setelah mematikan kompor. Ia mendatangi Naruto dan menyodorkan mangkuk di tangannya. "Cicipi dulu."

Naruto menerimanya. Meniupnya sebentar, Naruto meneguk kuah dan irisan jamurnya.

Sakura memandangi Naruto yang mendadak diam.

"…"

"…"

Naruto melirik Sakura. "Kenapa melihatiku begitu? Tidak pernah liat orang makan?"

" _Ck_. Aku menunggu reaksim—ah, lupakan." Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Ia memang jarang memasak untuk orang lain. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya berpikir ingin mendengar pujian atau komentar kecil tentang olahan masakannya.

"Bukan enak yang sangat sangat enak."

Sakura memicingkan matanya, bersiap bangkit dari kursi.

Naruto menahan lengan Sakura.

"Apa!"

Naruto tertawa.

"Aku pulang saja."

"Tapi aku suka dengan supnya."

"Bohong."

Tawa Naruto makin keras.

"Apa, sih."

"Ibuku juga tidak terlalu pandai masak. Rasanya agak mirip."

Sakura membeku.

"Aku senang kau memasak jamur." Naruto akui, ia makin ingat dengan Kushina. "Di gunung, jamur paling sering ditemui. Itulah kenapa ibuku sering memasak olahan jamur. Di Tokyo, terlalu banyak variasi makanan."

Sakura terdiam. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura menelan ludah dan menarik lengannya yang tadi masih ditahan Naruto. "Makan saja. Kalau hanya sup jamur, aku bisa membuatnya." Sakura berdeham ringan. "Soal plesternya, nanti aku akan menggantinya kalau sudah sore."

"Baiklah. Oh, iya. Soal Ino, jangan khawatir. Dia tinggal di apartemenku mungkin selama sebulan. Dia mendapat kontrak yang cukup bagus untuk pemotretan produk pakaian selama awal musim ini."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Ino. Aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri karena punya tetangga penguntit."

Tawa Naruto meledak. "Percayalah, aku jinak."

Sakura mendesis. "Bodoh sekali."

"Ya, ya."

"Jadi, kau tak akan menuntutku karena luka gores itu, kan? Kan?"

"Kita lihat reaksi manajerku, ya."

"Kau ini niat sekali mengerjaiku, ya?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kau masih di sini."

Ino menoleh pelan. Ia membuka lemari es dan membiarkan pintu atasnya terbuka sementara ia menoleh pada penghuni lain yang juga menumpang di apartemen ini: Inuzuka Kiba. Ia memakai kaos seperti kaos basket dan celana kargo selutut yang kedodoran dengan corak _army_. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan dan wajahnya kusut. "Ternyata idola yang fans-nya se-Jepang itu sejelek ini."

"Kau juga?"

"Apa?"

"Masuk dalam golongan fans se-Jepang?"

Ino mendesis mendengarnya. "Dalam mimpimu."

"Aku memimpikan banyak wanita cantik. Untuk apa aku memimpikanmu? Buang-buang waktu." Kiba mendekat ke kulkas, membuat Ino sontak melangkah mundur untuk menghindari kontak dengan Kiba. "Minggir sana."

Mata Ino menyipit sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, makasih pujiannya tadi." Kiba mengambil sekotak susu cair.

"Kata Naruto, aku punya otoritas untuk mengusirmu. Ingat itu baik-baik," dengus Ino.

Kiba menoleh cepat. Ia meletakkan kotak susunya. Setetes likuid putih itu menetes dari sudut bibir Kiba dan jatuh ke dagunya. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan bergerak mendekat ke Ino, mengabaikan mata Ino yang mendadak melebar. Kiba terus melangkah mengabaikan Ino yang mendadak mundur dengan kikuk.

"Mau a-apa kau!" Ino berhenti melangkah mundur ketika pinggulnya membentur meja makan. Ino meraih kotak sendok dan mengacungkan sebuah garpu ke arah dada Kiba. "Pergi!"

Kiba mendengus menahan tawa. "Sinting. Melindungi diri dengan garpu. Kau bercanda, ya?"

Ino menyabetkan garpunya ke arah Kiba, membuat Kiba mundur selangkah.

Ditatapnya Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan model-model yang kauciumi itu!"

Bahu Kiba turun. "Aku bercanda. Jangan menangis begitu, dong."

"Hah?"

Kiba berbalik, mengambil kotak tisu di samping kulkas dan melemparkannya pada Ino. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda." Ia mendecak.

Ino meraba pipinya. Ada setitik air yang membuatnya basah. Ia bisa saja berteriak balik dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak menangis. Ia gadis kuat. Ia biasa hidup sendiri. Sikap Kiba tadi memang agak menakutkan. Tapi Ino tak menyangka akan setakut itu. Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata pemuda itu yang membuat Ino seperti melihat orang lain—bukan pemuda banyak omong yang suka berdebat dengannya. Tapi dipikir lagi, ia memang belum benar-benar mengenal Kiba, kan? Kotak tisu di tangan kirinya membuat Ino menghela napas pelan.

"Harusnya dari awal kau jangan menuruti Naruto. Mana bisa kau semudah itu setuju tinggal di condo laki-laki asing." Kiba membuka lagi pintu kulkas, melongok dan memeriksa isinya. "Masih bagus karena aku yang tinggal di sini. Aku sungguhan dengan ucapanku semalam."

Ino masih memandangi punggung Kiba.

"Aku. Tidak. Minat."

Ino memandangi garpu di tangan kanannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lega, tapi juga agak tersinggung. Sama seperti yang ia bilang pada Sakura tentang Naruto yang tak mungkin tertarik pada gadis berdada datar seperti Sakura, ia juga yakin Kiba bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik mana pun. Jadi, kenapa ia harus takut?

"Jangan tersinggung. Aku memang tidak minat dengan perempuan baik-baik."

"Hah?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

Kiba memandanginya. "Aku mau ke supermarket. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Kulkas ini hanya isi buah dan susu. Apa yang sebenarnya Naruto makan?" keluh Kiba setengah tertawa. "Sejak kapan Naruto jadi vegetarian?"

Ino yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Aku makan … buah saja."

"Oke, terserah."

Dilihatnya Kiba menutup kulkas dan bersiap pergi. Ia hampir meninggalkan ruangan ketika di ambang pintu, seseorang muncul tanpa ekspresi dan menatap balik Kiba juga Ino secara bergantian.

"Oi, Sai!"

"Mana Naruto?"

Kiba mendesis. "Aku mau pergi. Biar si Yamanaka yang cerita."

"Ino."

Kiba menoleh.

"Panggil Ino saja."

Kiba mengangguk pelan. "Oke."

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sai polos. Ia melihat Ino yang menggenggam garpu dan berdiri di samping meja makan. "Ino, apa Kiba berusaha memerkosamu?"

"Sai!" hardik Kiba. "Sinting, ya!"

Sai tersenyum enteng.

"A-ah, bukan—"

"Tenang saja," ujar Sai cepat. "Sebenarnya Kiba itu _gay_."

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri seolah membicarakanku," decak Kiba keras. "Aku pergi. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Jangan mengingkarinya, Kiba- _kun_."

" _Tch_!"

Ino diam-diam tertawa.

Namun Kiba yang mendengarnya, menoleh pelan. "Bodoh sekali," gumamnya pelan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Ahh damn banget lah ini kenapa KibaIno-nya lebih sekseh timbang NaruSaku-nya!_

 _Tapi tenang, Readers, jalan masih panjang dan NaruSaku ntar juga bisa lebih rate nyerempet M *eh*_

 _Sejauh ini, sudah mulai menerima KibaIno yang daku jejelin ke pembaca? Toh mereka mirip kan yaaa! NS ft. KI itu miriiiip! Ino nya agak-agak polos, ya. Nanti daku jelasin lagi. Tengkyu buat para reviewer yang rajin menyembuhkan semangat, juga pada para guest yang mampir ninggalin jejak, juga ke akun-akun rajin yang seneng dinotis daku *heleh* thanks to lee zuifa, nenk mufli, elleoni eileen, dan rourin xD_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review, ya :) Kalau nyari bukunya Daisy Ann, di Gramedia ya! Atau Togamas. Kalau nyari di display gak nemu, nanya emas-emas atau embak-embak SPG toko bukunya. Bisa search di komputernya Gramedia, sort by author: Daisy Ann! Terima kasih^^_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Wait for_ _ **someone**_ _who keeps you_ _ **sane,**_

 _But also_ _ **drives you crazy**_ _in all the_ _ **right ways."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Ino membasahi bibirnya. Ia bergerak dengan tak nyaman di sofa, memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Di seberang, ada Sai yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Beberapa kertas miliknya terserak di atas meja kaca, bersama ponsel dan kunci mobil berbandul huruf 'S' berwarna perak. Pemuda berambut gelap sewarna langit malam—mengingatkan Ino pada Uchiha Sasuke—itu sibuk dengan tablet di pangkuannya, sepertinya sibuk mengecek sesuatu karena sesekali ia mengangkat ponselnya, membicarakan jadwal pemotretan atau tur apalah namanya. Nama pemuda itu Shimura Sai. Ia manajer Naruto. Namun Sai bilang, ia sebenarnya adalah manajer Sasuke, salah satu artis yang membuat Ino meleleh karena permainan musik pianonya yang begitu hidup layaknya orkestra besar.

Lelaki berkulit pucat pasi itu melirik secangkir teh bunga krisan yang dibuatkan Ino beberapa menit lalu, kemudian menyesapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan … orang-orang seperti Naruto atau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Orang-orang seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Orang-orang yang sangat terkenal," koreksi Ino.

"Oh, menyebalkan."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Tapi Sasuke adalah rumahku."

Entah kenapa wajah Ino merona mendengarnya. Kalau kalimat seperti itu dilontarkan ke media, orang-orang akan mengira Uchiha Sasuke itu pecinta sesama jenis dan Shimura Sai adalah kekasihnya.

' _Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri seolah membicarakanku.'_

Ucapan Kiba terlintas sedetik. Eh? Apa iya Sai ini _gay_?

"Kiba melakukan apa padamu?"

"Eh?" Ino tersedak tehnya sendiri. Gadis itu mengelap dagunya buru-buru dan tertawa kikuk.

"Tenang saja. Kiba itu orang baik."

"Kau kenal baik dengan mereka, ya?"

"Sasuke menarikku ke dunia hiburan empat sampai lima tahun yang lalu saat dia awal debut dan masih bergabung dengan sebuah grup musik _ballad_. Akhirnya dia bilang ingin bersolo karir dan aku iseng memasang semua permainan pianonya di Youtube. Dan, ya. Kau tahu gemanya, kan?"

Iya. Saat itu sepertinya Ino baru lulus SMA saat Uchiha Sasuke mendadak tenar setengah mati. Lelaki setampan dan se-bertalenta itu, mana mungkin tak laku di dunia hiburan? Ternyata Sai punya peran yang cukup besar juga.

"Lalu aku mengenal Naruto. Baru kemudian Kiba. Mungkin sekitar tiga tahunan. Naruto sudah jadi model sejak SMP, jadi dia memang sudah digilai banyak orang. Kiba? Dia teman Naruto dan Sasuke sejak kecil." Sai menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Dan, ya. Kiba orang baik meski dia sangat _playboy_. Tenang saja."

Ino menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Kenapa dia ke supermarket?"

"Katanya mau belanja makanan. Di kulkas hanya ada buah."

"Ah, iya. Hari ini rencananya aku baru akan meminta daftar belanjaan yang Naruto butuhkan. Ternyata Kiba lapar, toh."

"Iya." Ino berdeham pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku merasa tadi saat kami berdebat, Kiba sedikit berbeda. Apa … lelaki kalau lapar seperti itu?"

Sai menoleh dan menatap Ino baik-baik.

Ino tertawa kikuk. "Sepertinya aku juga lapar. Entah kenapa aku melihat seolah, kautahu, seperti ia mau memakanku saja." Tawa Ino makin keras. "Matanya mendadak berbeda. Pupil matanya seperti menipis." Ino meletakkan telunjuk di depan kedua matanya, memberi contoh.

Sai masih terdiam.

"Ah, maaf. Aku jadi bicara tak jelas seolah membicarakan predator. Maafkan aku." Ino tertawa lagi.

Sai hanya mengangguk paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku numpang ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Iya."

Sai bangkit berdiri, berlalu pergi dengan ponsel di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

" _Apa kau kemarin kurang makan?"_

Kiba membenahi topi yang ia pakai. Pemuda itu menghentikan troli belanjaannya di samping kotak-kotak pendingin di supermarket yang menampilkan bermacam daging dan ikan mentah berjejer-jejer dengan segarnya. Sai meneleponnya dan itulah sapaan pertamanya. Kiba memandangi ponselnya sebentar, lalu menempelkan ponselnya lagi di telinga, menunggu Sai bicara lagi.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan pada Ino?"_

"Aku cuma bercanda dan sedikit menggertak. Tapi dia menangis. Mana kukira dia semudah itu menangis. Kukira dia kuat."

" _Tentu saja dia akan takut kalau kau tiba-tiba berubah ke naluri buasmu."_

Kiba melotot. "Hei! Hei! Kau berlebihan—"

" _Matamu sempat berkilat, Kiba. Harusnya kau menahan diri."_

"Hah? Apa … kaubilang?"

" _Kau sedang lapar. Sepertinya kemarin kau tidak mencium manusia dengan cukup_ ," jelas Sai tenang di seberang. " _Tanpa sadar, matamu berkilat dan meski Ino pikir dia yang berhalusinasi, tapi nyatanya kita berdua sama-sama tahu, kau hampir hilang kendali. Sekarang kau tinggal dengan manusia. Meski kaubilang kau tidak tertarik dengannya, nalurimu pasti bicara lain. Karena makanan tetap saja makanan bagi kalian, kan? Saat lapar, nalurimu akan menginginkan yang namanya makanan. Hati-hatilah._ "

Kiba terdiam. Mulutnya mendadak terkunci.

" _Belilah daging segar yang banyak."_

Kiba meresponsnya dengan deburan napas berat. "Begitu rupanya."

" _Sudah, ya. Sehabis ini aku mau mendatangi Naruto. Belum apa-apa, kecerobohanmu sudah hampir membuatku jantungan. Aku yakin Naruto pasti juga sama tololnya denganmu. Kututup, oke?"_

"Sai?"

" _Hn?"_

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" _Ino?"_

"Siapa lagi?"

" _Baik. Dia banyak tertawa. Aku sudah meyakinkannya kalau kau orang baik."_

"Aku bukan orang baik."

" _Tapi dia percaya kau orang baik."_

Kiba mendecak.

" _Jadilah orang baik dan belikan dia sesuatu."_

"Sesuatu?" Kiba mengernyitkan dahi. "Beli apa?"

" _Pikir saja sendiri."_

"Oi, Sai—"

Lawan bicara Kiba memutus sambungan teleponnya. Kiba hampir merutuk. Ia mencengkeram sisi rambutnya yang tak tertutup topi. Mendadak, terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Menoleh, Kiba melihat beberapa gadis diam-diam memotretnya sembari membicarakannya. Ia harus cepat pulang sebelum menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Ia perlu belanja banyak daging untuk menahan lapar—

"Kiba- _kun_!"

Tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya bersamaan sapaan feminin barusan. Kiba menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang ia kenal baik. Rambut bercat cokelat kemerahannya yang panjang tercium wangi semerbak. Bibirnya disapu pemoles merah menyala yang membuat belah bibirnya makin sensual.

Mei Terumi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura akhirnya ikut sarapan di tempat Naruto. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang sembari sesekali melirik Naruto yang sesekali bicara, menceritakan tentang dunia model yang kurang Sakura mengerti. Sakura tak berniat menginterupsi. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejujurnya, Sakura cukup takjub dengan Naruto yang makan dengan lahapnya.

Mirip dengan masakan ibunya, katanya?

Sakura membuang muka seketika. Bodoh sekali.

"Ada apa?"

"Di sini panas."

"Pantas wajahmu memerah."

"Ah, diamlah," omel Sakura. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kaubilang banyak jamur di gunung. Memangnya, kau tinggal di gunung? Orangtuamu tinggal di gunung?"

Kunyahan mulut Naruto terhenti. Sekarang ia ingin menepuk mulutnya sendiri karena semudah itu bicara. Harus bicara apa ia kalau Sakura bertanya macam-macam?

"Gunung mana?"

Nah, mulai.

"Jadi? Gunung mana?"

Naruto meletakkan mangkuknya. "Mau keluargaku tinggal di gunung Fuji pun, kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"Tidak usah melotot begitu! Aku cuma tanya! Tidak mau jawab ya, sudah!"

"Kau ini—"

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Kembalikan nanti pancinya. Taruh di depan apartemenku."

Naruto mendesis melihat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi."

"Kau sedang bersih-bersih? Mau kubantu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali kalau aku akan membiarkanmu masuk ke apartemenku?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau ganti plester?"

Itu lagi. Mata Sakura memicing.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kalau aku lapar bagaimana?"

"Pulang ke gunung Fuji sana! Siapa peduli?"

"Fuji?"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh. Ada Sai melangkah masuk dari pintu depan apartemen yang terbuka. Pemuda itu melepas _coat_ warna _navy_ yang dikenakannya, lalu melipatnya rapi. Wajar datarnya mengukirkan senyum yang sama datarnya. Benar-benar pemuda tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto. Kau benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Kau memilih tinggal di apartemen bobrok ini?"

Mata Sakura makin menyipit. Ia melangkah dengan cepat, buru-buru pergi.

"Sakura- _chaaan_!" panggil Naruto. "Plesternya?"

"Mati saja sana!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa memasak untukmu?" Sai melongok isi panci. Ia menyendoknya sedikit dan mencicipinya. Meski tak mengatakan enak, Sai mengungkapkan kalau rasanya tak buruk. Toh, sup jamur memang mudah dibuat. Sai berbalik mengambil mangkuk di laci Ino—benda-benda di dapur itu tak banyak namun tidak ikut dibawa oleh Ino—dan berniat mengambil sup.

"Oi, oi, aku tidak mengizinkanmu makan."

Sai menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Makanan ini lebih punya guna untuk manusia sepertiku daripada kau, Naruto." Sai mengabaikan Naruto. "Mumpung masih hangat."

"Sebaiknya lain kali aku mengunci pintu depan agar kau tak seenaknya masuk."

"Ya, lain kali kuncilah. Memangnya kenapa kau membiarkan pintu depan dibuka?"

"Perintah Sakura- _chan_. Siapa lagi?"

"Ah," Sai membuka mulutnya, berpikir. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa masuk ke sini dan memasak untukmu?"

"Apa kau ke sini untuk menginterogasiku?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ke sini untuk memarahimu. Tapi nanti saja setelah aku makan."

Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Sai mulai menyeruput supnya. "Si Jelek itu ternyata bisa masak meski tidak benar-benar bisa dikatakan enak."

"Bisakah kau makan tanpa mencela?"

"Kau membelanya sekarang?"

Naruto mendecak.

"Jadi, selagi aku makan, ceritakan kenapa si Jelek itu bisa ke sini?"

"Sai! Aku ingin menghajarmu kalau kau terus mengatakan kalau Sakura- _chan_ jelek."

"Hn, aku memberimu izin untuk menghajarku hanya di wajah."

"Kau segitunya ingin melihat Sasuke menghajarku balik, ya?"

Sai tersenyum simpul, membiarkan Naruto mendengus keras. "Baiklah. Haruno Sakura memang sangat cantik. Aku suka warna matanya, seperti warna hutan belantara. Aku suka warna kulitnya, putih tapi tak terlalu pucat. Sepertinya warna kulitnya lebih bagus dari Yamanaka Ino. Lalu aku suka betisnya, terlihat—"

"Sai!"

"Apa?"

"Aku lebih tidak senang mendengarnya."

"Jadi, lebih baik kupanggil si Jelek saja?"

"Argh! Makanlah sambil diam saja!"

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Naruto. Baru kali ini kau membela mangsamu mati-matian."

"Kata siapa?" elak Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_ hanya makananku."

"Berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sai tenang. "Cium sekali, lalu lupakan. Cari mangsa yang mudah. Seperti yang biasa kaulakukan. Tapi coba buka matamu dan lihat sekelilingmu. Ini bukan _condominium_ tempatmu tinggal. Untuk apa kau melakukannya sejauh ini?"

"Karena _rasa_ nya—"

"Benarkah?" potong Sai. "Aku sendiri tak tahu rasa yang _kau_ maksud, rasa yang cuma bisa _kalian_ rasakan. Tapi sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada mangsamu sendiri."

Naruto mendesis. "Lihat mangkukmu itu. Apa karena rasanya lumayan dan hangat, apa kau akan jatuh cinta pada sup itu?" Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Ada banyak hal yang belum kaupahami."

"Terserah." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Selama beberapa detik, Sai sibuk dengan supnya sementara Naruto diam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu namun entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sai meliriknya sedetik lalu berdeham. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya perlahan. "Ngomong-ngomong, plester apa yang menempel di dekat pelipismu itu?"

"Oh, ini!" Mendadak wajah Naruto berseri—entah ke mana ekspresi diamnya tadi. "Inilah kenapa Sakura- _chan_ mau ke sini. Aku melakukan _blackmail_!"

"Hah?"

"Apa sebaiknya aku menjebaknya dalam kontrak-kontrak akal-akalanku, ya? Misal, apa yang bisa mengikat agar dia mau kucium." Naruto mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kautahu lah. Seperti dorama-dorama di TV."

Sai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sakura- _chan_ itu polos sekali."

"Kaupikirkan sendiri saja."

"Ya, aku juga tidak meminta pendapatmu," dengus Naruto santai.

"Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalmu selama tiga hari ke depan. Belum ada jadwal yang mendesak."

"Baguslah!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan _kaumakan_ selama tiga hari ini?"

"Sakura- _chan_ , tentu saja."

"Kalau dia masih tidak mau dicium? Mau kubantu cari seseorang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya mau Sakura- _chan_."

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar … tidak menyadari sesuatu, ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Lupakan." Sai bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau ke kantor agensi setelah ini."

"Bukannya kau mau mengomeliku?"

"Nanti saja." Sai meraih jaketnya lagi. "Aku dapat telepon katanya Mei- _san_ sudah kembali dari bulan madu. Aku akan menemuinya untuk membahas proyek bulanan. Sampaikan terima kasihku ke si Jelek atas sarapan supnya."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Pagutan dua pasang bibir itu masih saling tertaut. Jemari berkutek merah berkilauan _glitter_ itu mencengkeram sebagian helaian rambut cokelat lawannya—cengkeramannya terkadang terasa seperti jambakan kuat yang menghentak ketika Kiba mendesak Terumi Mei untuk mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok gudang supermarket yang gelap, tempat keduanya bercumbu. Wanita tiga puluh dua tahun itu beberapa kali mencoba menarik diri untuk mengambil napas lebih panjang, namun Kiba menolak memberi Mei celah.

Mata Kiba terbuka tipis. Iris matanya bergerak melihat sekitar, memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa.

' _Kau sedang lapar. Sepertinya kemarin kau tidak mencium manusia dengan cukup.'_

Ia harus memasok energinya untuk beberapa hari. Mei terbiasa menjadi mangsanya dulu. Dan wanita ini termasuk cukup liar. Ia tak pernah protes jika Kiba melakukan ciuman yang panas dan panjang, memagut dan sesekali menggigit Mei balik.

"Kib—Kiba." Mei menepuk dada Kiba.

Merasa cukup, Kiba mundur. Senyumnya melebar.

Mei mengatur napasnya. "Membuatku terengah-engah b-begini. Kau ini … benar-benar—"

"Membuatmu merasa tua?"

Mei memukul bahu Kiba. "Kukira kau sudah memberiku kado untuk pernikahanku dua minggu lalu."

"Ah, itu hanya lemari hiasan," respons Kiba. "Ciuman barusan itu kado sesungguhnya. Yah, anggap saja kado terakhir."

"Benar, kita tak akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Kau kan sudah menikah."

Mei terkikik. "Tapi kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa muda."

"Dibanding Naruto?" Kiba maju menunduk dan mengecup daun telinga Mei, membuat wanita itu kegelian dan merona hebat. "Lebih hebat ciumanku, kan?" bisik Kiba.

"Sampai kapan kau di Tokyo?"

"Aku belum tanya manajerku sampai bulan apa turku di sini sebelum _band_ -ku lanjut tur ke China. Untuk sementara aku menumpang di tempat Naruto."

"Suruh dia menemuiku."

"Ah, dia sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya."

Mei mendesis. "Berarti dia tak akan memberiku kado sepertimu barusan. Sayang sekali."

"Yang dariku masih kurang?" Kiba mengangkat dagu Mei dengan telunjuknya.

Wanita itu terkikik dan mendorong dada bidang Kiba. Mei mencubitnya ringan. "Tidak, tidak, kau bisa membuatku mati kehabisan napas."

Kiba tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang saja. Aku serius, tadi itu terakhir kali."

Mei mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana, ya? Kau juga punya pacar baru seperti Naruto?"

"Hah?"

Mei menunggu jawaban Kiba dengan tatapan mata menyelidik.

"Mana mungkin aku—" Kiba mendadak bungkam. Sesuatu mendadak terpikir di kepalanya. "Eh, kalau kau dibuat menangis oleh seseorang, apa hadiah yang bisa membuatmu lebih tenang?"

Awalnya Mei terlihat bingung. Namun mendapati Kiba yang terlihat serius berpikir, Mei tersenyum tipis. "Perempuan?"

Kiba mengangguk tanpa pikir.

"Usia?"

"Dua puluhan, entah, dua puluh satu atau dua puluh dua."

"Ah, sainganku masih muda rupanya."

Kiba yang tadi sibuk berpikir kemudian menoleh bingung. "Hm? Apa?"

Mei mengibaskan tangannya. "Belikan sesuatu yang manis saja. Untuk meredam perasaan emosional. Tidak mungkin ada perempuan yang betah menangis lama-lama."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Angin hangat mengalir menggelitik tengkuk Naruto. Helaian-helaian pirang rambutnya yang mulai memanjang bergerak mengikuti belaian angin. Dari beranda lantai dua, Naruto dapat melihat matahari yang tertutup arakan kapas langit yang bersemburat kemerahan. Sesekali terlihat sekelompok burung di angkasa yang beterbangan berbaris. Dari jalanan di depan komplek apartemen kecil itu, kadang lewat beberapa bocah dan remaja dari arah barat—mungkin dari arah stasiun bawah tanah yang tak jauh dari jalanan besar begitu keluar dari komplek gang. Di area distrik kecil ini pun, sebenarnya banyak pula bangunan-bangunan yang serupa dengan apartemen kecil ini.

Sebenarnya Naruto terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi. Di _condominium_ tempatnya tinggal selama ini, ia tak pernah mengenal kebisingan. Bahkan Naruto tak mengenal siapa penghuni apartemen sebelahnya.

Namun kalau boleh jujur, suasana sepi yang seperti ini lebih ia sukai. Entahlah.

' _Cklek.'_

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Mata Sakura melotot mendengar panggilan tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Tak sempat mengangkat wajah, Sakura sudah buru-buru menarik lagi pintunya—menutupnya. Belum sampai tertutup, sebuah tangan menahannya, beserta suara panggilan yang sama.

"S-Sakura- _chan_!"

"Pergi, tidak?! Kau benar-benar seperti penguntit!"

"Aku mau mengembalikan panci!"

Sakura masih memegangi pintunya, menolak untuk membukanya. "Taruh di depan pintu saja!"

"Tidak mau!" Naruto ikut menahan pintu.

"Pergi!"

"Aku lapar!"

"Aku bukan ibumu! Kenapa kau datang padaku kalau lapar! Jangan bercanda!"

"Kalau aku mati kelaparan, kau yang harus tanggungjawab!"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto sengit. Seharian di rumah dan berpikir baik-baik, ia masih tak yakin dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Naruto. Orang seperti Naruto—tenar dan asing—mendadak seolah sedang mendekatinya. Memuji masakannya seolah itu masakan ibu pemuda itu. Naruto pasti sedang menggodanya! Dasar penguntit!

"Sakura—"

"Mati saja sana!" Sakura mendorong pintu sebentar, lalu menginjak satu kaki Naruto kuat-kuat. Begitu Naruto memekik kaget dan melepas pegangan tangannya pada pintu bagian luar, Sakura langsung menutup pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo dan terpincang-pincang.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Saat Ino keluar dari kamar, ia melihat di meja makan ada piring kotor, beserta garpu dan pisau. Piring putih itu bernoda merah. Ada sisa-sisa bau bakaran yang tipis mengudara. Beberapa saat, Ino heran dari mana aroma sangit itu berasal. Dan apa Kiba sudah pulang? Ino mengusap matanya. Mungkin saat ia tidur tadi.

Ino membuka kulkas. Ia lapar dan ingin mencari sesuatu. Mungkin apel untuk dimakan.

Tebakannya benar. Kulkasnya sudah terisi penuh.

Dengan daging segar.

"Dia makan … daging—" _Daging mentah_? Warna merah pucat yang sedikit encer di piring itu seperti darah. Ino menggigit satu kuku ibu jarinya, berpikir. Mungkin sempat dipanggang tapi tidak terlalu matang.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Sepertinya dari arah kamar mandi. Ino buru-buru fokus mencari buah agar ia bisa segera menyingkir dari sana. Ia lemas, masih mengantuk, agak lapar, dan tidak berminat berdebat dengan Kiba.

Membuka pintu atas kulkas, mata Ino menemukan sesuatu.

Jemari kurus Ino meraih kotak di hadapannya—menimangnya.

"Itu untukmu."

Ino membeku, tak menoleh. Dari belakang, ia mendengar suara berisik piring dan garpu serta pisau yang bersinggungan. Langkah kaki Kiba mendekat, namun pemuda itu melewatinya menuju tempat cuci piring. Ino melirik Kiba dari sudut matanya. "Es … krim?"

Kiba menoleh. "Kau tidak titip apa-apa, kan? Jadi kubelikan itu saja."

"Mm—"

"Meski kau model, jangan menyiksa diri dengan hanya makan buah. Itu rendah kalori. Tenang saja."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Anggap saja—" _sebagai permintaan maaf_ , "—aku sedang berbaik hati."

Melihat Kiba berlalu pergi, Ino kembali fokus pada kotak es krim di tangannya. Perutnya mendadak bergemuruh minta diisi. Air liur terkumpul di rongga mulutnya. Sial, ia lapar. Sebuah senyum datang menghias wajahnya tanpa diundang. "Sebagai orang yang terus-terusan bilang bahwa kau tidak minat padaku, membelikanku eskrim itu sedikit berlebihan." Ino menarik napas panjang. Kotak dingin itu ia angkat dan ia tempelkan di pipinya—mengurangi sensasi panas di pipinya yang mendadak terbakar. "Sadar, Ino! Jangan terbuai _playboy_ seperti dia!" seru Ino tiba-tiba.

Beruntung, Kiba tak ada di sana untuk mendengarnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Sepertinya pesan antar makanan boleh juga."

Hari semakin malam. Sakura mulai lapar. Ia sudah lelah membereskan apartemen. Badannya lengket semua dan mandi menjadi pilihan terbaik. Namun kini ia lapar setengah mati. Pagi ia makan sup, siang ia memakan roti-roti dan _snack_ —mumpung masih ada sisa waktu sebelum kadaluarsa—dan malam ini perutnya melilit lagi. Besok pagi ia ada jadwal kerja di minimarket. Ia harus mencari makanan lalu beristirahat.

Sakura menoleh ke dapurnya.

Mendadak ia ingat pancinya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Lalu, apa yang akan_ kaumakan _selama tiga hari ini?"_

" _Sakura-_ chan _, tentu saja."_

Naruto sadar ia terlalu naïf. Pemuda itu bersandar di pintu kamar mandi, menatap bak mandi yang baru saja ia isi air panas secara manual—di condo miliknya, ia bisa mengeset air hangat dengan mudah, namun di apartemen bobrok ini, ia harus merebus air secara manual. Pemanas air di tempat ini rusak. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin merutuk mati-matian. Namun tenaganya sudah habis.

Ia lapar.

Dan ia begitu naïf jika terus-terusan berpikir bahwa menaklukkan Sakura itu mudah. Harusnya dari awal, Naruto paham bahwa Sakura berbeda. Bukan hanya sekadar 'rasa'. Karena selalu dikelilingi orang di dunia hiburan, ia lupa bahwa ia tak bisa melihat Sakura seperti dunia glamornya yang silau akan kepopuleran Naruto.

Berpikir untuk tidak makan apa-apa selama tiga hari ke depan kecuali Sakura?

Naruto sudah gila rupanya. Kemarin ia juga tak memangsa apa-apa sepanjang acara. Terakhir ia mencium seseorang saat proses gladi resik. Itu pun hanya dengan satu orang dan cukup singkat.

Kepala Naruto pening.

Pemuda itu melepas pakaiannya pelan-pelan. Ia menghidupkan shower sebentar untuk membasahi rambutnya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam bak kamar mandi—berendam di sana. Ia perlu melemaskan ototnya sebentar. Mata Naruto tertutup sebentar.

Beberapa detik, napasnya berubah memburu.

Suasana di dalam kamar mandi berubah panas, bukan hanya karena uap air hangat dari dalam bak mandi. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, iris birunya berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan. Taring Naruto memanjang. "Aku … harus berburu."

Suara rendah Naruto memantul di dinding kamar mandi.

"Malam … _ini_."

Kelopak matanya terkatup lagi.

"Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto, kau di dalam?"

Suara itu—Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Taring yang sempat menyempil keluar dari belahan bibirnya memendek. Warna safir biru pucat kembali menghias iris matanya yang sayu. Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke sekitar. Di pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup sempurna, terlihat samar-samar bayangan seseorang.

"Pintu depanmu kaubuka lagi," lanjut suara yang tadi memanggil-manggil namanya. "Aku pesan makanan instan lewat layanan pesan antar. Kaubilang kau lapar kan tadi sore?"

Naruto mendengar suara mendecak dari luar.

"Kupikir-pikir lagi, aku sudah janji untuk mengganti plester pipimu. Dan aku pikir ulang, artis sepertimu pasti terlalu manja untuk cari makan sendiri. Kutaruh di meja, ya—"

"Sakura- _chan_?" Barisan nama itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto dengan begitu lemah.

Hening.

"Saku—"

"Naruto? Kau … kenapa?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Naruto?" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, membuatnya berderit terbuka perlahan. "N-Naruto? Dengar, kalau ini leluconmu, aku tak sudi ke sini l-lagi! Kau dengar? Naruto?"

Tak ada sahutan, Sakura menggigiti bibirnya di luar pintu kamar mandi. Ia menggerutu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendorong pintunya pelan.

"Hei, Narut—" panggilan Sakura terhenti.

Mata gadis itu melebar. Kalimat omelan yang hampir ia lontarkan tercekat, tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika melihat Naruto bergeming di dalam bak mandi. Suasana remang nyatanya masih membuat Sakura mampu melihat Naruto dengan jelas. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, tak bergerak.

Sakura gemetar.

Namun gadis itu akhirnya membaur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia berjongkok dan menatap wajah pucat pasi Naruto. "H-Hei?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya ragu. Beberapa jenak, ia akhirnya menepuk pipi Naruto pelan. Sensasi hangat merambat ke permukaan tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu terperanjat kaget. "K-kau pasti bercanda! Panas sekali! Kau harus keluar dari sini!" Gadis itu buru-buru mengangkat kedua lengan Naruto, berusaha menarik tubuh lunglai Naruto keluar dari bak mandi.

Pakaian Sakura mulai ikut basah. Gadis itu memeluk punggung Naruto, menariknya agar bisa duduk dengan benar.

Dagu Naruto bersandar di bahu Sakura. Gadis itu memeluknya—dengan sangat dekat.

Wangi.

 _Makanan._

Mata Naruto terbuka sempurna. irisnya berkilat sesaat.

"Narut—ARGH!"

Naruto membalik posisinya, setengah membanting Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu tercebur ke dalam bak mandi.

Mata Sakura melebar. "Naruto, apa yang kaulakuk—"

Kelopak mata pemuda itu menyipit. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah. Ujung hidung Naruto menyentuh sisi pipi Sakura. Dengan telinganya yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Sakura dapat mendengar napas Naruto menderu. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat dengan tubuh yang basah. Bak kamar mandi yang kini memuat dua orang kini terasa sangat sempit, dengan sempurna memenjara Sakura. Gadis itu membeku, tak dapat bergerak.

Mendadak sesuatu menguasai perasaan Sakura. Gadis itu mencengkeram—lebih tepatnya menahan—bahu Naruto dengan dua tangannya yang mulai menghantarkan tremor ringan. Gadis itu … takut.

Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya?

"J-jangan—" Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Chapter ini hampir empat ribu words lhooo! Setelah sebelumnya KibaIno nya agak-agak sekseh, yang NaruSaku kubikin menjurus-jurus sekalian. Yah, rate-nya kan M. Tapi no lemon, ya. Mei Teumi itu hawt yak :) Nakal-nakal gimana gitu. Btw, maaf ya dipotong di bagian kamar mandi itu hahahahaa._

 _Kalau ngomongin tulisan yang agak-agak hawt gini, boleh banget hunting Dangerous Romance yang terbit Juli 2017 lho. Kalian akan menemukan kisah Maura, gadis tegar dan keras kepala dan suami yang dijebaknya dalam pernikahan, Ben. Dangerous Romance ini masuk dalam Dark Love Series-nya Grasindo 2017. Sampai ketemu dengan Masahiro Night Seiran versi dunia nyata di sana, hahaha!_

 _Review selalu dinanti! Terima kasih^^_

 _Ohya, sedikit mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di review:_

 _Elleoni eileen, nope nope, Ino bukan reinkarnasi, itu mah di kdrama Goblin dong yaa wkwkwkk. Rourin, errr Sasuke itu, were, slight sih slight super slight. LastMelodya, wkwkkwk maafkan typonya. Duh, slightnya KI sih di beberapa chapter lumayan banyak. Tp ke belakang, akan konsen banget ke NS sih hahahhaa. Putpit, nggak sih, tujuan idup mereka udah berubah, udah gak ngebantu manusia untuk bunuh penjahat lagi hihihi. Un Mi-joon, manusia yang nikahin menara Eiffel mah bisa dipastikan ada gangguan iiihhhh._

 _Thanks buat semua yang sudah review yang tidak sempat dibales satu-satu. Kalian warbiyasaaa!_

 **REVIEW LAGI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **Two types**_ _of people_ _ **who can't look at you in the eyes,**_

 _Someone trying to hide a_ _ **lie**_ _,_

 _And someone trying to hide a_ _ **love**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

"J-jangan—" Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Panggilan nama yang meluncur pelan dan terdengar seperti sebuah desahan lirih dari mulut Naruto, memotong ucapan Sakura. Sebaris nama itu terdengar tepat di telinga kanan Sakura, membuat tengkuk Sakura yang setengah terendam air dalam bak mandi, mendadak merinding hebat. Sakura masih mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Begitu pula dengan sepasang kelopak matanya. Suasana yang sunyi membuat detak jantung Sakura mendentam begitu kuat, sampai suara letupannya seolah mendengung di telinganya.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura mau tak mau bergerak. Jemari kuat Naruto membelai dagunya, memaksa Sakura menghadap Naruto. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya dan irisnya menemukan sepasang bongkahan biru yang redup, samar, dan sayup karena keremangan cahaya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Paling tidak, sebelum menghampiriku, bawalah handuk. Memangnya kau tak sadar kalau aku tak memakai apa-apa sekarang?"

Mata Sakura membulat.

" _Ne_ , Sakura- _chan_?"

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk diam di sofa. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi, sesekali sibuk mengganti saluran dari satu acara ke acara lain. Matanya terlihat sayu, seperti mengantuk. Namun berdiri agak di belakang sofa dan dapat melihat dengan jelas gesturnya, Ino tahu Kiba tidak terlihat berniat pergi dari sana dalam waktu dekat. Sebaliknya, Ino justru tak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Gadis itu melangkah mendekat ke sofa dengan membawa dua cangkir porselen berisi es krim.

Kiba mendongak sedetik setelah di depan matanya tersodor sebuah tangan berjemari lentik dengan cangkir putih yang dingin dan sendok kecil.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manis."

"Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya."

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menghabiskan semuanya malam ini." Kiba menyeringai tipis melihat Ino yang menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini tidak manis. Kau sendiri yang memilih rasa lemon dan stroberi. Ambil."

Kiba menerimanya.

Ino berangsur duduk di samping Kiba. Selama hampir dua menit lamanya, Kiba kembali pada aktivitas awalnya. Sesekali ia menyendok es krim di cangkirnya. Ia membiarkan Ino duduk tanpa bicara. Namun nyatanya gadis itu merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang tengah. "Terima kasih."

Ucapan lirih itu membuat Kiba melirik.

Ino berdeham ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau membeli banyak daging."

"Cukup untuk tiga atau empat hari."

Sontak Ino menoleh cepat. "Hah?"

Kiba menatap Ino balik. Sendok es krim menggantung di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan … makan semua daging itu?"

Kiba menarik sendok dari mulutnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Ino tak tahu harus merepons apa. Entah berapa kilogram daging yang memenuhi kulkas tadi. Serius Kiba yang akan memakan semua itu? Gadis itu melongo.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

Ino lalu menggeleng cepat. "Pecinta daging, ya?"

Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Dimasak apa saja biasanya?"

"Dipanggang sebentar, atau dimakan mentah."

"Ap—" Ino terbatuk-batuk.

Kiba menatap Ino dengan heran. Namun kemudian pemuda itu tertawa. Tangan kirinya tanpa sadar terangkat, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk Ino. "Kau itu kenapa sebenarnya?"

"Mana ad—" Ino menarik napas panjang, "—mana ada orang memakan daging sebanyak itu?!"

"Ada. Aku." Kiba menjawabnya enteng. "Kenapa kau tanya-tanya? Mau memasak untukku?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya," desis Kiba. "Bilang saja dari awal tidak bisa masak."

"Kata siapa!"

"Kataku."

Ino membuka mulutnya lebar—namun mendadak terkatub. Wajah Kiba benar-benar menyebalkan. Lupakan kalau wajahnya sempat merona karena sikap Kiba tadi. Laki-laki memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Satu detik, bisa bersikap baik dan tak bisa diperkirakan, namun di detik lain, penyakit menyebalkannya bisa membuat Ino naik darah. "Aku kembali ke kamar saja."

Kiba tertawa. "Memangnya siapa suruh kau ke sini ikut nonton TV."

"Lupakan saja." Ino merebut cangkir Kiba dan menarik sendok dari mulut Kiba.

"Oi-oi!" Kiba mengusap mulutnya. "Hampir saja gigiku copot!"

"Ha-ha, lucu sekali." Ino bangkit berdiri.

"Mau dibawa ke mana—"

"Setelah kurasakan, ternyata ini manis sekali." Ino memasang senyum manis di wajahnya, tentu saja senyuman yang dibuat-buat. "Kau tidak suka manis, kan?"

Kiba mendecak melihat Ino yang pergi begitu saja. "Dasar aneh." Kiba mengucapkannya cukup lantang, sepertinya memang sengaja agar Ino mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menahan tawanya sendiri melihat Ino melangkah lebih berat dan menggerutu menuju dapur. Begitu sosok Ino menghilang, Kiba menghela napas pendek. ' _Sebaiknya kau memang jangan berkeliaran di dekatku_.' Kiba memejamkan matanya sebentar. _'Sudah makan sekenyang ini ternyata masih membuatku ingin memakanmu saja_.'

Kiba mematikan TV-nya.

"Dasar manusia." Ino tidak boleh jadi mangsanya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari dalam bak mandi dan melompat keluar. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, ia meraih handuk di dinding tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi dan menyodorkan handuk itu pada Naruto. Wajah Sakura berpaling, tak mau menatap Naruto. Hanya satu tangannya yang tersodor pada Naruto. Naruto meringis sebentar sebelum senyumnya pudar lagi. Di lain sisi, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya merona sempurna jika mengingat ucapan Naruto.

Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Naruto tak memakai pakaian apa pun dan malah mendatangi Naruto sebegitu mudahnya?

' _Itu kondisi darurat_ ,' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah belum?"

Terdengar bunyi kecipak air dan dehaman singkat.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto sudah berdiri bersandar di sisi dinding, seperti mengatur napas. Beruntung, suasana kamar mandi yang temaram menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya. Namun nyatanya sisa-sisa cahaya dari lampu kamar mandi yang agak redup itu tak menyembunyikan sosok Naruto dengan baik. Dada bidang sang model terkenal itu terlihat jelas, dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk baik membalut daging yang menutupi rusuknya. Handuk putih melingkar di panggulnya—sedikit agak melorot ke bawah. Tetesan air menetes tak henti mengaliri kulitnya, yang berjatuhan dari helai rambut pirangnya yang basah.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Ehm, m-mau kubantu?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengulurkan satu tangannya sebagai jawaban.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan membiarkan lengan itu melingkar di bahunya. Begitu posisi Naruto sudah pas, Sakura mengajak Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Beberapa jarak langkah, Sakura dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto yang mengalir ke tubuhnya lewat sentuhan sisi badan keduanya yang bersinggungan.

Tidak sepanas tadi.

Meski badan Naruto masih sangat lunglai.

"Itu _futon_."

Naruto mengangguk. Begitu melihat _futon_ tebal, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sakura dan langsung berbaring menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya langsung terpejam dan napasnya yang pelan mengudara melantunkan suara deburan tipis. Sakura masih terdiam memandangi sosok Naruto yang terlihat tenang. Rambut-rambut panjangnya jatuh ke bantal, membuat genangan tipis basah di sana.

"Naruto, kau perlu mengeringkan badanmu dulu. Kucarikan pakaian, ya?" Sakura menoleh ke sebuah tas yang resletingnya terbuka. Beberapa pakaian bersih menyembul keluar dari sana. "Sebelum tidur, pakai pakaian dulu agar tidak masuk angin. Jangan cuma pakai handuk begitu!"

Tak ada sahutan, Sakura menoleh pelan. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku butuh istirahat."

"Pakai baju dul—"

"Aku tidak akan masuk angin," potong Naruto pelan.

Sakura mendecak. "Jangan keras kepala!"

Napas Naruto mendebur teratur. Pemuda itu mengabaikan Sakura dengan mata terkatup rapat.

Sakura menggigiti bibirnya. Ia meraih pakaian seadanya dan mendekat ke Naruto. Di dekat _futon_ putih tebal yang ditiduri Naruto, Sakura merundukkan badannya. Kedua tangannya tertumpu di lututnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Naruto.

Tidak ada jejak demam.

Sekali lagi, alis Sakura tertaut. Bagaimana bisa demamnya hilang? Sakura memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri, bingung. Ia masih ingat, di kamar mandi tadi, suhu tubuh Naruto tingginya bukan main. Kenapa tiba-tiba demamnya tak terasa sama sekali sekarang?

Tangan kiri Naruto terangkat. Lengannya naik menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya.

Sakura berdiri sebentar lalu memilih duduk di samping sosok diam Naruto.

"Apa cuma karena lapar, kau mendadak sakit? Aku bawa makanan. Mau kubantu makan?"

Naruto mendengar suara lirih Sakura. Namun ia tak merespons. Ia tak butuh makanan manusia. Ia hanya lemas sekali sekarang. Ia hampir kehilangan kendali sesaat sebelum Sakura datang ke kamar mandi tadi. Ia hampir saja mencium Sakura. Namun melihat gadis itu ketakutan, Naruto memilih hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan diam beberapa saat untuk mengonsumsi aroma gadis itu melalui napas Sakura yang memburu karena ketakutan. Beruntung, nyatanya itu lebih dari cukup. Meski efeknya tak sehebat ciuman, namun Naruto mendapatkan makanan lebih dari yang ia butuhkan untuk memenjara naluri makhluk buas dalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku mau tidur."

"Pakailah baju dulu."

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau kau keras kepala, aku pergi saja."

Merasakan Sakura hampir berdiri, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya—meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura secepat kilat. "Tetap di sini. Sebentar saja _." Untuk jaga-jaga jika Naruto masih membutuhkan makanannya_.

"Pakai pakaianmu."

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ditatapnya Sakura dalam diam selama beberapa detik. "Sakura."

Sakura menelan ludah. Ke mana ' _chan_ ' yang menyebalkan itu?

"Aku beritahu lagi. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu. Bahkan meski aku tak memakai pakaian sekali pun, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu di kamar mandi tadi, karena aku tahu kau lah satu-satunya yang akan merasa tak nyaman."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan merasa lebih nyaman kalau sekarang kau memakai baju."

Naruto menghela napas lirih. Ia melepas tangan Sakura dan meraih pakaian-pakaian yang tadi sempat diambilkan Sakura. Pemuda itu membentangkannya—tak mengenakannya—namun meletakkannya untuk menutupi bahu dan badan bagian atasnya. "Begini cukup, ya." Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Sekilas jenak, pemuda itu tahu-tahu sudah mendengkur tipis.

Sakura melotot. "Naruto?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura lagi. Ia menepuk pipi Naruto pelan, namun pemuda itu bergeming dan mulutnya terbuka perlahan. Dengkuran terdengar lebih jelas kali ini. Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri. Gadis itu lalu duduk di samping Naruto, memeluk lututnya. Selama hampir lima menit berlalu, Sakura akhirnya yakin bahwa Naruto memang sudah tertidur. Mendesah pelan, Sakura merapikan pakaian yang menutup dada Naruto. Ia menoleh di ujung _futon_ , selimut tergeletak begitu saja. Sakura menggeser posisinya untuk mengambil selimut. Namun mata gadis itu berhenti bergerak. Pandangannya tertambat pada handuk putih yang melindungi bagian panggul Naruto hingga pertengahan pahanya.

' _Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu.'_

Padahal tadi di kamar mandi, Sakura sempat dibuat jantungan. "Tidak punya ketertarikan sensual padaku, ya? Baguslah." Sakura diam memandangi aset di antara kedua kaki Naruto yang sedikit menyembul namun masih tersembunyikan begitu rapi oleh handuk yang melingkar di sana.

Beberapa detik, wajah Sakura merona sendiri. Gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajah. _Sial_ , kenapa jadi ia yang mesum begini?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan menoleh sadis pada sosok wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas. "Kau sedikit menyinggung perasaanku." Sakura menunduk memandangi tubuhnya yang basah. Branya tercetak di balik kaos oblong merah muda yang ia kenakan. Apa benar sebagai wanita, ia segitunya tidak menarik seperti ucapan Ino waktu itu?

Sebegitunya?

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura. Tak ada sahutan. "Kau ini … normal, kan?"

Sakura mendongak dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tangan kanan Sakura mengambang di udara, terulur. Jemari Sakura bergerak pelan. Meski ragu, Sakura membiarkan kelingking kecilnya meraba permukaan handuk.

"Aku mahasiswi kedokteran. Ini bukan apa-apa," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan jemarinya, Sakura menekan-nekan halus alat kelamin pemuda pirang itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tegang sama sekali. Sakura lalu menelan ludah dan menarik tangannya. Ia menggeleng keras dan buru-buru menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Naruto.

 _Sial, sial!_

Apa yang tadi ia lakukan!

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura menggeser duduknya menjauh dari _futon_. Ia duduk bersandar di dinding di samping tas Naruto.

' _Tetap di sini. Sebentar saja.'_

"Aku di sini," desah Sakura pelan setelah berhasil menguasai kekikukannya. "Khusus karena kau sakit, aku tetap di sini." Gadis itu meraih celana _boxer_ dan _sweatshirt_ dari dalam tas Naruto. Ia tak tega pergi kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengganti pakaian. Maka dalam keremangan kamar, Sakura balik badan, melepas pakaian basahnya dan meminjam pakaian kering milik Naruto. Gadis itu lalu duduk diam di sana, sampai akhirnya dalam waktu delapan menit, ia ikut tertidur di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda pirang aneh yang telah merepotkannya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Jangan berisik!"

Suara desisan itu membuat kelopak mata Sakura bergerak-gerak. Ada percakapan orang lain yang tertangkap telinganya. Pelan-pelan, suara itu seperti menjauh, namun kemudian seolah mendekat lagi. Redup, sayup, lalu timbul kembali, terdengar seperti sedikit lengkingan—yang jelas bukan suara lelaki. Bulu mata Sakura bergetar. Ia mencium sesuatu. Seperti bau aroma matahari pagi. Dan juga aroma wangi _fragrance_ dari minyak wangi lelaki yang maskulin.

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahnya. Dari sana aroma maskulin itu berasal. Perlahan, kelopak mata berbulu lentik itu terbuka. Iris hijaunya menemukan bagian lengan _sweatshirt_ yang dikenakannya sejak semalam. Sementara itu, kepala Sakura bersandar pada sebuah bantal putih yang empuk. Tak hanya itu, di tubuhnya, bertengger rapi sebuah selimut berwarna yang sama.

 _Sejak kapan?_

Sakura bergerak. Ia memaksa tubuhnya duduk. Lembaran selimut jatuh turun ke pangkuannya. Sakura menguap. Semenit setelah bangun, ia sadar kamar itu sudah kosong. Futon telah terlipat, dan bantal serta selimutnya berpindah dipakai oleh Sakura. Pintu terbuka lebar, dan jendela kecil di ujung kamar terbuka, membiarkan angin dan cahaya matahari melesak masuk membentuk garis cahaya ke dalam kamar yang tanpa penerangan.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini setelah sempat salah datang ke _condo_ -mu. Malah ada Kiba!"

 _Suara perempuan._

"Aku penasaran dengan ucapan Sai di telepon tadi. Apa dia segitu istimewanya sampai kau bertindak sebodoh ini?"

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ia menepikan selimut dan bergerak menuju pintu kamar dengan langkah-langkah kecil tanpa suara. Di ambang pintu, gadis itu tidak memutuskan langsung keluar. Ia diam beberapa jenak, membiarkan pendengarannya menangkap suara percakapan di luar. Ia kenal suara itu, suara Naruto. Namun suara lain yang terdengar asing bagi Sakura. Melongok di pintu kamar, ia melihat punggung Naruto—menghadap seseorang dan menutupinya dari pandangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menangkap sebagian sosoknya.

Rambut merah yang panjangnya sedikit melewati bahu, dan sepasang kaki jenjang yang ramping, dengan coat putih panjang yang hampir mencapai betisnya.

 _Siapa?_

"Ah, lihat, dia bangun!"

Perempuan asing itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan jelas.

Dalam waktu singkat, sosok asing berambut merah menyala itu mendorong Naruto minggir dan bergerak mendatangi Sakura. Tangannya terulur dan senyumnya melebar. Meski terkesan ramah, namun Sakura tahu betul perempuan di depannya itu hanya menunjukkan sikap kesopanan. Wajahnya ramping. Bentuk rahangnya tegas. Tatap matanya tajam, terbingkai cantik oleh kacamata bening berbingkai hitam. Dilihat lebih jelas, meski tubuhnya lebih ramping ketimbang Sakura, Sakura yakin sosok di depannya usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. "A-ah—"

"Namaku Karin."

"Ah, ya. Aku Saku—"

"Sakura, kan?" potong Karin cepat. "Sai memberitahuku lewat telepon sepanjang perjalananku ke sini."

"Sai?" Sebenarnya Sakura masih ingat siapa Sai dengan jelas. Yang membuatnya tak paham pagi ini adalah, siapa perempuan yang sepertinya dekat dengan Naruto dan sangat mengenal Sai sampai Sai dengan mudah menceritakan 'siapa Sakura' pada perempuan berambut merah ini?

Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Karin, kau sudah lihat seperti apa Sakura, kan? Sekarang kau bisa pergi." Naruto menghampiri Karin dan menarik lengannya menjauh dari Sakura. Ia bergerak menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

Karin menghentak lengannya dan memukul kepala Naruto. "Beraninya kau bicara begitu? Aku ke sini mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

"Ya, ya, ya." Naruto menjawabnya malas-malasan.

Karin menjewer Naruto kuat-kuat, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan dan menggumamkan kata ampun beberapa kali.

Sakura masih bergeming di posisinya. Isi kepalanya mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Oke, namanya Karin. Tapi siapa perempuan itu? Dari hubungan keduanya, sepertinya bukan teman biasa. Gelagat keduanya mendefinisikan kata 'akrab' dengan sangat baik. Tapi dibanding terlihat seperti rekan sesama model, Karin yang berkacamata terlihat seperti perempuan pintar. Pasti profesinya bukan model. Toh, tinggi badannya sedikit di bawah Sakura—mungkin dua atau tiga senti.

"Kau yang bilang kangen dan tanya kapan kita pulang."

Mata Sakura menyipit. _Kangen_? Suara Karin dan Naruto makin menjauh.

Mereka sepasang kekasih?

 _Coba pikir lagi, Sakura_. Perempuan itu begitu akrab dengan Naruto. Ia tidak terlihat seperti rekan sesama model. Ia bilang ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sepertinya ia dan Naruto seumuran atau tak beda jauh. Sementara Naruto, meski tak mau mengakuinya, pemuda itu sangat _attractive_. Wajahnya seperti bukan murni wajah orang Jepang. Iris matanya biru. Ia model terkenal. Dan yang berulang kali Naruto sampaikan pada Sakura, Naruto tak punya ketertarikan sebagai lawan jenis pada Sakura.

Sakura merengut. Kakinya bergerak tanpa ia perintah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia ikut berjalan keluar dari apartemen Naruto, mengekori Naruto yang mengantarkan Karin ke bawah.

"Aku jemput kalau aku sudah punya jadwal cuti, oke?"

"Perlu aku mengabari ayah?"

"Tidak perlu. Kadang-kadang aku telepon Bibi. Aku jadi ingin melapor ke Kushina _-san_ bahwa isi kepalamu konslet."

"Jangan!"

Karin tertawa. "Takut diomeli, ya?"

"Kau benar-benar pintar mengambil hati ibuku, ya!"

Suara tawa Karin dan cerocosan Naruto membuat Sakura makin merengut. Mereka bukan kakak adik. Jangan-jangan perempuan ini calon istrinya? Sakura lalu menggeram sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar mendengus. Ketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia baru sadar ia hampir menabrak punggung Karin yang entah sejak kapan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu baju Naruto, ya?"

Sakura tertegun. Setelah beberapa detik, gadis itu megap-megap kebingungan.

"Seingatku aku yang membelikan _sweatshirt_ itu."

"Dia hanya meminjamnya," jelas Naruto sembari menarik lengan Karin lagi. "Jangan menginterogasi Sakura. Dia cuma tetangga apartemenku."

"Sai tidak bilang begitu."

Sakura tak lagi mendengar percakapan Karin dan Naruto. Langkahnya semakin pelan. _Dia cuma tetangga apartemenku_. Tentu saja. Sakura hanya tetangga apartemen yang bisa Naruto manfaatkan untuk memasak makanan untuk Naruto. Kenapa kemarin-kemarin Tenten membuatnya berpikir bahwa Naruto memang mendekatinya? Harusnya Sakura memang percaya pada pikirannya sendiri—juga pada Naruto yang mati-matian bilang ia tak tertarik pada Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas lirih.

Bodoh sekali.

Ketiganya sampai di lantai bawah, di depan bangunan apartemen tempat sebuah mobil sedan warna merah terparkir.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Karin dan membungkuk memberi salam perpisahan. "Maaf karena kaudatang ke apartemen Naruto saat aku ketiduran di sana. Aku hanya membantu Naruto semalam karena dia sakit. Jangan berpikir apa-apa," terang Sakura datar. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan pada Karin.

Karin tertawa rendah. "Ya, aku tahu kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mana mungkin si Bodoh ini melakukan sesuatu seperti hubungan seks—"

"Karin!" bentak Naruto, yang membuat tawa Karin melengking.

"Iya," respons Sakura datar. "Naruto, kukembalikan pakaianmu setelah kucuci." Sakura berbalik, bersiap pergi ketika mendadak di belakangnya berdiri seorang lelaki dengan kemeja biru muda dan bertubuh sangat tinggi. Kaget, Sakura hampir tersentak mundur, hampir jatuh. Namun lelaki itu menangkap punggung Sakura, menahan Sakura agar tak mundur.

Mata Sakura melebar. Tahu-tahu, tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan orang asing.

Tak sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang. Lengannya tercengkeram kuat oleh tangan lain.

 _Tangan Naruto._

"Kakashi." Suara Naruto terdengar rendah.

Lelaki berambut cat keperakan itu memakai masker. Berada dalam pelukannya selama beberapa detik cukup untuk membuat Sakura mencium aroma rokok yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Karin, kau tidak bilang kalau kau datang dengan Kakashi."

"Anggap saja dia sopirku," jawab Karin enteng. "Jadwal kami hari ini sama. Makanya kami berangkat bersama."

"Hai, Naruto."

"Kau ke sini juga mencariku?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

Kakashi menggeleng. Lelaki itu menarik maskernya turun dan tersenyum simpul pada Sakura yang masih membatu. "Lain kali hati-hati dan perhatikan langkahmu, Nona."

Sakura mendecak, memalingkan muka. Kakashi ini lelaki dewasa rupanya. Sikapnya sopan. Wajahnya memikat dan dia sangat, sangat tampan. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin mengomel balik. Bukan Sakura yang tak memperhatikan langkah. Lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya seperti hantu.

"Dan Naruto, tidak. Aku masih ingat janjiku. Aku tidak akan jadi penjagamu. Toh pekerjaan itu sudah menjadi urusan Karin. Dia sering mengomel tentangmu dan informasi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk tahu bahwa kau tidak bertingkah di luar batas." Kakashi mendongak memandangi bangunan apartemen, tepatnya, lantai dua yang ditinggali Naruto. "Meski, ya, kali ini kau agak di luar perkiraan."

"Aku tidak mengomel," celetuk Karin. "Aku hanya bersikap baik sebagai kakaknya."

Sakura yang _blank_ mendadak menoleh ketika ia mendengar kata ' _kakak_ '.

Karin ikut memandang balik Sakura. Selama beberapa jeda, ia lalu menepuk tangannya. "Astaga, aku belum bilang, ya? Aku kakak sepupunya Naruto. Apa aku membuatmu berpikir aneh-aneh?"

Sakura melongo.

"Aku kakak sepupunya. Tapi karena Naruto anak tunggal, aku sudah seperti kakak kandungnya. Toh, Kushina _-san_ lebih percaya padaku ketimbang bocah bodoh satu ini."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Pagi ini aku ada jadwal melakukan operasi pembedahan kecil."

"Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, Bu Dokter."

"Dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, Naruto." Karin melirik Sakura sekilas. "Ayo pergi, Kakashi."

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dalam. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum memasang maskernya lagi. Ia berlalu mengikuti Karin masuk ke dalam mobil. "Berhenti bersikap seperti aku ini _bodyguard_ -mu, Karin."

Sakura memperhatikan keduanya sekali lagi sebelum ia teringat pada sentuhan di lengannya. Naruto belum melepaskan tangannya sejak tadi. Ketika ia melirik Naruto, pemuda itu masih memandangi mobil mewah itu sampai kendaraan itu menghilang dari pandangan. Sakura berdeham, memberi tanda pada Naruto untuk menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Tanganmu."

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya. "Maafkan sikap mereka yang seenaknya. Terutama Kakashi. Dia anak dari kepala pengasuh rumah tangga keluarga kakekku dulu. Sebelum aku dan Karin ke Tokyo, Kakashi bersama kami. Tapi aku dan Karin sudah dewasa dan Sasuke juga ikut ke Tokyo. Jadi, ya, begitulah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Banyak hal asing yang tak ia ketahui tentang Naruto.

Tentu saja, Sakura hanya tetangga apartemen semata.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu semalam, Sakura."

"Ya."

Lagi-lagi, tak ada ' _chan_ '.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Menyelesaikan chapter ini lamaaa sekali karena sempat vakum. Suu Foxie bahkan sudah ngetik FFnya sampai chapter 9 sementara FF ini masih chapter 6 *nangis*_

 _Selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnyaaa! Btw, kalian yang belum baca komik webtoon Untouchable, kusarankan baca lhooo. Manhwa bagus yang menginspirasi FF ini._

 _Terima kasih^^_

 _Kepada rekan-rekan reader yang berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak review yang bikin senyum-senyum. Semuanya dibaca meski tidak sempat dibalas. Beberapa daku bales di sini ya: Riri26 geli yaa wkwkkwk tenang, slight tipis kok, ga akan overdoses. Rourin, HAHAHA! Daku malah ga pernah nonton gumiho lho wkwkwkwk iya ntar ditunggu yaa saat-saat sakura tau soal identitas naruto wkwkwkwkkwk. NaMIKAze Nara, sebenernya sih tulisan yg jadul lebih bisa bikin gregetan pas baca yaa, wkwkkwk suka gemes kalo reread FF lama. Himawari Azuka, wkwkwkwkk semua omongan yg keluar dari mulut Sai pasti ninggalin kesan tersendiri^^ elleoni eileen, iya, Sai manusia kok, cuman dia satu-satunya yang tau rahasia Naruto dkk, makanya dia kesel sama kesombongan mereka yang cuman nganggap manusia sebagai makanan. Ditunggu dah saat-saat Sakura cium Naruto kapan-kapan hahahaha!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Sometimes it's not the butterflies that tell you you're in love,**_

 _ **but the pain."**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Naruto masuk ke apartemennya tanpa Sakura. Gadis itu langsung berbelok masuk ke apartemennya sediri tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru apartemen yang ia tinggali. Kondisinya hampir sama dengan yang kemarin. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa Sakura datang dan membawakan makanan—kemudian berakhir dengan hampir menyaksikan perubahan buas Naruto ketika di kamar mandi. Gadis itu mengira Naruto sakit dan malah merawat Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas.

' _Apa dia segitu istimewanya sampai kau bertindak sebodoh ini?'_

Sepertinya Naruto harus menata ulang isi pikirannya. Nalurinya hanyalah untuk makan. Harusnya ia tak perlu menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Dan soal Sakura … Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia ingat bagaimana tadi ia bangun dan menyaksikan sosok Sakura yang tertidur di ujung ruangan dengan wajah polos. Meski Naruto harus makan, ia tak boleh membuat seorang manusia ketakutan dan melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain. Kushina pernah bilang demikian. Ada banyak hal yang masih kadang tak Naruto pahami. Ditambah lagi dengan aturan dunia rubah itu sendiri.

Manusia tak ada yang boleh tahu.

Meski ada satu pengecualian: _Sai_.

Tapi apakah Naruto—yang dulu pernah menentang keputusan Sasuke untuk membawa Sai—kini malah akan mengambil jalan yang sama? Dan lagi, hubungan Sasuke dan Sai tidak sama dengan cara Naruto memandang Sakura.

 _Begitu, kan?_

Naruto mencari ponselnya sekaligus jaketnya. Pemuda itu keluar apartemen sembari menekan kontak di layar ponselnya. Ia memandangi pintu apartemennya sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menguncinya. Pemuda itu mendengar sambungan suara seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

"Sai?"

Manajernya itu mengucapkan beberapa jadwal.

"Tidak, Sai. Carikan aku jadwal untuk hari ini. Sore pun tak masalah. Atur _schedule_ untuk besok pagi, ajukan menjadi hari ini. Entah untuk sekadar _briefing_ atau apa."

" _Tumben. Ada apa?_ "

"Aku lapar. Aku mau cari makan."

Sai tertawa pelan di seberang sana. " _Sakura?_ "

' _J-jangan_ —'

Bayangan suara Sakura semalam membuat cahaya safir di mata model pirang itu meredup. "Lupakan … untuk sementara waktu."

Pemuda itu melewati pintu apartemen Sakura begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat malam ketika Naruto dan Sai keluar dari ruangan butik tempat penyimpanan jaket-jaket musim dingin yang besok akan Naruto kenakan untuk sesi pemotretan. Seorang model perempuan lari berlari-lari kecil lalu mencium pipi Naruto sebelum melambaikan tangan dan buru-buru berlari ke mobil yang menjemputnya. Sebelum mobil itu membawanya pergi, perempuan berambut panjang lurus itu membuka jendela mobil dan mengucapkan sebaris ' _sampai jumpa besok_ '.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya balik dan melempar cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

"Kenyang membuatmu senang?" celetuk Sai sembari sibuk mencoret-coret notes kecil di tangannya. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil. Kebetulan Sai memarkirnya agak ke ujung.

"Begitulah."

"Baguslah. Aku senang kau kembali."

Naruto mendecak. "Kenapa semua orang berpikir seolah aku sempat tidak waras?"

"Karin dan Kakashi- _san_ mengatakannya?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Sai ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mengantongi catatannya dan menghadap penuh pada Naruto yang mengulum bibirnya. Ada gurat frustasi yang sangat Sai kenal, tercetak di wajah Naruto. "Bukan hanya mengatakannya. Tapi … Karin dan Kakashi bahkan sampai _mengecek_ Sakura."

"Mencium?"

"Tidak, tidak. Sakura akan sangat shock kalau Karin dan Kakashi melakukannya. Tapi, ya, kau tahulah. Mendekat, seperti memastikan, menyelidik, semacam itu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu." Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Kedua tangan pemuda bermata biru itu menelusup masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

Sai tersenyum. Matanya mengekori punggung Naruto. "Lalu kau memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan Sakura lebih jauh?"

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh, berbalik lagi menatap Sai dengan bingung. "Tentu saja karena lapar itu menyebalkan. Kau itu kepikiran apa?"

"Entahlah. Sesuatu seperti … kau melindungi Sakura, karena tak ingin Karin atau Kakashi melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura."

"Melakukan sesuatu ap—tunggu, memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sakura?"

"Menjadikan Sakura makanan mereka, mungkin."

Naruto tersedak. Pemuda itu lalu tertawa kecil. "Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tak akan merebut makanank—"

"Jadi, Sakura masih makananmu?" potong Sai tegas. "Bukannya kau tadi berpikir untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Sakura lagi dan tidak akan melibatkannya?"

Naruto tercenung.

"Naruto, Karin ataupun Kakashi mungkin ingin mengecek Sakura. Tapi kupikir lagi alasannya, kurasa bukan karena Sakura berpotensi menjadi makanan. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain."

"Sesuatu yang lain?"

"Sesuatu yang harus kaupelajari dari Sasuke."

Selama beberapa detik, Naruto mencoba mencerna ucapan Sai. Angin malam yang dingin mengalir menggelitik tengkuk lehernya. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa lehernya menghangat bahkan sampai kulit wajahnya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu menggelikan."

"Jatuh cinta tidak semenggelikan itu kalau kau tak lagi melihatnya sebagai makanan."

"Manusia itu makanan."

Sai mengembuskan napas datar.

"…"

"Hei, Naruto." Sai tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Apa kau melihatku sebagai makanan?"

"Tentu saja buka—"

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk belajar dari Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Eh, dikunci?"

Telunjuk Sakura mengetuk-ketuk gagang pintu apartemen Sakura. Gadis itu baru kembali dari minimarket dan ia baru ingat ia belum mengembalikan pakaian Naruto. Pakaiannya sudah kering dan bersih. Alis Sakura tertaut. Ia pikir Naruto tak akan mengunci apartemennya. Berpikir selama semenit, ia akhirnya terpikir bahwa mungkin Naruto sedang tidak ada di apartemen.

"Tapi apa iya, selarut ini dia belum pulang?" gumam Sakura sendirian. Di tangannya, tergantung tas kertas kecil berisi pakaian Naruto. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. Satu kakinya terantuk-antuk di atas lantai, mulai tak sabar. Namun mendadak mata gadis itu melebar. "Apa yang kulakukan di sini selarut ini?!"

Sepertinya ia sudah gila. Kenapa justru sekarang ia yang bertingkah seperti penguntit? Sudah berapa lama total ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto? Kepala gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat dan ia segera menyingkir, kembali ke apartemennya.

Sudah ia putuskan, besok saja ia kembalikan.

Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya dan melepas sandalnya dengan asal-asalan. Tapi gadis itu tak langsung beranjak. Ia merosot duduk di dekat pintu, duduk diam di sana, tak memikirkan apa-apa.

Ia lelah sekali. Besok ia harus ke kampus pagi-pagi. Daripada memikirkan Naruto, sebaiknya ia mulai mengerjakan tugas. Ia masih punya cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter hebat. Besok ia akan mengatur jadwal kerja kelompok dengan Shikamaru. Sakura bangkit berdiri, bersiap menuju kamar dan istirahat.

Namun ia mendengar langkah kaki dari luar.

Dan itu menghentikan gerakan Sakura.

Samar, terdengar pintu dibuka, lalu berdebam ditutup.

"Dia … baru pulang."

Sakura memakai sandal selopnya dengan buru-buru dan kembali ke luar. Tujuannya adalah apartemen sebelah. Napas gadis itu memburu. Tali tas ia genggam dengan erat. Entah kenapa, kakinya seperti telah bergerak tanpa ia komando. Namun terlanjur. Ia sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Naruto. Gadis itu diam dulu sebentar di depan pintu, mematung di sana. Namun bukannya mengetuk pintu, tangan lentik gadis itu terulur pada kenop pintu.

Namun pintu itu tetap bergeming.

 _Dikunci._

Mata Sakura memicing. Ia tak bereaksi apa pun setelahnya. Tangannya tertarik dan tangan kirinya ganti terangkat, menggantungkan tas yang masih betah ia pegang pada kenop pintu. Sakura meninggalkan pakaian itu di sana tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ah, kau sudah dapat pesan dari Naruto, kan?"

Kiba berhenti berjalan ke kamar mandi ketika ia melihat Ino keluar dari kamar sembari mengucek matanya. Di tangannya, tergenggam gelas bening yang kosong. Sepertinya gadis itu terbangun karena haus dan berniat mengambil air. Gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk menguap sebelum akhirnya ia menghadap pada Kiba—dengan mata memicing sempurna. "Pesan?"

"Sai yang mengabariku. Besok pagi Naruto kembali. Entah hanya main atau kembali," jelas Kiba. Tangannya menambahkan kode tanda petik ketika ia menyebut kata _kembali_.

Kali ini mata Ino melebar. "Eh?" Jangankan sebulan, seminggu bahkan belum terlewat. "Perjanjiannya … batal?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Kiba tak bereaksi.

Ino mengacak poninya yang tak gatal. "Apa yang dilakukan si kepala kembang gula satu itu?" desisnya tak senang. "Sabtu besok aku meminta Yamato- _san_ menjemputku ke gedung ini. Kalau aku kembali ke apartemen lama, aku harus bilang apa?"

Meski Ino menggerutu sendiri, tentu saja Kiba mendengarnya dengan jelas. Terima kasih pada spesies generasi makhluk mitos yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. "Meski Naruto pulang ke sini pun, kamar tamu yang kautempati itu memang kosong. Pakai saja. Tinggal bilang ke Naruto kalau kau numpang tinggal di sini sampai urusan kerjaanmu selesai."

"Tentu saja aku tak akan enak hati," jawab Ino sembari menggigit kuku jari manisnya. "Sebaiknya aku telepon Sakura saja."

"Terserah sajalah."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kiba baik-baik. "Lagi pula, apa jadinya kalau aku tinggal seatap dengan dua laki-laki asing?"

"Jadi tidak masalah kalau tinggal seatap dengan satu laki-laki asing?"

Ino menoleh sadis pada Kiba yang mendadak tertawa.

"Aku tersanjung."

" _Tsk_." Ino memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lusa aku ada konser di Tokyo Dome bersama beberapa _band_ lain selama beberapa hari. Mungkin aku tak pulang."

"Sesukamu sajalah. Apa peduliku?"

"Jaga-jaga kalau kau mencariku."

"Tidak akan."

Kiba terkikik pelan. Pemuda itu memang usil. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ino yang masih bergeming di depan pintu kamar. Namun mendadak, ia mendengar suara dehaman feminin dari gadis itu. "Apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku … aku cuma penasaran. Pendingin suhu di kamarmu mati?"

"Tidak."

Ino berdeham lagi. Sial, tenggorokannya kering. "Lalu kenapa kau tidur hanya … hanya … maksudku, tidak memak—"

"Hanya pakai _boxer_?" Kiba menunduk memandangi tubuhnya, dengan dada telanjang.

Ino tak menatap Kiba.

Kiba menahan tawanya. Ternyata itu sebabnya Ino terlihat sering menolak kontak mata dengannya. "Aku tidak akan kedinginan. Badanku selalu hangat." Diperhatikannya Ino yang memakai piyama lengkap serta kaus kaki yang membungkus kakinya. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Eh?"

"Mau kuhangatkan?"

Ino mengangkat gelas di tangannya, seolah akan melempar gelas itu ke kepala Kiba. "Kalau kau memang tak punya niat aneh-aneh padaku, jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi, Sinting."

Kiba hanya tertawa, mengabaikan Ino. _Mood_ -nya hanya sedang membaik. Entah mengapa, meski ia mungkin bisa menahan naluri buasnya, ia merasa menggoda Ino adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Reaksi manusia memang menyenangkan. Iya, kan? Kiba memasuki kamar mandi dan melewati cermin begitu saja.

Padahal di pantulannya, tersapu rona merah yang menghiasi kulit wajah Kiba.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto sempat terpekur ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Matanya yang masih agak mengantuk menemukan sebuah tas tergantung di kenop bagian luar. Melongok isinya, ia tahu itu pakaiannya. Pemuda itu meraih tas dan membawanya masuk, sebelum akhirnya ia keluar lagi dari apartemen. Dikancingkannya _coat_ yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan pelan melewati apartemen Sakura, hampir tak menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun pintu itu mendadak terbuka.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mematung sebentar. Di ambang pintu, sosok Sakura berdiri. Gadis itu memakai kaos tipis bergambar kepala panda yang kedodoran dengan celana pendek di atas lututnya. Naruto tak mengucapkan apa-apa ataupun berbalik mendatangi Sakura. Pemuda itu memilih diam di ujung tangga menuju lantai bawah.

' _Jatuh cinta tidak semenggelikan itu kalau kau tak lagi melihatnya sebagai makanan.'_

Naruto merengut.

Ia tak suka mengingat ucapan Sai.

"Kemarin … aku menaruh bajumu di pintu."

Naruto memandang Sakura lagi. "Oh."

Sakura diam sebentar. "Aku … sudah mencucinya."

"Oke."

Sakura menggenggam kenop pintu, tak melepaskannya. "Oke."

"Oke," tambah Naruto lagi—bingung harus bicara apa.

"Kau mau pergi?" Sakura melihat tas pakaian Naruto tertenteng di bahu pemuda itu, hanya saja tidak terlihat padat. Mungkin beberapa isinya dikeluarkan.

"Oh, itu," Naruto melirik bahunya sendiri, "iya, aku mau ke apartemen lamaku."

"Begitu rupanya."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Di bibirnya, tersungging cengiran lebar yang terasa dipaksakan.

Sakura mengangguk dan menarik gagang pintu apartemennya—menutupnya dan menghilang dari ruang pandangan Naruto.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, ia kembali pada rencananya. _Pulang._

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai taksi yang ia tumpangi membawanya ke gedung condominium miliknya. Di pintu masuk, ia bertemu Sai yang kebetulan juga baru datang. Di matanya terpasang kacamata bening dan di dekapannya, ada beberapa map yang terlihat berat untuk dibawa. Naruto melepas topi _baseball_ di kepalanya ketika keduanya melewati lobi, bersiap menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka berdua ke lantai atas.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Sai ketika Naruto melangkah keluar dari kotak lift, mendahuluinya.

"Sesuai yang kujanjikan, tentu saja dia boleh tetap tinggal di sini."

"Kau juga?"

"Mungkin untuk dua hari ke depan aku akan tetap tinggal di sini."

"Lalu? Kembali ke apartemen bobrok itu?"

Naruto menoleh cepat, menghentikan langkahnya. Jeda langkah kakinya memberi Sai waktu untuk menyejajarinya, berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau harus mulai mengontrol bahasa bicaramu, Sai."

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau yang kuajak bicara adalah Haruno Sakura."

Naruto membisu seketika. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke sana?"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti."

Sai tersenyum. Ujung bibirnya melengkung begitu lebar. "Kau benar-benar menghindari _nya_."

"Tidak!"

"Jelas sekali."

Naruto mendesis. "Berhentilah berspekulasi seenakmu."

"Aku sedang membaca situasi."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah sok membaca situasi. Ini hampir tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Ada. Ini mengganggu ritme kerjamu, Naruto," terang Sai tenang. "Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Akan kukembalikan ritme kerjaku. Beri saja aku jadwal."

"Tentu." Sai mengangguk santai. "Hanya saja, menyenangkan melihatmu berusaha keras untuk mematahkan teoriku bahwa kau jatuh hati pada sosok makhluk mortal."

Naruto mendesis. "Aku lelah berdebat."

"Ya, ya, ya," ujar Sai masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Bahkan ketika lelaki berkulit putih itu tersenyum atau ketika mengatakan 'menyenangkan', ekspresi di wajahnya bagai topeng yang hampir tak berubah. "Aku senang dengan keputusanmu."

Nyatanya menanamkan kegelisahan semacam itu di otak bebal Naruto memberi Sai kepuasan tersendiri. Ada dua hal yang baginya bertolak belakang. Tujuan atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto: _Pertama_ , ia memang ingin melihat jika makhluk mitos ini, apalagi yang seperti Naruto, bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada manusia. Sesungguhnya, dikelilingi makhluk rubah ini membuat Sai muak. Selalu melihat manusia hanya sebagai makanan. Akan menyenangkan jika bisa melihat di antara mereka, terjebak perasaan manusiawi.

 _Seperti Uchiha Sasuke._

Lalu yang _kedua_ , kebalikannya, juga tidak menimbulkan kerugian bagi Sai. Jika memang Sai salah dan Naruto tidak jatuh cinta, maka ritme kerja pemuda pirang itu akan kembali seperti semula.

"Baguslah. Dengan tanpa Sakura, akalmu akan kembali."

Naruto sempat membeku, berdiri di depan pintu condominium sebelum akhirnya ia mengabaikan Sai dan mendorong pintu bercat hitam legam di depannya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kau memasak ini semua?"

Naruto memandang isi meja dengan takjub. Ada banyak piring menyajikan masakan olahan daging. Ada steak bahkan sampai olahan tradisional. Ino berdiri di ujung meja sementara Kiba terlihat duduk di meja bartender yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan dapur.

"Kiba membantumu?"

Ino mendecak. Ia melirik Kiba dengan mata menyipit. "Mana mungkin."

"Dia mencuri persediaan dagingku, tentu saja aku harus memastikan kalau dagingku tidak raib."

"Mencuri apa, sih! Kau kan juga bisa ikutan makan!" bentak Ino. "Mana sehat kalau kau terus-terusan makan daging mentah."

"Wah, perhatian sekali," celetuk Naruto enteng.

Sai berdeham.

Bak ditampar dengan kode dehaman Sai, Naruto mendadak mengunci mulutnya. Kenapa ia malah menggoda Kiba dengan manusia?

"Senang sekali melihat semua ini." Sai tersenyum dan menarik satu kursi. "Boleh aku makan, Nona Cantik?"

Ino menepuk pipinya yang merona dan menghampiri Sai. Gadis itu mengambil kursi di samping Sai. "Katakan padaku bagaimana menurutmu rasanya?" selidik Ino. Gadis itu bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung mencari informasi di internet. Ia memasak seadanya yang bahannya bisa ia temukan di kulkas meski kebanyakan adalah bumbu instan. Tapi setelah mencicipinya, ia rasa masakannya tidak begitu buruk.

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Lumayan. Kalau makan sambil melihat model cantik begini, rasanya lebih sempurna."

"Sai!" sahut Kiba yang melompat turun dari meja.

"Ya?"

Ino ikut menoleh sadis pada Kiba.

"Jangan membuat cewek satu ini besar kepala," terang Kiba. Ia merebut garpu Sai dan meraih steak yang tadi dipotong Sai. "Kau harus memastikan dulu apa ada racun di sini."

Ino hampir meneriaki Kiba. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hampir mengomeli Kiba, namun ketika justru pemuda itu merebut isi piring Sai, Ino kehilangan umpatannya. Wajahnya masih merah—namun entah karena emosi atau rona yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sai enteng.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sai. "Jangan teruskan candaanmu, Sai."

Sai tahu Naruto sedang sensitif soal segalanya yang berbau asmara dengan manusia. Maka Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengambil masakan Ino lagi, melanjutkan makan paginya yang sempat terinterupsi.

"Ah, Naruto." Mendadak Ino teringat. "Kau kembali ke sini?"

"Rencananya hanya tiga harian," jawab Naruto santai. "Kalau kau khawatir soal tukar tempat dalam perjanjian kita, jangan pikirkan soal itu. Tinggallah di sini sesukamu."

Ino menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dan menatap Naruto yang mengambil kursi di seberang posisinya di meja makan. "Apa … Sakura mengusirmu? Atau, yah, sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Kiba menyahut bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat membantah.

Ino tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk lehernya. "Kukira kau ngotot pindah, alasannya karena Sakura. Maaf, maaf. Aku sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, justru alasan itu akan sangat aneh mengingat kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dan Sakura sering sekali menggerutu soal kemunculanmu."

Naruto menelan ludah. Otomatis ia menghindari tatap mata Sai.

"Soal tinggal di sini, aku memang perlu bantuanmu sampai masa pemotretan ini selesai. Ada beberapa sesi lagi yang harus kujalani. Apa itu tidak masalah? Hanya seminggu!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kubilang, kan? Tinggal lah sesukamu di sini. Tak apa."

"Seminggu? Sayang sekali," tutur Sai sembari mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Kautahu, ada audisi untuk pemilihan model promosi di wahana terbarunya Disneyland. Harusnya dilakukan mulai awal minggu depan."

"Iya, aku tahu soal itu."

"Mau ikut?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Tentu. Tapi tidak masalah kalau aku kembali ke apartemen lamaku, kok." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, jangan-jangan Naruto juga ikut, ya!"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia ingat. Sai pun sudah memasukkan agenda itu dalam jadwalnya. Tapi, ia tak akan ikut audisi. Uzumaki Naruto tak perlu melalui proses tetek bengek semacam itu. Ia sudah lolos dan menjadi pilihan awal dari manajemen Disneyland. Namun melihat antusias Ino yang terpancar di mata birunya, Naruto menyangga dagunya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan teduh. "Tentu saja. Ayo berjuang sama-sama."

Sai paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, setiap model yang audisi harus membawa satu partner untuk sesi pemotretan, kan?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Ah, sial. Ia lupa. Kalau ia mau ikut audisi, ia harus mencari partner perempuan. Tapi, ya … tak akan sulit.

"Aku juga masih memikirkannya."

"Memangnya ada yang mau jadi partnermu?" tanya Kiba santai sembari menyeringai.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau meremehkanku? Begini-begini, aku kenal dengan Sabaku Sasori, tahu! Aku akan memintanya jadi partnerku." Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiba lalu menyingkir menjauh dari meja makan, meninggalkan Kiba yang melongo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Chapter yang isinya galau melulu dari sisi NS-nya hwahahahaa! Untung ada KibaIno yang bisa disesel-seselin biar agak enteng. Astaga udah chapter 7 ya ini :3_

 _Thanks untuk semua yang meninggalkan jejak review. Semua review dibaca kok! Salam gembul dari Night, haha! Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hunting novel-novel Night?_

 _Terima kasih^^_

 _Jangan lupa review. Maaf ya Rabu kemarin nggak update. Sumpah, kelupaan. Baru besok malemnya inget trus malah lembur di kerjaan wkwkkwkwk. Thanks rourin untuk excitement nya ke KakaKarin hahahhaa!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	8. Chapter 8

" _I planned to say all these terrible things to you. But in the end, I just want to tell you,_

 _ **I miss you."**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Tak perlu mengetuk pintu apartemen sebelah untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang jadi tetangga apartemennya itu tak pulang. Entah sejak kapan bagi Sakura, ia bisa hafal dan mendengar bagaimana suara derap langkah yang dimiliki seorang Naruto. Entah ke mana pemuda itu, apa ia baik-baik saja, apa dia kelaparan atau sudah makan, Sakura tak mengetahuinya. Hari pertama, Sakura banyak berkonsentrasi, kalau-kalau saja ia mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Pulang dari minimarket, malam sudah larut dan cahaya lampu kuning menerangi lorong tangga menuju lantai dua apartemen, di tangan gadis itu terjinjing plastik berisi sukiyaki—terpikir sekilas di benaknya apa ia perlu membeli makanan lebih. Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura tahu, Naruto tak ada.

Hari kedua, Sakura yakin Naruto tak akan kembali.

' _Aku mau ke apartemen lamaku.'_

Baiklah, ia tak akan kembali.

"Sepertinya yang kemarin-kemarin itu untuk keperluan _reality show_ ," gumam Sakura sendirian. "Meski aku agak tidak sadar juga. Jangan-jangan ada beberapa kamera tersembunyi?" tebaknya lagi, menggumam tanpa peduli bahwa tak akan ada respons dari siapa pun.

Ya, dari awal Sakura memang patut curiga dengan Naruto. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Semuanya sudah lewat. Ia bisa menertawakan Tenten atas spekulasinya bahwa Naruto mengejar Sakura untuk urusan hati. _Yang benar saja_.

"Eh, tapi di mana Ino?" Sakura kembali berpikir. Kalau Naruto kembali ke apartemen mewahnya, harusnya apartemen sebelah kembali dihuni oleh di pirang berdada besar itu, kan? Sakura mengelus dagunya sendiri. Ia berlari kecil kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia ingat pesan Ino kemarin lusa. Katanya pekerjaannya menyenangkan dan kontrak pemotretan hampir selesai. Ada baiknya ia mengirim pesan balik ke Ino.

Baru akan mengetuk layar ponselnya, panggilan masuk mengagetkan Sakura.

" _Moshi-mos_ —ya, ya, aku sedang siap-siap," jawab Sakura sembari menepuk dahinya sendiri. Shikamaru sebenarnya bukan orang yang cerewet. Tapi sekali pemuda itu bicara, Sakura tahu Shikamaru tidak bercanda ketika menyuruh Sakura bergegas.

" _Aku sudah di seberang gangmu. Cepat keluar. Kalau tidak, kau naik bus sajalah."_

"Tunggu, iya aku keluar!"

" _Oke."_

"Beri aku—" sambungan terputus, "—lima menit."

Sakura melongo menatap layar ponselnya yang telah mati. Matanya membulat dan diketuk-ketuknya layar telepon genggamnya. Baterainya habis. Ceroboh sekali ia bisa lupa mengisi baterai sejak tidur semalam. Sakura berlarian ke ujung kamar, segera mencari kabel _charger_.

Sial, ia tak mau naik bus. Setelah mengisi baterai pada ponselnya, gadis itu lalu mencari tasnya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Mengingat Shikamaru yang bisa benar-benar meninggalkannya, ia langsung melesat secepat yang gadis itu bisa.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

.

"Jalanannya macet sekali."

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu agar lebih cepat," keluh Shikamaru. "Merepotkan sekali kalau ada acara begini."

Jarang-jarang melihat Shikamaru tak sabaran begini membuat Sakura ingin tertawa—tapi gadis itu memilih menahan tawanya. Pasti pemuda itu sudah memperkirakan semuanya, meski sepertinya sedikit meleset. Beberapa kali Shikamaru menekan klakson. Di jalanan, beberapa gadis dan muda-mudi lain memenuhi trotoar jalan. Sepertinya semuanya mengarah pada arah yang sama. Tokyo Dome. Sakura sempat mendengar beritanya di radio mobil. Konser kali ini lumayan meriah dan didominasi _band-band_ yang penggemarnya mayoritas adalah muda-mudi.

Shikamaru memijit keningnya.

"Mau kuteleponkan Anko- _sensei_?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Gadis itu merogoh isi tasnya. Dalam waktu sepuluh detik, ia tersadar sesuatu dan mendengus keras.

"Apa lagi?"

Sakura melirik Shikamaru. Kerut di dahi pemuda itu tak menghilang. Rambut hitam legamnya yang dikuncir tunggal dan agak tinggi, ikatannya agak berantakan. Menceritakan kecerobohannya akan membuat _mood_ Shikamaru memburuk seperti perempuan kala PMS. "Pinjam ponselmu saja lah."

Shikamaru tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya menunjuk tasnya di kursi belakang, memberi kode pada Sakura untuk mencarinya sendiri.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Pemotretan terakhir berjalan dengan baik. Ada beberapa produk _brand_ yang diberikan kepada Yamanaka Ino secara cuma-cuma sebagai tanda kerjasama yang menyenangkan. Ino juga mendapat _file_ kopi dari beberapa hasil jepretan selama pemotretan. Ia banyak berterima kasih pada Deidara. Fotografer yang sedikit bawel dan bersikap keras selama proses kerjasama itu membantunya banyak. Beruntung, sebagai model baru, Ino cukup mau mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan. Gadis pirang itu banyak mengikuti arahan dan pencerahan, terutama bagaimana berpose yang pas untuk membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat lebih panjang, dan membuat garis leher dan dagunya terlihat tegas dalam jepretan kamera. Dan satu lagi, Deidara memiliki _style_ rambut yang mirip dengan Ino—meski lelaki itu memang sebenarnya bukan keturunan murni orang Jepang.

Ino tak sabar menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk melewati pintu utama dengan wajah ditekuk. Penyebabnya tetap sama: Sakura tetap tak bisa dihubungi sejak dua hari lalu. Terakhir ia mengirim pesan pagi-pagi, masih ada tanda terkirim pada layar _outbox_ pesannya. Tapi sekarang nihil. "Ke mana si Kepala kembang gula satu itu?" gerutunya sendiri. "Lihat saja, _mood_ sedang bagus begini malah susah dihubungi, awas saja kalau nanti ketemu minta traktiran!"

"Itu oleh-oleh?"

Ino hampir melompat karena kaget. Dengan kepala menyembul dari balik sandaran sofa, Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa tas belanjaan di tangan Ino. "Bukannya kau ada konser?"

"Sudah dari kemarin."

"Bukannya dua hari?"

"Kemarin dan hari ini. Beres." Kiba menggigit garpunya setelah menelan potongan daging asap setengah matang. Rambut cokelat pemuda itu acak-acakan, makin terlihat jabrik dan hampir terlihat seperti versi gelap kepala pirangnya Naruto. Ia memakai kaos basket warna biru dengan angka delapan di punggungnya.

" _Press conference_?"

"Bagian Shinobi selesai semalam."

"Oh."

"Tanya terus seperti wartawan saja." Kiba mendesis.

Ino mendecak.

"Itu apa? Oleh-oleh?"

"Oleh-oleh kepalamu!" Ino mendekat ke arah sofa. Tas-tas itu ia letakkan di atas sandaran sofa dan ia menarik salah satu isi tasnya. Terlihat kain _chiffon_ tipis bermotif bunga-bunga. "Berminat dengan rok? Atau _cardigan_ warna fanta?"

"Memangnya aku banci?" Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Fashion_!" Ino meringis mengejek Kiba. Ah, sebagai artis, sudah biasa kan tabrak mode ala Harajuku? "Ini pemberian untukku. Kebetulan tim promosinya baik sekali. Toh, beberapa produk yang diberikan ini ada bau-bau produk khusus, jadi kalau aku memakainya, terlihat seperti aku ini media promosi berjalan. Bukankah itu trik pemasaran yang sama-sama menguntungkan?"

Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Ia juga paham itu. Tas-tas belanja itu punya _print brand_ _department store_ yang Ino maksudkan.

Ino memandangi Kiba baik-baik. Dipikir-pikir lagi, ia masih tak menyangka Kiba sudah kembali. Ia pikir, pemuda itu akan sibuk dengan konsernya dan baru akan kembali setelah beberapa hari. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda bertato itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa melihatiku begitu? Terpesona? Kangen?"

Ino mendecak lagi. "Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu. Kenapa buru-buru pulang, kangen padaku?"

Kiba melongo. Ia masih mendongak menatap Ino yang merapikan tas-tasnya lagi. Beberapa detik tidak ada respons, mata biru gadis itu kembali tertambat pada sosok diam Kiba. Pemuda itu membisu. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Ino mendadak merasa tenggorokannya terganjal sesuatu. Ia mau mencandai pemuda itu lebih jauh, namun mendadak jantungnya bertabuh tak karuan.

"Bisa jadi."

Suara kalem itu berasal dari mulut Sai. Ino dan Kiba menoleh cepat. Dari arah pintu masuk, ada Sai dan Naruto. Pemuda pucat itu melepas jaketnya sementara Naruto sibuk melepas sepatu sebelum akhirnya pemuda pirang itu berbelok ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Enak saja! Aku ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" elak Kiba.

"Sai- _kun_ , jangan bicara begitu. Tidak ada kangen-kangenan semacam itu!" kilah Ino tak kalah ngototnya. Wajahnya sampai merah padam saking ngototnya.

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Ngomong-ngomong apa itu di tanganmu?"

"Beberapa produk."

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Si Bodoh satu ini mengira ini oleh-oleh untuknya." Ino melirik Kiba tanpa memutar badannya—masih menghadap penuh pada Sai. "Lagi pula, mau memberi oleh-oleh, dia hanya makan daging. Pakaian pun, kurasa kulitnya terlalu tebal. Dia tahan dingin, tahan panas, anti-sakit." Ino menggerutu sendiri.

"Cewek cerewet ini hobinya menggerutu. Kalau dia mencarikanku oleh-oleh, bisa-bisa aku yang kerepotan." Kiba menambahkan. "Sejak dia datang, dia ini menggerutu sendiri. Membuatku ngeri." Kiba memasang gestur memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap takut pada Ino.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, hampir memukul kepala Kiba.

"Kalian benar-benar—"

"Oi, Sai! Sepertinya besok sudah waktunya belanja!" teriak Naruto dari arah dapur.

Sai menghentikan kalimatnya dan menoleh ke arah dapur. Naruto berjalan keluar sembari menenteng kaleng minuman bersoda di tangannya.

"Kau masih di sini besok?"

"Hah? Tentu saj—" Naruto menoleh pada Ino meski pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Sai. Gadis dengan warna rambut hampir serupa dengannya itu menatapnya intens. "Ada … apa, Ino?"

Ino tersentak dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa tak enak. "Kukira kau akan ke … apartemenku. Maaf." Ino masih ingat betul kalau Naruto bilang ia hanya akan tinggal di sini tiga harian saja. Tapi kalau bisa tinggal di tempat bagus begini, untuk apa kembali ke apartemen yang hampir tak layak huni satu itu?

"Kau kedengaran kecewa." Sai menepuk bahu Ino.

Ino terperanjat. "Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Ino menepuk dua tangannya, meminta maaf pada Naruto. "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu berpikir begitu. Sungguh."

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Santai saja."

Ino tersenyum kecil, masih merasa tak enak hati. Gadis itu menunduk, membuang pandangannya pada tali-tali tas yang tertaut di jemari-jemari lentiknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tebak Sai lagi.

"Eh?" Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu memasang senyum dan menggeleng. Ia menghindari kontak mata dan menoleh pada Kiba, berharap Kiba melontarkan ucapan-ucapan tak penting untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi pemuda itu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan keingintahuan yang sama. Apa baiknya ia kabur dan segera ke kamar saja?

"Kau tadi menggerutu apa saat datang?" tanya Kiba yang malah membuat Ino merasa makin terjebak.

"A-apa?"

"Siapa yang susah dihubungi?"

"Hah?"

Kiba mendesis melihat respons Ino yang tak jelas. "Kau tadi menggerutu saat datang. Bilang hal semaca, si Kepala kembang gula sulit dihubungi. Kepalamu terbentur? Masa sudah lupa?"

Ino membuka mulutnya. Bukan begitu! Ia ingat. Sangat jelas sekali Ino ingat. Dan Ino sangat ingat sekali bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan gumaman yang tak jelas. Bagaimana bisa Kiba mendengar gerutuannya sejelas itu?

Kiba mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

"Oh! Sakura!" Bahu Ino turun. Ia akan memikirkan soal keanehan itu lain kali. Ketajaman telinga Kiba benar-benar di luar nalarnya. "Aku berpikir untuk minta tolong pada Naruto. Sakura agak susah dihubungi. Pesanku gagal terkirim sejak kemarin."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, kalau kau mampir ke apartemen, aku mau minta tolong agar kau menyuruhnya untuk menghubungiku balik." Ino menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Tapi tidak apa! Besok aku akan ke apartemen sendiri. Besok aku tak ada acara! Toh, aku memang harus segera kembali ke apartemenk—"

"Dia susah dihubungi?" Naruto menatap Ino intens. Suara Naruto terbilang lirih. Namun keheningan ruangan memberi ketajaman pada pendengaran Ino.

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa!" Ino tertawa. "Kadang Sakura memang susah dihubungi."

"Sampai lebih dari sehari?" tambah Sai.

"Aku besok akan memastikannya. Dia temanku. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau mengeceknya?"

"Hah?" Naruto kira, pertanyaan semacam itu akan ditujukan oleh Sai. Namun nyatanya, sebaris kalimat pendek itu lepas dari mulut berisik Kiba. Rekannya itu menyembunyikan seringainya dan menatap Naruto penuh arti. Naruto mengembuskan napas berat. "Buat apa? Ino mau mengeceknya, kan?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Maaf membuat kalian sedikit khawatir."

"Aku antar besok."

"Eh?" Ino menoleh pada Sai.

"Kaubilang kau ikut audisinya Disneyland, kan? Besok aku dan Naruto akan ke gedung manajemen untuk rapat kecil soal itu, ikut saja." Sai tersenyum teduh. "Kau model independen, ya? Tidak ada agensi?"

Ino tertawa pelan. "Sebelumnya aku ikut agensi kecil, tapi agak tidak cocok. Dan kontraknya habis. Hanya agensi kecil."

"Kalau begitu, besok ikut kami saja." Sai menepuk lengan Naruto. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Ya."

"Sepulang dari sana, aku antar kau ke apartemenmu."

"Naruto ikut?" Ino menoleh pada Naruto.

"Akan kupikirk—"

"Tidak, Mei Terumi akan menahan Naruto lebih lama seperti biasa." Sai mengerlingkan satu matanya. "Kau mau ikut, Kiba?"

"Kuberitahu besok." Kiba berbalik, kembali fokus pada acara TV kabel yang menyiarkan drama televisi Amerika.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah jelas. Aku pulang dulu." Sai berbalik tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi pada Naruto. Ino memberi salam singkat ' _sampai jumpa besok_ ' sebelum akhirnya tatapan gadis itu tertambat pada Naruto yang masih bergeming di posisinya.

Merasa Ino menatapnya, pemuda itu buru-buru memasang cengiran lebar dan menyuruh Ino beristirahat. Ino tak membantah. Ia gerah, ingin mandi, dan ingin segera melompat ke atas ranjang. Naruto sendiri, memilih untuk menenggak isi kalengnya lagi lalu melompat ke sofa, menemani Kiba yang menatap bosan pada layar kaca. Setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan dengan hening, Kiba menghela napas panjang. Naruto paham betul bahwa keduanya tak pernah sehening ini dalam kondisi normal.

"Tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak." Naruto menjawabnya singkat.

"Kukira dia makananmu satu-satunya." Kiba tertawa datar.

"Hei," Naruto memukul bahu Kiba pelan, "apa kau pernah khawatir pada makananmu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kiba tertawa lebih keras.

"Kalau Ino?"

Kiba hampir tersedak. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat dan ia yakin Naruto menunggu jawabannya, Kiba mengembuskan napas panjang dan mendongak memandangi langit-langit ruangan. "Ino bukan makananku."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Khawatir pada makanan mungkin konyol sekali. Tapi khawatir itu … bukankah ini lucu sekali. Kapan terakhir makhluk seperti kita ini merasa khawatir pada manusia? Pada makanan … _ck_."

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang, Ino bukan makanan?"

"Justru … itu. Bagaimana bisa, perempuan seperti dia, membuatku khawatir tanpa sebab?" Kiba mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. "Sekuat apa pun aku tidak mau mengakuinya, kenyataannya memang begitu."

Naruto membeku.

Kiba menarik napas panjang. "Lupakan ucapanku barusan."

Naruto menatap malas pada layar TV. "Hei, Kiba."

"Hm?"

"Besok kau ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut." Manusia seperti Yamanaka Ino yang polos itu—dunia model bukan hanya dihuni Naruto saja. Di sana bisa ada yang melihatnya sebagai makanan meskipun ada Naruto yang merupakan anggota dari klan kerajaan utama.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya diam-diam. Kiba benar-benar serius bahwa pemuda itu memang mati-matian tak ingin mengakuinya.

Perasaan aneh dan peduli pada manusia … apa namanya?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Gedung itu tinggi menjulang. Kata Sai, gedung ini memang milik Bee Entertainment, meski tak semua lantainya dipakai untuk urusan manajemen. Ada beberapa bagian yang disewakan ke pihak lain. Tapi tetap saja, dominasinya tetap milik agensi besar ini. Naruto jelas salah satu model terbaiknya. Dari lobi lantai pertama, ada banyak foto-foto besar di dinding, menampilkan potret model dan artis terbaik dari manajemen ini. Kalau tidak gara-gara Sai yang sesekali menjelaskan, mulut Ino pasti betah menganga melihat sekitar,

"Tadi itu fotonya Sabaku Gaara, ya?"

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya dan menoleh pada Ino yang duduk di sofa sampingnya. "Kenal?"

Ino terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, aku ingat. Kaubilang kau kenal dengan Sabaku Sasori, kan?"

"Sebenarnya dibilang kenal, sih, tidak juga." Ino merapikan poninya sembari berdeham kikuk. "Saat itu pernah ada audisi untuk iklan telepon seluler yang akan dipasangkan dengan Sasori- _san_. Sebenarnya aku tidak terpilih, yaa, hampir terpilih dan sempat mengobrol dengannya. Dia bilang bakatku cukup bagus, hanya perlu jam terbang yang lebih tinggi agar wajahku lebih banyak dikenal penyelenggara acara semacam itu. Dan, kami sempat bertukar nomor kontak. Dia bilang, aku boleh menghubunginya kalau aku butuh bantuan atau arahan tentang dunia model."

"Wah, awal yang bagus." Sai tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia juga kenal Sasori. Dan ia ingat, Sasori memang lebih punya mulut yang manis ketimbang Gaara. "Jadi, mau mencoba meminta bantuannya?"

"Akan … kupikirkan lagi nanti bagaimana." Ino tertawa kaku.

Sai bangkit berdiri. "Aku cari Naruto sebentar, ya. Akan kubilang kalau kita harus pergi setelah ini."

Tanpa menunggu respons Ino, Sai melangkah pergi. Ia keluar dari ruangan tamu dan berpindah pergi, melewati kubikel-kubikel area kerja pegawai dan memasuki ruangan lain. Matanya menemukan Kiba dan Mei yang sedang bersenda gurau.

"Kalian melihat Naruto?"

"Sedang berbincang dengan anggota promosi Disneyland di bawah. Sepertinya basa-basi mengantar mereka sampai lobi utama."

Sai mengangguk-angguk pada jawaban Mei. "Kalau begitu, aku dan Ino juga turun."

"Ino?" Mei memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku membawa teman ke sini tadi."

Mei mengelus dagunya dan melirik Kiba. "Ino yang kaubicarakan tadi? Si pirang yang juga model it—"

"Jangan dibahas," potong Kiba sembari mendesis, membuat Mei sontak tertawa.

"Kiba bicara apa?" tanya Sai mulai tertarik.

"Ada model baru yang tidak punya agensi. Lumayan cantik." Mei mengerling pada Kiba yang membuang muka. "Yang dari tadi membuat beberapa pegawai bisik-bisik dan bilang kalau model baru itu punya badan yang bagus. Benar, Kiba?"

Kiba mendengus keras.

"Kiba tanya apakah ada kemungkinan di agensi model kita untuk mencoba memasukkan gadis itu, kontrak yaah, tiga bulan untuk percobaan."

"Hei, hei," sela Kiba lagi sembari berdeham—seolah pemuda itu habis tersedak. "Jangan bicarakan ini dengan Sai."

"Kenapa tidak? Ino juga temanku."

Kiba mendengus.

"Jadi?"

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Aku minta portifolionya saja untuk sementara ini. Lagi pula, dia akan sibuk untuk audisi Disney, kan?" tanya Mei sembari menepuk bahu Kiba.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membicarakan ini dengan Sai," keluhnya.

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu pacarmu itu nanti bisa dimanajeri oleh Sai setelah ini."

"Bukan pacar!"

Mei terkikik.

"Mereka bukan pacar," imbuh Sai, "lebih terlihat seperti suami istri yang sudah menikah belasan tahun dan bertengkar setiap hari."

"Sai!" Kiba memukul lengan Sai, namun pemuda beriris mata gelap itu hanya tersenyum polos.

"Ah, aku paham," goda Mei. "Kaubilang Naruto yang punya pacar, ternyata malah kau." Kuku panjang wanita itu menari di pipi Kiba dengan manja sembari ia menyindir Kiba.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian."

Kiba mendesis. "Eh, Sai. Yang namanya Sakura itu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengecek kondisi Sakura setelah ini. Ino kelihatan khawatir sekali. Sekalian, aku terpikir sesuatu untuk audisinya Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto benar-benar akan ikut audisi meski tidak perlu?" sahut Mei terheran. "Kalau untuk formalitas, bilang saja audisinya terpisah."

"Tidak seru," respons Kiba.

Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Sesuka kalian saja." Mei menepuk kedua kepala pemuda di depannya seolah ia adalah bibi kedua pemuda tampan itu. "Sai, kau jadi mau pergi? Kiba akan tetap di sini denganku. Dia bilang dia mau pinjam sesuatu dariku. Bocah nakal ini."

"Ayolah, jangan menceritakan semuanya pada zombie satu ini." Kiba mengeluh sekali lagi sebelum Sai menghilang meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku pergi dengan Ino. Kalau sudah mau balik, aku jemput lagi ke sini." Sai tak menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia bicara pada Naruto. Keduanya berpapasan di pintu kaca gedung yang menghubungkan lobi dan halaman utama. "Di atas ada Kiba."

Ino berlari-lari kecil di belakang Sai, mengekori Sai seperti anak kucing. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan membungkuk, memberi salam pamit pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau mau ke Sakur—apartemennya Ino?"

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mendorong pintu kaca.

"Aku ikut."

Kalimat singkat itulah yang akhirnya membuat Sai berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik menghadap Naruto dari luar pintu. Di belakang punggung pemuda itu, air mancur besar menyirami kolam bulat yang menghias taman gedung. "Kenapa?"

"Daripada, yah, daripada kau kembali ke sini lagi."

"Aku akan tetap kembali karena Kiba masih di atas."

Naruto terpekur, mengunci mulutnya.

Sai tersenyum—yang lama-lama terlihat menyebalkan di mata Naruto. Pemuda yang senang memakai kemeja lengan pendek dengan rompi vest hitam itu berpaling dan menarik Ino pergi. Memunggungi Naruto, pemuda itu bergegas menuju tempat ia memarkir sedannya. Sejenak, senyumnya tersungging makin lebar karena ia yakin ia mendengar derap langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Naruto.

"Aku tidak ada keperluan dengan Mei. Aku ikut kalian saja."

"Oh?" Ino menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, kan?" tanya model pirang bermata safir itu.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak masalah." Ino menoleh pada Sai—yang entah kenapa senyuman pemuda itu terlihat aneh, terlihat seperti seringai.

Sai tak berkomentar lagi. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino dan segera memutar ke kursi kemudi. Perjalanan berlangsung sunyi. Naruto duduk di belakang karena Sai mempersilakan Ino duduk di sampingnya. Naruto tak banyak bergerak. Matanya hanya menelusuri pemandangan Tokyo di siang hari dan gedung-gedung tingginya yang memenuhi tepian jalan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kendaraan sedan warna hitam metalik itu sampai di apartemen Ino. Ino buru-buru melepas _seatbelt_ -nya dan melompat turun dari mobil. Sai ikut keluar dari mobil. Ketika ia menutup pintu, dari kursi belakang, Naruto juga keluar mobil. Sai menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Kukira kau mau menunggu di mobil."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Seingatku kaubilang kalau kau memang ingin menjauh dari Sakura, kan?" Sai mengerlingkan satu matanya. "Artinya sama."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Sai meninggalkannya—menghampiri Ino yang buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Naruto berdiri di samping pintu. Ia berdiri menyandar pada tepian mobil. Kepalanya mendongak, memperhatikan lantai dua. Ia bisa melihat Ino dan Sai berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Itu model, _ssst_!"

Naruto melirik sekitarnya. Di dekat tiang, dua orang gadis berpakaian seragam dengan rok selutut terkikik dan saling berbisik-bisik. Di tangan salah satu gadis yang berponi rata, sebuah ponsel tergenggam. Sepertinya tadi mereka baru mengambil foto Naruto.

"Ehmm."

Dua gadis itu buru-buru menyembunyikan ponsel dan berbalik menjauh.

Naruto sedang memasang wajah masam. Salahkan Sai. Pemuda pirang itu lalu mendongak lagi. Alisnya berkerut ketika ia melihat Ino dan Sai masih dalam posisi yang sama. Memperhatikan lebih saksama, sesekali Ino menoleh pada Sai, mengucapkan sesuatu dan sesekali menangkup wajahnya. Sai, pemuda itu sibuk menggedor pintu.

Ada yang tak beres.

"Ada masalah?"

Ino terperanjat kaget ketika tahu-tahu Naruto ada di belakangnya. Gadis itu hampir terjatuh namun bahunya ditahan oleh Sai. "S-Sakura, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Aku mencoba menelepon ponselnya tapi tetap tak tersambung."

Naruto membeku.

"Tidak biasanya dia tidak ada kabar begini."

"Aku sudah coba tanya orang di bawah. Dia memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi dari kemarin wanita tua yang tinggal di apartemen bawah bilang kalau memang tidak melihat Sakura." Sai mencoba mengetuk pintu lebih keras. "Apa dia tertidur di dalam?"

"Yang membuatku … khawatir adalah karena dia tidak bisa dihubungi." Ino menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia cemas setengah mati. Tapi ia tak ingin kecemasannya melibatkan Sai dan Naruto. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir lebih keras. Harusnya minggu ini _shift_ kerja Sakura adalah _shift_ sore. Kalau Sakura kuliah, harusnya jam segini ia sudah pulang. Ke mana Sakur—

"Minggir."

Ino tak sempat berpikir ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Punggungnya menabrak dada Sai. Ketika ia mendongak, mata gadis itu terbelalak melihat Naruto. Pemuda itu mendobrak pintu apartemen Sakura.

Dalam sekali dobrakan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Galau-galaunya NS masih belum kunjung kelar. Saya lelaaaah bikin Naruto galau *eh*_

 _KibaIno tetap menyenangkan untuk diketik. Untuk ide Sakura pergi ini juga terinspirasi dari perginya Sia di Untouchable. Btw, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review ya!_

 _Nah, untuk refreshment, daku sempilin promoh ya, hahahaa! Boleh banget main ke toko buku untuk belanja novel-novel daku di bawah ini:_

 _1\. Dangerous Romance terbit Juni 2017_

 _2\. Lost in The Rain terbit Juli 2017_

 _3\. Forgive to Forget (versi cetakan ulang dengan stamp Best Seller on the cover_ _)_

 _4\. Fall For Fangirl terbit November 2017_

 _Terima kasih^^_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	9. Chapter 9

" _One of the hardest decisions you'll ever face in life is,_

 _choosing whether_ _ **to walk away or try harder."**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Suara dobrakan pintu tentu saja mengagetkan Ino. Apalagi dengan kekuatan yang entah mengapa sepertinya keluar begitu besar. Bayangkan, sekali saja Naruto membenturkan sisi tubuhnya untuk mendobrak pintu, daun pintu berwarna cat kusam itu langsung terbuka.

" _Sugoi_ ," desahnya kagum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai yang masih memegangi kedua lengannya dari belakang. Perempuan pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, ada wajah Sai yang begitu dekat di depannya.

"A-ah! Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa!" Ino sontak melepaskan diri.

Sai tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

" _Ano_ , itu Naruto—" Ino menunjuk bagian dalam apartemen Sakura. Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam dan menghilang dari ruang pandangnya sedari tadi.

"Sok pamer dan sok keren, biarkan saja." Sai melirik bagian dalam apartemen. Namun meski ucapannya tak menyenangkan, nyatanya di mata Ino, Sai terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum teduh. "Ayo masuk."

Baru beberapa langkah masuk, Naruto muncul, keluar dari dalam ruangan gelap. Ino mengenali ruangan itu sebagai kamar Sakura. Pemuda pirang itu menggenggam sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada Ino.

"Eh?"

Naruto mendesah keras. "Ponselnya ada di kamar dalam keadaan mati. Menancap pada kabel _charger_."

Ino mendesis pelan sembari menerima ponsel dari tangan Naruto. "Dia … kadang memang ceroboh." Ino langsung mengantonginya dan menoleh pada Sai.

"Menurutmu dia ke mana?" tanya Sai. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping lemari kotak sepatu. Jemari kurusnya meraba permukaan kayu lalu menjentikkannya. "Sedikit berdebu. Mungkin dia memang sudah tidak di sini selama dua atau tiga harian." Sai mendongak, memandangi celah ventilasi di atas pintu apartemen yang bisa dengan mudah mengantarkan debu dari luar.

"Coba pikirkan."

Ino menoleh pada Naruto. Meski terkesan ucapannya datar, namun nada penekanan dari bicara pemuda pirang itu, tidak, lebih tepatnya ekspresi wajahnya … menyiratkan kecemasan. Ino hampir membuka mulutnya, namun suara yang keluar dari Ino malah berasal dari perutnya. "Aku … tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang." Wajah Ino merah padam. Dalam situasi begini, perutnya malah keroncongan.

"Sepertinya besok-besok jangan hanya sarapan apel," gumam Sai.

Ino menunduk dalam-dalam, menenggelamkan ekspresi malunya dengan juntaian poninya yang panjang.

"Mau cari makan dulu?" tawar Sai.

Ino sontak mendongak. "Oh! Aku cari di sini saja. M-mungkin Sakura punya … persediaan ramen _cup_." Ino bergerak mundur, bersiap ke dapur.

Namun Naruto menahan lengannya. Pemuda itu ingat sesuatu. Ramen. "Bagaimana … kalau sekalian beli ramen _cup_ di luar?"

"Hah?" Ino menatap Naruto heran.

Di apartemen ini tak ada yang tahu Sakura di mana, kan? Mungkin ada baiknya ia mempertimbangkan info dari tempat lain. "Kita ke minimarket tempat Sakura kerja sampingan."

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ino merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut. Tenten benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang tidak bisa menjadi temannya. Lihat saja, sejak kedatangannya sepuluh menit lalu, gadis bercepol itu terus mengabaikannya, pura-pura sibuk di meja kasir. Tenten tidak segan-segan menolak kontak mata dengan Ino yang dari tadi betah menunggunya. Ino sampai harus menepi beberapa kali ketika ada pengunjung yang akan membayar belanjaannya.

Naruto berdiri tak jauh di belakang Naruto, memandangi Tenten dengan sama penasarannya.

"Kubilang, aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau kelihatan tidak cemas karena temanmu hilang?"

"Karena aku tahu dia baik-baik saja," jawab Tenten malas-malasan. "Tapi aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu tepatnya dia ada di mana. Puas?"

"Oke." Naruto menjawabnya singkat. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berkeliling.

Setelah yakin Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya, Tenten melirik Ino yang sibuk menggigiti kukunya. Gadis berambut kecokelatan itu berdeham rendah. "Ino."

"Ya?" Ino mendongak. Kepalanya sedikit miring karena suara Tenten yang lirih.

"Si model itu, kenapa ada bersamamu?"

"Ah, dia menemaniku mencari Sakura. Aku khawatir sekal—"

"Benar dia pindah ke apartemenmu?"

"Eh?" Ino terlihat kaget. "Kok tahu?"

"Sakura pernah cerita."

Ino mengangguk paham.

"Apa maunya laki-laki itu?"

"Hah?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya. Ia bisa melihat kalau Tenten mendesis tak senang dengan kehadiran Naruto. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Naruto itu baik, kok."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Ino mendecak dibuatnya.

"Apa maunya pula, dia datang dan memasang wajah seolah khawatir begitu?"

Ino menepuk tangannya. "Kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Ino. Mata biru langit gadis itu melebar dan ia makin mendekat ke tepian meja kasir. "Sebenarnya dia kelihatan seperti tidak peduli."

"Sebagai perempuan, tentu saja kita tahu betul kalau tatapan matanya itu khawatir."

"Ahh, benar juga."

"Aku tidak suka."

Ino memicingkan matanya kali ini. "Kenapa?"

"Dia itu membuat Sakura bingung. Kautahu tidak, awalnya dia terlihat seperti tertarik sekali dengan Sakura—"

Ino tahu itu. Ia juga merasa begitu.

"—tapi kemudian dia menghindari Sakura."

"Hah?" Nah, yang ini Ino tak tahu menahu.

"Sakura sempat cerita. Naruto tiba-tiba tidak mencarinya, tidak menyapanya, seperti menghindar," jelas Tenten dengan suara yang masih lirih. "Meski kedengaran seperti Sakura itu kegeeran, tapi sebagai perempuan, wajar Sakura merasa seperti dipermainkan. Dan lihat sekarang, dia kemari dan dari belakangmu, dia menatapku seakan mau mengulitiku."

Ino melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Napas gadis itu naik turun. Ia lalu mendongak, berpikir sesaat. "Ya sudah, beritahukan saja di mana Sakura."

"Aku tidak tahu!" Tenten kali ini mendecak keras. "Kepalamu itu dari batu, ya? Kan dari tadi kubilang aku tidak tahu."

"Iya, iya! Tidak usah teriak begitu! Aku tidak tuli!" celoteh Ino tak kalah nyaring. Tenten memang bisa kembali menyebalkan dalam sepersekian detik.

"Kau seperti tuli, aku bilang tidak tahu eh kok malah tanya itu lagi!"

"Nona-Nona?" Sai muncul mendadak di belakang Ino.

Tenten menelan ludah dan menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Ah, maafkan aku." Tenten tersenyum kikuk.

"Sai?" Ino melongo melihat dua mangkuk ramen yang sudah diisi air panas. Uap tipis mengepul dari sana. Lelaki sopan itu menyodorkan satu untuk Ino.

"Kau lapar, kan?"

"Ra … men?"

Sai menurunkan pandangannya, menatap makanan yang ia bawakan dan kembali memandang Ino dengan heran. "Bukannya tadi di apartemen Sakura kau mencari ramen instan?"

Ah! "Iya juga, sih." Bahu Ino lemas. Sebenarnya tadi hanya alasan. Apa kabar dietnya kalau ia makan ramen? Namun Sai masih betah menyodorkannya pada Ino, membuat Ino tak enak hati dan menerimanya. "Baiklah, kita makan dulu."

"Ayo ke luar."

"Eh, ramen untuk Naruto?"

"Dia tidak lapar," jawab Sai tenang. Lebih tepatnya, Naruto tak butuh.

Sementara itu di salah satu lorong rak, Naruto berdiri diam. Pemuda itu bergeming di sana, membeku selama beberapa saat. Meski jauh, tapi ia bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Tenten ketika mengobrol dengan Ino tadi. Semua ucapan Tenten membuat model pirang itu tercenung. Naruto membuat Sakura merasa pemuda itu … mempermainkannya. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. Ia menoleh pada Lee yang berdiri di ujung rak dengan membawa kardus makanan ringan.

"Hai."

Naruto diam sejenak. Ia akhirnya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mencari Sakura- _san_ , ya?

Nama yang disebut dengan mudah itu membuat iris biru Naruto menebal. "Kautahu di mana dia?"

Lee sontak mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sakura- _san_ mengajukan cuti dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Oh."

"Tenang saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Bahu Naruto turun. Sedikit banyak, senyum konyol pemuda berpotongan rambut seperti batok kelapa itu agak menenangkannya. "Mungkin dia bepergian, ya?"

"Bisa jadi." Lee mengangkat jempolnya. "Atau mungkin hanya sibuk seperti biasa."

 _Tapi Naruto masih merasa tak tenang._

"Setahuku dia memang ada kesibukan dengan Nara- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Teman kuliahnya." Lee memijit dagunya sendiri. "Nara Shika—Shika siapa, ya. Aku tidak ingat. Minggu lalu Sakura mengaku sering telat bangun karena ada urusan dengan temannya itu sampai-sampai ia sering pulang malam."

"Kau kenal?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mendesah keras, membuat Lee kaget. Pemuda itu mencengkeram sisi rambutnya, membuat rambutnya terlihat makin acak-acakan. Naruto hampir berteriak kesal lagi. Jelas sekali Naruto sangat frustrasi. Menghindari Sakura? Baiklah, Naruto memang menghindarinya. Ini salah Sai yang terus membicarakan omong kosong bahwa Sakura bukan hanya sekadar makanan! Tapi kenapa sekarang Sakura malah raib dari jangkauannya dan menghilang begitu saja—sampai meninggalkan kecemasan yang membuatnya frustrasi. "Gadis bodoh mana yang sampai meninggalkan ponsel di apartemen, hah!"

Lee tertawa kikuk. "Sakura _-san_ itu pintar, lho. Dia mahasiswi kedokteran."

Naruto menatap Lee tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya lelaki bermata bundar itu mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Eh, tunggu. Kaubilang tadi ponselnya Sakura _-san_ tertinggal?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Sejenak, ia terpikir sesuatu.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino hampir tersedak yang ia makan ketika Naruto mendatanginya dengan napas memburu. Tangannya terulur. "Mana ponselnya?" tanya Naruto. Namun melihat Ino masih mencerna ucapan Naruto, pemuda itu menegaskan lagi ucapannya. "Ponsel Sakura," ulangnya lagi ketika Ino hanya memandangi tangannya yang kosong.

"Oh!"

"Tidak usah buru-buru begitu," celetuk Sai yang duduk di seberang Ino. Ucapan Sai membuat Naruto menoleh. Namun Sai duduk tenang, melipat satu kakinya dan menumpukannya di atas salah satu pahanya. "Melihatmu lebih khawatir dari Ino membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Sai, jangan mulai." Naruto menggeram.

"Mau mengakui sesuatu?"

Gadis pirang berambut sepanjang pinggang itu melongo. Dipandanginya sosok Sai dan Naruto bergantian. Beberapa detik, yang ia lihat hanyalah betapa kerennya dua makhluk di depannya ini. Sadar sendiri, Ino buru-buru merogoh sakunya. "Ah, ini!"

Naruto bergegas menerimanya. Tangannya dengan cepat menghidupkan ponsel Sakura. Layar telepon genggam itu menyala. Ia lalu menyodorkannya lagi pada Ino. "Tahu _password_ -nya?"

"Oh, coba tanggal lahirnya." Ino menekan angka-angka di layar ponsel Sakura yang masih dipegangi Naruto. "Berhasil!"

Naruto membuka pesan-pesan masuk di sana dan menekurinya satu persatu. Ada beberapa nama pengirim pesan dengan embel-embel ' _sensei_ ' dan yang paling baru dan banyak—selain nama Ino tentunya—adalah ID: Jenius Pemalas. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menghadapkan layar telepon seluler itu lagi pada Ino, menanyakan pada Ino apa Ino mengenalinya. "Kaukenal siapa ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubaca beberapa pesannya?" tawar Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa mungkin pemilik ID ini namanya Nara?"

"Oh! Shikamaru! Teman kuliah Sakura!" seru Ino bersemangat. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri saking senangnya. "Sepertinya ada petunjuk! Ini pasti ada hubungan dengan kampus. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kampus Sakura?"

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memandang dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Kadang, orang panik memang bisa benar-benar bodoh. Daripada susah-susah, kenapa tidak langsung telepon di pemilik ID itu saja, sih? Namun Sai membiarkannya.

Ada kesenangan tersendiri melihat Naruto sekhawatir ini.

Pada manusia.

Yang katanya, hanya sekadar _makanan_.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sementara Naruto menarik perhatian banyak mata dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya—tentu saja begitu juga dengan Ino yang berjalan mendampinginya bak anak kembar—Sai berperan penting dengan menanyakan di mana letak fakultas kedokteran. Bangunan yang dibangun di tanah yang cukup luas itu memiliki beberapa lantai, berada di bangunan utama yang terlihat bak katedral dari kejauhan—bahkan ada jam dinding bulat raksasa di menara utamanya. Catnya berwarna cokelat, hampir sewarna dengan warna batang pepohonan. Setelah memarkir mobil, ketiganya harus berjalan cukup jauh, melewati taman utama dan memasuki gerbang bangunan paling luar. Di balik bangunan megah itu, melingkar bangunan lain yang lebih tinggi.

"Lurus saja, ada beberapa penunjuk arah."

Sai mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu meninggalkan sekumpulan gadis yang beberapa langkah setelah Sai menjauh langsung berbisik-bisik dan memekik pelan. Bahkan ada yang terdengar menyebut Sai seperti aktor film drakula yang tampan.

Sai berjalan agak di belakang Naruto dan Ino. Ia hanya meminta kedua pemilik rambut pirang itu untuk berjalan lurus saja. Sai sendiri sempat banyak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Siang ini masih ramai. Banyak mahasiswa bersliweran memenuhi jalanan yang Sai lewati. Ada yang tidak acuh, meski kebanyakan akan menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Sai.

" _Daijobu ka_?" Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, memasang gestur minta maaf pada mahasiswa bertubuh tambun di depannya setelah tak sengaja menabrak punggungnya ketika berbelok.

"Tidak apa-apa." Satu tali tas punggung pemuda itu melorot.

Naruto menepuk bahu Ino, menyingkirkan remahan keripik kentang yang tersangkut di sana.

Terdengar suara kunyahan keripik lagi.

Membuat Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda itu bertubuh tambun dengan pipi yang sama mengembangnya. Mulutnya terus bergerak, dan dalam dekapan tangannya, ada _potato chip bag_ ukuran besar. Ada tulisan ' _rasa rumput laut_ ' di kemasan depannya. Rambut cokelatnya benar-benar kemerahan seolah kebanyakan berjemur di bawah panas matahari.

Melihat pemuda itu melangkah pergi, Ino menahan lengannya tiba-tiba. "Maaf, aku mau tanya!"

Pemuda keripik kentang itu menoleh lagi pada Ino. "Ya?"

"Apa kau mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Mana ada calon dokter yang memakan makanan tak sehat begini?

"Bukan."

"Aah, begitu rupanya." Ino terlihat kecewa.

"Tapi ini memang fakultas kedokteran. Ada yang kaucari?"

"Aku mencari temanku."

"Tanya saja ke dalam."

"Oke!" Ino mengangguk penuh semangat. Dibiarkannya pemuda berwajah bulat itu berjalan menjauh. Ino menoleh pada Naruto dan Sai, menawari dua pemuda itu apakah mau ikut masuk ke dalam atau ia sendirian saja cukup.

"Shikamaru belum kembali?"

Daun telinga Naruto bergerak pelan. Ia memicing mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Nara- _kun_ kirim SMS katanya ada masalah sedikit di jalan. Tanya ke Anko- _sensei_ saja."

"Naruto?" panggil Ino heran. Naruto tak memandangnya. Lawan bicaranya itu sibuk membuang arah pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke sebuah pintu di mana ada dua orang sedang mengobrol. Si mahasiswi berbadan gemuk dan seseorang dengan kacamata bulat dengan kerah _coat_ yang sampai menutupi dagunya. Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk diam. Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino dan Sai—membuat Ino menoleh pada Sai dengan tatapan heran sementara Sai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Nara Shika yang kalian bicarakan, dia si Pemalas Jenius?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat dua mahasiswa di depan Naruto memandang Naruto dengan alis mengerut.

"Shikamaru maksudmu?" tanya si Kacamata.

"Siapa pun namanya," respons Naruto setengah mendesis. "Dia bersama dengan Sakura?"

"Ah! Kau mencari Sakura?"

Naruto menunduk memandang si Bocah Keripik. "Iya."

"Dia satu tim dengan Shikamaru. Kalau Shikamaru belum kembali, harusnya Sakura juga belum. Mereka berangkat bersama, kan?"

Si Kacamata mengangguk membenarkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bukan mahasiswa sini, ya?" tanyanya menyelidik. Pandangannya lalu bergerak ke belakang Naruto, pada Sai dan Ino yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kenalkan! Namaku Yamanaka Ino, ini Shimura Sai, dan dia Uzumaki Naruto. Model terkenal." Ino mengulurkan tangannya, bersikap ramah dengan memperkenalkan diri. "Kami bukan mahasiswa di sini. Ke sini semata-mata untuk mencari Haruno Sakura. Kau kenal? Yang rambutnya merah muda seperti warna bunganya pohon sakura."

"Aku Akimichi Chouji. Dia Aburame Shino." Chouji, si pemuda tambun itu menjabat balik tangan Ino.

Ino lalu memandang telapak tangannya. Ada remah-remah bumbu keripik tertinggal di sana, membuat Ino mengernyit pelan dan buru-buru tertawa kikuk. Diliriknya Sai yang tersenyum simpul di sampingnya. "Jadi, Sakura pergi dengan Shikamaru?"

"Begitulah," jawab Shino kali ini. "Ada penelitian. Jadi mereka keluar kota selama beberapa har—"

"Kapan mereka akan kembali?" potong Naruto.

Shino menatap Naruto sesaat. Kacamata hitamnya menyembunyikan matanya yang menyipit. Ia lalu berdeham dan menarik napas. "Hari ini."

"Lebih tepatnya, harusnya Shikamaru sudah sampai sekarang. Padahal aku ke sini menjemputnya. Aku sudah janji akan sampai di Ichiraku Restaurant sebelum jam tiga. Kalau begini, aku harus mengabari Bibi Yoshino, mumpung belum diomeli karena datang terlambat." Chouji malah berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Kalian tanya Anko- _sensei_ saja untuk lebih pastinya. Rombongan dosen sudah kembali duluan," imbuh Shino.

Akhirnya, Sai lah yang mencari yang Shino sebut-sebut sebagai 'Anko _-sensei_ '. Wanita itu memiliki potongan rambut pendek dan memakai _stocking fishnet_. Pakaiannya terbilang seksi dan sejujurnya tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak sulit mencarinya karena sepertinya wanita satu itu memang dikenal banyak mahasiswa sebagai pengajar spesialis anestesi. Sai meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino berdua di depan fakultas kedokteran. Ino sibuk dengan ponselnya—katanya sedang mencoba menghubungi Sasori—sementara Naruto banyak berdiri di tepian jendela kaca, memandangi halaman di bawah, memperhatikan mahasiswa yang keluar masuk bangunan utama Universitas Tokyo. Kurang dari tiga puluh menit sejak Sai pergi, pemuda itu sudah kembali. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama. Ino buru-buru bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sai sementara Naruto masih betah mematung di posisinya. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh ke arah Sai. Sinar matahari sore yang menembus jendela kaca menyinari separuh wajahnya.

"Katanya mobilnya sempat mogok," kabar Sai tenang. "Tapi yang namanya Shikamaru itu sudah mengirim pesan kalau sekarang mobilnya sudah jalan lagi. Wanita itu memastikan, selambat-lambatnya, dua muridnya itu akan kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam."

Naruto tak merespons. Penjelasan itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke halaman di bawah.

"Jadi intinya, Sakura baik-baik saja," imbuh Sai sembari menepuk kepala Ino pelan. "Berhentilah khawatir."

Ino mendesis. "Lihat saja. Akan kuomeli habis-habisan nanti. Bisa-bisanya dia membuatku khawatir."

"Akan lebih mengkhawatirkan kalau dia benar-benar kenapa-kenapa, kan?" ucap Sai bijak.

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kiba sempat meneleponku tadi."

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Ino setengah sengit. "Kangen padaku?"

Melihat Ino menggembungkan pipinya, Sai tertawa pelan. "Kau berharap dia merindukanmu?"

"Hah? Tidak! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Ya, ya." Sai menyembunyikan seringai tipisnya. "Aku sudah cerita situasinya ke Kiba. Dia tanya kapan kita kembali ke kantor. Kalau masih lama, dia akan pesan taksi saja."

"Kenapa jadi dia yang buru-buru, sih!"

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau mau kembali duluan? Kau dan Naruto bisa kembali. Biar aku yang tunggu Sakura. Dari awal kan aku yang mencari Sakura."

"Tidak, tidak. Kiba akan bingung kalau tidak melihatmu kembali bersama kami."

"Hah?"

Sai tak menyembunyikan seringainya kali ini.

"Ap—apa, sih!" Ino berteriak nyaring.

Sai tertawa lagi.

"Kalian saja kembalilah. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Ino dan Sai saling berpandangan ketika mendengar sebaris kalimat itu. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Naruto masih bersandar di jendela. Wajahnya sayu, tapi ekspresinya tak tertebak. Ino tak paham. Sekelebat ucapan Tenten mampir ke kepalanya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu. Ino hanya melirik Sai yang tak memberi jawaban apa-apa.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Aku yakin sekali pernah melihat wajahnya di majalah!"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita ke atas?"_

" _Atau sebaiknya tunggu saja. Mereka pasti turun."_

" _Yang tampan seperti aktor film drakula itu, aku juga pernah melihatnya. Dia pernah muncul waktu aku menonton konser pianis Uchiha itu!"_

Isi kepala Sakura sudah penuh. Ia mengabaikan bisik-bisik tak jelas beberapa mahasiswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Saat ini sendi-sendinya serasa mau rontok semua. Beberapa bagian ototnya kaku, terutama pada bagian bahunya. Shikamaru memang sial benar. Mobil butut paman Shikaku memang seharusnya sudah dimuseumkan saja. Bagaimana bisa kendaraan VW itu tiba-tiba mogok dan membuat Sakura harus mendorong mobil.

"Ada … itu, di pipimu."

Sakura melirik Shikamaru yang berdeham tak enak hati. Pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri, memberi tanda agar Sakura mengecek pipinya di kaca-kaca jendela kelas yang samar-samar bisa memantulkan bayangan mereka ketika lewat. Sakura menurutinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu mendengus keras. Ia melirik tajam ke Shikamaru, masih minat untuk mengomel. Tapi sebenarnya pun, Shikamaru juga sama kucelnya. Kunciran rambutnya sudah lepas. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berkelombang karena efek ikat rambut kini jatuh ke pundaknya. Mata Shikamaru sayu seperti biasa. Pemuda itu membawa banyak barang bawaan—termasuk milik Sakura. Sakura meminta Shikamaru membawanya sebagai ganti ia sudah membantu untuk mendorong mobil.

"Biarkan saja." Cemong di pipi Sakura, biarkan saja. Yang ingin Sakura lakukan sekarang hanyalah menemui dosen pembimbingnya dan kembali ke apartemen. Ia butuh mandi air hangat. Berendam adalah ide bagus. Sepertinya ia mau mencari pemandian air panas saja malam ini.

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk layar telepon genggamnya, sibuk membalas pesan Chouji, sahabat baiknya.

"Ah lututku rasanya mau lepas," keluh Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Sebentar lagi ia sampai di fakultas kedokteran. Akhirnya urusannya selesai. Setelah ini ia mendapat libur kuliah. Nanti sambil berendam air hangat, ia akan memikirkan rencananya selama libur. Shikamaru mau ke mana, ya? Ia melirik Shikamaru yang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya—membuat Sakura mendesis. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu kalau ingat-ingat bagaimana kau menyuruhku mendorong mobil tadi."

"Dan aku ingin membunuhmu karena kau menghilang begitu saja!"

"Aduh!" Sakura memekik ketika wajahnya menabrak sebuah tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya, tangan itu menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

" _Forehead_!"

Teriakan melengking di depannya itu tentu saja milik Yamanaka Ino. "Ino? Apa, sih?"

"Bisa-bisanya—"

Mengelus dahinya sendiri, Sakura memandangi Ino keheranan. Ia sempat melirik Shikamaru yang mendesah pelan dan mengucapkan 'aku duluan' sebelum pemuda itu berangsur pergi. Sakura tahu Ino yang berisik pasti membuat Shikamaru sakit kepala. "Kok kau bisa ke kampusku. Ada apa?"

"—ada apa ada apa kepalamu! Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin lusa, tahu! Kukira kau membusuk di apartemen!"

"Jahat sekali! Aku ada penelitian, kerjasama kampus dengan Departemen Kesehatan," teriak Sakura. "Aduh, aduh." Sakura merintih memijit belakang lehernya.

Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Aku capek sekali, _Pig_. Kau ini kenapa sih, datang-datang malah mengomel?"

"Aku ini khawatir, tahu." Ino menepuk dahi Sakura lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. "Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku menghubungimu tapi tidak tersambung."

"Ah, ponselku ada di—"

"Ketinggalan, kan?" serobot Ino lagi. "Ceroboh sekali."

"Kok tahu?"

"Kami ke apartemenmu."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kami?"

Ino menggeser posisi berdirinya yang dari tadi menghalangi pandangan Sakura. Begitu gadis bertubuh langsing itu menyingkir, Sakura dapat melihat dua sosok yang membuat iris hijau matanya melebar sempurna.

"Naruto mendobrak pintu apartemenmu." Sai melambaikan tangan sembari menghampiri Sakura.

"Ap-apa?"

Sai membentuk tanda ' _peace_ ' di jemarinya dan tersenyum ramah. Sementara Naruto, pemuda itu hanya diam saja menatap Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya balik selamanya beberapa detik.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh lagi pada Ino. "Apa?"

"Senang kau baik-baik saja." Gadis pirang itu mendadak memeluknya.

Sakura memeluknya balik dan menepuk punggung Ino. "Kau ini berlebihan sekali." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Tapi, terima kasih."

"Tentu saja aku berlebihan. Kita sama-sama orang rantauan di Tokyo. Tentu saja mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain itu penting."

"Ya, ya, ya." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa pada Ino. "Jadi, seperti yang kaulihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu makan. Tapi sepertinya ketimbang lapar, kau lebih butuh istirahat." Ino mengusap cemong bekas asap knalpot di pipi Sakura. "Sebenarnya kau dan Shikamaru itu ngapain, sih?"

Sakura tertawa kecut.

"Karena kau baik-baik saja, kami akan pergi." Sai memotong pembicaraan. Pemuda itu mengangkat jam tangannya.

Ino menoleh ke belakang, pada Sai. "Aku tidak ikut pulang, ya. Aku akan menyusul pakai taksi nanti. Aku akan menemani Sakura dulu."

"Jadi, nanti aku bilang apa pada Kiba kalau kau yang menghilang?"

Ino mendesis keras, membuat Sai tersenyum sangat lebar.

Sakura sebenarnya tak paham ucapan Sai barusan. Tapi mata gadis berambut sebahu itu masih cukup awas untuk mendeteksi rona merah di pipi Ino yang menggerutu tak jelas. "Memangnya aku ini nenek-nenek yang minta ditemani? Pulang sana. Aku bisa numpang mobilnya Shikamaru." Sakura mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan berat. Awas saja kalau mobil itu mogok lagi. Sakura akan mengirimnya ke bursa penjualan besi tua.

"Tapi…" Ino menghela napas panjang.

"Besok saja kau main ke apartemen. Traktir aku seperti katamu tadi."

Bahu Ino turun. "Baiklah. Ini memang sudah sangat sore."

"Ya, aku harus menemui dosenku sekarang. Shikamaru pasti sudah mengomel sambil menungguku di ruangan dosen."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura lagi dan mengangguk. Gadis pirang itu akhirnya setuju dan pamit pulang. Begitu pula dengan Sai.

Dan Naruto.

Pemuda dengan tato bergaris di pipinya itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menatap Sakura sebentar lalu berangsur pergi. Sakura pun sudah kelelahan. Ia tak perlu basa-basi. Di kepalanya hanya terpikir pemandian air panas. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, lorong sudah sepi. Cahaya matahari sore yang bersemburat kemerahan menembus jendela-jendela kaca. Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia mulai berjalan lagi.

Naruto.

 _Apa maunya pemuda itu?_ Muncul setelah sempat menghindarinya.

"Persetan saja lah." Sakura meringis lagi sembari memijat bahunya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasori?"

"Ah, besok aku mau ketemu. Mumpung dia bisa diajak." Ino menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Kalau dia mau jadi partnerku di audisi Disney, rasanya pasti seperti ketiban mujur besar."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Yah, kalau tidak, mungkin dia bisa membantuku mencari siapa yang bisa membantuku."

"Tidak harus sesama model, kan?" tanya Sai sembari menengok ke sekitar, mencari mobilnya yang terparkir sejak siang. "Minta tolong Kiba saja."

"Ih, tidak mau!" pekik Ino. "Kalau mentok, aku tanya ke Naruto saj—Naruto?"

Naruto melangkah agak jauh di belakang Ino. Kedua tangannya bersemayam di dalam saku celananya. Pemuda itu banyak menunduk. Pandangan matanya tidak benar-benar ke depan. Ino yakin, Naruto tak benar-benar menyimak pembicaraannya dengan Sai dari tadi. Sebenarnya, Ino pikir, Naruto adalah tipe yang cerewet sepertinya. Namun entah kenapa, sejak kemarin ia lebih banyak melihat Naruto diam, seolah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya … kalian pergi duluan saja."

"Eh?"

Naruto merogoh saku jaketnya. "Ponsel, aku mau mengembalikan ponsel ini dulu." Naruto menimang benda di tangannya. Milik Sakura. Masih ada padanya,

"Kami bisa menunggumu kalau kau mau," sahut Sai enteng. "Mengembalikan itu tidak akan makan waktu lama, kan?"

Naruto membuang mukanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sang model pirang menghela napas panjang. "Tidak, malam ini aku ke apartemen saja. Ke tempat—"

"Baiklah, aku paham." Sai menarik lengan Ino.

"Eh! Eh!"

Sai tersenyum pada Ino, menyeretnya ke mobil. Sementara ketika Ino menoleh pada Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan, rekan sesama modelnya itu sudah berlari kencang, menuju gedung, meninggalkan Ino yang terkesima.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Tangan Sakura hampir membuka kenop pintu ruang dosen sebelum ia merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Sesuatu menarik lengannya. Sakura hampir memekik, namun kelelahan hanya memberinya kesempatan untuk melotot. Mendongak, ia melihat sepasang iris biru yang redup, efek pencahayaan lorong yang temaram dan hanya menyisakan cahaya matahari tenggelam dari luar.

"Eh?" Sakura melongo.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Suara dehaman Sakura dan ekspresi wajah bingung gadis itu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kirinya. "Ponselmu."

Sakura termangu sesaat. "Oh." Gadis itu mengambilnya dari telapak tangan kiri Naruto. Namun pandangan mata Sakura berallih pada tangan kanan Naruto, yang masih memegangi lengannya.

Naruto sontak berangsur melepaskannya.

"Oke." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Terima kasih." Gadis itu berbalik, bersiap pergi setelah mengucapkannya.

Namun sekali lagi ia terhempas ke belakang.

Kali ini tak hanya lengannya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terhentak mundur. Lalu dalam sepersekian detik yang hening, sepasang lengan besar tertangkap mata Sakura, menangkup sisi luar lengannya, dan membawa Sakura dalam dekapan kokoh pemuda di belakangnya. Deru napas menggelitik belakang kepalanya, juga detak jantung berisik yang mendegup kencang di punggung Sakura.

Naruto memeluknya.

Sakura membeku.

Suara berat pemuda itu melemahkan lutut Sakura.

" _Jangan berani-berani menghilang lagi. Atau jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar_ menandaimu _supaya aku bisa menemukanmu ke ujung dunia mana pun."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO akhirnya lanjut ke chapter 10. Perjuangan. Romance yang panjang. Sebenarnya mau langsung ke Disney, tapi ternyata plot yang lelet kini menjadi keahlian Masahiro Night Seiran. Bye bye skip time. Semua bakalan ditulis sampai reader bosen. Bagi yang masih bertahan baca sejauh ini, terima kasih banyaaaaak! Mau bikin adegan pemandian air panas, deh. Tapi tapi tapi—_

 _Again, thanks a bunch! Review selalu dinanti!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	10. Chapter 10

" _I didn't wanna_ _ **fall in love**_ _, not at all._

 _But at some point you smiled and_ _ **holy shit. I blew it**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Ino masih merengut. Sepanjang perjalanan bersama Sai, alisnya mengernyit. Ia mengingat-ingat semua pembicaraannya dengan Tenten. "Katakan padaku, sebenarnya Naruto itu memang tertarik dengan Sakura atau tidak? Sikapnya angin-anginan sekali." Ino berjalan mendampingi Sai menuju ruang kerja Mei, mendatangi Kiba.

"Aku tidak punya jawaban pasti."

"Apa kalian sesama lelaki tidak pernah bicara soal ini?" tanya Ino heran. "Kau kan selalu bersama Naruto ke mana-mana."

Sai tersenyum.

Ino melenguh lirih. "Sejujurnya, aku senang-senang saja kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura. Tapi kalau ternyata tidak, dan dia terlihat seperti mempermainkan perasaan Sakura, itu jahat sekali."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu. Ia menoleh pada Ino dan menepuk bahu kanan Ino. "Satu hal yang kupastikan, Naruto tidak ada niat untuk mempermainkannya." Karena awalnya niat Naruto hanya memakannya saja. "Anggap saja … Naruto sendiri juga dipermainkan perasaannya."

"Hah?" Ino tak paham.

"Akan sulit, kalau ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan semacam jatuh cinta."

Mata Ino melebar. "Bohong! Masa Naruto tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelum ini? Bercanda, ya?"

Sai menjawabnya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Mana ada orang seumur Naruto yang tidak pernah naksir orang?"

"Kiba juga begitu, kok." Sai mengetuk pintu sekali dan langsung membukanya tanpa basa-basi—meninggalkan Ino yang kelihatannya masih mencerna ucapan Sai. "Hai, Semua."

"Oh, hai!" sapa sebuah suara feminin.

Ino menoleh ke dalam ruangan, ada Kiba yang duduk di depan sebuah meja. Tapi yang membuat mata Ino memicing adalah sosok yang duduk di tepian meja. Terumi Mei. Dengan pakaian seksi dan wajahnya yang dewasa.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

.

"Aku mendengar suara dari luar. Ternyata memang benar itu kau."

Naruto sudah menarik lengannya dan mundur setengah langkah ketika ia mendengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar. Jadi, Shikamaru memang tak sempat melihat ketika Naruto mendekap Sakura dari belakang, memenjara tubuh gadis itu dalam rengkuhan lengannya yang kokoh. Sebenarnya pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama. Bahkan Sakura pun tak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa. Gadis itu mematung, bergeming sempurna.

Shikamaru menatap wajah Naruto di belakang Sakura. Ia sempat bergantian menatap Sakura dan Naruto, terutama karena pemuda itu melihat Sakura yang membisu dan ekspresi wajahnya kaku.

"Haruno Sakura?" ulang Shikamaru.

Sakura mengerjap. Gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan Shikamaru yang mengernyitkan alisnya. Sakura lalu menunduk sesaat. Tunggu. Tadi itu, benar ada sepasang lengan mendekapnya, kan? Ia bukan sedang melamun, kan? Sakura melihat baik-baik wajah Shikamaru yang makin mengernyit tak paham. Tapi ketika Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya, Sakura memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto dengan cengiran cerahnya.

' _Jangan berani-berani menghilang lagi. Atau jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar_ menandaimu _supaya aku bisa menemukanmu ke ujung dunia mana pun.'_

Itu … apa?

"Mana teman-temanmu yang lain tadi?" tanya Shikamaru karena tak menemukan sosok Ino ataupun Sai di sekitar lorong.

"Mereka sudah pergi."

Shikamaru menggosok lubang telinganya dan memasang wajah malas. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku menunggu Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura melirik Naruto tak percaya.

"Tidak lama, kan?" Naruto membelokkan tatapannya kepada Sakura, memberi gadis itu senyuman lebar. "Kita kembali ke apartemen bersama-sama saja."

"Sakura?" Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lengan Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura tersentak hebat. "Ah, iya!"

Naruto melirik tangan Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari tersenyum. "Masuklah ke dalam sebentar saja, lalu pulanglah dengan—"

Shikamaru menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"—si Pirang ini."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba menutup pintu lemari es. Di tangan kirinya, ada segelas bening berisi susu. Pemuda itu membawanya pergi dari dapur lalu bergerak ke ruang tengah. Sofa-sofa kosong, dan TV yang tak menyala. Hening. Ketika pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya, satu-satunya yang bergerak hanya ikan-ikan kecil di dalam akuarium. Naruto ternyata benar-benar tak pulang. Seperti kata Sai, sahabat pirangnya itu kembali ke apartemen milik Ino.

Dan Ino … ke mana gadis itu?

Rasanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, ia banyak diam di dalam mobil. Sampai di condo pun, Ino langsung ke kamar. Katanya, mengantuk.

"Tidak seru."

Kiba menatap pintu kamar Ino yang tertutup rapat. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mendesah pelan. Ia merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan mencari kontak Sai.

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku mau minta tolong." Kiba berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari menelepon. "Setelah audisi Disney, kauminta Ino untuk menyiapkan portofolio berisi foto-fotonya."

" _Untuk siapa?"_

"Mei."

Terdengar desahan rendah dari seberang. " _Begitu, ya?"_

"Pastikan Ino menyanggupinya."

" _Kenapa tidak bilang sendiri ke Ino?"_

"Kau akrab dengan Ino."

" _Kau tinggal satu atap dengan Ino_." Terdengar suara tawa rendah dari tempat Sai.

Kiba meletakkan gelasnya di meja samping ranjang. Pemuda itu berjalan ke jendela kamar. Ia memandangi pemandangan luar yang terlihat dari jendelanya. Pemandangan Tokyo beserta lampu-lampunya. "Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dia tidak mencari gara-gara denganku sama sekali sejak di kantor tadi."

" _Itu karena kau yang cari gara-gara."_

"Hah?" Satu alis Kiba naik. "Apa, sih?"

Sai terdiam cukup lama, membuat Kiba mengira sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Hei, Sai? Cari gara-gara apa?"

" _Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu."_

"Maksudnya?"

" _Cari gara-gara."_

Kiba belum sempat bertanya—Sai sudah memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Di dalam taksi, Sakura lebih banyak diam. Perempuan itu keluar dari ruangan dosen tadi dan memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Tapi Naruto tetap kembali menjadi Naruto yang biasanya—dan itu yang membuat Sakura sama sekali tak paham dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis. Gadis itu mendiamkannya. Bahkan sampai di dalam taksi.

Awalnya gadis itu menolak setaksi dengan Naruto. Ia bilang ia mau ke suatu tempat. Ia tak bilang akan ke pemandian air panas.

Tapi Naruto tetap memaksa untuk satu taksi.

"Nanti aku akan menurunkanmu ke tempat yang kautuju."

"Oke."

Perjalanan berlalu dengan hening. Jalanan sempat macet. Sakura mendengus berulang kali ketika memandangi pemandangan jalanan dari jendela. Gadis itu duduk di ujung, tak mau dekat-dekat Naruto.

Naruto banyak meliriknya.

Memeluk Sakura memang sedikit di luar batas.

"S-Sakura _-chan_ ," panggil Naruto pelan.

Tak ada sahutan.

Ketika pemuda itu mendekatkan jarak duduk keduanya, ia mendapati mata gadis itu terpejam. Napasnya mengalir teratur. Naruto diam-diam tersenyum. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura—yang tadi ia ingat betul disentuh pemuda asing bernama Shikamaru. Manusia.

Naruto mendorong Sakura pelan, mencoba tak membangunkan gadis itu. Dalam satu gerakan, tubuh Sakura terhuyung, bersandar pada Naruto.

"Arahkan ke alamat apartemen yang tadi saja, Pak."

Ia akan membawa Sakura pulang.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Padahal semalam ia sempat telat tidur karena harus membuat beberapa rancangan lirik lagu untuk album Shinobi yang akan datang. Isi kamar yang ditempatinya cukup berantakan. Dari atas ranjang hingga karpet yang menutupi lantai, ada banyak kertas-kertas berserakan. Di ujung ranjang, ada celana panjangnya yang diletakkan asal, bersama _earphone_ dan kepingan-kepingan CD berisi nada-nada lagu yang mendapat banyak macam aransemen. Di ujung lantai ada gitar tergeletak begitu saja. Kiba menguap, ada banyak yang harus dilakukan. Di ponselnya, ia melihat beberapa pesan masuk, _reminder_ jadwal latihan untuk siang ini. Perut Kiba sedikit keroncongan. Pemuda itu berniat mengambil susu lagi seperti semalam. Nanti sepertinya ia bisa mampir ke rumah salah satu teman wanitanya untuk mengisi energi.

Pemuda itu keluar kamar tepat ketika pintu kamar Ino juga terbuka. Gadis pirang itu berjalan keluar dengan blus biru gelap dengan kerah lebar—yang ditarik sedikit saja bisa menampilkan bahu Ino beserta tali _tank top_ tipis yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman. Pagi ini ikatan rambut gadis itu dilepas. Rambut panjangnya ditepikan ke sisi kanan tubuhnya, menggantung di bahunya. Sepasang anting panjang berwarna keemasan menghias telinganya, memberi efek jenjang pada lehernya.

"Wah, cantik."

Kiba menoleh cepat. Di samping sofa, Sai berdiri dengan pakaian rapi. "Sai?"

"Oh, hai. Kau sudah bangun, Kiba?"

Kiba tak menjawab. Pagi-pagi keberadaan Sai membuat Kiba terheran. Ia memandang Sai dan Ino bergantian. Ino mengabaikan Kiba dan sibuk memasang sepatu di kakinya.

"Oke, kau sudah siap, Ino?"

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Kiba memicingkan matanya.

"Ino ada janji dengan Sasori." Sai mewakili Ino menjawabnya.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku cuma mau mengantar Ino saja."

"Hah?" Satu alis Kiba naik.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Ino akhirnya buka mulut. Ia memandang Kiba dengan sengit.

"Harus diantar-antar seperti anak kecil saja."

"Bukan kau yang kerepotan mengantarku, kenapa kau yang protes?" Ino mendesis keras. "Ayo, Sai- _kun_."

" _Tsk_."

Ino berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Makin malas melihat Kiba. Pagi-pagi ia sudah berdandan sebaik ini, pemuda itu malah cari gara-gara. Ia sudah menata _mood_ -nya sejak terbangun. Jangan sampai rusak karena Kiba. Mulut pemuda itu tak ada manis-manisnya.

' _Mana ada orang seumur Naruto yang tidak pernah naksir orang?'_

' _Kiba juga begitu, kok.'_

Tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Dulu pertama kali ia melihat Kiba dari dekat, lelaki itu justru tebar pesona ke banyak rekan modelnya. _Begitu katanya tidak pernah jatuh cinta?_ Jadi, seratus persen hanya mempermainkan perempuan? Lalu yang kemarin itu … Mei Terumi, si direktur Bee Entertainment.

"Jangan bercanda," desis Ino lirih sembari tangannya membuka pintu, bersiap keluar.

"Dandananmu pagi ini habis-habisan, ya?" celetuk Kiba, yang otomatis membuat Ino berhenti bergerak. Ia menoleh pada Kiba. Pemuda itu menyeringai sambil membelai rambut jabriknya, berpose seperti perempuan dengan mata mengerling. "Kau pasti berhasil memikat si kepala merah _maroon_ itu."

"Apa?"

" _Good luck_."

Ino membuka mulutnya tak percaya. "Ap—ya! Tentu saja! Lihat saja nanti!"

Sai tertawa kecil. Ia melihat Kiba hampir membuka mulut lagi untuk membalas Ino namun Sai mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada Ino. "Nona Cantik, turunlah dulu ke bawah, aku akan menyusulmu."

"Dengan senang hati, Sai- _kun_ ," Ino memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Tinggal lebih lama bisa membuatku ketularan gila."

Sai lalu memperhatikan Kiba yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tanpa bicara, pemuda jabrik itu langsung menuju ke dapur, tidak menghiraukan Sai yang ia yakin sedang mengobservasinya. Sai mengikuti bungsu Inuzuka itu ke dapur. Ia membiarkan Kiba sibuk mencari minum. Kiba melirik Sai tanpa bicara apa-apa. Namun ia memasang ekspresi tanda tanya pada Sai yang masih berdiri di sana.

Beberapa detik, Kiba ingat sesuatu. "Hei, Sai. Semalam sebelum kau menutup telepon itu, kaubilang ap—"

"Soal portofolio," potong Sai cepat. "Aku sudah bilang Ino kalau aku dan Terumi- _san_ mendiskusikan soal ada kesempatan bagi Ino untuk mencoba masuk ke agensi yang sama dengan Naruto. Terutama kalau audisi Disney-nya Ino lancar."

"Tunggu."

Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau bilang 'aku dan Terumi- _san_ '?

"Kau ingin aku bilang itu kau dan Terumi- _san_?" tanya balik Sai. Senyum tersungging tipis di bibirnya.

Kiba terdiam. Tidak begitu memang. "Terserah sajalah."

"Bagus." Sai hampir berbalik pergi dari dapur, tapi ia mendengar suara dehaman. "Ada lagi? Aku pergi sekarang. Nona Cantik itu sudah menungguku di bawah."

"Sai, jangan mencandaiku begitu. Kau tertarik dengan Ino?" desis Kiba tanpa sadar. Sejak kapan Sai jadi semenyebalkan ini?

"Tidak boleh?" Sai menahan tawa kecilnya. "Kiba, sebagai makhluk rubah, kau memang sah-sah saja kalau tidak tertarik dengan manusia seperti Ino kecuali untuk urusan makanan. Tapi kau tidak lupa kalau aku ini manusia, kan?" Pemuda pucat itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang tak lagi berkomentar.

Alis Kiba tertaut selama beberapa detik. Pemuda itu akhirnya menunduk memandangi gelas bening di tangannya ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang basah menetes jatuh membasahi sebagian celana pendeknya.

Tetesan susu.

Mengalir dari gelasnya yang retak entah sejak kapan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan keadaan linglung. Gadis itu berusaha untuk duduk. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia mencoba menajamkan pandangannya pada sekitar. Ia menepuk-nepus alas di bawahnya. _Futon._ Ruangan gelap ini ia kenal. Kamarnya sendiri. Jendela kamarnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya, mengantarkan sulur mentari pagi dari luar. Sesuatu yang wangi tercium hidungnya.

Aroma roti.

Di dekat _futon_ yang ia tiduri, ada sebungkus plastik. Ketika Sakura mengeceknya, ternyata isinya roti. Masih hangat. Ada _post-it-note_ warna kuning menempel di bagian luar plastiknya.

' _Untuk sarapanmu, Sakura-_ chan _.'_

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Benar, kemarin sepertinya ketiduran selama perjalanan pulang. Bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tak terbangun? Pasti Naruto yang membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tapi kenapa Sakura sama sekali tak merasa ketika Naruto membawanya naik melewati tangga? "Pasti karena aku kelelahan sekali. Badan dan otakku sama sekali tidak mau bekerja," gerutunya sendirian.

' _Pintu apartemenmu yang kudobrak, akan kuperbaiki nanti. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana.'_

Catatan lanjutan dari Naruto itu membuat Sakura mendengus lebih keras. Belum lagi melihat coretan cakar ayam tulisan pemuda itu. Dengan gambar simbol senyum yang besar di bagian akhir.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, hah?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Bisa kau ulangi kau bilang apa?"

Naruto menggaruk lehernya. Karin menatap wajah Naruto dengan garang, seolah perempuan berkacamata itu siap menguliti tiap jengkal kulit wajahnya. Kakak sepupunya itu berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menguncinya. Dengan derap langkah kaki berat—langkah sepatunya yang nyaring memantul-mantul ke dinding, membuat suasana ruangan makin horor. Karin mendekat ke laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sarung tangan dan memakainya dengan tak sabar. "Kau mau ap—"

"Ulangi yang kaubilang tadi. Naruto. Ulangi."

"Jangan berani-berani menghilang lagi. Atau jika tidak, aku akan benar-benar menandaimu supaya aku bisa menemukanmu ke ujung dunia mana pun _."_ Naruto melenguh rendah setelah mengucapkannya dengan datar. Setelah jauh-jauh ke rumah sakit sepagi ini, menceritakan semua pada kakaknya itu, justru sikap Karin yang malah membuat Naruto ngeri. "Apa, sih. Hentikan pelototanmu itu."

Karin memijat dahinya. "Hal seperti ini mana mungkin tidak kubilang pada Bibi Kushina?"

"Karin! Kau sudah janji!" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

Karin menarik napas panjang dan berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Dan jangan bilang Kakashi. Aku serius."

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita kembali ke gunung lebih cepat. Sebentar lagi musimnya berbahaya untukmu." Karin berkacak pinggang. "Sebentar lagi usiamu sudah matang. Kalau perlu, kau menikah sajalah saat pulang nanti."

"Ap—tunggu, kau ini kenapa, sih," keluh Naruto. "Aku ke sini hanya cerita soal Sakura yang sempat hilang. Aku tidak suka cerita soal ini pada Sai. Makanya aku kemari. Kupikir kau bisa memberitahuku alasan kenapa kemarin aku merasa emosiku seolah mau meledak."

Karin menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Tapi yang kaubicarakan malah melebar ke mana-mana sampai urusan pernikahan segala. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku berniat menika—"

"Kau benar-benar _hopeless._ " Karin memukul kepala Naruto keras. "Sebentar lagi ini musim kawin. Usiamu sudah cukup!"

"Memangnya apa urusannya dengan Sakura, sih?"

"Kau bisa saja menyerangnya."

Naruto menepuk keras dahinya. "Pikiran macam apa itu!"

"Kau tidak boleh menyerang manusia."

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerang Sakura. Jangan berpikiran soal itu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kauhadapi, Naruto." Karin mulai frustrasi. "Kau jatuh cint—ah, diamlah dulu. Aku mau berpikir."

Naruto mengambil jaketnya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

Melihat Naruto melangkah menuju pintu, Karin memanggilnya lagi. "Naruto. Satu lagi."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kaubilang kau … menunggui Sakura sampai pagi, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau _memakan_ Sakura?" tanya Karin tanpa basa-basi. "Dia tidur, kan? Menyerangnya saat tidur, menciumnya maksudku, jelas gampang, kan?"

"Aku—" Alis Naruto berkerut. "—tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Alasan itu cukup, kan?" Naruto mulai merasa iritasi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Karin.

"Bukannya dulu kaubilang dia cuma makanan?" Karin jatuh terduduk di kursinya dengan lemas. "Dan sekarang kau baru saja membuktikan padaku bahwa kau tidak lagi melihatnya sebagai makanan."

Naruto membeku.

"Percaya padaku. Kau sedang dalam masalah besar, Naruto."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Setelah ini, akan ada keinginan lain yang muncul dari dalam dirimu sendiri dan itu bukan perasaan lapar." Karin mengucapkannya lebih lirih sekarang. "Meski aku tidak senang membayangkannya, tapi aku bertaruh keinginan primalmu akan muncul."

"Karin, aku—"

"Dan sedihnya, keinginan itu muncul pada manusia. Kau akan mengulangi kesalahan seseorang di masa lalu." Karin melirik sebuah buku dongeng yang bersemayam rapi di dalam laci meja kerjanya yang terbuka. Tentang legenda manusia rubah yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Karangan fiksi yang sebenarnya memang nyata ada.

Karangan Jiraiya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO Wahai adegan Disney, kapan kita bertemu? #plakdesh_

 _Diriku keenakan nulis plot lambat. Yang harusnya Disney sudah ada di chapter 9 eh ini malah sudah mau beranjak ke chapter 11. Oke, setelah ini deh_ _Maaf kali ini chapternya pendek ya, gak nyampe 3000 words hahahaha! Oh, nama Jiraiya disebut lagi? Ada yang bisa nebak di manakah Jiraiya sekarang?_

 _Thanks a bunch! Review selalu dinanti!_

 _Oh iya, untuk yang protes kenapa beberapa saat lalu banyakan KibaInonya, harap bersabar yaa. Beberapa chapter ke depan juga akan lumayan sering ada KibaIno. Tapi setelahnya, FF ini akan full NS banget, terutama saat masuk masa-masa klimaks konflik manusiarubah ^^_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **You are**_ _the first morning thought, the last evening sigh,_

 _And_ _ **every goddamn thing**_ _in between._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o)_

.

.

Segera setelah Naruto melangkah keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit, ia memberi tahu Karin melalui pesan bahwa selama dua minggu ke depan ia akan sibuk mengurusi urusan model. Apalagi urusan Disneyland. Proyek itu cukup besar. Kalau ia tiba-tiba mundur dan mengatakan akan pulang kampung, Terumi Mei akan ngambek berat. Selama beberapa menit Naruto menunggu, tak ada pesan balasan dari Karin. Kemungkinan besar perempuan itu ada jadwal operasi bedah.

Naruto menghela napas pelan.

Putra tunggal Uzumaki Kushina itu langsung naik taksi menuju apartemen. Sudah berlalu dua jam setengah sejak tadi ia meninggalkan apartemen Sakura. Melihat pintunya yang masih rusak, Naruto langsung masuk. Pemuda itu berdeham dan langsung memasang wajah sumringah—bersiap menemui Sakura. Pastinya gadis itu sudah sadar.

"Sakura- _cha_ —"

Naruto terdiam. Futon Sakura masih digelar sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kamar itu. Tapi gadis itu tak ada. Naruto buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto mulai merasa _rate_ detakan jantungnya naik drastis. Pemuda itu mencengkeram sisi rambutnya, frustrasi.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" gerutu Naruto sendirian. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Selama hampir sepuluh detik, ia diam, membiarkan hening menyergap. Hidung Naruto bergerak.

 _Masih ada aroma Sakura._

Kalau gadis itu pergi, pasti belum jauh.

Naruto berlari keluar apartemen dengan buru-buru. Baru melewati pintu depan, Naruto menemukan Sakura berjalan pelan menaiki tangga. Ada plastik berisi botol air mineral di genggamannya. Sakura berjalan menunduk sambil menguap. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat ada Naruto, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kau … dari mana?" tanya Naruto—tanpa sadar suaranya bergetar.

Sakura hanya diam. Alisnya mengernyit. Haruskah pertanyaan seperti itu dijawab?

Naruto bergerak menghampirinya. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan ke mana-mana!"

Nada suara naik pemuda itu membuat Sakura memicingkan mata. "Beli air lah. Kau membelikanku roti. Tidak ada air minum sama sekali. Kalau aku tersedak bagaimana, _tsk_."

"Ah, benar juga." Bahu Naruto turun.

"Dan apa-apaan nadamu tadi," dengus Sakura pelan. Gadis itu mulai berjalan ke pintu apartemennya. "Kau bukan ayahku, kenapa aku harus pamitan kalau aku mau pergi?"

"…"

"Kau pergi kemarin-kemarin pun juga bukan urusanku."

Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Apa, si—"

"Aku khawatir, tahu."

Sakura mendadak bungkam. Gadis itu diam sebentar dan menunduk, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dikunci jemari kuat pemuda itu. Tapi rasanya … lembut. Dalam hatinya, Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Gadis itu menelan ludah, tidak senang dengan suhu tubuhnya yang seakan-akan menghangat karena ucapan Naruto barusan. Ini pasti permainan Naruto. Sakura baru saja akan menarik pergelangan tangannya—namun Naruto sudah menarik Sakura, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sakura menurut tanpa perlawanan. ' _Pasti karena aku terlalu lemah dan lapar_.'

"Sakura _-chan_?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap balik mata Naruto. Dua iris mata pemuda itu sebening langit pagi, dan tubuhnya menguarkan bau matahari yang menenangkan.

Naruto tak tahu mengapa Karin bilang Naruto akan menyerang Sakura. Keinginan apa yang dimaksud Karin sebenarnya? Gadis di hadapannya ini hanya gadis biasa yang membuat Naruto terpesona dengan aromanya. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu hanya membuatnya tenang. Satu-satunya keinginan yang pemuda pirang itu rasakan hanyalah ingin menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih lama.

"Bereskan pintuku dulu!" Sakura mendengus dan menarik tangannya.

Naruto tertawa.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

.

Butuh berjam-jam bagi Naruto untuk membetulkan pintu apartemen Sakura. Meski ia memang bukan ahli memperbaiki rumah, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasan pemuda itu betah berkutat dengan pintu yang sebenarnya rusaknya tak parah itu. Omelan Sakura yang sesekali mengecek keluar membuat Naruto banyak tertawa. Hari telah sore ketika Sakura mendatangi Naruto dengan membawa sepiring _dango_. Meski berkacak pinggang, Sakura akhirnya menemani Naruto, duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Itulah sebenarnya alasan Naruto.

 _Agar ia bisa berlama-lama di sana._

"Padahal lebih bagus kalau pintunya rusak. Aku bisa bebas keluar masuk."

Tangan Sakura melayang ke kepala pirang Naruto, memberinya pukulan kecil. "Kalau yang masuk maling bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan menyelamatkan Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto tertawa. "Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, apanya yang mau dimaling?"

Sakura mendesis mendengar tawa Naruto mengudara dengan nyaring. "Lebih baik rusak, heh? Kau sendiri apa membiarkan pintu apartemenmu tidak dikunci?" tanya Sakura lirih—seperti ragu ketika menanyakannya. Tapi Sakura memang masih ingat Naruto sekarang selalu mengunci pintu apartemennya. Padahal dibanding Sakura, Naruto justru lebih pantas untuk dikhawatirkan. Pemuda itu bisa saja kelaparan dan pingsan di dalam apartemennya.

Naruto menoleh dan melempar cengirannya. Pemuda itu mencari jaket _hoodie_ yang ia geletakkan begitu saja di dekat rak sepatu. Merogoh sakunya, serta merta ia melemparkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Refleks, Sakura menangkapnya. Mata gadis itu melebar ketika melihat sesuatu di genggaman tangannya.

"Itu duplikat kunci apartemenku."

Sakura terpekur.

"Kaubisa masuk kapan saja kalau kau mau." Naruto masih betah tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya. "Jadi, nanti aku minta kunci duplikat pintumu juga, ya."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu berdeham dan bangkit berdiri. Sepertinya kerongkongannya mendadak kering. ia butuh air.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Tidak mau. Enak saja minta kunci apartemenku. Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun!"

Gadis itu buru-buru pergi ke belakang—dengan kunci milik Naruto masih bersemayam rapi di genggaman jemari lentiknya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kiba sudah kembali belum, ya?"

Ino urung membuka pintu condo. Gadis itu menoleh heran pada Sai, yang tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Kiba. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Keduanya baru kembali. Sai hari ini memang menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Ino yang membuat janji dengan Sasori. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan Ino girang bukan main. Tapi pertanyaan Sai barusan membuat dahi Ino mengernyit.

"Kalau dia tidak ada, aku antar sampai sini saja, ya. Lain kali saja mampir. Toh lusa kita ketemu."

Ino mengulum bibirnya dan perlahan mengangguk. "Tak … masalah, sih."

Melihat wajah cemberut Ino, Sai tersenyum. "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pikir tadi, aku bisa membuatkanmu makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Itu tidak perlu. Jangan merasa berutang budi padaku."

"Aku tahu. Kau … terlalu baik." Ino tersenyum teduh. Beberapa jenak, gadis itu tertawa pelan dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku kira kau kecewa."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku kecewa?" Ino meringis. "Aku beruntung sekali hari ini. Masa depan sebagai model yang sukses bahkan tergambar jelas di depan mata. Anggap saja tadi aku cemberut karena aku sedang senang sekali tapi tiba-tiba kau menyebut-nyebut si Bocah menyebalkan satu itu."

Dengusan Ino membuat Sai terkikik pelan.

Ino tersenyum melihat Sai yang tertawa meski cukup lirih. Pemuda itu benar-benar seperti lukisan kanvas mahakarya yang hidup. Tampannya tidak main-main. Bukannya Naruto yang model itu tidak tampan, Naruto punya pesonanya sendiri seperti matahari. Sementara Sai yang kalem memberinya efek seperti malam hari yang tenang. "Eh, Sai. Kau sudah punya pasangan?"

Sai terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat tangannya, menepuk kepala Ino. "Kau mengira aku sedang mempermainkanmu, ya? Seperti yang kaukira antara Naruto dan Sakura."

"Bukan! Tentu saja aku tidak berpikiran kalau kau jahat."

"Hm, dibilang pasangan, mungkin punya mungkin tidak."

Ino mendesis dan akhirnya tertawa. Ia menunjuk bahu Sai dengan keras, sedikit mendorong Sai. "Itu namanya punya. Kalau tidak, kaubisa dengan gampang bilang tidak punya."

"Begitukah?" Sai mengangkat satu alisnya.

Ino manggut-manggut. "Kalau perempuan punya pasangan, dia pasti langsung bilang iya. Karena tentu saja dengan bilang sudah punya pasangan, seorang gadis bisa melindungi diri dari laki-laki lain yang punya niatan mendekat."

"Jadi menurutmu, kalau laki-laki, cara bilang sudah punya pasangan adalah dengan yang kuucapkan tadi?" tanya Sai sembari tertawa pelan. "Dengan 'bisa iya bisa tidak', begitu?"

Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi kurasa aku pun perlu melindungi diri seperti kalian para perempuan."

"Oh, ya? Dari apa?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dari fans sepertimu." Sai mengedipkan satu matanya dan tertawa.

"Ah, sial. Kau memang membuatku patah hati."

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, oke?"

"Yakin tidak mau mampir?"

"Kalau Kiba tidak ada, sia-sia rencanaku."

"Rencana apa?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar mencurigakan."

Sai tersenyum lagi sampai matanya menyipit. "Aku pergi. Sampai ketemu lusa di acara pemotretan."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Salad buah dengan saus mayonaise menjadi menu makan malam Ino. Gadis itu tak repot-repot menghapus _make-up_ di wajahnya atau mengubah dandanannya. Ia hanya sempat mengganti celana panjangnya dengan celana _babydoll_ pendek. Menggumamkan nada-nada lagu, gadis itu bergerak lincah di dapur, menyiapkan salad dan membawa semangkuk besar ke sofa di depan TV. Baru memencet remote untuk menghidupkan TV, suara pintu dibuka terdengar.

Ino menoleh, ada Kiba datang. Ekspresinya datar dan pemuda itu sempat memegangi belakang lehernya sambil menguap. Ia memakai celana jeans keabu-abuan dengan atasan kaos oblong yang dibalut lagi jaket corak _army._ Resleting jaketnya tak sampai menutup sempurna sampai atas.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ino melongok dari punggung sofa.

Kiba tak bicara apa-apa, hanya menguap sekali dan mendekat ke arah sofa. Tanpa basa-basi, Kiba melompat naik ke sofa yang sama dengan Ino, duduk di samping gadis itu. Keduanya duduk sama-sama di ujung sofa.

Ino sibuk dengan saladnya dan menonton TV.

Kiba meraih remote dan menurunkan volume-nya.

"Apa, sih!" Ino menoleh tajam pada Kiba.

Pemuda itu diam dan mengangkat dagunya. "Itu, apa itu?"

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk sesuatu di kepala Ino. "Apa sesuatu yang besar di kepalamu itu?"

Ino mengangkat tangannya, membelai bandana kain warna ungu yang membentuk pita cukup besar, menghias rambutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Ini sesuai harapanmu tadi pagi."

"Harapan?"

"Sasori- _kun_!" Ino tertawa kencang. Ia meletakkan mangkuk saladnya di atas meja dan mengambil bantal untuk ia pangku. Gadis itu memutar duduknya menghadap Kiba. "Jadi, kami ketemuan di pusat perbelanjaan. Mengobrol, dan sebelum pulang, dia membelikanku ini!" Ino menunjuk bandana di kepalanya dengan semangat.

" _Tsk_."

Ino mendesis karena reaksi Kiba yang memutar bola mata. "Kau tidak pernah melihat bandana sebelumnya? Sudah diberitahu, responsmu masih tetap semenyebalkan itu. Tahu begitu aku diam saja." Ino memutar lagi duduknya dan meraih mangkuk saladnya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Jangan mudah percaya dengan laki-laki. Apalagi kalau dia memberimu hadiah."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan malas. "Sasori- _kun_ itu baik. Kalaupun dia jahat, itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Sejauh ini dia baik padaku dan dia menyanggupi untuk menjadi rekanku di audisi lusa."

"Apa?"

"Malas mengulangi. Pakai telingamu yang kadang sensitifnya luar biasa itu." Ino menyendok potongan dadu buah melon dari mangkuknya dan melahapnya tanpa peduli Kiba.

Kiba terdiam beberapa saat dan mendesah pelan. "Rambutmu tidak cocok diurai begitu. Lebih seksi kalau diikat."

Ino tersedak seketika.

"Jangan pakai bandana itu lagi."

Gadis itu masih terbatuk-batuk hingga membungkuk. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus karena kehabisan napas.

Kiba hanya menontonnya dan membantunya memegang mangkuk yang hampir lepas dari tangan Ino. Sebenarnya, bukannya ia bohong, tapi Kiba memang tak sepenuhnya jujur. Tentu saja dengan rambut turun begitu, Ino terlihat sangat cantik. Kiba sebal memikirkan Sasori yang mungkin berpendapat sama dengannya. Dan dengan rambut diikat, leher jenjang Ino terlihat lebih jelas. Membuat Kiba ingin menggigitny—Kiba berdeham keras. "Kalau makan hati-hati," desisnya datar.

Ino yang akhirnya berhasil menguasai napasnya memukul lengan Kiba. "Kaukira aku tersedak gara-gara siapa?"

"Segitunya kaget kalau aku memujimu?" ejek Kiba santai. "Ya sudah, kutarik saja kata-kataku.

"Argh!" Ino berteriak frustrasi. "Kau membuatku— _ugh_!"

Kiba tertawa pelan.

"Mana mangkukku!"

Kiba menyodorkannya. "Aku tidak tertarik makanan beginian."

"Kau kan suka susu," ujar Ino. Napas gadis itu mulai teratur, lupakan ucapan 'seksi' tadi. Ada kesempatan untuk membicarakan hal lain. "Mayonaise kan produk susu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" ejek Ino.

Kiba diam saja.

Ino merasa ingin tertawa. Ia sontak menyendok sedikit dan mendorong sendoknya di depan mulut Kiba. "Buka mulutmu."

"Tidak mau."

"Kubilang buka!"

"Aku ini tidak lapar, aku ini mengant—"

Ino menjejalkan sendoknya dan tertawa puas ketika melihat Kiba hampir tersedak juga. Sendok itu sempat membentur gigi Kiba dan membuat pemuda itu meringis. Sementara Ino justru tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau ini!" Kiba menyalak setelah menelan salad buah buatan Ino.

"Enak, kan?"

Kiba mendengus pelan. "Biasa saja."

" _Tsk._ "

"Aku butuh tidur. Bukan makan salad."

"Ya sudah, tidur sana."

"Aku rasa aku mau nonton TV saja." Kiba meluruskan kakinya pada meja sofa dan bersandar dengan tenang. Ia berangsur memejamkan matanya.

Ino hanya melirik Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya. Karena dilihatnya Kiba tak lagi bicara, Ino mengunyah saladnya dengan tenang. Beberapa menit, isi mangkuknya ludes. Gadis itu bersiap bangkit berdiri ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berat jatuh di bahunya.

Kepala Kiba.

"Hei?" bisik Ino.

Tak ada sahutan seolah pemuda itu telah tertidur.

Ino membuka mulutnya. "Hei—"

"Diam sebentar," bisik Kiba lirih. "Kepalaku sakit."

Gadis pirang itu melihat wajah kelelahan Kiba yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ino mulai duduk dengan tak nyaman. Namun sepertinya Kiba tak merasa sama sekali. Ino menarik sebagian rambutnya yang tertindih sisi kepala Kiba dengan hati-hati, selembut mungkin.

Kiba bergerak sedikit. Matanya masih terpejam namun senyum simpul terpasang di bibirnya. Sebuah bisikan yang sangat lirih ia embuskan ke telinga Ino. "Jangan urai rambutmu lagi … di depan Sasori."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Tahu-tahu, hari sudah hampir siang ketika Kiba membuka matanya. Sudah berapa jam ia tertidur? Kemarin ia ingat, ia hanya berniat beristirahat sebentar di sofa. Tapi nyatanya, melihat terangnya suasana apartemen karena cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela-jendela condo, Kiba yakin betul ia sudah berada di sofa itu lebih dari dua belas jam. Tak ada aroma feminin yang ia ingat ketika memejamkan mata. Bahu kecil dan aroma shampo samar dari rambut Ino digantikan bantal sofa yang empuk. Nyatanya ia berbaring di sofa sendirian.

Kiba mencoba bangun. Pemuda itu terduduk dan memandang sekitar. Sesaat, ia menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya masih sangat pusing. Tubuhnya juga merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Ia jarang sekali sakit. Sekali saja sakit begini, ia tak ingin bergerak ke mana-mana. Kiba bangkit, berniat ke kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baru melangkah beberapa jengkal, ia mendengar suara Ino dari belakang.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur. Saat tidur kau kelihatan pucat sekali."

Kiba bergeming. Dua detik, Kiba melanjutkan lagi langkah-langkah pendeknya ke kamar. "Aku tidak makan makanan seperti itu."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Buatkan saja aku daging asap dan taruh di kamarku." Kiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan melengos masuk.

Ino memicingkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Kiba tak menoleh sedikit pun dan malah meminta Ino memasak masakan lain? Dan lagi, daging untuk orang sakit? Apa isi kepala Kiba juga ikut-ikutan sakit? Ino memandangi sebuah mangkuk perselen di tangannya. Asap tipis mengepul di sana, menandakan bubur itu belum lama matang. Ino sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membuatnya dan kini tanggapan Kiba hanya begitu saja? Gadis itu mendengus dan melangkah maju, membawanya.

"Kiba, aku masuk!"

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Kiba. Beberapa detik tak ada sahutan dari dalam, Ino memilih mendorong pintu kayu itu, langsung masuk. Benar seperti pikirannya, Kiba ada di atas ranjang, memunggunginya. Kamar itu cukup berantakan. Ada cukup banyak kertas terserak di atas karpet. Ada gitar dan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan musik. Ternyata Kiba benar-benar musisi.

Ino menelan ludah. Mendadak kulit wajahnya memanas sendiri. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya tanpa suara.

Ia tinggal satu atap dengan musisi sekeren Inuzuka Kiba.

Kurang beruntung apa ia?

Tapi begitu pun, Ino menggigit lidahnya. Justru karena Kiba ini tenar, tak seharusnya Ino terpikir bahwa Kiba tertarik dengannya, kan?

' _Jangan urai rambutmu lagi … di depan Sasori.'_

Dada Ino serasa mendentam lebih kuat.

"Kenapa ke sini?" tanya Kiba tanpa menengok. Pemuda itu masih tetap pada posisinya, menelungkup di ranjang. Aroma Ino terasa kuat menyerang penciumannya bahkan meski pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan enggan bergerak.

Ino melangkah maju, meletakkan mangkuk yang dibawanya di atas meja laci. "Makanlah."

"Aku tidak makan itu."

"Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu daging yang kauminta. Kau itu saki—"

"Aku lelah dan lapar."

"Maka makanlah bubur ini!" Ino mulai tak sabar, apalagi dengan sikap Kiba. Kenapa bicara tapi memunggunginya begitu? Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk bahu Kiba dari belakang. "Hei, Kiba."

Kiba menggeram.

"Kiba?"

Pemuda itu bergerak lambat. Ia berbalik. Ada Ino yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, memandangi wajahnya baik-baik.

"Kau masih puca—"

"Aku tidak makan bubur."

Ino mengembuskan napas cukup panjang, yang tanpa sadar membuat Kiba sontak memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Ino malah menyentuh dahi Kiba, mengecek apa ada demam di sana.

"Ino, keluarlah."

"Kau sedang sakit."

"Cuma lelah."

"Kalau begitu makanlah. Kalau tidak mau bubur, akan kucarikan sesuatu untuk kaumakan. Tapi tidak daging," imbuh Ino lirih, dengan sebuah senyuman teduh. "Apa yang biasa kaumakan?"

"Aku berusaha keras agar tidak _makan_ sekarang."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau harus makan. Aku akan carikan."

"Tidak perlu cari." Kiba membuka matanya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba terduduk di ranjangnya. "Kalau kau memaksa, aku akan makan." Karena Kiba tahu betul, Ino tak akan pergi dari kamarnya jika Kiba masih tidak mau makan.

Sedikit yang Ino pahami, makanan yang Kiba butuhkan sekarang—

— _adalah Ino sendiri._

Mata Ino melotot karena kaget. Duduknya Kiba membuat wajah pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Ino bergerak mundur, berniat berdiri sempurna. Namun sesuatu mendadak menahannya.

Tangan Kiba di belakang lehernya.

Ino mengerjap. Matanya yang lebar berkedip-kedip karena mencoba membaca situasi. Namun yang ada, pikiran gadis itu mendadak kosong ketika Kiba menariknya mendekat. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, pemuda itu telah merengkuhnya, melumat bibir Ino dengan kuat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba masih ingat, bagaimana ia membanting tubuh Ino ke atas ranjang dan menindih gadis itu agar bisa lebih mudah melumat bibirnya.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama.

Ino memang hampir tak membalas ciumannya, hanya bergerak selama Kiba yang melakukan _pekerjaan_ itu. Tapi satu yang pasti, gadis itu tak memberontak. Kiba melepaskan Ino ketika ia tahu Ino butuh napas dan tubuh gadis itu menegang. Bahunya kaku dan kedua tangannya terkepal untuk menahan berat tubuh Kiba. Ino menumpukan kepalan tangannya di atas dada Kiba. Setelahnya, Kiba menyingkir, memejamkan matanya lagi, kemudian menggumam, "Aku sudah … kenyang."

Lalu pemuda itu jatuh lagi dalam tidurnya.

Ketika ia bangun lagi di sore hari, matanya sudah terbuka sempurna. Rasa lelah yang dari kemarin menguasai tubuhnya mendadak hilang. Pemuda itu melompat turun dari ranjangnya yang berantakan. Ia keluar kamar dan disambut keheningan. Pintu kamar Ino tertutup.

Kiba menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Sekembalinya dari dapur, pemuda itu berniat memanggil Ino. Tapi Kiba pikir mungkin Ino sedang tidur. Maka pemuda itu pergi mandi dan mengganti baju. Dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, Kiba mengetuk pintu kamar Ino dua ketukan.

"Hei, Ino. Aku pergi keluar!" serunya dari luar. Pemuda itu lalu beranjak pergi.

Ino bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pintu utama berdebam menutup. Gadis itu menghela napas lirih dan mulai membentur-benturkan dahinya di pintu kamar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Jemarinya merangkak naik dan membelai belah bibir bawahnya. Ada sisa-sisa getaran di jemari Ino. Model bermata biru itu masih ingat bagaimana ia tak berdaya dalam rengkuhan dan kungkungan Kiba, dipenjara tubuh pemuda itu. Ciumannya terlalu kuat dan dominan, membuat darah Ino mendesir mengingat setiap pecahan detik kejadian memabukkan itu.

Gadis pirang itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa aku jatuh pada _playboy_ itu," keluhnya pelan. Padahal ia sudah merutuk sendiri dari awal ia mengenal Kiba, bahwa ia tak sudi jatuh cinta pada pesona pemuda menyebalkan itu. Namun … ia kalah. Wajah Ino memerah sempurna.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Beberapa detik, ia menggigitnya lebih kuat—tanpa sadar mengulang sensasi ketika Kiba melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Ciuman Kiba … bagai adiksi.

Lalu tangan kurus Ino mengepal. Matanya yang sayu terbuka perlahan. Wajahnya mendadak sedih. Tentu saja, karena sesaat setelah ciuman yang mengejutkan itu selesai, Kiba menyingkir dan langsung tertidur, tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Kau bahkan pergi begitu saja. Kaukira … aku ini apa?"

Ino melorot ke lantai.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Musik mendentam kuat. Hingar bingar dan tubuh-tubuh manusia bergerak sesuai irama di lantai diskotik. Lampu-lampu yang berkilauan dari prisma-prisma bulat yang bergantungan di langit-langit memantulkan lampu ke beberapa sudut bar. Semua manusia tenggelam dalam pesta. Tak banyak yang memilih duduk di bar seperti Kiba. Ia menenggak segelas alkohol lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Hari bahkan belum terlalu malam.

Mata Kiba menjelajah di antara kegelapan dan wajah-wajah asing yang sibuk berdansa, melonjak-lonjak seiring lagu yang diputar DJ. Ia menemukan wajah yang ia cari, tengah sibuk bersama seorang gadis pirang pucat. Kiba mendesis, menahan tawa mengejeknya ketika melihat rekan yang ia cari malah sibuk mencium lawan dansanya. Kiba melambaikan tangannya.

Tak lama, Kiba mendapat tatapan mata balik dari lantai diskotik yang padat itu. Lelaki di ujung sana melambaikan tangannya balik dan bergerak meninggalkan lantai dansa. Ia mendatangi Kiba dan langsung meminta segelas minuman.

"Kelihatannya asik sekali," sapa Kiba.

"Tentu. Kau tidak mau ikut turun?"

Kiba menggeleng.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mencariku? Mengagetkan sekali."

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu." Kiba menepuk lengan rekan bicaranya.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal audisi dan Yamanaka Ino."

Pemuda di hadapan Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya. Gelas alkoholnya mendadak terlupakan dan ia letakkan lagi di atas _counter_ bar.

"Aku tahu kau memang mudah tertarik dengan gadis-gadis yang seperti boneka. Apalagi Ino. Tapi aku ke sini ingin bilang, jangan datang besok ke audisi itu."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari pemuda di hadapan Kiba. "Apa dia buruanmu?"

Yamakana Ino tidak hanya sekadar buruan bagi Kiba, gadis itu bahkan sebenarnya tak pernah menjadi incaran Kiba sebelumnya. Namun kali ini, Kiba merasa tak ingin melepasnya. Kiba meraih gelas yang bukan miliknya dan menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan. "Jangan mengincar perempuanku, Sasori."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO Chapter ini KibaIno banget lah. Nah, adegan Disney-nya jelas scene depan deh wkwkwkwkwk! Nulis KibaIno (sexybeast pairing) ini bener-bener menguras hati, otak mesum ketika authornya sedang PMS ini berbahaya sekali. Ngebayanginnya jadi ke mana-mana. Untung jari jemari ini bisa kompromi untuk tetap no lemon wkwkwkwkwwk!_

 _Selamat menyumbang review ya! Dinanti lho :')_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	12. Chapter 12

" _I never knew if it's ever gonna work out,_

 _But_ _ **she's the kind of person I'm willing to take the risk for**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Kau utang cerita padaku."

Ino menggemerutukkan giginya. Melihat Sakura di lokasi audisi adalah hal yang cukup mengagetkan. Ino sudah percaya diri tinggi dengan berpikir bahwa Sakura datang untuk mendukungnya, tapi pemikirannya buyar ketika seorang staf dari tim kostum mendatangi Sakura, membawa pakaian duyung yang membuat Sakura menjerit-jerit menolak. Katanya, _kenapa pakaiannya mencolok begitu_? Sementara Ino berpikir, kenapa Sakura ikut pemotretan?

"Konsep yang diajukan Shimura Sai memang dari dongeng Ariel."

Sakura mendesis. Takut-takut ia melirik Ino yang belum bosan memicingkan mata padanya.

"Kau jadi partnernya Naruto?"

Bahu Sakura lemas. "Si muka pucat itu mengerjaiku."

"Mengerjai bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang dia mau minta tolong sesuatu. Katanya bukan hal yang sulit."

"Kau langsung menerimanya?"

Sakura mendesah rendah. "Tau-tau dia membayar sewa apartemenku untuk setengah tahun ke depan. Apa itu tidak gila namanya?"

Mata biru Ino melebar. "Serius?"

"Aku tidak ada minat menjadi model, kautahu betul itu."

Sejenak terdiam, Ino akhirnya mengangguk. Gadis pirang itu akhirnya menarik napas panjang. "Tenang saja, kalau hanya partner, biasanya wajahmu tidak akan jadi fokus kamera. Palingan hanya sebagai pelengkap waktu Naruto pose."

"Terserah, kalaupun yang dipotret hanya bokongku, itu bukan masalah. Tapi memakai kostum duyung? Sai ini sudah hilang akal, ya!" Akhirnya Sakura berteriak kesetanan.

Akhirnya, Ino tertawa.

"Aku bisa gilaaa!"

"Mungkin itu permintaan Narut—"

"Malah kalau ini permintaan Naruto, aku akan menghajarnya setelah pemotretan!"

Ino tergelak makin kencang.

Sakura akhirnya menggigiti bibirnya. Ia menepuk dahinya sekali dan mencari kursi, bersiap untuk didandani. Seorang staf lain mendatanginya dan menjelaskan kalau gilirannya pemotretan akan didahulukan ketimbang peserta lain. Lokasi yang dipilih adalah pantai buatan dengan hiasan batuan besar karang yang disiapkan tim properti. Obyektif yang ditunjukkan dalam pemotretan Naruto ini adalah mempromosikan wahana air baru. Model utama akan memakai pakaian renang bak tim penjaga pantai—sebenarnya penjaga kolam renang—bertubuh bagus, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dan kalau mendengar celotehan staf kreatif di depannya, Sakura menangkap kalau konsepnya Naruto akan mendatangi Sakura sebagai Putri Duyung.

 _Ck_ , konyol sekali.

"Konsepmu apa?"

"Eh?" Ino mendadak menoleh. "Oh, konsep?"

"Partnermu nanti jadi Putra Duyung?" ejek Sakura.

Ino mendesis. "Tidak dooong! Sasori- _kun_ terlalu keren untuk jadi Duyung-Duyungan begitu."

Sakura mendecak mendengarnya, membuat Ino terkikik.

"Konsep yang kudapat mempromosikan wahana penyewaan kapalnya. Kalau kulihat sih, sederhana. Mungkin adegan seperti Titanic," jelas Ino dengan wajah merona. "Foto-foto terbaik yang didapat dari audisi ini akan jadi poster promosi Disney."

"Aish, romantis sekali."

Ino menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri yang memanas.

"Di mana Sasori, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Ah." Ino lalu terdiam. Ia merogoh ponsel di tas kecilnya. Pesan untuk Sasori belum dibalas. Jangankan dibalas, dibaca saja belum. Ke mana, ya? Karena gilirannya masih lama, Ino tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kalau tidak ada kabar begini, khawatir juga rasanya. Ino mendesah resah. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul pada Sakura. Beruntung, tak sampai Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya, tim _make-up_ sudah menculik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

.

"Lihat wajahku."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana kemari, menolak tatap mata dengan Sakura yang duduk di bebatuan karang menghadap pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sibuk sendiri, berpura-pura berkomunikasi dengan staf yang sedang menata cahaya dan fotografer yang bertugas.

"Narutooo." Sakura menggeram. "Kautahu ini bukan muka senang."

Naruto berdeham. "Ah, bagaimana … ya."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukulkannya di permukaan pahanya yang tertutup kostum duyung. Sisiknya ekor duyungnya berwarna kehijauan seperti rerumputan laut., dengan sisik-sisik palsu yang berkilauan setiap bersinggungan dengan cahaya. Sakura ingin menendang-nendangkan kakinya, tapi kostum sialan itu begitu rapat dan benar-benar seperti menggantikan kakinya. Mimpi apa Sakura sampai harus berubah wujud jadi setengah ikan begini? Persetan dengan dongeng Disney yang menjadi konsep pemotretan Naruto. "Narut—"

"Ah, kita menunggu apa, ya?" teriak Naruto gugup.

Di sekitar tim fotografer, berdiri pula staf yang lain, juga beberapa peserta pemotretan yang sedang tidak difoto. Sementara peserta audisi yang lain berpencar ke bagian-bagian Disneyland yang lain, sesuai konsep yang disediakan tim. Ada Sai berdiri di sana, juga Ino yang sudah memakai pakaian seragam Disneyland, model pakaian renang dengan atasan seperti kaos yang panjangnya hanya meraih atas pusar—menampilkan perut ramping Ino—dengan bawahan celana renang.

Berdiri sendirian menyandingi Sai.

"Sebentar, tunggu matahari tenggelam, sekalian!"

Naruto tanpa sadar mendesis.

"Terserah sajalah!" Sakura memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Naruto. Bahkan berbalik saja ia harus menggeser posisi duduknya dengan susah payah. _Kostum sialan!_

"Eh?"

Sakura tak merespons, membiarkan Naruto berhadapan dengan punggungnya.

"Sakura _-chan_?"

Sakura bungkam.

"Marah, ya?"

"…"

"Konsepnya, s-salahkan Sai. Kenapa kau … malah marah padaku?"

"Terserah."

"Sakura- _chaan_?" Naruto merajuk.

"…"

Mendadak terdengar aba-aba dari tim. "Oke! Mataharinya _set_!"

"Sakura _-chan_ , menghadap kemari," panggil Naruto. Pemuda itu berdeham pelan dan memanggil lagi nama Sakura. "Pemotretannya sudah mau mulai."

"Apa urusanku? Kau pose saja sana!" desis Sakura. "Aku cuma melengkapi model utamanya, mau yang dipotret punggungku pun, biar saja!"

Naruto termangu.

"Lagi pula kau tadi juga mengabaikanku!"

"Ah, itu—"

"Naruto? Sakura?" panggil Sai di belakang, melambaikan tangan meminta keduanya mulai sadar kamera. "Siap?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Pemuda itu berputar, memutari posisi karang dan berpindah posisi ke samping Sakura yang duduk di atas batu karang besar. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menatap matanya balik. "Aku bukan mengabaikanmu. Habisnya kau jad—jadi … cantik sekali." Naruto terdengar seperti tersedak.

"Masa bod—hah?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Satu tangannya yang bebas menggaruh belakang lehernya. Entah karena langit senja yang keoranye-oranyean, atau memang kulit wajah itu menggelap hingga lehernya. Naruto hanya memakai celana renang tipikal penjaga kolam renang untuk wahana air.

"A … pa?"

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Naruto?!" panggil pengarah gaya.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis dan meraup air, membasahi sebagian rambutnya dan dadanya, lalu meraih tangan Sakura lagi—lebih tepatnya menariknya. "Kita foto sekarang!"

"Hei—"

Belum sempat Sakura memekik, Naruto menarik tubuhnya, menggendong Sakura di bahunya.

Sakura membeku.

"Oke, pertahankan! Ya!" seru pengarah pose, "Ya! Bagus, begitu!"

Beberapa detik, terdengar suara kamera dan lampu-lampu _flash_ berkilatan. Sakura tak melakukan banyak hal selain melemaskan tubuhnya. Naruto lah yang banyak bergerak, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk diabadikan momennya, dan dari posisi Sakura yang masih menggantung di pundak kokoh pemuda itu, Sakura tak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Naruto sekarang.

"Sakura _-chan_?"

Yang dipanggil masih membatu.

"Sakura _-chan_?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memperbaiki posisi tangannya ketika menggendong Sakura. Pemuda itu menurunkan Sakura dari bahunya, tapi tak benar-benar menurunkan tubuh Sakura. Kedua lengan kuatnya melingkari belakang kaki Sakura, memeluknya erat sementara Sakura terpaku. Gadis itu menunduk dan menatap bingung pada Naruto yang mendongak memandanginya. Cengiran melebar menghias wajah Naruto. Sakura melongo. Pemotretannya memangnya sudah selesai? Sakura menoleh pada tim pemotretan yang terdiam memandanginya—begitu juga Ino yang menutup mulutnya, seperti menahan senyum. Gadis bermata hijau itu menoleh ke direksi belakangnya, matahari tenggelam dengan cantiknya.

 _Cantik…_

Sakura menepikan rambutnya yang dibelai angin dan menunduk menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini … semua? Membuatku terombang … ambing."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku bahkan lebih parah dari sekadar terombang ambing—" Pemuda itu memandanginya baik-baik, "—Sakura _-chan_."

Sakura tak bisa membohongi bagaimana jantungnya seakan ingin melompat. Dentamannya sampai membuat telinga Sakura berdenging sendiri. Gadis itu merunduk, menangkup sisi wajah Naruto.

Salahkan suasana romantis yang tercipta, setan merasuki Sakura—membuat gadis itu mengurangi jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto.

 _Menciumnya._

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Sai?"

Sai berbalik, melihat Ino yang menghampirinya. Gadis itu memasang senyum tipis dan memiringkan kepalanya. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi, dibentuk cepolan rapi dan disisakan sebagian untuk membingkai garis wajahnya yang feminin. Ditatapnya Sai yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar ponselnya. Sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru selesai menelepon seseorang. "Oh, hai, Ino."

Ino melirik ponsel di tangan Sai. "Menelepon seseorang?"

"Oh, ini? Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Senyum Ino terlukis tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ada apa?"

"Oh, aku mau memberitahu, pemotretan Naruto sudah selesai. Kau tadi pergi tiba-tiba saat pemotretan." Ino mengulum bibirnya. "Ada sesuatu? Apa ada masalah?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Sai tersenyum simpul seperti biasa. Saking datarnya ekspresi senyum Sai, Ino bahkan tak bisa menebak apakah itu senyum tulus atau senyum terpaksa—yang biasanya dipasang untuk menyelamatkan diri dari situasi yang menimbulkan pertanyaan yang ingin dihindari.

"Yakin?"

"Hanya pesan dari Karin, sepupunya Naruto."

"Lalu Sasuke?"

"Oh, aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku … aku merasa kau kelihatan pucat."

"Aku memang selalu pucat," canda Sai enteng. "Jadi, sebentar lagi pemotretanmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Ada masalah."

"Kurasa tidak … entahlah. Sasori _-kun_ belum muncul. Aku agak … agak kesulitan menghubunginya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang."

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah. Kalau seandainya dia tidak datang, mungkin aku akan minta bantuan Naruto. Itu pun kalau diizinkan panitia audisi. Kalau tidak, ya sudah. Anggap saja aku sedang apes."

Sai terlihat berpikir.

Ino menepuk tangannya. "Ah, lupakan! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mendekati Kotetsu, asisten pengarah gaya. Aku mengintip hasil jepretan Naruto. Sial benar, kerennya benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Benarkah?" Sai tersenyum.

"Ada satu foto yang sangat bagus."

"Yang mana?"

"Saat Sakura mencium Naruto."

Sai mengernyitkan alis.

"Kurasa sebenarnya itu Sakura lakukan tanpa sengaja, insting mungkin. Tapi hasilnya bagus. Sebelum mereka berciuman, potretnya tertangkap kamera, seperti semi siluet yang hangat, dengan latar matahari tenggelam di antara jarak wajah Naruto dan Sakura," jelas Ino panjang lebar. "Ah, aku iri sekali."

Sai tertawa pelan. "Mungkin skenario dari tim kreatifnya begitu. Sebelum pemotretan ada pengarahan, kan?"

Ino mengangguk tapi kemudian menggeleng ragu. "Tapi kalau melihat bisik-bisik tim pemotretan, kurasa Sakura melakukannya tiba-tiba. Apa Sakura jatuh cinta pada Naruto, ya?"

"Apa kalau kau jadi Sakura, kau akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Semudah itu? Meski Sakura sering mengomel?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum sendu setelahnya. "Kadang jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dicegah. Bertengkar seperti apa pun, kalau jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta."

"Seperti kau dengan Kiba?"

"Ap—"

Sai tersenyum melihat Ino yang tercekat.

"Kau … ini bicara apa." Suara Ino berubah lirih. "Kurasa aku mau kembali ke lokasi pemotretanku. Kau dicari Naruto tadi."

"Ino?"

Ino tak berbalik dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sai. Kabur.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kotetsu mendadak muncul di depan Ino, membuat gadis itu memekik dan hampir terperanjat. Ino hampir mengumpat namun gadis itu cepat-cepat mengelus dadanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, salahnya sendiri melamun. Lelaki berambut jabrik gelap itu mengingatkannya pada _style_ seseorang, membuat Ino menggemerutukkan giginya. Kiba masih sanggup membuat isi kepalanya berantakan. Sejak kejadian ciuman di kamar pemuda itu, tak sekali pun Ino menemukan batang hidungnya. Pemuda itu hilang, lenyap. Sai hanya sempat bilang bahwa Kiba menemui Mei—bukan urusan Ino juga. Tapi mengaku atau tidak, pikiran Ino makin kusut.

Belum lagi, Sasori yang entah ada di mana.

"Giliranmu, Yamanaka."

Ino menelan ludah.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kapal pesiar kecil—lebih tepatnya perahu biasa namun didesain elegan bak kapal pesiar mahal. Semua tatanan catnya berwarna putih, kontras dengan warna langit yang telah gelap dan permukaan air yang bercahaya sesuai lampu bawah air yang membuatnya membias keunguan. Kotetsu menunjuk-nunjuk lokasi tempat Ino harus berdiri dan menjelaskan beberapa hal.

" _Ano,_ aku … aku ada sedikit masalah."

"Kita tidak ada waktu, lho."

"Tapi partnerku," Ino menelan ludah lagi, "partnerku belum—"

"Dia sudah selesai dirias."

"Eh?" Ino melongo. "Sasori sudah datang?"

"Sasori?" tanya balik Kotetsu. "Seingatku namanya bukan itu. Ah, papan nama pesertanya dibawa Genma sekarang," gerutunya sendirian. "Kau langsung naik saja. Woi, Genma!"

Yang dipanggil ternyata berdiri di samping fotografer, balik melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah siap?"

"Yamanaka Ino?" panggil Genma. "Langsung naik."

Ino linglung. Ia hanya bergerak menuruti arahan tim dan melangkah naik. Di dekat _spot_ pemotretannya, tepatnya di bagian _deck_ yang terbuka, seseorang menungguinya dengan membawa jas ungu terang. Tim _wardrobe_. Begitu Ino mendatanginya, seorang perempuan gemuk memasang jas di bahu Ino, menyampirkannya dan menyemprot-nyemprot wajah Ino dengan air segar. "Bagus, _make-up_ nya masih segar. Anggap saja ini bulan madu dan kau baru selesai berenang."

"Partnerku?" Ino pasrah ketika tim menata pencahayaan dan merapikan penampilan Ino.

"Dia sudah datang dari tadi." Genma berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah papan di tangan.

"Sasori?"

"Hah?" Genma membaca kertas di papannya. "Di sini tertulis Inu—"

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba menyeringai dan menepuk bahu Ino. "Aku partnermu."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba menyeringai dan menepuk bahu Ino. "Aku partnermu."

Mata Ino hampir tak berkedip, namun pemuda itu memeluk bahu Ino, menarik tubuh Ino mendekat pada dekapannya. Ino menarik napasnya yang tercekat. Mata bulatnya mengerjap dan ia masih menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bag-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Genma bingung.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh lagi pada Genma. Sadar bahwa Kiba membuyarkan konsentrasinya, Ino melepaskan pundaknya dari dekapan lengan Kiba. Musisi muda itu memakai kemeja putih dan celana yang rapi, terlihat seperti mempelai pernikahan yang baru melepas jasnya. Dua kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan rambutnya menari-nari dibelai angin. Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Iya, partnerku namanya Sabaku. Model lain, yang kusebut-sebut Sasori."

Genma melihat isi papan kertasnya. Jemarinya yang memegang pena mengetuk-ngetuk papan list yang ia bawa. "Tapi di sini namanya Inuzuka Kiba."

"T-tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah merevisi nama partn—partnerku." Ino melirik Kiba yang malah dengan santainya mengobrol dengan staf bagian _wardrobe_.

"Hei! Sudah siap?!" teriak Kotetsu.

Genma menoleh pada Kotetsu dan tim pemotretan. Sejenak terdiam karena bingung, Genma hanya mengacungkan jempol sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi kalaupun partnernya salah, partnermu yang asli di mana?"

Ino langsung bungkam. Gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Sasori tidak akan datang. Aku memang menggantikannya."

Tepukan lagi di bahu Ino dan gadis pirang itu menatap Kiba tak percaya.

Kiba tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya. Ah, pemuda ini punya gigi taring yang bagus. "Aku yang mengajukan revisi memang. Mungkin kau belum tahu soal itu, Genma- _san_."

"Baiklah. Tidak ada masalah kalau begitu. _Set_!"

Ino melangkah mundur. "K-kenapa?"

Kiba hanya mengulum bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Wajah Ino memanas. Antara bingung dan kesal. "Kautahu audisi ini penting buatku!"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tapi kau juga penting."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sasori bukan orang yang baik seperti perkiraanmu."

"Ap—"

"Sebenarnya aku juga bukan orang yang baik."

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia bergerak mundur lagi, menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Kiba.

"Oke, siap?!" panggil tim pemotretan.

Kiba mengangguk pasti. "Aku sudah tahu konsepnya. Ayo," ajak Kiba, mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menggandeng tangan Ino. "Aku pinjam properti dari Mei, barang-barang pernikahannya." Kiba mengeluarkan gelas _wine_ dengan berbalut kain seperti kain tudung—sepasang gelas yang biasanya dipakai bersulang pengantin. Di dalamnya, ada sedikit cairan wine keunguan yang berkilauan terkena cahaya dari properti tim _lighting_.

Ino menepis tangan Kiba dan bersedekap.

Tak senang.

"M-Mei?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

Kiba tersenyum tipis dan melangkah maju—membiarkan Ino yang seiring ikut melangkah mundur. Pemuda itu memegangi gelas _wine_ di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya terulur, bukan untuk meraih tangan Ino, melainkan leher gadis itu, menariknya mendekat.

Kurang gesit sedikit saja, Ino akan kecolongan sebuah ciuman lagi.

Namun gadis berambut panjang itu mundur lagi dan Kiba justru menerjangnya.

Dalam hitungan detik yang melambat, Ino terdorong ke belakang, terjatuh dengan Kiba memegangi pinggangnya, sebelum akhirnya keduanya jatuh ke air.

Hujan jepretan dari fotografer tak lagi terproses dalam kepala Ino—tidak sejak Kiba membisikinya sesuatu, tepat sebelum keduanya jatuh.

" _Kau terlalu penting untuk kulepaskan pada Sasori."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO aww banget. Duh, ternyata adegan Disney nya agak blibet digambarkan. Tapi ya syudahlah. Selama Suu Foxie sebagai first reader udah doki-doki, kokoro-nya Masahiro udah puas (?) Btw, chapter ini diketik 2016 lhooo! Hahahaa^^_

 _Terima kasih udah baca. Dukung terus daku untuk terus menulis, baik FF maupun original story ;') Much much love buat yang ninggalin jejak review._

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	13. Chapter 13

" _He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if_ _ **she were the sun**_ _,_

 _Yet_ _ **he saw her**_ _, like the sun_ _ **, even without looking**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _Leo Tolstoy_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Ino tak peduli lagi pada Genma yang dengan ramahnya mendatangi Ino begitu Ino keluar dari dalam air. Lelaki itu didampingi staf lain yang memberi mantel handuk putih dengan logo Disney di bagian dadanya. Genma memuji hasil pemotretan ' _one-take_ ' nya ketika ia jatuh ke air—bilangnya, seperti berdansa di udara. Bukan Ino yang merespons pujian itu melainkan Kiba, yang mendatangi Genma sembari mengibaskan kepalanya, membuat rambut jabriknya memuncratkan air ke mana-mana.

"Siapa dulu partnernya?"

Genma meringis. "Pacarku penggemarmu, lho. Penggemar berat Shinobi. Kalian ikut andil di pembuatan _soundtrack_ Final Fantasy yang terbaru, kan? Aku harus minta tanda tanganmu kalau tidak ingin diomeli pacarku," desis Genma, bercanda dengan musisi satu itu.

"Yakin hanya minta tanda tangan saja?" Kiba mengerlingkan satu matanya.

"Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, bahkan kalau kubawa handuk yang sudah kaupakai, pacarku pasti akan senang dan pamer ke _fanbase_ -nya."

Ino ngeloyor pergi, tak mau mendengarnya lagi.

Bagaimana bisa Kiba bersikap sesantai itu padanya? Kiba sudah membuatnya bingung. Di satu waktu, Kiba bisa melontarkan ucapan-ucapan yang membuat jantungnya serasa memuai hingga rongga dadanya sesak—sulit bernapas. Apa jangan-jangan Kiba mempermainkannya? Sepertinya musisi sekeren Kiba bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun dengan mudah.

Tapi kenapa pemuda itu membuatnya merasa istimewa?

' _Kau terlalu penting untuk kulepaskan pada Sasori.'_

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Memangnya aku ini apamu," bisiknya sendirian sembari masuk ke ruang ganti yang disediakan panitia. Ada banyak peserta lain yang memakai tenda yang sama untuk berganti pakaian. Lalu Ino menemukan warna rambut yang familiar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura? Gadis itu memakai celana _jeans_ panjang dengan atasan _tank top_ —blus warna _peach_ yang menjadi luarannya entah ada di mana. "Sakura!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Sasori- _kun_ tidak datang."

"Hah? Pemotretanmu bagaimana kalau begitu?" Sakura meraih tangan Ino, menggenggamnya dan merasa cemas. "Andai boleh partner sesama _gender_ , aku pasti mau jadi partnermu."

"Aish," respons Ino berpura-pura tak senang mendengarnya, "kalau partnerku putri duyung, sebagai model utama aku bisa kalah."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menepuk lengan luar Ino, memukulnya sedikit.

"Tapi fotomu dengan Naruto memang favoritkuuu!"

Sakura mendecak. "Fotomu sendiri bagaimana? Pasti juga bagus. Minta bantuan siapa tadi untuk menggantikan Sasori?"

"Lain kali saja aku cerita." Bahu Ino melemas. "Daripada itu, aku penasaran dengan ciumanmu tadi! Itu bukan skenario, kan—"

Sakura buru-buru membekap mulut Ino, mencegah sahabat pirangnya untuk berkomentar lebih jauh sebelum wajah Sakura terbakar karena malu. "Diam!"

Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dan tertawa lepas. "Jadi kau sudah terjerat, ya?"

"Inooo!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya itu?! Ada yang menyuruhmu? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto? Sai?" cerocos Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gadis itu menunduk dan menggestur seolah ia bersembunyi dari tatapan orang lain dengan tubuh semampai Ino. "Dia tidak mencariku, kan? Kan?"

Ino tersedak menahan tawanya. Mata birunya membulat melihat tingkah Sakura. Sahabatnya itu menggumamkan ' _aku bodoh sekali_ ' dan ' _apa yang tadi kulakukan_?' berulang kali.

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?"

Dari pintu tenda, sosok Sai dan Naruto berdiri. Manajer berambut gelap itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa ganti bajunya masih lama?"

Tenda besar yang diisi banyak sekali model perempuan itu langsung heboh dan berbisik-bisik, memandangi Naruto dan Sai. Banyak di antaranya yang tersipu-sipu.

"Eh, Sai?" Ino menoleh.

Sakura langsung membungkuk, menyembunyikan diri di belakang Ino.

"Sakura- _chaaan_?"

Ino bisa mendengar gerutuan di balik punggungnya.

Sakura tak bisa bersembunyi ketika Ino menyingkir dan Naruto tersenyum lebar sekali ke arahnya. Tak hanya itu, pemuda pirang itu justru masuk ke tenda dan mendatangi Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Ayo kencan!"

"Ap-apa—" Sakura melotot.

"Bajumu di mana?" tanya Naruto. "Ah, lupakan. Ayo kita cari makan malam!" Pemuda itu melepas _coat_ -nya dan melingkarkannya di bahu Sakura. Tak menunggu respons Sakura, Naruto langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, menggiringnya pergi bahkan tanpa persetujuan Sakura.

Gadis itu melongo, dan hanya mengikuti Naruto dengan tangan yang masih tertaut. Ia meninggalkan tenda sembari menoleh pada Ino dengan wajah yang tak kalah bingungnya.

Sedetik setelah keduanya hilang dari pintu tenda, riuh bisik-bisik model lain terdengar kencang. Ada yang menggumam iri, ada yang langsung sibuk dengan ponsel—pasti memostingnya di media sosial.

Sementara Ino?

Gadis itu menatap sosok Sai yang tersenyum. Sesuatu terpikir di kepalanya. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Sai dan meminjam ponsel pemuda itu. Ia segera menyalin nomor seseorang ke ponsel Sai dan menekan opsi telepon. Sai yang penasaran tak bertanya, hanya memperhatikan Ino dengan saksama.

"Kalau nomormu, pasti diangkat." Ino mendecak.

"Kau telepon siapa?"

Ino menggemerutukkan giginya. Sejenak, gadis itu memasang senyum kecut. " _Moshi-moshi_? Sasori- _kun_?

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 13**

.

.

.

Sai menelusupkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai. Ia berpapasan dengan Kiba yang sumringah. Sepertinya Kiba baru selesai mengobrol—atau mungkin diculik—staf audisi Disney yang takjub dengan kehadiran pentolan _band_ Shinobi. Bagaimana pun, orang-orang itu mungkin familiar dengan dunia _entertainment_ , khususnya model. Tapi Kiba bukan model. Ia musisi terkenal. Dan untuk menemuinya di tempat yang bukan _event_ musik pastilah sulit. Maka melihat sosok Kiba di lokasi audisi begini pasti mengejutkan untuk banyak orang.

"Mau ke mana, Sai?"

"Ke apartemenmu, maksudku apartemen Naruto."

"Naruto pulang hari ini ke _condo_?"

"Iya, itu maksudku _condo_. Tidak tahu, tapi dia kabur membawa Sakura, lebih tepatnya, menculik Sakura untuk kencan. Kiba, aku mau tanya-tanya sesuatu soal _kalian_. Tapi kau juga masih _kecil_ seperti Naruto."

"Bicara apa, sih?"

Sai mendesah pelan. "Aku tanya lagi ke Sasuke saja kalau begitu." Sai tersenyum simpul. "Mau ke _condo_ bersama-sama?"

"Ino tidak ikut kencannya Naruto dan Sakura, kan?" Senyum Kiba melebar.

Pemuda jabrik itu hampir meninggalkan Sai dan menuju ke tenda model perempuan—tapi suara Sai menghentikannya. "Barusan Ino buru-buru pergi."

"Eh?"

Sai tersenyum lagi—membuat Kiba memicingkan matanya.

"Ke mana?"

"Sasori tentu saja. Jam segini menemui orang seperti _kalian_. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Seketika, iris mata Kiba menggelap. Deburan napasnya mengeras.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Tapi harusnya kau memberitahuku."

"Maaf, ponselku bermasalah," jelas Sasori enteng. Pemuda itu meminta seorang gadis pirang berambut _pixie cut_ untuk pergi meninggalkannya dan Ino. Gadis itu mengangguk, mencium pipi Sasori dan turun ke lantai diskotik.

Ino mengernyit. "Tapi waktu kutelepon dengan nomor Sai, kau mengangkatnya."

"Baru beres." Sasori menatap Ino tenang. "Anggap saja begitu."

Ino menggemerutukkan giginya.

"Bukannya Kiba sudah menggantikanku?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino cepat. "Kenapa?"

Sasori diam sejenak. Suara bising dari lantai dansa dan musik DJ mencuri keheningan dari meja tempat Ino mendatangi Sasori. Ia menanti Sasori menjawab, namun bukannya penjelasan yang ia dapatkan, Sasori malah hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yang penting lancar, kan? Tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Sasor—" Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Aku percaya padamu. Itu masalahnya."

Pemuda Sabaku itu tersenyum datar. "Bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak suka bersaing dengan Kiba."

"Ap—" Ino tertegun.

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan gadis-gadis lain dengan mudah, kenapa aku harus repot-repot berusaha dan bersaing dengan orang lain?"

Jawaban Sasori membuat Ino membeku. Satu baris kalimatnya, entah mengapa terdengar menyakitkan, bahkan meski Ino sejak awal tak punya intensi apa-apa pada Sasori selain sebagai partner sesama model. Tapi mengapa Sasori bicara seolah Ino adalah perempuan yang bisa dimiliki lelaki dan diperebutkan seenak mereka? Ino menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu berdiri cepat dan menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tajam. Ekspresi Ino bercampur antara kesal dan kecewa. Saking campur aduknya, Ino yakin ia bisa menangis kapan saja. "Sasori- _kun_! Tidak seharusnya k-kau berpikir seper—"

Tangan Ino tertarik dan tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang.

Gadis itu memekik kencang karena kaget.

"Kenapa kau menemui Sasori lagi?"

Mata Ino membulat melihat sosok Kiba lagi-lagi muncul di hadapannya. Kedua bola matanya dan iris gelapnya menatap tajam Ino, seperti emosi juga bercampur aduk di sana. Ino mencoba menarik pergelangan tangannya, namun Kiba mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala dan mendatangi dia?"

"Kiba? Kenapa kau ada di sin—" Ino menelan ludah. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ap—apa?" Ino berusaha melepaskan diri. "Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?"

Terdengar kekehan suara Sasori yang singkat. "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada urusan di sini." Sasori menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Kiba sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Ino yang masih memanggil namanya, belum selesai dengan Sasori.

Tapi Kiba menarik Ino, menyeretnya pergi dari area dalam diskotik. Tak ia pedulikan erangan Ino sama sekali. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, pintu belakang bar agar ia bisa mengomeli Ino sekarang juga.

Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sudah sampai di lorong remang-remang belakang klub.

Begitu pintu tertutup, suara bising diskotik tak lagi terdengar kencang. Kiba mengendurkan pegangan tangannya dan seketika Ino menghentakkan pergelangan tangannya. Alisnya mengerut dan wajahnya memerah total karena menahan amarah. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Inuzuka Kiba!"

Kiba mencengkeram sisi rambutnya dan menggeram keras karena kesal. Ia ingin menendang sesuatu tapi lorong benar-benar sepi.

"Seenaknya kau datang dan mengacaukan ak—"

"Mengacaukan?" potong Kiba cepat. "Aku mengacaukan?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Iya!"

"Kau ini sebenarny—ARGH!" geram Kiba kencang.

"Kau mengikutiku, memperlakukanku seenakmu, membuatku bingung! Apa itu namanya kalau bukan mengacaukan, hah!"

Kiba membuka mulutnya. "Apa? Kau ini! Kenapa kau sebodoh ini, sih!"

"Apa?" Ino melotot.

"Kenapa tidak mengerti, tidak paham maksudku!"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Otakmu itu konslet, ya! Tertutup _make-up_ sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan semua hal merepotkan yang kulakukan untukmu?! Bahkan aku menciu—" Kiba menggeram lagi. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Ino dan menghentak tubuh Ino untuk mendekat padanya. Dalam sekali gerakan, ia menahan leher Ino dan sebelum gadis pirang itu bicara lagi, Kiba membungkamnya dengan cepat, melumat bibir Ino.

Napas Kiba memburu.

Pemuda itu mendorong punggung Ino ke tembok dan menguncinya. Pagutan bibirnya berubah melembut dan setelah beberapa detik, ia bisa melihat Ino memejamkan matanya.

Gadis itu tak mendorongnya pergi atau menolak ciumannya.

Kiba tersenyum dalam pagutan bibirnya, menelusupkan lidah ke sela bibir Ino. Dilepaskannya kunciran rambut Ino dan dipijatnya dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu mendesah.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu membuka matanya.

Suara napas Ino yang lembut membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lagi. Ciuman Kiba mengeras, melumat bibir gadis itu tanpa peduli lagi. Ia kehilangan waktu. Kiba merasa tubuhnya memanas dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Energi dalam tubuhnya mendadak meluap-luap, membuat kekuatannya seolah terkumpul dan memenuhi setiap senti ruas tubuhnya. Kiba menggigit bibir bawah Ino, tak berhenti hingga ia sampai di satu titik—

—Yamanaka Ino pingsan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Turun dari mobil, Naruto dan Sakura berbelok ke kompleks kuliner. Kafe dan restoran berjejeran, juga beberapa pedagang kaki lima. Sakura melirik Naruto. Tidak, lebih tepatnya jemarinya yang digenggam Naruto dengan kokoh. Segera setelah mematikan mobil tadi, Naruto turun buru-buru untuk membukakan Sakura pintu, membuat Sakura termenung. Ia biarkan saja Naruto menggiringnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, memperhatikan Sakura yang menunduk karena memandangi tautan tangannya. Dilihatnya Sakura mendongak dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya seenak ini."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kalian menyebutnya apa? Perasaan tenang karena menggenggam tangan seseorang?"

"Ck," Sakura mendecak dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nyaman maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Ya, ya, itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menemukan kata yang tepat begitu?"

Naruto masih tersenyum, tak menjawabnya. "Apa menciumku di lokasi pemotretan tadi juga nyaman rasany—"

"Kita belok!" Sakura memotong Naruto cepat, berbelok ke sebuah kedai tradisional. Tautan tangannya terlepas dan Sakura buru-buru masuk, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyum betah bertengger di sana. Dilihatnya Sakura memilih tempat duduk tatami, blok-blok yang disekat. Kebetulan meja-meja barnya telah terisi banyak pengunjung. Toh lagi pula, Sakura tak senang berada di tengah keramaian asing, apalagi dengan ada Naruto di dekatnya.

Pelayan mendatangi Naruto dan Sakura membawa buku menu. Sakura memesan sashimi dan teh. "Kau pesan apa?"

"Aku kenyang." Naruto menyilakan kakinya dan memandangi Sakura lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu mendecak sebal.

"Kalau tidak lapar kenapa mengajakku makan?!" desis Sakura tak percaya.

"Sake saja kalau begitu."

Sakura hampir protes namun Naruto sudah mempersilakan pelayan itu pergi.

Suara-suara alunan musik kecapi memenuhi penjuru ruangan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura dalam diam. Sakura yang tahu bahwa Naruto menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjangi wajahnya berulang kali memalingkan wajah. Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat. Butiran tipis air basah di sana.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya, menatap lekukan leher Sakura.

Seketika senyum Naruto memudar.

Pemuda itu buru-buru menelan ludah. _Perasaan apa ini_?

"Sakura- _chan_?"

"Apa?" jawab Sakura sengit.

"Kau tadi menciumku, kenapa?"

Sakura tersedak napasnya. Seorang pelayan lewat dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya, meminta apa pun yang dibawa si pelayan. Tak peduli itu sake, Sakura menenggaknya begitu saja.

Naruto tertawa lirih dan meletakkan cawannya di meja.

"K-kenapa tanya-tanya itu lagi!" Wajah Sakura merah padam. "Itu terbawa suasana. Titik. Jangan dibahas lagi!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, memukul kepala Naruto. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namun Naruto justru tertawa.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Naruto enteng.

Sakura meraih cawan dan menuangkan banyak sake, meminumnya sampai dua cawan. Pikiran gadis itu kosong oleh pertanyaan Naruto yang langsung menembaknya di tempat. "Tidak!" Tapi melihat pemuda itu justru memberinya cengiran khasnya membuat wajah Sakura terasa seperti terbakar lagi. "Tidak!"

"Bo-hong."

Sakura menuang lagi sakenya.

" _Aigoo_ , kaubisa mabuk nanti." Naruto merebut cangkirnya.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Tapi Sakura sadar betul bahwa ia butuh sake untuk mendorongnya bicara. Ia tahu ia tak bisa lari. Naruto terang-terang mengonfirmasi perasaannya. "Kau menyebalkan! Seenaknya, narsis, membingungkan, aku tidak suka." Sakura meraih cawannya lagi, menenggaknya.

"…"

"Pokoknya k—kau menyebalkan!"

Naruto tertawa.

"Diam, jangan tertawa," perintah Sakura. Mendadak suaranya melirih. "Kau … menyebalkan."

"Apa bergandengan tangan, berciuman, membuatmu nyaman?"

"Ap—" Sakura melotot. Beberapa detik ia terdiam. Gadis itu membuang muka. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas pahanya, memihjat-mijat kain celananya. Mendadak jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, membuat tubuhnya menegang. Suara seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tak mampu lagi berkata tidak. "Diam…"

Seorang pelayan datang dan Naruto langsung menyerahkan lembaran uang. "Kami tidak jadi makan. Ini untuk sake dan tipsnya."

Sakura melotot.

"Ayo pulang. Nanti kau minum sake terus."

Gadis itu merengut. "Aku tidak mabuk." Sakura bangkit berdiri dan langsung terhuyung. Tubuhnya menghangat ketika seketika Naruto menangkap lengannya dan memberinya senyuman teduh. Sakura berniat mundur namun Naruto sudah mengangkat tangannya, memutar dan menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. "Eeh! T-turunkan ak—"

"Sshh."

Sakura meronta namun Naruto tak memedulikannya, hanya tertawa. Sakura yang kesal akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menjambak rambut pirang Naruto dari belakang sekali.

"Aduh."

"Itu karena kau seenaknya."

Naruto tertawa.

Sadar orang-orang menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian, Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. Butuh beberapa langkah, Sakura akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu dan leher Naruto. Dari jarak serekat ini, Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar kuat. Dentamannya bahkan ia yakini pasti terasa di punggung Naruto. Tapi pemuda itu tak lagi bicara. Satu-satunya yang terdengar darinya cuma suara napas yang teratur, membuat Sakura sontak mengantuk.

"Naruto?" bisik Sakura yang masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tadi parkir mobil di mana? Kenapa tidak sampai-sampai?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kita pulang. Mobilnya biar nanti diambil Sai."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Selalu seenaknya."

"Kautahu, ini jadi alasanku untuk menggendongmu lebih lama."

"Dasar mesum." Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sayup-sayup, kesadarannya seolah hilang. Langkah Naruto yang tenang dan suara deburan napasnya yang teratur membuatnya terlena. Sakura tak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Mungkin Naruto benar. Saling menggenggam tangan, menciumnya, dan memeluknya seperti ini … membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.

"Sakura- _chan_?" bisik Naruto.

Gadis itu tak menjawab meski ia masih punya sisa kesadaran.

"Jadilah milikku."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba kelabakan.

Ia membawa Ino ke condo, dan membaringkan gadis itu di ranjangnya. Ditatapnya Ino yang masih memejamkan mata. Pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong, duduk dengan kaki ditekuk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya awet menunggu tanda-tanda kesadaran Ino. Beberapa saat tidak ada reaksi, Kiba menggetok kepalanya sendiri, merutuk mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu menghabiskan energi Ino. Harusnya ia tadi sadar, mencium gadis itu terlalu lama sama saja _memakan_ nya.

"Ino, bangunlah, bangunlah," ucap Kiba berulang kali seperti mantra.

Gigi pemuda itu bergemeretuk. Tak sabar, sekaligus khawatir. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi Ino, merapikan helai rambut panjang Ino di atas bantalnya. Baru beberapa detik, Kiba menarik tangannya. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Haruskah ia telepon Karin?

Tapi Karin pasti akan mengomelinya. Bukan karena makan sampai keluar batas, tapi karena Kiba jelas-jelas mengkhawatirkan Ino. ' _Mengkhawatirkan manusia? Pergi saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!_ ', Kiba bisa menebak Karin akan mengucapkan hal semacam itu.

Shinobi hanya punya beberapa judul lagu dengan _genre_ roman, yang dibuat pengarang lagu lain yang seorang _manusia_. Sedikit banyak Kiba memahami maknanya. Dan kini Kiba jelas menyadari ia dalam masalah besar.

Manusia menyebutnya … _jatuh hati_.

Kesalahannya adalah, Ino manusia. Atau bukan, kesalahan yang sebenarnya adalah, Kiba bukan manusia.

"Sial!" erang Kiba.

"Ini … di mana?"

Sebuah suara feminin yang merdu mengudara, menggelitik pendengaran Kiba. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ino mengerjapkan matanya, memandang langit-langit kamar. Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Begitu matanya bertemu tatap dengan iris cokelat Kiba, mata gadis itu membulat dan ia buru-buru terduduk. Ino merintih pelan, merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali. Lemas rasanya.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Pingsan," jawab Kiba singkat.

Ino menelan ludah, mengingat apa hal terakhir yang masih terekam memorinya. "Oh." Ciuman hebat di belakang klub. Perlahan, warna rona merah menyambangi kulit pipinya yang pucat. Gadis itu berdeham.

"Aku minta maaf."

Ino terpekur sebentar. Tapi gadis itu langsung menoleh tajam pada Kiba. "Minta … maaf?" Kenapa minta maaf? "Untuk … yang kau—ciuman tadi?" Mendadak dada Ino serasa bergemuruh. Pikiran jelek merayap di kepalanya. Kiba menyesali menciumnya tadi? Jadi itu kesalahan?

Kiba tersenyum tipis. "Lebih tepatnya, karena membuatmu pingsan."

Ino menunduk lagi.

"Kau kehabisan oksigen," dusta Kiba sebisanya. Pemuda itu tahu betul bukan itu penyebabnya.

Ino bungkam. "Jadi harusnya aku mendorongmu? Begitu?" tanya Ino pedas.

Kiba bergerak maju. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di sisi tubuh Ino dan ia condongkan tubuhnya maju ke Ino. Wajah Kiba mendekat. Ditatapnya mata bulat Ino yang berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Begitu gadis itu membuka mulut, mungkin akan protes, Kiba mengecup bibir gadis itu. Hanya dua detik, menariknya cepat dan membiarkan matanya menelanjangi iris biru Ino. "Harusnya aku tidak kehilangan kendali seperti tadi." Kiba mencium Ino lagi. Sama singkatnya.

Ino membeku. "T-tunggu—"

"Kau harus mendorongku kalau lain kali aku kehilangan kendali dan menyerangmu seperti orang gila."

Ino menutup wajahnya yang terbakar malu.

"Kau membuatku gila, Yamanaka Ino."

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Jemarinya bergetar ketika ujung telunjuknya menyentuh belah bibirnya sendiri. Kiba barusan menciumnya. Benar-benar menciumnya. "Hentikan … bicara begitu."

Kiba meresponsnya lagi dengan kecupan singkat, mengulanginya sampai Ino paham.

 _Benar-benar paham masalah apa yang dihadapi Kiba: jatuh cinta._

"Kau mau istirahat?"

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Tubuh gadis itu masih lemas, dan kaku, karena perlakuan Kiba. Ia masih setengah tak percaya. Tapi Ino tahu, Ino juga menginginkannya. Menginginkan Inuzuka Kiba. "Ini … kamarmu?"

Kiba menyeringai.

Ino menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu memukul kepala Kiba, membuat pemuda itu mengerang.

"Aduh, Ino!"

"Ke-kenapa membawaku ke kamarmu! Bodoh!" Ino tersedak kalimatnya. "Aku mau ke kamarku sendiri!"

Kiba tergelak seketika, menatap Ino turun dari ranjangnya dengan mengomel—namun wajah gadis itu sudah tak lagi pucat. Malah memerah sampai ke kulit lehernya. "Ino?" panggil Kiba.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto menurunkan Sakura dan merapikan _futon_ gadis itu. Dipandanginya Sakura baik-baik. Gadis itu masih membuka matanya yang sayu, mengantuk. Naruto merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Ia ingin merasakan nyaman itu lagi—ketika ia mencium Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatapnya, tanpa bicara, tanpa berkomentar.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Sakura meresponsnya dengan memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

Naruto merunduk, memisahkan jarak dan mengecupnya singkat. "Selamat tidur."

Gadis itu berdeham mengiyakan. Matanya telah terkatup.

Pemuda pirang bermata biru itu hampir mengecup Sakura lagi. Ia sama sekali tak lapar sekarang. Tapi mencium Sakura membuatnya senang. Namun mendadak, ia merasakan dorongan yang lain. Naruto bergerak turun, mengecup dagu Sakura sedetik, lalu berpindah ke garis rahang Sakura. Menghujani gadis itu dengan ciuman singkat.

Naruto mundur dan memandangi leher Sakura.

Disapukannya jemarinya, menarikannya dengan lembut.

Desahan tipis meluncur dari bibir gadis itu. Perlahan, matanya kembali terbuka. Bongkahan hijau hutan yang menghias matanya menatap Naruto baik-baik. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal. Pegangannya pada ujung selimut mengerat.

Naruto membeku.

Menggerakkan jemarinya sedikit, desahan tipis ikut mengudara.

Tubuh Naruto berkeringat.

"Apa … kau akan pulang setelah ini?"

Naruto terdiam. Tangannya sangat—

—sangat tergoda untuk menjelajah turun, demi mendengar desahan tipis yang memabukkan pendengarannya selama semenit terakhir.

Suara _ringtone_ ponsel berdering.

Sakura menelan ludah dan tersenyum tipis. "Ponselmu bunyi."

"Pesan." Naruto menarik tangannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya. "Dari Sai."

"Mungkin mengomel soal mobil," ujar Sakura.

Naruto terdiam. Ditatapnya pesan yang tampil di layar ponselnya, menekuri setiap huruf yang tertulis di sana.

' _Kendalikan dirimu. Aku tahu kau tidak lagi melihat Sakura sebagai makanan. Tapi kau menghadapi masalah besar, Naruto. Kebutuhan primalmu sebagai setengah manusia, juga insting rubahmu akan menginginkan Sakura sebagai betinamu. Jika kau sampai melakukan seks dengan manusia, kau harus tahu itu artinya kau akan membunuhnya.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO baiklaaaahhh! Solved ya, sudah pada jadian, yaa! Senang yaaa! Lega yaaa! Daku lega akhirnyaaaa oh akhirnyaaa! Setelah ini plotnya akan lanjut lebih serius ke soal fantasinya. Bau bau Twillight dimulai, eaaa!_

 _Thanks untuk uke-ku tercayang, Suu Foxie atas ide barnya. Hidup KibaIno! Nahh, pelan-pelan KibaIno nya akan tersisih porsinya, terutama setelah bagian Sauna nantinya. Kita pelan-pelan masuk ke urusan dunia manusia rubah yaa._

 _Tinggalkan jejak review untuk membayar author atas tulisannya, yaa :P_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	14. Chapter 14

" _ **When I love you, I really fucking love you**_ _,_

 _There are no in betweens._

 _I don't know what grey is,_ _ **my love is black and white**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Apa maksudnya membunuh?"

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi, tepatnya kursi untuk pasien konsultasi. Karin baru saja masuk ke ruang kerjanya ketika ia melihat Naruto duduk di sana, berputar-putar mempermainkan roda kursi yang didudukinya. Perempuan itu tidak kaget. Perawat yang _standby_ di depan ruangannya sudah memberitahunya kalau adiknya yang keren itu datang pagi-pagi, hampir dua jam yang lalu dan tetap memutuskan menunggu kedatangan Karin. Dokter beriris mata bak warna buah delima itu meraih jubah dokternya, mendatangi mejanya dan mengambil karet pengikat rambut, menguncirnya tinggi. Di wajahnya, terbingkai kacamata yang mempercantik bentuk wajahnya.

"Jelaskan."

"Sai sudah memberitahumu itu?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Oh, ada Naruto di sini?" Terdengar suara berat dari belakang, tepatnya di ambang pintu. Di tangannya ada secangkir teh dan gelas kopi dengan logo kedai di seberang rumah sakit. Lelaki itu mendatangi Karin dan menyerahkan gelas teh di tangannya pada Karin. "Tahu kau ke sini, pasti kupesankan kopi sekalian. Apa yang membuat Uzumaki muda datang ke sini? Ah, pasti soal gadis muda yang membuatmu rela hidup melarat itu."

"Ah, diamlah, Kakashi." Naruto mendecak.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Minum teh atau kopi, kalian benar-benar jadi manusia."

"Tidak ada salahnya," jawab Karin. "Tidak seburuk jatuh cinta pada manusia."

Naruto terdiam, ditatapnya Karin yang menyesap tehnya kemudian membuka laci mejanya. Naruto bersabar, menunggu penjelasan dari Karin. Namun sepupunya itu melemparkan sebuah buku di depan Naruto.

"Baca itu saja."

Naruto mendesis.

 _Legenda Manusia Rubah._

"Aku sudah pernah membacanya. Itu cerita roman fiksi meski latarnya memang bukan mitos belaka," respons Naruto tanpa repot-repot membukanya. Ia ingat dulu pernah membacanya di minimarket. Itulah pertama kalinya Naruto bertemu Haruno Sakura. Karena perempuan itu juga, ia jadi membawa pulang buku cerita itu, lalu membacanya sampai selesai. Semuanya berawal dari Haruno Sakura. Perempuan yang menjadi alasan ia datang menemui Karin untuk pertanyaan ' _membunuh manusia_ '.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau ceritanya fiksi?"

Naruto hampir membuka mulutnya namun justru kembali bungkam. Alisnya berkerut dalam. Ditatapnya Karin baik-baik. Tapi sepupunya itu malah dengan santai menyeruput tehnya. Yakin bahwa Karin terlalu malas menjelaskan, Naruto menoleh pada Kakashi yang berdiri, bersandar di bingkai jendela ruangan. Angin pagi dari luar melambaikan helaian rambut peraknya. "Mau menjelaskan?"

"Itu bukan cerita fiksi."

Terdiam sesaat, kerutan di dahi Naruto makin dalam. "Maksudnya, pernah sungguhan ada _kaum_ kita yang berpasangan dengan manusia?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Dan akhir cerita yang … keduanya mati itu sungguhan?" Naruto lalu menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Seingatku ceritanya menggantung. Manusia itu mengandung dan sepertinya diceritakan ia meninggal karena kehamilannya, sementara manusia rubah yang terlibat skandal itu, tewas dalam pengejaran pihak kerajaan."

"Atau lebih mudahnya, pihak keluargamu, Naruto." Kakashi melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela sejenak. "Meski saat itu ayahmu belum menjabat sebagai raja. Tapi masih saja itu keturunan Uzumaki. Keturunan ibumu."

Naruto menelan ludah. "Jadi, larangan menjalin hubungan dengan manusia itu karena ini? Karena istri yang seorang manusia itu mati?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenyataan bahwa manusia yang mengandung anak dari lelaki rubah itu pasti akan mati sudah ada dari zaman nenek moyang. Tentu saja, manusia tidak mungkin sanggup mengandung benih anak yang memiliki kekuatan kaum kita. Tubuhnya akan kehilangan tenaga karena dimakan oleh janinnya sendiri," jelas Karin. "Sebenarnya, kemungkinan terbentuk janin itu sudah satu dibanding sejuta—kurasa. Kemungkinan janin itu selamat, tak pernah ada yang berani memperkirakan. Mahkluk itu pasti akan berperan penting di kehidupan dua dunia kita ini kalau dia sungguhan dilahirkan."

"Lalu bagaimana orang di dalam buku itu sungguhan hamil kalau kemungkinannya satu dibanding sejuta?"

"Satu bukan berarti tidak ada, Bodoh," imbuh Karin santai.

"Dan lagi, Naruto. Apa kau segitunya tidak pernah membaca sejarah kerajaan? Kau tinggal di sana sejak kecil." Kakashi mendecak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Karin mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia tidak pernah ke perpustakaan. Aku bahkan yakin, Sasuke lebih pintar daripada Naruto. Parahnya, Kiba pasti lebih pintar dari Naruto."

Naruto mendesis. "Jelaskan saja, apa bedanya?"

"Aku malas."

"Kakashi?" Naruto menoleh lagi pada Kakashi. Karin memang bisa menolak permintaannya, tapi Kakashi tak bisa menolak perintah putra mahkota, tentu saja.

"Bukannya Karin sudah memperingatkanmu dari awal untuk tidak mendekati Sakura?"

Naruto memukulkan kepalan tangannya di atas meja. "Dia sudah terlalu istimewa. Kalian tidak benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rasa Sakura- _chan_ saat aku pertama kali menciumnya."

"Perlukah kucoba menciumnya?" tanya Kakashi santai.

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan tajam, seolah akan membunuh lelaki pengawal yang bahkan lebih tua darinya itu. Aura Naruto menggelap seketika.

"Lupakan ucapanku, Uzumaki- _sama_."

Karin tertawa kecil. "Kau ini, benar-benar deh."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kalaupun aku tidak mengejar gadis itu, _kaum_ kita yang lain pasti juga akan menemukannya. Dan mungkin akan jatuh cinta _juga_."

Karin berjengit tanpa sadar mendengar kata 'cinta'.

"Tapi menghukum manusia rubah lain yang kastanya lebih rendah tidak akan sesulit menghukum anak raja, kan?" sahut Kakashi. "Soal _mating_ dengan manusia, kembali lagi, kalau laki-lakinya yang manusia—bayangkan kalau Karin jatuh cinta dengan manusia, itu bahkan lebih aman karena tidak perlu ada kekhawatiran hamil. Karena otomatis, manusia rubah betina itu yang tidak akan bisa hamil. Manusia tak akan sanggup menanam benihnya pada Karin atau manusia rubah yang lain. Tapi larangan menjalin hubungan asmara dengan manusia tetap berlaku pada manusia rubah betina. Itu kebijakan kerajaan, karena tidak mau ada ketidakadilan. Pada dasarnya, naluri kaum kita tetap butuh berkembang biak. Kalau otomatis mandul karena manusia tidak bisa membuahinya, Karin akan stres sekali."

"Bicara apa kau," Karin mengerang, "aku tidak akan stres."

"Tapi kau memang tidak pernah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan manusia," jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Itu karena peraturan. Kautahu betul aku tidak suka melanggar peraturan."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apalagi aku anggota kerajaan, meski bukan anggota inti seperti cunguk satu ini."

Naruto mendesah keras. "Jadi intinya, hanya boleh berpasangan dengan sesama _kaum_ kita saja?"

Karin ikut melenguh keras. "Sayangnya, benar begitu."

"Persoalannya hanya hamil dan tidak hamil saja, kan? Bukannya mudah? Atur saja agar tidak ada sperma yang membuahi pihak perempuannya," jawab Naruto.

Karin tertawa seketika. "Kau mau pakai kondom seberapa banyak?" kelakar Karin. "Dan belum sampai hamil, staminamu akan membunuh Sakura duluan."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

Karin hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat sepupunya itu. "Kalau kau menyayangi manusia bernama Haruno Sakura itu, tinggalkan dia. Sebentar lagi musim matang untukmu. Akan berbahaya kalau naluri primal itu membuatmu menyerang manusia itu, Naruto."

"Dan sampaikan ini semua pada Kiba karena ini juga berlaku untuknya."

Naruto melirik Kakashi.

 _Ah, soal Kiba_. Dengan sahabat pirang Sakura itu, ya?

"Pikirkan itu semua baik-baik. Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin membunuhnya."

Mendengarnya, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, meraih jaketnya dan bersiap pergi. "Akan kupikirkan sendiri nanti. Cukup … jangan bawa-bawa soal ini pada orang tuaku." Naruto mendesah lelah. Pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu, bersiap menutupnya. Ditatapnya Karin yang menyesap isi cangkirnya. "Ah, satu lagi. Kalian jarang pulang dan sudah matang. Kebutuhan berkembang biak yang kalian jelaskan itu, kalian berdua melakukan seks?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, cangkir Karin terlempar ke arah pintu—Naruto buru-buru melesat pergi sebelum cangkir itu menghantam kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 14**

.

.

.

Menu sarapan hari ini, jus apel dengan lemon.

Ino merasakan tubuhnya sudah lebih baik ketimbang kemarin. Sepertinya pagi ini, membuat roti panggang untuk sarapan bukanlah ide buruk. Mungkin kemarin ia pingsan karena terlalu lelah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tak harus selalu diet setiap saat. Ia tak mau terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seorang model. Jadi, pagi ini sudah saatnya ia memberi nutrisi untuk tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa buah apel dari dalam kulkas, bersiap memotongnya kecil-kecil sebelum ia masukkan ke dalam _blender_. Ino membersihkan sebuah apel merah segar di tangannya, sementara satu tangannya memegangi pisau. Warna merah kulitnya benar-benar menyegarkan mata.

Ino lalu teringat stok daging di kulkas yang menipis.

"Apa kubelikan Kiba daging sekalian kalau aku belanja?" gumamnya sendirian.

Baru berpikir demikian, sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, mengagetkannya hingga gadis itu memekik dan tak sengaja pisaunya menggores ujung telunjuknya sendiri.

"Kyyaa!"

Kiba memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan bahunya di pundak kiri Ino. "Kenapa menyebut-nyebut namaku?" bisiknya pelan tepat di daun telinga kiri Ino.

Pisau dan apel di tangan gadis itu terlepas. Ia buru-buru melepas diri dan berbalik di belakang. Posisi Kiba yang terlalu dekat membuat Ino mundur dan pantatnya langsung membentur konter. "K-Kiba!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"K-kau! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Ah, _gomen, gomen_."

Ino menelan ludah. Pemuda itu hanya memakai celana boxer yang menggantung nanggung di pinggulnya, membuat Ino mati-matian tak mau melirik ke bawah. Melihat mata Kiba pun bukan opsi yang bagus, terlebih bagaimana mata yang masih sayu karena menahan kantuk itu betah menelanjangi irisnya balik. Rambut cokelatnya acak-acakan, berantakan seperti habis dijambak ibu-ibu penjual sayur di pasar tradisional. "Kau b-baru bangun?" Ino ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri dalam hati. _Sungguh_! Melihat Kiba bertelanjang dada bukanlah hal baru untuknya. Pemuda itu memang selalu tidur tanpa memakai pakaian. Tapi mengingat apa yang baru saja ia alami kemarin dengan Kiba membawanya pada situasi yang teramat malu untuk menatap mata pemuda itu. Bagaimana pun juga, jantungnya masih belum bisa berkompromi dengan perlakuan Kiba yang semakin _bold_.

Kiba mengangguk. "Membuat sarapan?"

Ino balik badan, ingat pada apelnya. "Ya. Mau kubuatkan sarapan yang sama? Jus … dan roti."

Kiba melongok dan melihat Ino mencuci apelnya, sekaligus melihat titik darah yang mengucur dari telunjuk Ino. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan kiri Ino.

"Eh? Kib—"

"Aku sarapan ini saja." Kiba mengangkat telunjuk Ino, memasukkan jemari ramping itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sedetik, tubuh Ino menegang luar biasa. Darah langsung cepat berkumpul naik ke kepalanya, membuat wajah Ino merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kiba mengulum jemari Ino, mengisapnya lembut.

"A—ak—" Ino kehilangan kata-katanya. Kiba mengisap jemari Ino dengan lembut seolah tangan gadis itu semanis permen kapas. Ino dapat merasakan bagaimana lidah Kiba menari, menyapu permukaan kulit telunjuknya.

Kiba menatap bola mata Ino dan menyeringai. Bibir pemuda itu akhirnya melepas jemari Ino dan ia maju ke wajah Ino. Ke mana Ino dulu yang hobi mengomel dan membentak setiap saat? Apa ia yang membuat Ino berubah menjadi se- _menggiurkan_ ini? "Kalau merona begini, aku merasa kau sangat menggemaskan. Bukankah ini sarapan terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan?" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, bersiap menyerang bibir Ino.

Mata Ino membulat. Namun gadis itu dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya dan memukul kepala Kiba.

"Aduh!"

"K-kau ini!" Ino menarik napasnya cepat, merengkuh semua oksigen yang ia butuhkan dalam waktu singkat. Ino menggenggam tangannya, merayap hingga ke dadanya, menutupi bagian jantungnya yang berisik setengah mati. "Berhenti membuatku kaget!"

"Kalau begitu, berhenti teriak-teriak dengan wajah memerah begitu, dong." Kiba bergerak maju lagi. "Wajahmu sendiri yang membuatku _lapar_."

Ino memegangi pipi Kiba, mencegahnya mendekat. "K-kau!"

Kiba menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya.

Gadis pirang itu langsung memukul pelan bibir Kiba. "Kau belum sikat gigi!"

Kiba menarik wajahnya. "Eh?" Pemuda itu mengembuskan napas ke telapak tangannya, mencoba membaui napasnya sendiri. "Tidak bau apa-apa."

Ino mengibaskan tangan ke wajahnya yang memanas, tapi langsung berhenti begitu Kiba memandangnya lagi.

"Ya sudah aku gosok gigi dulu." Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berbalik. Diliriknya Ino yang seperti mengembuskan napas lega, namun Kiba berbalik lagi, mencuri kecupan singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Ino merosot ke lantai.

Kehilangan omelan andalannya.

 _Sial_.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sai berhenti menuang susu kotak ke dalam gelas beningnya setelah ponselnya berdenting nyaring. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari Naruto. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang pagi-pagi begini akan mengganggunya kalau bukan model yang ia pegang satu itu. Membaca pesan-pesannya, Sai menghela napas pendek. Ia mengantongi ponselnya lagi dan berniat menuang susu kotaknya. Tapi gelas beningnya raib.

"Naruto?"

Sai menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke sedang menenggak setengah gelas susu miliknya. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap-usap helaian rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas. Beberapa butiran airnya menetes membasahi bahu dan dada bidangnya. Sai melirik ke bawah, melihat betapa entengnya rekan seapartemennya itu bersliweran tanpa pakaian. "Ya, seperti yang kutanyakan padamu kemarin. Soal bisa membunuh pasangannya kalau sampai melakukan seks. Apa semengerikan itu?"

Sasuke mengembalikan gelas bening di tangannya yang telah kandas isinya pada Sai. Jejak-jejak warna putih susu sapi segar masih berbercak di tepiannya, juga di bibir atas Sasuke. "Kalau kau bisa hamil, mungkin iya."

Sai memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Juga soal keluarganya yang dulu mengejar siapa pun _ras_ kalian yang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia."

Sasuke menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di kulkas. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu? Itulah kenapa kau sangat antusias _menjebak_ Naruto dan Kiba, biar mereka tahu bagaimana sulitnya jatuh hati pada makhluk mortal. Apa aku salah?"

Sai tahu Sasuke terlalu cerdas. Berada di dekat Sasuke akan membuktikan bahwa kecerdikannya tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan bungsu Uchiha.

"Lalu Naruto bilang apa lagi?"

"Nanya jadwal."

"Ada jadwal?"

"Tidak. Hari ini kosong."

"Jadi kau akan tinggal di sini seharian?"

"Keberatan?" Sai tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mendecak.

"Sebaiknya kaubilang ke manajermu untuk membatalkan semua acaramu hari ini."

"Gampang." Sasuke tersenyum balik, sangat tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat. Pemuda itu mendekat pada manajer yang memiliki wajah hampir seperti pantulan rupanya sendiri. Melihat Sai hampir terlihat seperti bercermin. Tiap melihat iris gelap pemuda Shimura itu, satu-satunya kekesalan yang Sasuke rasakan sejak pertama ia melihat sosok Sai adalah, kenyataan bahwa Sai bukan dari _kaum_ -nya. "Mau memberiku sarapan?"

Sai mendorong bahu Sasuke. "Apa kau akan telanjang sepanjang hari? Cari pakaian sana."

Seringai bertengger di bibir pemuda itu.

Sai membuka pintu kulkasnya, mencari tomat ceri dan langsung menjejalkannya di mulut Sasuke. "Sarapanmu. Seperti yang kauminta." Pemuda pucat itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan santainya.

Sasuke bergerak mengikutinya. "Hei, Sai, ayo main _game_. Mumpung kita tidak ke mana-mana."

"Ya, ya. _Video game_ seperti biasa?"

"Tapi sebelumnya, berikan aku sarapan dulu."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura terbangun oleh suara berisik ponselnya sendiri. Ada telepon masuk dan deringnya seakan tak menyerah, menjerit-jerit minta diangkat. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal, menoleh ke sana kemari. Dari arah suara ponselnya, benda seluler itu sepertinya bersemayam dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di tepian dinding kamar. Mengulurkan tangan pun percuma—tak sampai. Namun gadis itu enggan bangun. Kepalanya masih agak pusing karena efek sake semalam. Sialan.

Gadis itu mendesah berat. Untungnya jadwalnya kerja _part-time_ hari ini kosong. Tapi besok ia harus masuk _shift_ pagi. Ia ingin sekali tidur. Tapi apa daya, suara ponsel itu membuat Sakura merasa menyesal memilikinya. Sakura menguap, lalu bergerak berguling-guling meninggalkan _futon_ , hingga tubuhnya berputar-putar ke arah dinding. Dengan tangannya, ia mencari ponselnya.

Mengangkatnya, suara kencang menerjang telinganya.

"Kau libur, kan?! Libur, kan?!"

Sakura menguap. "Ada apa?"

Ino di seberang mendesis panjang. "Aku butuh kau sekarang. Sangat butuh sekali."

Sakura menggaruk rambutnya yang makin kusut. "Aku ingin sekali tidur."

"Aku ingin sekali kabur."

Kata terakhir Ino membuat Sakura memicingkan mata. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kabur dari Kiba sementara waktu."

"Ke … napa?"

Ino tak langsung menjawabnya. Gadis itu terdengar menelan ludah dari seberang sana. "Ini buruk! Buruk sekali untuk kesehatan jantungku!"

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Ayolaaah!"

"Ayo apa?" Sakura mengerjap. "Berhenti berteriak. Kau akan membuatku tuli, _Pig_."

"Aku akan cerita nantiiii, kumohooon."

Sakura seperti menahan tawanya. " _Ck_. Kau ini kenapa, sih. Biasanya juga berhadapan dengan laki-laki tidak pernah menjadi masalah untukmu."

"…"

Tahu Ino butuh tempat cerita, Sakura mendesah rendah. "Ya, ya. Kutemani kau kabur sehari ini saja. Mau ke mana kita?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Nagano? Cari _onsen_ , berendam kolam air hangat. Kalau perlu, sekalian ke Distrik Shimotakai."

Mata Sakura membulat. Gadis itu terduduk, teringat sesuatu. Ya, ia juga butuh sekali _refreshing_. Semalam ia kebanyakan minum sake. Naruto menggendongnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Lalu … lalu? Ah, Naruto menciumnya. Lalu … Sakura memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Sakura menepuk kepalanya dengan keras. "Bodoh sekali!" dengusnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Bukankah permintaannya kemarin itu murahan sekali?

Meminta Naruto untuk tetap tinggal, lalu apa? Melakukan seks sepanjang malam?

"Hei, Sakura?"

Sakura memandangi ponselnya. Ya, ia juga butuh bicara pada seseorang. "Aku setuju! Kita ke Nagano!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Harusnya hari ini jadwalnya ia berkumpul dengan Shinobi. Sejauh ini belum ada telepon dari manajer Shinobi. Mereka akan membahas konser amal terdekat dengan beberapa musisi _band_ lain di luar kota. Bukannya Kiba mau membangkang, tapi ia punya prioritas sekarang. Toh, belum ada kabar harus jam berapa ia datang.

Memiliki pendengaran yang melebihi kemampuan manusia membuat Kiba tak yakin harus merutuk atau malah bersyukur. Memiliki darah _ras_ rubah dalam tubuhnya adalah keajaiban.

Ia adalah makhluk mitos.

Kadang Kiba tak senang mendengar kenyataan itu.

' _Aku ingin kabur dari Kiba sementara waktu.'_

Mencuri dengar kalimat itu yang meluncur dari Ino di dalam kamarnya tanpa gadis itu tahu telah membuat rongga rusuk pemuda itu mendadak menyempit. Seketika Kiba merasa kakinya terpaku di lantai. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Pemuda itu hampir berbalik menuju kamarnya ketika suara merdu itu kembali terdengar samar di telinganya.

' _Ini buruk! Buruk sekali untuk kesehatan jantungku!'_

Ah, itu rupanya.

"Dasar." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, berbisik sendiri. Memangnya Ino kira, hanya jantung gadis itu yang mendadak tidak sehat karena perasaan asing ini? Senyum terulas tak dapat dicegah di bibirnya. "Nagano ya…."

Mengikuti Ino diam-diam sepertinya _bukan ide buruk_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _3010 words, cenderung singkat kalau dibandingkan beberapa chapter sebelumnya, yaa! Tapi gak apa lah, kita selow saja yaa! Udah banyak itu 3010 kata hahahaa! Jadi ceritanya, daku iseng buka stats story, ada satu judul yang viewnya mencapai hampir 400 ribu views, langsung melayang-layang pas tahu. Pada bisa nebak judul mana yang viewnya fantastis itu?_

 _Nah, kita tahu kalau daku ini gak dibayar untuk menyebar imajinasi yang menghibur pembaca di FFN. Jadiii, cukup bayar dengan tinggalkan jejak review yaa :P_

 _Untuk Riel Excel, Sai ini semacam cenayang wkwkkwk dia paham development nya Naruto ini selanjutnya bakal masuk fase apa karena dia tau bener soal manusiarubah, wkwkwkkw. Mangaaaap buat antiyaoi, sasusai di sini cuman numpang sekilas. Maap juga yang gatel sama kibaino yang overdosis. Tapi percayalah, mulai adegan onsen, kita akan ketemu banyaaaak narusaku dan kibaino mulai habis porsi wkwkwkkwkwk_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	15. Chapter 15

" _ **It is you. It is fucking you.**_

 _I can't describe it anymore, it is you. You are the only one I will ever want. I belong with you. You are my home. I look at you and somehow I can see 50 years from now on the front porch of some old house in the middle of nowhere and we're together._

 _ **I need you. You are the only thing that matters. You are my good."**_

 _surfinghoe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Perjalanan naik kereta menuju Nagano terbilang lancar. Satu setengah jam pertama, Ino memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk tidur setelah sahabatnya itu menceritakan bagaimana malamnya berlalu dengan Naruto kemarin. Ia biarkan Sakura memakai bahunya untuk tempat bersandar. Barulah setelahnya, Sakura terbangun sendiri. Awalnya, kedua gadis itu hanya membicarakan tentang rencana hari ini. Satu-satunya _plan_ yang sudah tetap adalah berendam air panas. Sakura pikir, otot tubuhnya memang butuh relaksasi. Mengecek ponselnya, gadis berambur sebahu itu menemukan panggilan telepon dari Naruto setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura ingat bagaimana beberapa waktu lalu, Naruto memintanya untuk selalu mengabarinya jika ia pergi.

 _Apa mereka sekarang kekasih?_

Ciuman dan perhatian, perlukah keduanya mengikatnya lagi dalam ucapan? Tapi bagaimana kalau yang kemarin-kemarin itu tidak perlu diseriusi?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia balas pesan Naruto dengan mengabarkan bahwa ia keluar dengan Ino, tanpa menyebut di mana lokasinya. Setelahnya, Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Ketika gadis itu menengok ke sekitar, isi kereta tak terlalu padat penumpang. Dilihatnya Ino yang memegangi sebuah koran lokal yang tadi ia beli di stasiun. Foto Kiba dan kawanannya nampang di rubrik selebriti. Dilihatnya Ino yang terpekur, memikirkan sesuatu dan tak bergerak—membuat Sakura menyenggol bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ino merasa bahunya lemas. Diceritakan semua kisahnya semenjak semalam, semenjak ia pemotretan, sampai ke klub bertemu Sasori, juga sampai apa yang Kiba lakukan pagi ini padanya. Ketika Ino selesai bercerita dan menoleh pada Sakura, rona wajah gadis bermata hijau itu menggelap.

"Wow."

"Ah, diamlah."

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, ya? Si Kiba itu?"

Ino terdiam.

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa melihat ketulusan seseorang dari matanya, kan?"

Gadis pirang itu tak menyangkal, cara Kiba memandangnya mampu membuat lututnya lemas. Cara pemuda itu tersenyum, mengecupnya, atau memeluknya. Semuanya. Ino tak menemukan kebohongan di sana. "Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau dengan Naruto memang sudah jadian?"

Sakura mendadak mengunci mulutnya.

"Dan kau kemarin menciumnya di pemotret—"

Tangan Sakura mencubit paha Ino keras.

Ino tergelak dibuatnya. "Akhirnya kau luluh, ya?"

"Kau juga, kan? Bukannya dulu kau juga benci si Inuzuka itu setengah mati? _Playboy_ kelas berat, kan, katamu? Aku juga masih ingat, kau tidak berminat untuk mencari pasangan dari kalangan dunia selebriti. Malah aku masih sangat ingat kalau kau pernah minta nomornya Shikamaru. Lebih baik menikahi dokter daripada pacaran dengan artis, kan?"

Mulut Ino terbuka dan mengatup berulang kali mendengar cerocos panjang Sakura.

"Dan sekarang lihat. Kau kelimpungan sendiri karena Kiba mendadak agresif. Kau sendiri kan aslinya juga agresi—"

"Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa dibuatnya. "Ya, ya, aku bisa membayangkan. Kalian tinggal seatap. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Kiba masuk ke kamarmu, melucuti pakaianmu, membuatmu berteriak-teriak tengah malam, melenguh keenaka— _aww!_ "

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura keras, memaksa sahabatnya diam. "Mengertilaaah, aku merasa aku dalam masalah besar sekarang. Tolonglah, _Forehead_. Aku jatuh cinta pada _superstar_. Kautahu sekonyol apa kenyataan itu?"

"Kau kira, Naruto itu bukan masalah buatku?" Sakura menghela napas pelan, akhirnya berhenti menggoda Ino. "Dulu kukira hidupku membosankan. Tapi sejak Naruto muncul, aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau sebaliknya. Bocah itu … membuatku merasa sangat … sangat diinginkan."

Ino tersenyum teduh mendengarnya.

Sakura merasakan Ino mendadak menggenggam tangannya.

Mungkin jalan terbaik adalah membiarkan semuanya berjalan mengalir saja.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 15**

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada jadwal untuk hari ini, Naruto berencana kembali ke _condo_ nya saja. Tinggal di apartemen pasti membosankan. Tidak ada Sakura. Gadis itu mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia pergi dengan Ino, tanpa memberitahu ke mana. Inginnya khawatir, tapi kalau pergi bersama Ino mungkin tak apa-apa. Dan bicara soal Ino, kalau Ino tidak ada, kemungkinan Kiba juga mati kebosanan di _condo_. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk untuk keluar dengan Kiba. Mungkin main basket dan sekadar belanja jaket atau sepatu.

Naruto melongo ketika mendapati tempat tinggalnya kosong. Tentu saja tak ada Ino, tapi bahkan Naruto tidak mendapatkan jejak bau Kiba.

"Apa dia ada jadwal?" Pemuda pirang itu menimang ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang. Tak butuh lama, terdengar suara sahutan di seberang. "Kiba ada jadwal berkumpul dengan kalian?"

Pertanyaan Naruto dijawab dengan keheningan.

"Sora? Oi, Sora?"

" _Ya. Ada."_

"Ck," Naruto mendecak. "Jam berapa dia pulang?"

" _Dia bahkan belum datang_ ," jawab Sora tenang. " _Dan kami belum tahu akan kumpul jam berapa_."

"Heh?"

" _Harusnya ada acara rapat untuk perencanaan konser amal. Terutama Shinobi dan Backbone Band._ " Sora menyebut nama salah satu band _rock_ yang sudah cukup lama melanglangbuana di dunia industri musik Jepang. Naruto mengenal personelnya. " _Tapi pagi ini manajer mereka menelepon untuk memundurkan jam pertemuannya. Katanya mereka masih ada di Takasaki._ "

"…"

" _Takasaki, Gunma."_

"Yang dekat dengan Nagano?"

Shino menjawab dengan dehaman.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sesaat. Kalau Kiba belum bertemu dengan kawanan _Backbone_ , harusnya Kiba masih di _condo_ ini. Lalu ke mana dia? "Kalau Ino, kautahu ke mana?"

" _Ino siapa?"_

Alis Naruto berkerut. Kiba rupanya tidak pernah cerita soal Ino. "Belum pernah dengar nama Yamanaka Ino? Pirang, model cantik?"

Sora menghela napas. " _Kiba tidak mungkin cerita soal perempuan. Dan lagi, memangnya Kiba mau terikat dengan perempuan?_ "

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Benar juga.

" _Tapi aku sempat mengabari Kiba kalau anak-anak Backbone ada di Gunma. Tanggapan Kiba cuma,_ dekat _. Itu saja_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

" _Dari pada begitu, kenapa tidak telepon Kiba sendiri?_ " tanya Shino malas.

"Karena dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya, makanya aku telepon kau," jawab Naruto tak kalah malasnya. Naruto heran, bagaimana bisa Kiba segitunya bertahan punya teman-teman membosankan seperti Sora dan manusia lainnya. Karena tak yakin bisa mudah berteman baik dengan manusia, itulah kenapa Naruto memilih profesi model yang lebih individualis. "Sudah, ya."

Si kepala pirang itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan cepat.

"Dekat?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba melongo. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah bangunan yang pintunya dibuat dari kayu. Warnanya masih alami, seperti kayu basah yang barusaja tersiram air hujan. Ada kain tipis bertuliskan huruf katakana yang menuliskan nama tempat itu. Sebuah _onsen_ alami yang terbuka untuk umum.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kiba melihat Ino dan Sakura memasuki tempat ini. Hanya berdua saja. Kalau dilihat dari tingkat sepinya, juga saat ini masih jam kerja orang-orang pada umumnya, pastilah tempat ini agak sepi. Lihat saja jalanannya yang sepi. Berpikir sejenak, ingin rasanya Kiba tak percaya kalau gadis itu mau repot-repot ke sini, menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, lalu naik gunung hanya untuk mandi air panas.

Di _condo_ kan airnya bisa disetel panas.

 _Ah_ , mungkin mandi di condo tetap tak membantu kesehatan jantungnya karena dekat-dekat dengan Kiba. Pemuda itu sontak meringis memikirkannya.

"Iya, itu artis."

Tiga gadis muda membuka pintu itu dari dalam. Wajahnya merona karena sisa-sisa efek berendam air panas. Sebagian helaian rambutnya ada yang basah. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya penduduk lokal.

"Aku naksir berat dengan yang rambutnya dicat putih itu."

"Anggota _Backbon_ —" Seorang gadis berkulit pucat berambut kecokelatan sebahu terpaku ketika ia menatap Kiba, terkaget karena mendadak ada pemuda tampan di depan matanya. Ia buru-buru tertunduk dan terkikik tertawa dengan dua kawannya yang juga kaget melihat Kiba. "Mimpi apa kita kok banyak pemuda ganteng datang ke sini," bisiknya pelan sembari berjalan pergi menjauh dari depan bangunan.

Kiba memandangi tiga gadis itu bahkan sampai ketiganya pergi. Di ujung jalan, Kiba melihat salah satu gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan langsung cekikikan karena sadar Kiba masih melihatinya. Musisi muda itu menghela napas pelan, tak kaget dengan ceracauan gadis-gadis zaman sekarang. Meski telah jauh, ia masih bisa mendengar suara obrolan pengunjung _onsen_ yang barusan pergi itu.

Ternyata telinganya tak salah dengar, _Backbone_. Artinya, Kimimaro ke sini.

Kiba menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Takasaki ke sini memang tidak jauh. Tapi kebetulan sekali kalau ketemu ke sini. Bertemu dengan pemuda itu sama sekali bukan hal yang ia sukai. Kimimaro lebih tua darinya, dan lebih jago darinya dalam urusan pertempuran tangan kosong. Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat usia dua belasan, yang bisa mengalahkan Kimimaro hanya Sasuke yang sama dinginnya.

"Selamat dataaang!"

Wanita dengan _yukata_ cokelat menyambutnya ramah. Kiba mengangguk, menyenyuminya sejenak. "Apa _onsen_ nya ramai sekali?"

"Kebetulan sedang sangat lengang. Sendirian? Kami menyewakan pakaian ganti juga."

Kiba mengangguk paham. "Ngomong-ngomong, pemandiannya untuk perempuan, apa dipisah?"

Wanita resepsionis di hadapan Kiba buru-buru tertawa. Wajahnya yang sedikit berkerut karena jejak usia merona tipis sembari melirik-lirik pada Kiba. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Mencari yang kolamnya campur?"

Kiba menelan ludah. Bukannya begitu! Tentu saja bukan. Ia ke sini hanya ingin menjag—memastikan Ino baik-baik saja. Istilahnya, ia mengikuti Ino diam-diam. Kalau kolamnya jadi satu, Ino akan menyadari kehadiran Kiba dan itu pasti membuat Ino berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Pasti Kiba sekarang seperti penguntit dengan jiwa psikopat. Tidak, Ino tidak perlu tahu.

"Dipisah dinding bambu buatan, tapi sumber air panasnya sama."

"Oke, aku paham."

Wanita itu masih cekikikan sembari menerima kartu kredit dari tangan Kiba.

Kiba mulai merasa tak enak dengan cara wanita itu meliriknya. Tentu saja tujuannya kemari bukan untuk mengintip perempuan mandi. Apalagi mengintip In—Kiba menelan ludah lagi. Ia tak pernah melihat Ino telanjang tentu saja. Kalau dilihat sekilas, tidak tidak, tidak akan ada lelaki alias manusia biasa yang cukup melihat Ino hanya sekilas. Model pirang itu punya bentuk tubuh yang lebih dari cukup. Lekukan badannya berada pada skala menakjubkan. Ukuran dada dan panta—

"Tuan?"

Kiba menerima kembali kartu kreditnya. Sialan. Sebagai makhluk mitos yang masih setengah manusia, baru sekali ini Kiba menyadari bahwa nafsu makhluk mortal juga mengalir dalam darahnya.

Mendadak, ia merasa celana kargonya menyempit.

 _Kuso!_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk putih yang kering. Gadis itu keluar dari kolam setelah setengah jam berenang, terlalu singkat untuk ukuran orang yang ingin bersantai. Sakura mendongak, memandang Ino dengan bingung.

"Jadi, Nona, apakah setelah ini kalian ada acara?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Suara dari balik dinding bambu pemisah kolam lelaki dan wanita itu sudah sepuluh menit terakhir menggema, mengajak Ino dan Sakura—yang menjadi satu-satunya pengunjung sekarang—merasa tak enak sendiri. Memang hanya obrolan-obrolan biasa tanpa mengetahui wajah satu sama lain, tapi Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Ino lah yang paling banyak menyahut. Awalnya, baru lima belas menitan dua gadis itu masuk kolam bebatuan alami itu, tahu-tahu kolam sebelah yang tanpa Ino dan Sakura sadari ternyata ada pengunjungnya, mendadak melontarkan 'Halo'. Sebenarnya suaranya cukup ramah. Awalnya dua gadis berdomisili Tokyo itu hanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

 _Lalu kalimat selanjutnya mengalir, sebuah pertanyaan ringan, 'Kalian orang asli sini?'_

 _Ino yang pertama menjawab bahwa ia hanya main ke Nagano._

' _Aku orang Tokyo. Aku baru ke sini selama empat harian. Kalian?'_

 _Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, karena sejak tadi Sakura hanya diam dan memberinya isyarat bibir. Tapi pengunjung di kolam sebelah itu tampaknya tahu bahwa Ino tidak sendirian. Tapi mungkin itu karena Ino dan Sakura cukup berisik saat masuk kolam. 'Kami juga Tokyo.'_

' _Kebetulan yang manis sekali.'_

 _Sakura memicingkan matanya._

' _Bukankah pemandian alam di sini keren sekali?'_

' _Kami sudah pernah ke sini dulu,' jawab Sakura pada akhirnya._

 _Lalu hening cukup lama terdengar sampai Sakura menoleh pada Ino karena heran. Tapi kemudian terdengar tawa kecil mengudara. 'Menarik sekali. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.'_

 _Mahasiswi kedokteran bermata hijau itu mengerutkan dahinya._

' _Entah mengapa bau udara hari ini wangi sekali.'_

"Kurasa dia orang mabuk," bisik Ino tak nyaman. "Ada baiknya kita naik dulu, nanti kembali lagi. Aku merasa aneh sekali sekarang."

Sakura juga menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana tawaranku? Aku hanya berdua dengan temanku, tapi di tempat lain, kami juga punya banyak teman dan kenalan yang punya restoran-restoran untuk makanan gunung di sekitar sini. Hasil buruan pasti enak." Lelaki asing bersuara merdu itu menambahkan. "Iya kan, Jugo?"

"Ya."

"Kurasa … lain kali saja." Sakura menelan ludah. Gadis itu membisiki Ino lagi. "Handukku ketinggalan. Ambilkan dulu, oke?"

Ino mengangguk paham dan pergi buru-buru ke ruang ganti.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba hampir jatuh tersungkur karena terpeleset kakinya sendiri ketika ia buru-buru berbalik mundur. Ia melihat sosok belakang gadis yang dikenalnya hampir membuatnya jantungan. Tak sengaja, ia baru saja berganti pakaian dan berniat langsung ke kolam. Tapi baru keluar dari ruang ganti, dari ruangan lain di sebelahnya—sepertinya ruang ganti pengunjung wanita—mata Kiba menemukan sosok semampai dengan handuk putih besar yang melindungi tubuhnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya digelung tinggi ke atas, menampakkan bahunya yang telanjang dari belakang, dan kaki jenjang dan terlihat indah dalam pandangan mata Kiba.

Tapi Kiba sudah bersembunyi di balik pintu, urung keluar sampai ia yakin suara langkah Ino tak lagi terdengar.

Ah, sial. Hampir saja ketahuan!

Kiba kembali mengendap-endap menuju ke lokernya, mencari ponsel. Ia teringat Naruto. Saat-saat seperti ini, nyatanya susah menjadi penguntit sendirian. Ia butuh sekutu. Menghidupkan kembali ponselnya, Kiba langsung menghubungi sahabat pirangnya.

"Bisa ke Nagano?"

" _Hei, kau ini ke mana, sih?"_ sahut Naruto di seberang dengan cepat, tanpa basa-basi. _"Aku mau mengajakmu main basket."_

"Ah, lupakan itu. Kau ke sini saja."

" _Ke Nagano? Buat apa?"_

"Akan aneh kalau Ino memergokiku mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Sudahlah, kau ikut ke sini saja. Kan aku jadi ada alibi kalau aku ke sini denganmu."

" _Aneh. Hei, bukankah tidak jauh dari sana ada Kimimaro?"_

Kiba terdiam sebentar, heran kenapa Naruto tahu.

" _Kenapa tidak ajak dia saja?"_

"Sejak kapan aku akur dengan anak pemberontak sepertinya? Bukan hanya kau dan Sasuke yang bermasalah dengannya, _Pangeran_."

Naruto mendecak mendengar Kiba memanggilnya demikian. " _Kiba, kautahu kalau aku tidak pernah pilih-pilih memilih teman dari kaum kita meski bagaimana pun keluarganya. Ibuku tidak pernah mengajariku sejahat itu."_

"Tentu, tapi jika Kimimaro tidak brengsek juga. Kautahu bagaimana dia tidak pernah menyukai semua orang. Lepas anak siapa dia itu."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kan ke sini?"

" _Eh, kalau ada Ino, berarti ada Sakur—"_

"KKYAAAAA!"

Kiba membeku.

Naruto ikut terdiam.

Suara lengkingan teriakan perempuan.

" _Kiba? Suara … siapa itu?"_

Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba berlari kencang ke arah kolam. Ponsel yang tadi digenggamnya sudah jatuh dan ia tinggalkan tak peduli di ruang ganti. Aroma ketakutan melayang-layang di udara, juga aroma lain yang membuat taring gigi Kiba menajam begitu pula sorot iris matanya yang menggelap. Kakinya berlari cepat. Ia kenal suasana ini. Meski tak seintens ketika ia hidup di gunung, tapi ini aura yang sama ketika Kimimaro melakukan latihan pertarungan dengan Sasuke. Kiba tak pernah menyukainya.

"Ino!"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh kaget melihat Kiba yang mendadak muncul dengan napas memburu. Meski sedetik ia merasa bukan melihat Kiba, tapi nurani gadis itu mengatakan pemuda itu memang Inuzuka Kiba yang ia kenal. Sontak, Ino bangkit berdiri, setelah sebelumnya jatuh tersungkur di tepian kolam. Setengah tubuhnya basah. Ia menghambur seketika pada Kiba.

Bungsu klan Inuzuka itu langsung menggiring Ino ke belakang tubuhnya.

"T-tolong, to-tolong Sakur—"

Kiba merasakan bagaimana Ino memegangi punggungnya, dengan genggaman yang gemetar hebat. Mata gadis itu telah berair karena jejak tangisan dan ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tidak apa-apa." Kiba segera menenangkan Ino. Berdiri di dekat bebatuan, Jugo menatap Kiba dengan tatapan datar. Antara tak percaya mendadak ada kaumnya sendiri di sini, sekaligus tak peduli. Kiba menoleh sengit pada pemuda lain di sana.

Berambut putih yang dikata gadis-gadis lokal tadi sebagai rambut bercat perak, dengan potongan rambut yang agak panjang hingga hampir menyentuh lekukan bahunya sendiri, dan tatapan mata datar nan dingin yang tak pernah Kiba sukai. Pemuda itu mencium paksa Sakura dan menoleh pada Kiba begitu ia tahu Kiba rupanya mengenal gadis-gadis ini.

Sakura jatuh melorot, lemas.

"Kimimaro!" seru Kiba tajam.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(19012016, ngetik di masa-masa UAS)_

 _Drama-drama lebaynya dimulai yaa~ Chapter ini belum terlalu banyak NaruSaku dan lebih ke KibaIno. Tapi tenang saja, fokusnya balik ke Sakura kok, karena gimanapun, Sakura tetap yang rasanya 'enak' seperti yang dirasain Naruto di awal cerita. Jadi, otomatis pasti NaruSakunya bakalan nongol. Sorry chapter ini pendek. Sabar kan yaaa nungguin update mingguan :)_

 _Mungkin banyak yang nggak suka KibaIno, tapi pairing ini imajinatif banget buat daku dan fun banget ditulis. Sorry nggak lagi bikin ShikaIno. Pair yang ada di FF-nya Night Seiran adalah pair-pair crack atau non-canon. Di dunia canon, sejujurnya, cuman ShikaTema yang nggak bikin author sakit hati. Jadi biarkan mereka bahagia yaa! Hahahaa! Come on, KibaIno is the real hot sexybeast couple. Haha!_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review yaa!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	16. Chapter 16

" _ **If I could be anything I wanted, I would be the one that you love."**_

 _William Chapman_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

" _Ino…."_

Satu kata yang sempat terdengar di telinga Naruto sebelum suara sesuatu jatuh, dan tak ada lagi sahutan dari Kiba. Agaknya Kiba pergi, menjatuhkan ponselnya, dan meninggalkan Naruto di seberang pembicaraan tanpa penjelasan apa-apa.

Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ino, artinya juga terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

Napas Naruto seketika memburu. Garis-garis tanda lahir di pipinya yang dianggap manusia sebagai tato hiasan mendadak terlihat menggelap warnanya. Dan dalam sekejap, sepasang iris sewarna bongkahan batu safir itu berubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan.

Naruto keluar dari apartemennya, menuju atap apartemen.

Begitu mencapainya, pemuda itu berlari, dalam kecepatan yang tak tertangkap penglihatan manusia, melompati atap demi atap meninggalkan Tokyo. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura … Naruto akan—

—ia yakin ia bisa kehilangan kewarasannya.

" _Sakura…"_

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 16**

.

.

.

Suara pukulan dan yang keras membuat Ino menjerit kencang. Ditatapnya sosok bertubuh besar yang baru saja jatuh dan terpental. Punggungnya menabrak dinding bambu pembatas, merobohkannya.

' _BRAKK!'_

Ino memekik lagi.

Di sisinya, Kiba terpukul mundur. Sama-sama terlempar seperti lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar yang Kiba sebut dengan nama Jugo. Kiba meringis dan terlihat kesal. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang lebam karena pukulan. Juga tangan kirinya mengusap perutnya sendiri, efek terkena tendangan keras beberapa detik lalu. Kiba terbatuk. Sedikit jejak darah segar bertengger di bibirnya. "Ino?" panggil Kiba pelan.

Napas Ino serasa terputus-putus. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meringkuk. Seluruh penjuru tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Ia hanya bisa menatap cemas pada Sakura yang masih berada di pelukan pemuda asing dengan tatapan dingin yang seolah bisa mengiris tubuh Ino jika Ino berani menatap balik matanya.

"Ino?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh terbata pada Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum simpul pada gadis yang matanya menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa di sampingnya itu. "Bisa lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"S-Sakur—"

"Sakura tidak apa-apa. Lakukan sesuatu untukku bisa?" Kiba tersenyum lebar, berusaha memberi Ino ketenangan dengan memberi gadis itu cengiran lebar yang menyiratkan bahwa semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja.

"A … pa?"

"Tutup matamu."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tutup matamu," ulang Kiba, mengulurkan tangannya, membelai mata Ino, membuat gadis itu menurut.

" _Tsk._ "

Kiba menoleh tajam pada Kimimaro dengan sebuah seringai tipis. "Semua pukulan yang kuterima, kau akan mendapat balasan yang lebih mengerikan."

"Pembual seperti biasa." Kimimaro mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok lunglai Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan gadis seperti ini. Saat musim _kawin_ bagi _kaum_ kita, gadis cantik ini justru mempunyai aroma yang memabukkan sekali." Dibelainya dagu Sakura. Mata Sakura sayu-sayu menutup. Kimimaro tahu gadis itu kehilangan banyak tenaga. "Aku punya banyak rencana untuknya."

"Lupakan saja rencanamu. Membunuh manusia itu kriminalitas. Kau akan didakwa pengadilan istana."

Kimimaro terkekeh. "Lucu sekali. Kerajaan kita memuakkan. Setidaknya, aku _memakan_ banyak manusia, siapa tahu, aku bisa melahirkan keturunan setengah manusia yang sangat _terlarang_ itu, dan mengakhiri kutukan kaum kita? Tidakkah … kaulihat bahwa tujuanku sangat mulia, Inuzuka?"

Kalau tidak karena ekspresi Kimimaro yang menganggap manusia sebagai alat, Kiba pasti akan menyetujuinya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan pergi saja dengan gadismu itu. Aku hanya minat pada yang satu ini."

Jugo bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menghampiri Kiba, menghajarnya lagi meski keadaan lelaki berambut keoranye-oranyean itu juga sama berantakannya. Ia sama seperti alat pula bagi Kimimaro. Seperti tukang pukul personal milik Kimimaro. Kiba mendelik. Pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap melawan Jugo. "Kutolak tawaranmu, Kimimaro."

"Bodoh sekal—"

' _BRAKK!'_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Lain kali, kalau kau masih punya kesempatan untuk terlahir lagi, percayalah pada ucapan si Bodoh itu—"

Kiba menyeringai.

"—Kimimaro."

Lantai semen semi bebatuan itu pecah seketika, mengoyak hiasan bebatuannya, dan membuat air pemandian langsung berkecipak. Angin berembus kencang. Terlalu kencang. Dan udara berubah pekat dan gelap.

Ino menelan ludah. Haruskah ia membuka mata?

"Kau datang lama sekali," keluh Kiba. Pemuda itu bergerak mundur dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dihampirinya Ino dan ditariknya lengan Ino. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mendongak. Iris birunya menemukan Kiba yang tersenyum teduh padanya.

Ino yang masih kebingungan, menoleh ke arena tempat sesuatu yang menusuk—asal muasal udara menyakitkan—berasal. Ada sosok yang seperti ia kenal. Membungkuk, dengan tubuh diselimuti sesuatu seperti asap kemerahan yang membentuk … seperti _ekor_. Ino mengernyit. Ia menoleh lagi pada Kiba.

"Itu Naruto," bisik Kiba.

" **Lepaskan … Sakura."**

Kimimaro menatap Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tatapan datar. Ia menjawab Naruto tanpa menoleh pada pemuda itu. Wajah Sakura lebih mendistraksinya. "Kalau dia orang lain, mungkin akan kuberikan dengan cuma-cuma. Tapi, maaf," Kimimaro terkekeh lagi, "untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak peduli apa dia Sakura- _ **mu**_ atau bukan."

Mata Ino melebar ketika ia melihat bayangan cahaya yang menyerupai ekor itu bertambah jumlah.

 _Makhluk apa mereka ini?_

"Aku salut karena kau bahkan tidak pingsan."

Suara Kiba membuat Ino menoleh. Tapi Ino sesungguhnya sudah ingin pingsan sejak awal. Ia tak paham kenapa tubuhnya masih bertahan dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia dikelilingi bukan manusia _. Bukan … manusia_.

Termasuk Kiba.

Ino bergerak menjauh selangkah dari Kiba. "Siapa … kalian?" Suara Ino mulai goyah. Tangannya terkepal. "Makhluk apa … kalian?"

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya. Pandangan matanya berubah sayu, terutama ketika ia melihat Ino menjauh lagi setengah langkah. "Kautahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ino."

Mata Ino mulai berair.

Kiba maju selangkah dan menepuk kepala Ino. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan untuk menutup matamu lagi. Aku dan Naruto akan menyelamatkan Sakura."

Naruto menggeram keras. Suara teriakannya melolong, membuatnya sama sekali tak terdengar seperti _manusia_. Kulit tubuhnya seolah mengelupas, menampakkan daging dan darah. Dari sosoknya yang menjelma menjadi makhluk mitos sesungguhnya, erangan itu terdengar seperti mantra, nama seseorang yang dirapal tak henti: _Sakura_. Kiba yang melihat Naruto bergerak—menerjang Kimimaro dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat mata telanjang, langsung bergerak melompat ke arah Sakura yang jatuh ke lantai, terlepas dari Kimimaro. Kiba menyeringai pada Jugo yang langsung lari ke arah Kimimaro. Rekannya itu dicekik kuat oleh tangan mengerikan Naruto yang berubah menjadi monster.

Kiba kembali ke Ino, meminta Ino menjaga Sakura. Ino memeluk Sakura dan membungkus tubuh polos Sakura dengan jubah handuk.

Naruto menyeret Kimimaro ke bukit atas, meninggalkan pemandian. Suara pertempuran di atas menyisakan jejak debaman dan teriakan memilukan dari kejauhan.

Langit berubah mendung, hampir segelap malam.

"Aku akan ke sana."

"Naruto … apa—" Ino menelan ludah. Ia tercekat karena kerongkongannya mendadak mengering sempurna. "Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?"

"Lebih buruk dari membunuh, kurasa."

Ino menatap Kiba yang bergerak menjauh, sepertinya pergi menyusul pertarungan di atas bukit. Gadis pirang itu lalu menunduk, menatap wajah Sakura yang seolah sedang tertidur namun ekspresinya seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Kulitnya pucat pasi, seolah tak ada kehidupan yang masih melekat di diri gadis berambut sebahu itu. Sahabat Haruno Sakura itu mendesah resah. "Kegilaan apa sebenarnya … yang sedang melibatkan kita ini?" bisiknya rendah.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Yamanaka Ino nyatanya tak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia masih bersandar di pintu ruangan yang memisahkan bangunan utama dengan pemandian. Tempat berendam yang siang tadi masih rapi, sore ini berubah berantakan. Lantainya pecah di mana-mana dan bebatuan kerikil terserak di mana-mana. Sakura masih tertidur, berbantalkan paha Ino. Ada sebagian suara dari diri Ino yang mengatakan, seharusnya ia membawa Sakura pergi begitu Kiba lenyap tadi. Ia harusnya kabur.

' _Kautahu aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Ino.'_

Namun rekaman suara Kiba di dalam memorinya bak kaset rusak, meminta Ino untuk tetap tinggal. Hati kecil gadis itu memercayai Kiba. Memercayai mahkluk yang bukan makhluk mortal.

Tak ada suara manusia selain napas Sakura dan Ino yang teratur mengudara. Kabut sudah menghilang dan suara memekikkan dari bukit tak lagi terdengar. Entah tak terdengar atau telinga Ino memang tuli kali ini. Tak ada manusia datang. Pengurus pemandian juga entah ada di mana. Mungkin sudah lari terbirit-birit begitu menyadari ada kerusuhan besar yang telah menghancurkan pemandiannya dalam satu kejap mata. Pada akhirnya Ino hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

Jemari lentik gadis itu membelai dahi Sakura yang lebar, berharap sentuhan itu mengalirkan suhu hangat tubuhnya, berharap agar jika Sakura memang tengah bermimpi buruk, gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

Hari yang indah ini berubah lebih buruk dari sekadar kata berantakan.

"Ino?"

Gadis model itu mendongak beberapa detik setelah ia melihat dua pasang kaki menjejak di dekat tempat ia terduduk menjaga Sakura.

Kiba memandanginya.

Ino mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada Sakura seorang. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Ada daun kering kecil yang tersangkut di sana. Kaosnya sobek di beberapa sisi. Kulit Naruto … tidak semerah tadi. Tak ada daging berdarah-darah yang membuat Ino merasa takut. Yang tersisa hanya goresan-goresan yang ketika ia lihat, perlahan menutup dan sembuh seperti magis.

"Aku akan ke ruang ganti sebentar."

Kiba pergi begitu saja.

Naruto membungkuk dan meraih bahu Sakura. "Aku akan membawanya."

Ino menahan lengan Sakura yang lunglai.

"Ino?" Naruto menatap Ino baik-baik.

Menemukan tatapan kekhawatiran yang sepertinya bahkan lebih parah ketimbang kekhawatiran Ino sendiri, membuat Ino melepaskan Sakura. Dilihatnya Naruto dengan hati-hati menggendong Sakura, memindahkan tubuh Sakura dengan sangat lembut seolah tubuh Sakura bisa hancur berkeping-keping seperti gelas kaca.

Begitu Sakura berpindah ke pelukannya, akhirnya senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Naruto dan helaan napas nega meluncur dari bibirnya yang terbuka tipis.

Ino merasa ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh pada Kiba yang membawakan tasnya.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan banyak uang tunai untuk mengganti kerusakan semua pemandian ini di meja resepsionis," bilangnya sekilas pada Naruto yang bergeming, tak memedulikan apa-apa selain Sakura. Kiba bergerak mendekat ke Ino. Dipakaikannya jaket corak _army_ -nya pada bahu Ino. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino terdiam meski akhirnya menggeleng lemah.

"Sepertinya aku memang curang. Tapi boleh aku minta kau memejamkan mata lagi?"

Putri tunggal Yamanaka itu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Dalam hempasan lembut, ia merasakan lengan Kiba memeluk tubuhnya. Dan dalam pelukan yang erat itu, Ino dapat merasakan seolah Kiba melompat membawa tubuhnya, dengan kecepatan di luar akal manusia.

"Kita pulang."

Bisikan Kiba selalu menenangkannya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Suasana langit Tokyo ketika senja tak pernah semenangkan ini bagi Ino. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh lebih dari tiga jam jika dilalui dengan kendaraan darat seperti kereta dan mobil, nyatanya dalam pelukan Kiba, ia telah berpindah ke destinasinya dalam kurun kurang dari setengah jam.

Tujuan Naruto sejak awal tentu adalah atap _condominium_ -nya. Kiba mengikuti di belakangnya. Jika ia berpijak di atap bangunan atau apa pun ketika melompat, sebelum ada manusia menoleh, sosok Naruto dan Kiba sudah berpindah. Pergerakan manusia rubah memang bisa semencengangkan itu. Begitu sampai, Naruto langsung membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, membaringkannya di atas ranjang dan menunggui gadis itu tanpa memedulikan hal yang lainnya lagi.

Sudah sejam sejak keempatnya datang.

Ino memilih mengurung diri di kamar. Ia perlu menenangkan diri dan Kiba tak repot-repot menahannya.

Kiba keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya basah setelah ia selesai membasuh wajahnya yang lusuh. Ia mencari ponselnya yang semenjak tadi tak bosan berdering. Nama Kakashi berkedip-kedip di sana. Kiba sudah bisa menebaknya. Pasukan _hewan_ yang membawa tubuh cacat Kimimaro—karena Naruto menghancurkan setengah sisi badannya selama pertempuran—pasti sudah menyerahkan Kimimaro dan Jugo yang sekarat ke kerajaan. Makhluk itu juga sama mitosnya, berbentuk _katak raksasa_ yang Naruto namai Gamabunta. Kiba sudah menebak, laporan itu pasti sudah dikirim ke Kakashi sebagai perwakilan pengawas para generasi Naruto.

Kiba harus memberikan keterangan sebagai saksi mengapa sang _Putra Mahkota_ sampai lepas kendali.

"Sakura belum bangun."

Baru Kiba melangkah masuk ke kamar, suara lemah Naruto menyapanya. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di tepian ranjang dengan tatapan mata yang tak sekali pun lepas dari sosok pulas Sakura. "Butuh waktu, kautahu itu, kan?"

"Sebanyak … apa Kimimaro me _makan_ nya?"

Kiba menelan ludah. Selama beberapa detik, Kiba menundukkan kepalanya. "Naruto, maaf ak—aku tak bisa langsung merebutnya dari Kimimaro."

"Bukan salahmu."

Kiba mengembuskan napas pendek. "Percayalah, Sakura akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja … setelah ini?" ucap Naruto lirih. "Apa Ino akan … baik-baik saja setelah dia tahu kita bukan manusia?"

 _Kiba tak punya jawabannya._

"Karin benar." Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. "Kita sudah menyeret manusia ke sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Tapi kau menyelamatkan Sakura."

Naruto tersedak, seperti akan tertawa tapi urung. Pemuda itu melirik Kiba. Iris matanya yang masih berwarna keoranyean membuat Kiba membatu seketika. Rupanya emosi Uzumaki Naruto belum hilang seluruhnya. "Menyelamatkan?"

Pemuda Inuzuka itu akhirnya memilih tak menjawab kali ini.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi setelah ini?"

Kiba merasakan bahunya melemas. Dihelanya dalam-dalam napasnya, merengkuh oksigen sebanyak mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau yang selain Kimimaro memburu Sakura? Siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya?" tanya Kiba. "Pemberontak kerajaan tak hanya Kimimaro saja, Naruto."

Napas Naruto memburu.

"Biarkan mereka yang memilih akan tinggal atau tidak."

Tinggal? Seperti Sai yang memilih tetap berada di sisi _kaum_ nya? Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya. "Jika pilihannya tidak, kita harus membius mereka dan memberi mereka ramuan Fukasaku agar ingatan mereka tentang _kaum_ kita dihilangkan."

Kiba mengunci mulutnya. Suara Naruto yang semakin lirih membuat perasaan tak menyenangkan menular ke rongga dadanya sendiri.

"Dilupakan … aku tidak suka mendengarnya, Kiba."

Kiba juga tidak senang memikirkan jika Ino meninggalkannya.

Tidak senang sama sekali.

 _Tidak rela._

"Ada apa kau kemari? Aku akan menjaga Sakura sampai dia bangun."

"Kakashi menghubungiku. Ini pasti soal Kimimaro."

"Memang bagusnya aku membunuhnya saja tadi."

Kiba menarik napas panjang. "Kendalikan … emosimu, _Pangeran_."

Naruto mendengus.

"Aku pergi dulu. Akan kuusahakan aku tidak menyebut-nyebut soal obsesi Kimimaro pada Sakura sebelum kaudatang tadi. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"Sebisa mungkin jangan bawa-bawa nama Sakura."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menghela napas lebih lega sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, paling tidak gantilah pakaianmu. Sakura akan kaget kalau melihat pakaianmu sobek-sobek seperti itu."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ketika Kiba berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan kamar Naruto, matanya menemukan Ino. Kiba merutuk karena energinya sudah terserap habis karena pertempuran dan perjalanan pulang, ia sampai tak merasakan kehadiran Ino di dekatnya. Gadis itu terdiam, seolah langkahnya terpaku di lantai. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, sepertinya Ino bisa mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Naruto barusan. Gadis itu menatapnya hampir tak berkedip. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Kiba baik-baik.

"Kau sudah enakan?" tanya Kiba basa-basi.

Ino tak menjawabnya.

"Ino?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin … menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terkena serangan jantung bertubi-tubi dalam sehari," canda Kiba pelan. "Paling tidak, kau sudah melihat kalau aku, Naruto, dan juga beberapa orang di sekitar kami, tidak berasal dari dunia _kalian_."

Ino sontak menggigit bibirnya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Ino menelan ludah dan menatap balik mata Kiba.

"Aku membebaskanmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku membebaskanmu untuk memilih tetap tinggal di sisiku, atau pergi," lanjut Kiba dengan senyum simpul yang terlihat menyakitkan. "Karena _monster_ sepertiku, tidak berhak memintamu untuk tetap berada di sampingku."

 _Pilihan ada di tangan Ino sendiri_.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

' _Biarkan mereka yang memilih akan tinggal atau tidak.'_

Membayangkan bahwa Sakura akan memilih pergi membuat Naruto sakit hati. Ia bisa gila. Tapi, siapa Naruto yang punya hak untuk memaksa Sakura menerima _monster_ sepertinya?

Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap penampilannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia bisa meninggalkan Sakura sebentar untuk berganti pakaian. Baru setelahnya, Naruto akan menunggui Sakura. Pemuda itu bangkit menjauh dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencari kaos oblong secara asal. Menemukannya, ia segera bergerak menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia perlu mencuci muka sekalian.

Debaman pintu kamar mandi terdengar pelan.

Tepat ketika Sakura membuka matanya.

 _Dengan air mata bermuara membasahi iris hijaunya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(27012016)_

 _Doneee! Ahey! Daku emang lemah di adegan pertempuran. Jadi anggeplah skiptime yee! Gamabunta, Fukasaku, semua yang di FF AU ini mendadak menampilkan bau-bau Canon yak. Semoga pembaca tetap bisa membayangkan ceritanya dengan baik._

 _Jadi, Kimimaro memang jahat. Tapi dia memang punya misi untuk ngehamilin manusia manapun, berharap ada yang survive seperti legenda yang tertulis di novel yang dikarang Jiraiya—yang dibilang Karin dan Kakashi, berasal dari kejadian sesungguhnya. Kalau bisa terlahir anak yang separuh rasnya adalah makhluk mitos, maka keeksistensian makhluk rubah mungkin bisa diakhiri. Karena jadi makhluk immortal bagi Kimimaro adalah kutukan. Sebenernya dia baik, tapi ya gitu deh. Caranya salah. Apalagi kalau sasarannya Sakura. Kudu ngehadapin Uzumaki Naruto dulu tsaah! Maaf banget atas banyaknya kibaino._

 _Note: (13012018)_

 _Banyak banget reviewer yang protes soal pair sampingan yang makan porsi besar. Daku juga kaget setelah baca ulang. Meski di belakang-belakang banyak fokus di manusia rubahnya, tapi daku akui kalau ternyata slightnya kebablasan._

 _But I can do nothing soalnya sudah kelar ngetiknya hahahaha. Btw, FF ini masih setengah jalan kok. Tolong terus nantikan NS nya :)_

 _Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review yaa, selalu dinanti bangettt!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	17. Chapter 17

" _ **He talks about her like she put the stars in the sky."**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia sudah terduduk di ranjang, bersandarkan bantal. Tempat tidur itu cukup luas. Warna sarung bantalnya senada dengan warna selimutnya. Kuning terang bagai helaian bunga matahari, sekaligus senada dengan warna rambut Naruto—membuat Sakura merindukan menatap kebun bunga di desanya dulu. Namun ranjang itu memberinya kehangatan yang hampir serupa. Ketika Sakura membuka matanya pertama kali, di balik tebalnya selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, ia hanya terlindungi jubah handuk pemandian tempat ia merasakan pengalaman paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Bertemu seseorang berambut keperakan yang seperti terobsesi untuk menyedot nyawanya. Bersama lelaki berambut keoranyean yang mirip seperti tukang pukul pribadinya. Lalu setelah memori Sakura menguat, ia mengingat kedatangan Kiba, dan teriakan-teriakan yang ia tujukan pada seseorang yang menyaderanya. Namanya Kimimaro.

Lalu mereka bertengkar, tidak, bertarung tidak seperti manusia.

Kemudian semuanya berlangsung bak kilat ingatan yang tak dapat memorinya ingat. Sakura hanya bisa merasakan kesadaran kembali ketika ia membaui aroma jeruk, berpadu dengan aroma keringat yang ia kenali.

Milik Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau … tidak apa?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke ranjang. Ketika Sakura mengangkat pandangan kosongnya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. _'Apa semua akan baik-baik saja … setelah ini? Karin benar. Kita sudah menyeret manusia ke sesuatu yang berbahaya.'_ Naruto bukan manusia. Kepala Sakura pening berat. Samar, percakapan Naruto dan Kiba ia cerna dengan baik-baik selama ia berpura-pura belum sadarkan diri. Sakura tak ingin memercayainya. Tapi apa yang telah lihat membuat tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kenyataan sebesar itu, bagaimana bisa Sakura akan mengingkarinya.

' _Jika pilihannya tidak, kita harus membius mereka dan memberi mereka ramuan Fukasaku agar ingatan mereka tentang kaum kita dihilangkan. Dilupakan … aku tidak suka mendengarnya.'_

Sakura mendesah pelan mengingat ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura, bergerak menjauh, membuat Sakura yang menyadari pergerakannya, menoleh pada Naruto. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju salah satu laci di kamarnya. Mencari sesuatu, Naruto menemukan buku yang dicarinya dan mendekat ke ranjang. Pemuda itu duduk di ujung ranjang, memberi jarak dengan Sakura agar gadis itu tak ketakutan.

"Masih ingat dengan ini?"

Sakura menatap buku yang disodorkan padanya. Sakura mengenalnya.

"Kita pertama kali bertemu karena buku ini. Kau ngotot memberikannya padaku meski aku meninggalkannya di minimarket tempat kau bekerja." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tersenyum. "Hari itu…." Sakura mengangguk sambil bersuara parau. "Buku dongeng ini—"

"Bukan dongeng bualan."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto benar-benar.

"Itu … tentang orang-orang di sekitarku, Haruno Sakura. Tentang _kaum_ ku. Manusia setengah _rubah_."

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 17**

.

.

.

Ino memilih memasak ramen _homemade_ untuk makan malamnya—menu makanan yang sebenarnya masuk pantangan bagi model sepertinya. Tapi ia perlu energi. Ia perlu berpikir. Beberapa kali ia berjalan melewati depan pintu kamar Naruto yang tak menutup sempurna. Ia sempat mendengar suara sahabatnya, tapi Ino urung masuk. Sama seperti ia dan Kiba yang sebenarnya butuh bicara, Ino paham Sakura lebih membutuhkan banyak sekali penjelasan dari Naruto.

Sakura di sini.

Kalau Ino memilih pergi dari Kiba, ia juga akan pergi dari tempat ini. Pergi dari segala macam yang berhubungan dengan Kiba. Ia akan _dipaksa_ melupakan segalanya tentang Kiba dan rekan se _kaum_ Kiba. Termasuk … melupakan semua detak jantungnya yang menggila selama ia jatuh hati pada seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Mungkin mereka akan tetap bertemu di dunia hiburan nanti. _Mungkin_. Tapi Ino akan kembali menjadi orang asing, tanpa ingatan apa-apa tentang Kiba. Mungkin Ino bisa jadi akan jatuh cinta lagi pada sang musisi, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali. Tapi jika keduanya memang bertemu lagi, hanya Ino yang dihapus memorinya. Bukan Kiba. Kiba mungkin akan sakit hati dengan lupanya Ino pada pemuda itu. Bukankah itu _menyakitkan_?

Ino menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Ngilu sempat menjejak di rongga terdalam rusuk dadanya.

Aroma ramen yang mengudara tak lagi menggugah selera penciumannya. Ino lemas. Bukankah memutuskan pergi artinya akan menyakiti Kiba? Ino tak mungkin membutakan matanya lebih jauh lagi. Kiba memang menyukainya. _Sangat menyukainya_.

Ino mendesah resah. Sebaiknya ia meminta Kiba waktu lagi untuk berpikir. _Sebaiknya_. Tapi kini Ino resah luar biasa. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Kiba. Apa yang harus Ino lakukan sekarang?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Karin bilang kisah dalam buku itu benar-benar ada."

Sakura menekuri lembaran buku di tangannya, lalu menutup lembaran novel tipis dengan beberapa lembar lukis ilustrasi itu ke atas pangkuannya. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas panjang dan tersenyum lemah. "Bukankah itu kisah yang indah sekali?"

"Seperti Romeo dan Julliet yang dipisahkan kematian?" tanya Naruto enteng. Pemuda itu duduk di atas ranjang, menghadap Sakura tapi tak menyentuhnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu memang benar atau tidak. Tapi kami memang eksis. Kami benar-benar nyata."

"Apa kalian benar-benar _immortal_?" tanya Sakura.

"Kecuali dibunuh. Kami tidak mudah sakit. Terluka pun akan sembuh dengan segera. Tapi kami memang bisa hidup sampai tua. Dan proses penuaan itu sangat lama, dan dewa kematian terlalu malas untuk mendekat pada makhluk seperti kami," jelas Naruto sembari menunduk.

Selama beberapa jenak, keduanya diam, hanya berpandangan dan Naruto banyak menunduk. Sakura tahu, dalam kepala pemuda itu banyak sekali keresahan yang berpendar, menyebar menjadi banyak, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu selagi Sakura sendiri yang tak memberi keputusan apa Sakura akan meninggalkan Naruto atau tidak.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya?"

"Kenapa … kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Sakura lirih. Gadis itu menimang-nimang buku di pangkuannya. "Kata buku ini, kalian membutuhkan makanan dari manusia. Dari energi manusia, melalui … ciuman."

"Hari pertama aku menemukanmu, kita tidak sengaja berciuman."

Rona merah menghias pipi pucat Sakura selama beberapa detik. "Apa aku … benar-benar enak?"

"Tak tergantikan orang lain. Manusia lain."

Bahu Sakura melemas. "Apa jadinya kalau kau menemukan gadis lain yang lebih membuatmu mabuk? Bukankah … kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

"Apa aku terlihat ingin meninggalkanmu?" tanya balik Naruto, dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras karena melukiskan keseriusan dalam kalimat yang ia lontarkan. "Aku tidak lagi melihatmu … sebagai mangsaku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura merasa dadanya menghangat.

"Saat … saat Kimimaro menyanderamu, aku merasa … aku bisa menghancurkan semuanya kalau … kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Persetan … dengan aku yang sulit mati. Mati pun tidak lagi kupedulikan, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura membeku.

"Kalau sampai—kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa denganmu, ak—"

Entah terhipnotis atau apa, tangan Sakura terulur. Sebelum iris mata biru itu berubah membara, jemari lembut Sakura membelai pipi Naruto. Gadis itu memotong ucapan Naruto dalam sekejap. "Apa _kaum_ kalian selalu punya tanda di pipi sepertimu ini?" Tawa kecil Sakura mengudara, mencairkan suasana yang tegang dan tak menyenangkan.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya, membelai jemari Sakura yang menari di sana. Tak mampu menahan diri, pemuda itu bergerak maju, menghambur memeluk gadis itu. Seerat yang ia bisa. Menyalurkan segala bentuk kecemasan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan seorang Haruno Sakura. "Kau curang," bisik Naruto lemah. "Mengacaukan perasaanku sampai separah ini."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Pagi hari, Ino terbangun dengan kepala pening. Ia merangkak dari ranjang dan menenggak cepat segelas air putih yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas nakas sebelum ia berangkat tidur. Begitu air itu membasahi jalur kerongkongannya, Ino merasa membaik. Gadis itu pergi keluar kamarnya dengan membawa ponselnya. Ada sebuah _email_ masuk. Dari agensi milik Mei Terumi.

Alis Ino berkerut ketika membaca pesan masuknya. Ada sedikit kalimat-kalimat yang menyinggung soal portofolionya—yang Ino rasa tak pernah ia kirimkan ke agensi Mei. Tapi wanita dewasa berambut panjang dengan bibir yang selalu dipoles _lipstick_ berwarna sensual itu menuliskan bahwa ia ingin Ino menemuinya.

Ino berhenti melangkah. Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya menuju depan kamar Kiba.

Pagi masih sunyi. Matahari di luar sana memang telah hangat dengan udara yang segar dan menjanjikan. Tapi suasana dalam _condo_ begitu sunyi. Mungkin Sakura masih tidur. Mungkin Naruto masih menemaninya. Namun bagaimana dengan Kiba? Masihkah pemuda itu tak kembali? Atau malah mungkin sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, tertidur seperti pagi-pagi biasanya? Ino memejamkan matanya. Sekali ini ia merasa menyayangkan segalanya yang terjadi kemarin—menyayangkan segala kenyataan yang terkuak kemarin. Semuanya berubah dalam satu hari saja.

Kepalan tangan Ino yang mengambang di udara akhirnya mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Tiga ketukan, lima ketukan, delapan ketukan, hingga Ino kehilangan hitungan. Tetap tak ada sahutan, namun Ino terlalu keras kepala untuk berhenti.

Kelopak matanya memanas.

"Ino?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh.

Ada Naruto yang menutup pintu kamarnya dan memandang Ino dengan heran. "Mencari Kiba?"

Ino menjawabnya dengan butiran air matanya, yang sialnya, menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tenang. "Kiba tidak pulang."

Apa yang Ino dengar sebenarnya cukup jelas, itu informasi penting untuknya bahwa jika Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Kiba sampai seribu kali pun, tak akan ada sahutan dari Kiba. "Aku benci sekali pada … Kiba." Ino mengucek matanya kasar.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku mau memanggang roti dan susu di dapur untuk Sakura. Mau kubuatkan sekalian?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino membantu Naruto mengoles selai pada lembaran roti yang telah dipanggang Naruto lalu meletakkannya di atas piring. Naruto dengan lincahnya bergerak, menyiapkan segelas susu. "Sakura bagaimana?"

"Sudah baikan," jawab Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu jauh lebih berseri ketimbang terakhir kali Ino melihatnya kemarin.

"Baguslah."

"Apa … Sakura akan tinggal di sini sementara waktu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaganya sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Sore ini aku mau ke minimarket untuk mengabari manajernya bahwa ia libur _part-time_ sementara waktu."

"Kau benar-benar perhatian pada Sakura."

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya."

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Kau memberikan lebih dari apa yang bisa diharapkan Sakura. Semua _perasaanmu_ itu."

"Kelihatan sekali?" Naruto membelalakkan mata.

Pertama kalinya pagi ini, Ino tertawa, meski lirih sekali. "Sangat kentara sekali."

Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke apartemenku."

"Eh?"

Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Kaubisa tetap tinggal di sini."

Gadis berambut sepinggang itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mungkin selamanya aku tinggal di sini."

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari Kiba?"

 _Deg._

Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Tidak apa. Kiba pasti paham."

"Apa Sakura akan tinggal?"

"Tinggal atau tidak, asal itu bisa membuat Sakura bahagia, _monster_ sepertiku bisa apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut _monster_?"

"Kalau bukan, apa alasan yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkan Kiba yang sangat peduli padamu?" tanya balik Naruto dengan mudah. "Kami sadar dan tahu siapa kami. Lagi pula, bayangkan kalau manusia berpasangan dengan makhluk mitos seperti kami. Satunya kekal, tidak bisa mati kecuali dibunuh atau bunuh diri. Tua pun lama."

"Apa tidak ada manusia yang akan menyandingi makhlu—maksudku orang seperti _kalian_?"

"Sai."

"Eh?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sai juga manusia. Apa kaukira dia seperti _kami_?"

Ino membuka mulutnya, hampir bicara namun gadis itu bingung, antara terkejut dan sudah menebaknya. Ino akhirnya mengangguk. "Dia memilih tinggal? Untuk siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga lama-lama tahu." Naruto menata roti untuk Sakura beberapa potong di atas piring dan menyiapkan nampan. "Tapi selain alasan kekekalan, manusia tidak punya masa depan jika bersanding dengan _kami_. Kautahu itu, kan? Maksudku, keturunan. Akan sangat tidak adil untuk manusia sepertimu, menghabiskan sisa umur dengan Kiba."

Ino mencengkeram gelas susunya kuat-kuat.

Naruto mengangkat nampannya, bersiap pergi dari dapur. "Kiba akan kembali nanti sore atau malam."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku bawakan sarapan."

Sakura masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Gadis itu tidur dengan posisi miring, menatap Naruto yang barusan melewati pintu kamar dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Gadis itu membelakangi jendela kamar _condominium_ Naruto. Tirai tipis putihnya sudah disibakkan, mungkin Naruto yang melakukannya sebelum Sakura bangun. Sulur-sulur cahaya yang hangat menembus jendela, sebagian melingkupi punggung Sakura.

"Kau harus makan supaya kekuatanmu segera kembali."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura pelan. Gadis itu bangkit duduk, meminum susunya hingga setengah gelas lalu kembali berbaring miring. "Apa yang kaumakan untuk memulihkan energimu?"

"Kalau aku dan Kiba tidak mencari mangsa manusia, kami memakan daging mentah. Kalau tidak makan apa-apa, efek paling parahnya sama seperti malam ketika kau menemukanku di kamar mandi apartemen dulu."

"Lalu kau menyerangku waktu itu."

Naruto menghela napas dan tersenyum kecut. "Maaf."

Sakura tersenyum teduh. Gadis itu menepuk bantal di sampingnya. "Berbaringlah di sini."

"Tidak usah."

"Ini perintah." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto yang semalam memilih tidak tidur—makhluk rubah mampu bertahan tanpa tidur selama beberapa hari—akhirnya menurut pada Sakura. Pemuda itu berbaring miring, berhadapan dengan Sakura dengan jarak yang dekat.

Sakura mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari balik selimut dan menarik belakang kepala Naruto. Helaian pirang yang menempel di tangan Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Dalam waktu singkat, gadis itu mengecup Naruto dalam-dalam.

Mata Naruto membulat.

Sakura menarik mundur wajahnya perlahan. "Sebagai balasan karena membawakanku sarapan."

Bongkahan iris sewarna batu safir itu menatap Sakura berkedip-kedip. Pipi Naruto mendadak berubah warna. Titik kemerahan di kulitnya menyebar hingga sampai ke lehernya. Mengira yang barusan itu mimpi, namun sisa-sisa manis susu yang menempel di bibirnya sendiri menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Sakura memang menciumnya tadi.

"Kau yang bilang kau sudah tidak melihatku sebagai makanan."

Naruto terpekur.

"Anggap saja … yang barusan itu, salam selamat pagi." Sakura berdeham sendiri sesaat setelah mengatakannya. Malu sendiri. Gadis itu lalu bergerak, menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut.

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menarik turun selimutnya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata hijau bulatnya.

Naruto menangkup dagu Sakura dan mencium ringan Sakura, menjilat ujung bibir gadis itu sedetik. "Terima kasih. Karena kau memilih tinggal, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk hari ini saja."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Menjelang sore, Ino keluar dari _condo_. Ia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk keluar dan menemui Mei atas undangan wanita itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan hampir dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang laki-laki asing. Tangannya mengambang di udara, sepertinya lelaki itu hampir menekan bel. Tubuhnya lebih pendek ketimbang Ino, badannya agak tambun dan senyumnya lebar.

"Apa Inuzuka ada?"

Ino memandangi lelaki di depannya baik-baik.

"Aku mau mengabari soal info _condominium_ yang akan disewa Tuan Inuzuka."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Satu lantai di bawah lantai ini. Katanya, ia mau tinggal di sana dengan pacarnya karena ia tidak ingin terganggu kalau Tuan Uzumaki kembali ke sini."

"Pacar?"

"Nona tinggal di sini?" tanyanya balik.

Ragu, Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, maaf. Rupanya aku membicarakanmu sendiri." Lelaki berusia lima puluh tahunan itu lalu tergelak kencang. "Tolong anggap saja kau tidak mendengar kejutan yang akan ia siapkan untukmu. _Condominium_ baru."

Lelaki itu lalu pamit pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang melongo dan terpaku di tempat. Kiba menyewa tempat lain untuk Kiba dan Ino tinggali? Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul dadanya sendiri. Ia lalu melangkah pergi, bergerak menuju lift. Inuzuka Kiba rupanya begitu serius dengannya.

' _Apa alasan yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkan Kiba yang sangat peduli padamu?'_

Sekali ini, Ino sadar ia tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini memiliki seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya. Bagaimana bisa Ino berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Kiba sebelum benar-benar menyelami seluk-beluk _kaum_ Kiba?

 _Ting._

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Ino?"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya mengangkat wajahnya. Ada pemuda dengan kemeja bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna _navy_ dan hitam, dan jaket jeans menggantung di bahunya dengan asal. Kiba berdiri di hadapannya. "Kiba. Aku … ingin bicara."

Kiba tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga."

Ino menggigiti bibirnya. Bagaimana menyampaikannya—menyampaikan bahwa ia ingin tinggal dulu dan ia ingin Kiba membagi semuanya dulu kepada Ino? "Kau … mau bicara apa?"

Kiba melangkah keluar dari lift dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, singkat, sebelum ekspresinya berubah serius. "Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya baik-baik."

"Memikirkan—"

" _Pergilah._ "

Ino membeku. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Pergilah, Ino."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(03022016)_

 _Chapter 17 done dan officially ini FF multichapter terbanyaknya Masahiro Night Seiran. Senaaaang dan ingin segera mengakhirinya eaaa! KibaInonya ngehurt duluan. NaruSakunya manis ya ihh._

 _Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review yaa, selalu dinanti bangettt!_

 _Notes baru (17012018)_

 _Hai hai, makasih yang masih bertahan baca FF ini meski kesel sama porsi kibaino nya. Please stick with it, maybe someday I'll write another story again :) dengan lebih banyak narusaku tentunya. Saking lumayan banyaknya protes, saya sampai baca ulang draftnya untuk nyari NS nya mulai dominasi lagi di chapter berapa Hahahahaha, di chapter 19 sih. Kalau mau nunggu 19 rilis monggo, kalau mau baca pelan-pelan ya monggo, karena saya pun update nya lumayan kilat 2x seminggu. Mau balik rute seminggu sekali kalo bisa *dikeplak rame-rame*_

 _Thanks untuk yang rajin banget review. Seneng bacanya. Yang masih setia baca meski author nya hobi pehape hahahahhaaa! Ampala, imajinasimu good :)_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	18. Chapter 18

" _Sometimes you meet someone and even though you never liked brown eyes before_ _ **, their eyes are your new favourite colour."**_

 _hplyrikz_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Pergilah, Ino."

Sontak, dua detik setelah Kiba melangkah pergi darinya, Ino berbalik. Ada punggung Kiba yang meninggalkannya, melengang tenang menuju pintu condo dengan kedua tangan bersarang di saku cargo-nya. Wajah Ino memerah, seolah emosi berkumpul di wajahnya. "Kiba! Aku belum bicara!"

Tapi Kiba tak berhenti. Pemuda itu malah menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Ino.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya, menarik kuat bahu Kiba dari belakang. "Aku mau bicara!"

"Kepalaku sedang pusing. Lain kali saja."

"Lain kali?" seru Ino. "Kau bahkan menyuruhku pergi!"

"Bukankah itu akan memudahkanmu? Untuk apa kau susah-susah berpikir?"

"Apa?"

"Kita kembali saja pada urusan kita masing-masing. Sibuklah sendiri, aku tidak peduli."

Ino melongo. Semudah itu Kiba bicara. "Bagaimana kala—kalau aku memilih tinggal?!"

Kiba mendesis lalu terkekeh. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Inuzuka Kib—"

"Untuk apa seonggok makanan sebegitunya berpikir ingin menyandingiku? Aku bahkan bisa mencari makanan kapan pun aku mau. Kau tidak ingat aku dulu? Kau sanggup mendampingiku melihat aku mencium model-model muda bahkan sampai kau tua nanti?"

Ino membatu. Ucapan Kiba mendadak mengiris perasaannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Kiba mendadak sejahat ini. Pemuda itu mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dibanding kemarin. Dan seringai yang bertengger di wajah pemuda itu sepanjang bicara dengan Ino membuat Ino muak.

' _Apa alasan yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkan Kiba yang sangat peduli padamu?'_

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya lalu terkikik sendiri mengingat ucapan Naruto.

Kiba bergeming, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika dilihatnya Ino tertawa sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Namun ekspresi Ino mendadak mengeras, "Oke, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ino tersenyum dengan tatapan mata tajam. "Senang? Hapus saja ingatanku. Pastikan juga kalau ramuan aneh yang akan kau pakai padaku juga mampu menghapus semua perasaan menjijikkan yang menguasaiku."

Kiba membuka mulutnya kaget. Mendadak, wajah pemuda itu pucat.

"Kau hebat dalam membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Kiba. Sangat hebat sekali." Ino menghela napas lalu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke udara, bersikap seolah gadis itu baik-baik saja. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi. Kau bisa mencari gadis mana pun yang kausuka. Karena manusia biasa sepertiku, tidak berhak mengemis untuk menyandingimu, Inuzuka- _san_."

Dengan itu Ino berbalik—pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 18**

.

.

.

Mata Sakura berkedip-kedip. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menangkup kedua telinganya tanpa sebab. Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu memandangi Naruto dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Yang ditanya malah menyuguhinya cengiran. "Supaya kau konsentrasi memandangiku saja. Mungkin aku bisa menghipnotismu untuk jatuh cinta separah mungkin."

"Apa menurutmu aku belum parah?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto terdiam. Samar, telinganya masih mendengar suara Ino. Suara melengking model itu ia takutkan akan sampai masuk ke kamarnya. Naruto tak ingin Sakura sampai khawatir. Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas tanpa sadar. Sepertinya sahabatnya sedang dalam masalah. Naruto dapat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari Kiba. Aura-aura semacam anak rubah yang ditinggal mati induknya, atau tersesat dari kawanannya. Sebaiknya setelah ini Naruto mendatangi Kiba. Beberapa detik, telinga Naruto menangkap suara langkah kaki ringan yang terburu-buru, lalu menjauh pergi dan ditutup dengan suara pintu berdebam yang ditutup. Tebak Naruto, Ino pergi.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?" Naruto kembali fokus pada Sakura. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Naruto dengan sebal. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Lupakan!" Sakura menarik kasar tangan Naruto dari telinganya dan berbalik, memunggungi Naruto.

"Sakura- _chaaan_!" rajuk Naruto. "Jangan ngambek."

"Bodoh. Mati saja sana."

Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura.

Sakura bersikeras memunggungi Naruto, tak peduli. Bisa-bisanya saat Sakura bicara semanis itu, dengan wajah merona karena menahan malu, Naruto justru entah pikirannya menjelajah ke mana. Kesal, Sakura memunggunginya. Ia dapat merasakan Naruto memangkukan dagunya di lengan Sakura, memohon gadis itu agar tak marah. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sakura, memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Satu kaki Naruto ia lingkarkan di kaki Sakura, memenjara gadis berambut sebahu itu. Naruto bergerak, memeluk Sakura hingga ia akhirnya memeluk Sakura bak guling pribadinya, membiarkan Sakura mengerang sebal karena ditindih.

Model pirang itu kemudian menggelirik perut Sakura sembari sibuk mengucapkan ' _gomen_ ' tepat di daun telinga Sakura.

"Nar—"

Naruto tertawa.

Sakura langsung sontak berbalik dan memukul bahu Naruto dengan keras. "Bodoh! _Baka_! _Baka_ -Naruto!" Pipi Sakura menggembung bulat.

Naruto membungkuk di atas tubuh Sakura. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang merah padam; antara sebal, kehabisan napas karena tertawa, atau—Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Sakura sepersekian detik.

Sakura mengulurkan satu tangannya, membelai bibir pemuda yang baru saja mampir mencuri ciumannya. Beberapa detik, Sakura melewatkan waktu untuk menekuri wajah Naruto. Gadis itu lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Sejenak, bibirnya kembali merasakan sensasi yang sama. Kecupan yang berulang-ulang bak hujan. Dan deburan napas Naruto yang membentur kulit hidung dan dagunya. Sakura tersenyum geli. Gadis itu lalu membalas semua hujan kecupan dari Naruto. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat, membuat Sakura merasa punggungnya tertarik ke atas melawan gravitasi bumi.

Sakura mendesah rendah.

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Pemuda di atas tubuhnya itu memiringkan wajahnya. Ujung hidungnya bergerak-gerak. Seperti membaui sesuatu. Sakura mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, terutama ketika Naruto bergerak menjauhi wajahnya. "Ada ap—"

Naruto menarik selimut yang membungkus Sakura, mencari bau sesuatu yang mengganggu hidungnya. Pemuda itu berhenti bergerak ketika wajahnya tepat menghadap perut Sakura. "Aku mencium bau sesuatu."

"Hah?" Sakura berusaha bangkit.

Naruto memegang panggul Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bau ap—Naruto!" pekik Sakura kencang.

Otomatis lutut Sakura naik dan menendang tulang bahu Naruto dengan keras begitu mulut pemuda itu hampir menempel di pangkal pahanya. Gadis itu bergerak mundur, duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan mata hijau yang membulat sempurna.

Sementara Naruto sendiri sudah duduk di ujung ranjang, sesekali mengelus bahunya yang kena tendang. Wajah pemuda itu polos dan matanya berkedip-kedip memandangi Sakura. "Sepertinya bagian bawah pakaian tidurmu basah, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura menggigiti bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa baunya aneh?" Naruto merangkak mendekat pada Sakura. Hidungnya kembali bergerak-gerak.

"S-stop!" Sakura menghadang Naruto untuk maju dengan tangannya.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan kiri dan mendadak gelisah. "Kenapa mendadak rasanya panas sekali, ya." Pemuda itu lehernya mulai mengalirkan keringat. Napasnya memburu. Melirik Sakura sekali lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"K-kenapa melihatiku beg—begitu?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak sedang lapar. Tapi kenapa aku ingin sekali menyerangmu, Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebaiknya aku tanya Karin- _nee_ nanti." Pemuda itu turun dari ranjang. "Aku mau keluar dulu, ya. Nanti pakaianmu dari apartemen akan kuambilkan."

Sakura terpekur di tempat. Perutnya bergejolak. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Tapi melihat kepolosan Naruto membuat Sakura linglung. _Kenapa aku ingin sekali menyerangmu?_ Di kaum manusia rubah, _terangsang_ itu disebut apa?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino mengembuskan napas keras begitu ia keluar dari halaman area gedung _condominium_ bertingkat tinggi yang beberapa waktu terakhir ia tempati. Gadis itu melangkah pergi tanpa berpikir lagi. Ketika pandangan matanya berbayang karena air mata, ia langsung mengusapnya dengan keras. Tahu-tahu langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah halte, setelah hampir setengah jam ia habiskan untuk berjalan cepat.

Langit jingga karena senja berubah gelap, dan lampu-lampu bangunan tinggi mulai berkilauan. Ino memandangi sepasang sepatunya. Kakinya terasa sakit. Harus ke mana ia sekarang?

Ah, iya. Ino harus menemui Mei.

Sebuah bus berhenti dan beberapa orang berbondong-bondong keluar masuk. Begitu lalu lalang orang menyingkir, Ino yang berdiri di depan pintunya terdiam. Beberapa orang di dalam bus menengok ke jendela, menatap Ino. Namun gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan menangkup wajahnya. Ia mundur selangkah, urung naik bus dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suara tangisannya melengking, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Namun Ino tak peduli. Ia menangis sampai puas.

Baru kali ini Ino tahu, kesal bisa membuatnya menangis sampai sebodoh ini.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sai sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas jadwal di mejanya ketika bel apartemen yang ditinggalinya berbunyi. Apartemen tempat Sai tinggal tidaklah besar, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan _condominium_ Naruto, meski tak sebobrok apartemen milik Sakura. Tempat itu lebih sederhana seperti jenis apartemen-apartemen studio di Amerika. Ada banyak barang di sana. Ruang tamunya dikelilingi dua sofa panjang dan tidak ada meja makan. Sai biasanya makan di meja konter dapur atau sofa panjang itu. Apartemennya hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur. Satunya dulu, ia fungsikan untuk tempat artisnya jika ingin kabur dari serangan wartawan media misalnya. Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, kamar itu diubah menjadi gudang penyimpanan barang-barang milik Sai. Dan TV yang awalnya ada di dekat sofa depan, berpindah ke dalam satu-satunya kamar yang ditinggali Sai.

"Kau punya tamu?"

Sai termenung sebentar. Ia letakkan pena di tangannya, teringat tadi ia memberikan alamatnya pada seseorang. "Ah, biar kubuka sendiri pintunya. Bukannya kau mau pergi?"

Sasuke berjalan santai sembari mengunyah buah tomat ceri yang ia ambil dari kulkas. Pemuda itu sudah memakai kemeja denim yang rapi. Ia melirik Sai sebentar lalu melengos ke arah pintu. "Ya, aku memang ada rencana pergi." Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen Sai—sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau yang memencet bel adalah orang agensi, atau yang lebih buruk—wartawan.

"Sai, ak—eh?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya melihat gadis di depannya. Rambutnya lusuh, wajahnya sembab dan suaranya terdengar sangat parau. Mata beriris birunya bengkak dan bibirnya menebal seperti lama menangis.

"Oh, Ino," Sai muncul dari balik punggung Sasuke, "kenapa wajahmu?"

Ino berkedip-kedip. Masih kaku seolah baru saja melihat malaikat kematian. "U-Uc-Uchiha … Sas-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Masuklah. Sasuke baru akan pergi."

"Tidak jadi," jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu melirik pada Sai dan berbalik masuk lagi.

"Kenapa?" Sai mengerutkan alisnya. "Hei, Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil melengos ke dapur.

Ino melongok, matanya masih menempel mengikuti sosok punggung Sasuke. "Dia benar-benar p-pianis Sasuke itu?"

"Iya. Pianis paling menyebalkan di dunia."

"Kautahu aku bisa mendengarmu dari sini." Suara Sasuke menggema dari dapur.

Ino menelan ludah. Wajah Ino memang sudah berantakan. Bukannya menemui Mei, ia malah menemui Sai, mengirim pesan menanyakan alamat Sai dan langsung saja meluncur ke tempat itu tanpa banyak berpikir. Satu-satunya yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah, Ino butuh _manusia_ lain untuk mendengar keluhannya sekarang.

Naruto sempat bilang, ' _Sai juga manusia. Apa kaukira dia seperti kami?'_

' _Dia memilih tinggal? Untuk siapa?'_

' _Nanti kau juga lama-lama tahu._ '

Wajah pucat Ino pucat lagi. Apa Uchiha Sasuke itu manusia? Atau malah seperti Naruto dan Kiba? Gadis itu menelan ludah. Kepalanya masih sulit berpikir. Melihat orang yang terkenalnya luar biasa di Jepang, ternyata beberapa waktu yang lalu membuka pintu untuknya.

"Hei, Ino? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino yang melamun. "Mau masuk?"

"T-tidak, kurasa tidak." Dan lagi, ternyata sifat Uchiha Sasuke tidak ramah.

Sai mengerutkan alisnya. Sedikit heran namun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Err, Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak."

Entah kenapa jawaban itu melegakan Ino, namun gadis itu tak puas.

"Kadang-kadang saja dia datang menginap. Apartemen ini seperti tempat kabur untuk Sasuke."

Ino mengangguk-angguk, memaksa dirinya sendiri paham.

"Dan artis lain, kadang, dulu," imbuh Sai.

"Apa ide buruk aku mampir ke sini?"

"Tidak juga. Biarkan saja Sasuke. Abaikan saja."

"Ehm." Suara dehaman terdengar dari belakang Sai. Ada Sasuke yang menenggak isi kaleng _diet-coke_ berjalan santai ke arah sofa.

Mata Ino mengerjap. "Sepertinya, lain kali saja aku ke … sini."

Sai tersenyum. Pemuda itu bergerak maju, menjauh dari pintu di belakangnya, menutupnya. "Terserah padamu. Tapi sebelum kau pergi, karena sudah jauh-jauh kemari, ayo kutraktir makan di kedai langgananku di dekat sini. Cumi bakar, _yakitori_ , dan sake, mau?"

Ino melongo.

"Biasanya cocok untuk mengatasi patah hati."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada masalah dengan Kiba?"

Ino mengunyah sate ayamnya dengan malas-malasan. Bahunya lemas dan kepalanya sering tertunduk. Sai mentraktirnya makan malam dan pemuda itu bersikap baik sekali padanya. Kenapa dulu Ino tidak jatuh cinta ke Sai saja, sih? "Tentu saja kelihatan sekali kalau Kiba yang bisa membuatmu kacau begini." Sai tersenyum simpul.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi itu, apa dia … manusia?"

Sai tertegun sesaat, sebelum akhirnya pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu tersenyum. "Aku dapat info dari Hatake Kakashi kalau Kiba dan Naruto terlibat keributan karena manusia, lebih tepatnya, gadis. Meski Kakashi tidak menyebut nama, aku menebak itu kau, ya? Jadi sekarang kautahu rahasia mereka?"

"Sakura, lebih tepatnya."

"Aah. Ya."

"Jadi, Uchih—"

"Panggil Sasuke saja kalau sedang bicara denganku."

"Aku bahkan tidak akrab dengannya," jawab Ino sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bumbu sate yang dimakannya belepotan di sekeliling belah bibirnya.

"Kalau hanya menyebut Uchiha, nanti aku terpikir Uchiha Itachi."

 _Siapa lagi itu_? Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Sepertinya kau kenal dekat dengan Uchiha."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Err—" Kenapa Ino jadi membahas Uchiha? "Sai, Naruto memang bilang kau adalah manusia yang memilih _tinggal_. Siapa pasanganmu? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau dekat perempuan mana pun? Rubah betin—maksudku yang perempuan, ada?"

"Memangnya Naruto bilang aku mendampingi rubah betina?"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah ketemu Karin?"

 _Siapa lagi itu?_

Sai tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kebingungan Ino yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Satu-satunya rubah betina yang ada di sekitar sini. Mungkin ada, tapi aku hanya kenal nama-nama yang ada di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke saja," jelas Sai tenang sembari mengangkat cangkir sakenya. "Bagaimana kautahu kalau Sasuke juga manusia rubah?"

"Eh?"

Sai mengerutkan alisnya. "Eh?"

"Eh? SASUKE JUGA?"

Sai menepuk dahinya dan tertawa. Ditatapnya Ino yang langsung menutup mulutnya, tak ingin menarik perhatian pengunjung kedai yang lain. "Ah, justru aku yang mendadak bodoh. Tinggal di apartemen dari kemarin memang menurunkan intelegensiku, kau belum tahu rupanya," gumamnya sendirian. "Semua info tentang manusia rubah juga tidak akan kaudengar lagi tergantung keputusanmu. Kiba atau Naruto sudah memberi kalian pilihan, kan?"

Ino meraih gelas sake dan meminumnya sampai tiga cangkir.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu."

"Sebenarnya," Ino terdiam sebentar karena cegukan, "kenapa kau memilih tinggal?"

Sai tersenyum. Harus dari mana dia bicara?

"Sai?"

"Kiba bilang apa padamu?"

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Dia—dia menyuruhku pergi!"

"Pantas saja kau sekalut ini." Sai meneguk isi cangkirnya pelan-pelan. "Kiba sudah dewasa rupanya."

"Apa?" Ino memicingkan matanya.

"Tinggal atau pergi, kedua-duanya bukan hanya pilihan sulit untukmu, Ino. Itu juga menjadi pilihan tersulit bagi Kiba. Kau harus tahu itu. Kiba tahu betapa terkutuknya lahir menjadi manusia setengah monster. Berada di sampingnya juga akan menyusahkanmu. Kebahagiaan, meski kalian saling mencintai pun, tidak akan selalu bersinar."

"Jadi, kenapa … kenapa kau tinggal kalau begitu?"

"Aku menyalahkan Sasuke untuk itu."

"Hah?"

"Tinggal lah di sisi Kiba kalau kau memang merasa bahwa Kiba adalah duniamu." Sai tersenyum. "Sama seperti bagaimana Sasuke menjadi orang yang membuatku tetap hidup."

Mata Ino melebar sempurna.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kakashi?"

Kiba melirik pintu kamarnya sebentar. Ada Naruto berdiri di sana.

Naruto tahu sejak dulu bahwa kamar Ino selalu berantakan. Tapi sahabat pirangnya itu tak pernah menyangka kalau kamar Kiba bisa separah ini. Semuanya tidak pada tempatnya. Bukan, bukan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Ini pasti efek kemarahannya pada Ino. Pasti soal Ino.

"Apa yang Sakura pilih?"

"Dia belum memberiku keputusan yang gamblang."

Kiba menghela napas panjang. "Aku memberi kemudahan untuk Ino, agar dia pergi saja."

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Ino sendiri yang memilih?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah menuju jendela kamar Kiba. Sebuah buku yang tergeletak asal—setengah halamannya terbuka—menarik perhatian mata Naruto. Sampul cokelatnya lusuh. Naruto memungutnya dan ia bisa merasakan Kiba memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Apa kau takut kalau dia sendiri yang bilang dia pergi?"

Kiba bergeming.

"Kau melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

"Mungkin."

"Dan menyakiti Ino."

Kiba mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau sedang terbuai, Naruto." Kiba mendesis emosi. "Kau merasa dibuai oleh perasaanmu sendiri sampai lupa bahwa Sakura bisa membuangmu, meninggalkanmu kapan saja."

Kalimat Kiba membuat tangan Naruto terkepal. Buku yang digenggamnya terlipat karena tercengkeram kuat.

"Apa menurutmu manusia bisa menyandingi kita? Kau bercanda!"

"Kib—"

Kiba bangkit dari ranjangnya, mendatangi Naruto, berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Apa kau menolak membayangkan, kalau Sakura memilih tinggal di sisimu, lalu kau akan melihat Sakura menua, sementara kau tetap abadi, hanya untuk melihatnya mati!?"

Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya, meninju wajah Kiba dalam sekali pukulan, menjatuhkan pemuda Inuzuka itu dalam satu kejap.

Kiba tersungkur. Ia mendongak melirik Naruto tapi tak berniat membalas.

Pemilik mata biru itu pun sebenarnya tahu ucapan Kiba benar.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin kau membunuh orang seperti Kimimaro. Setidaknya, dia sadar kutukan di ras kita harusnya dihancurkan. Bagaimana pun caranya. Dia lebih waras dari kita semua."

Naruto bungkam.

"Aku memang meminta Ino pergi. Karena sekarang atau enam puluh tahun lagi, intinya kita akan sama-sama ditinggalkan."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mendengus. Mencernanya baik-baik, memang bukannya Naruto tak mengetahui hal itu. "Benar. Kau benar. Aku memang terbuai. Tapi bukankah kita memang biasa ditinggalkan?"

Kiba terdiam.

"Sakura atau Ino pasti meninggalkan kita, sekarang, atau pun di masa depan karena usia tua. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membedakanku dan kau, Kiba." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tak masalah aku akan terluka seperti apa, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan Sakura merasa disakiti. Sedikit pun tidak."

Kiba membuang muka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Sakura menangis seperti kau membuat Ino menangis."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Naruto?"

Sakura melongok di pintu kamar Naruto. Ditatapnya pemilik mata safir itu melangkah keluar dari kamar Kiba dengan membanting pintunya keras. Ekspresi Naruto menyisakan sedikit sisa kemarahan, namun senyum cerah kembali tercetak begitu pemuda itu mendengar panggilan namanya mengudara. "Aku sudah mengambilkan beberapa setel pakaianmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ada apa dengan Kiba?"

"Bersikap keras kepala."

"Bukankah kau juga keras kepala?" Sakura tertawa kecil dan mendongak menatap Naruto. "Buku apa itu yang kaubawa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya berat. "Kiba sedang kalut. Aku tahu, menjadi manusia rubah memang menyedihkan. Tapi ini bahkan bukan pilihan yang dapat kami pilih ketika kami dilahirkan."

Sakura meraih sampul buku di tangan Naruto.

"Tapi Kiba mencoba menciptakan sebuah pilihan."

Buku catatan lusuh itu memiliki judul, ' _Bagaimana Menjadi Manusia_.'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(04022016)_

 _Chapter 18 selesaaaai. Baru kemarin selesai chapter 17, sekarang chapter 18 done. Sebenarnya sehari satu chapter itu bisa, disambi kerja *eh*_

 _Tapi kadang kesibukan yang ngebikin FF ini terbengkalai lama, bahkan bisa berminggu-minggu tidak tersentuh. Semoga pembaca terhibur. SasuSai-nya tidak menerima kritikan dari anti-fujo. Toh, mereka tidak terlalu eksplisit dan mengganggu mata. Kalau bukan taste kalian, boleh banget kok di-skip._

 _Update notes (20012018)_

 _Wkwkwkk, makasih untuk semua yang sudah review, yang mendukung kibaino juga, thanks juga untuk Saran kritiknya. Thanks untuk yang masih bertahan menanti narusaku. Rasanya entah di chapter berapa masih ada kibaino, resolusi bagaimana mereka saling menerima otomatis gak bisa daku hapus tiba-tiba kan? Harap bersabar menanti angst (?) nya NS._

 _Arc kerajaan akan segera dimulai dan peran para manusia rubah akan segera bermunculan. Oh iya, dulu ada yang review atas Sora salah ketik jadi Shino wkwkwkkwk, thanks koreksinyaaa. Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review yaa, selalu dinanti bangettt!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	19. Chapter 19

" _I believe we are only fated to do the things we'd choose,_

 _And I choose you; in a_ _ **hundred lifetimes**_ _, in a_ _ **hundred worlds**_ _, in_ _ **any version of reality**_ _,_

 _ **I'd choose you."**_

 _Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Hatake Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan kerja Karin, dan melihat Naruto sudah menunggu di salah satu kursinya. Kakashi pikir, Naruto tidak mau menemuinya apalagi meski Kiba tidak menyebut nama manusia yang terlibat dalam rencana busuk Kimimaro, tapi Kakashi sudah bisa menebak pasti itu Haruno Sakura. Di lini masa sekarang, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat pewaris tahta satu itu kehilangan kendali?

"Heh, Naruto?" Karin juga sepertinya tak menyangka atas kedatangan Naruto.

"Aku mau konsultasi."

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik juga menjadi manusia seperti Kiba."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sedetik lalu menghela napas. Ternyata benar Kiba punya niatan seperti itu. "Buku yang dibawa Kiba pulang kemarin, darimu?"

Kakashi membenahi masker wajahnya. "Buku itu tidak berguna untuk Kiba kecuali kalau Kiba ingin mati. Karena tidak mungkin, makanya Karin tidak keberatan meminjamkan buku itu untuk Kiba."

Karin tertawa. "Aku membawa banyak buku dari gunung sebelum kita ke Tokyo."

"Memangnya kau tertarik jadi manusia?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak, justru buku itu berguna untuk yang lain. Kiba misalnya. Berguna untuk menyadarkan kegilaannya yang sesaat."

Naruto mendengus. "Dia sudah cukup berantakan."

Karin dan Kakashi terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang tertulis di buku?" tanya Naruto tenang—meski raut wajahnya berubah datar, mengindikasikan bahwa pertanyaannya bukan candaan. "Bukankah kalian harus bertanggungjawab?"

"Bertanggungjawab?" Kakashi berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya lebar. "Kurasa tidak. Menyesal mungkin iya."

Karin tersenyum. "Meski bodoh, itu membuktikan bahwa perasaan cinta terhadap manusia yang dirasakan Kiba lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Kebodohan yang mungkin … tulus."

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 19**

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau ke sini mau apa?" Karin mulai tak senang dengan Naruto yang mendadak berdiri di samping kursinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama lima menit terakhir. Awalnya Karin mengabaikannya, meski sejujurnya ia mulai tak nyaman dengan Naruto yang memandanginya intens namun tak terlihat akan bicara apa pun. Karin menyingkirkan rasa tak nyamannya sembari menyesap isi cangkir kopinya. Tapi bahkan meski kopinya sudah habis, Naruto tetap bergeming. Tidak mungkin Naruto sedang meditasi, kan?

Karin melirik Kakashi yang menyibukkan diri dengan mengecek beberapa map pasien, membantu pekerjaan Karin.

Sebenarnya, Kakashi hampir tidak memiliki pekerjaan di sini. Lelaki itu adalah pengawal kerajaan. Ia hanya diikutkan ke Tokyo karena permintaan keluarga raja. Karena Naruto tak senang, Kakashi memilih menjadi _bodyguard_ Karin. Di rumah sakit, orang-orang melihat Kakashi sebagai perawat rumah sakit. Meski ada beberapa yang mengira Kakashi adalah supir pribadi Karin. Kalau untuk urusan uang, Kakashi tak berminat terjun ke dunia keartisan seperti Naruto, Kiba, ataupun Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih menanam saham di beberapa perusahaan besar dan mengecek urusan sahamnya sesekali saja.

Kakashi melirik Karin yang memasang mata memicing-micing di balik kacamata beningnya. Lelaki itu lalu melirik Naruto. Menutup mapnya, Kakashi mendekat ke meja. "Hei, Naruto. Kau sedang apa?"

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kenapa menemuiku?"

Naruto mendengus. Dulu, kalau ia tak memberi kabar, Kakashi atau Karin bisa tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto. Tapi lihat sekarang, jika ia datang mengunjungi Karin, sepupunya itu melihatnya seolah Naruto sedang mengganggu pengantin baru. _Ck_. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, memutar sandaran kursi Karin, meminta perempuan itu berdiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Berdiri saja."

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya.

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendongak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Setengah menit berlalu, Karin akhirnya bangkit berdiri sembari mendengus keras, masih tak paham. Namun mata perempuan itu mendadak membulat sempurna melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Sepupu pirangnya itu mendadak berjongkok, tepat di depan rok Karin. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak, mengendus sesuatu.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan!" Karin memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras. Perempuan mundur beberapa langkah lalu memutar meja, mendadak berpindah posisi ke belakang Kakashi. "Kau gila, ya!" seru Karin kesetanan. Wajahnya merah padam karena ulah Naruto. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya di depan area kewanitaan Karin dan mengendusnya tanpa dosa?

"Tidak bau apa-apa," gumam Naruto sendirian.

"T-tentu saja! Kaupikir aku bau apa, hah!" Karin menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Kakashi mendadak tertawa. Suara Karin yang melengking di balik punggungnya sendiri juga wajah polos Naruto membuat lelaki itu tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pukulan keras bersarang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu, hah!"

Kakashi mengelus ubun-ubunnya. " _Gomen_ , Karin."

Karin membuang mukanya.

"Naruto, kau mengharap Karin mengeluarkan bau apa?"

"Apa tidak semua perempuan mengeluarkan bau-bauan yang bisa membuat kaum kita ingin menyerang meski tidak lapar?"

"Sakura?"

"Heh?" Naruto menatap Kakashi benar-benar.

Namun Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. "Apa yang kaulakukan sampai dia mendadak mengeluarkan bau-bauan yang katamu membuatmu ingin menyerang Sakura?"

"Kapan aku bilang itu Sakura?" sangkal Naruto.

" _Sssh!_ Diam kalian berdua! Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang!"

Naruto melongo.

Karin menggeram lagi. "Keluar kalau tidak ingin aku membunuh kalian!"

"Aneh, kenapa kau marah sekali, sih?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Kau hanya boleh melakukannya kalau kau ada niat _mating_ dengan betinamu saja. Selebihnya, tidak boleh." Kakashi melengang santai menuju pintu.

" _Mat_ —" Mata Naruto melebar.

Dalam sepersekian detik, rona merah di wajah Karin menular ke wajah Naruto.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Naruto ke depan rumah sakit, menemani pemuda itu menuju taksi yang berjejer di halaman depan rumah sakit. Ketika Naruto melirik Kakashi, ia tak melihat gurat tawa seperti saat di dalam ruangan tadi. Meski Kakashi selalu mengenakan topeng, Naruto sudah bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu hanya dari tatap matanya. Dan yang sekarang Naruto lihat adalah ekspresi serius, atau mungkin sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana Karin?"

Kakashi menoleh. "Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kau akan tetap di sini?"

"Maksudmu di Tokyo?"

"Aku sudah menolak untuk kaujaga. Begitu juga kurasa Karin bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak melihat Karin keberatan dengan keberadaanku."

Naruto mendesis pelan. "Tentu saja, kau jadi supir pribadinya." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada salah satu mobil taksi, memberi isyarat bahwa ia mau naik. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Sebagai orang yang mengenalmu sejak kau masih kecil, akan sangat jahat jika aku mengatakan aku ingin kau menjauh dari Sakura," ungkap Kakashi tiba-tiba. "Tapi, dalam posisi sebagai pengawal keluargamu, aku harus mengatakannya."

Naruto terdiam.

"Jauhi dia kalau kau tidak ingin Sakura mati."

"Aku pasti tak akan membiarkan Sakura mati."

Kakashi menggeleng pelan. "Kau harus sadar bahwa meski kau punya—apa yang manusia biasa sebut? Cinta? Tapi kenyataannya di mata peraturan, kau hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Kimimaro."

Napas Naruto mendadak mendebur keras.

"Kalian sama-sama melibatkan manusia."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu bahwa kalimat Kakashi sama sekali tak salah. "Aku … akan menanggung pelanggaran itu sendirian tanpa menyebut-nyebut namamu. Kau tidak akan dianggap lalai."

Kakashi tak merespons. Ia dan Naruto sama-sama tahu bukan itu intensi Kakashi.

"Cukup sampai di situ saja kau mengingatkanku." Dengan kalimat itu, Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang tak lagi bicara. Lelaki bermasker itu tampak memejamkan matanya beberapa saat lalu menghela napas panjang. Jika bicara pada Naruto hasilnya gagal, ia masih punya rencana cadangan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino memang mengatakan pada Sai bahwa sebenarnya sebelum menuju apartemen pemuda itu kemarin, seharusnya ia menemui Mei. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa siang ini, ketika Ino meminta reschedule pertemuan dengan Mei, ia juga menemukan Sai di gedung yang sama. Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, ada Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya.

Pemuda beriris mata merah itu menyembunyikan bongkahan warna indah itu di balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sai yang terlihat berdandan lebih kasual dibanding hari-hari biasanya.

Kemunculan Sasuke di gedung yang sama benar-benar membuat heboh banyak pegawai perempuan.

"Sai?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Tidak mungkin Sai datang ke tempat ini karena Ino bilang ia mau menemui Mei, kan? "Ehmm, kau dengan Uchiha? Kau memanajeri Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sai tersenyum simpul. "Manajer dia kebetulan sedang sakit."

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan langsung bergerak ke salah satu ruangan yang Ino kenali sebagai ruang kerja Mei.

"Ayo ikut masuk sekalian."

Ino menggeleng kaget. "Ah! Oh, jadwalku masih sepuluh menit lagi. Aku yang datang terlalu awal."

Bagai tak mendengar jawaban Ino, pemuda itu merunduk untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Ino, menggiring gadis itu untuk ikut menemui Mei. Mulut Ino menganga tipis dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membesar. Begitu melewati pintu, Ino melihat Mei yang tadinya baru selesai menyapa Sasuke, menoleh padanya dan Sai.

"Oh, kau datang?" Mei membuka lacinya, mencari map portofolio Ino. "Kukira kau akan minta pengunduran jadwal bertemu denganku lagi."

Wajah Ino memerah karena tak enak hati. Gadis itu buru-buru membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Kemarin Ino ada perlu denganku, harap bisa kaumaklumi."

Ino sontak menoleh pada Sai, kaget. Namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah tersenyum lebar. Ino melirik Sasuke. Mata pemuda itu tak membalas tatapan Ino, namun justru melirik ke bawa—Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke: genggaman Sai di pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu langsung buru-buru menarik tangannya dan tersenyum tak enak.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Mei.

"Kemarin aku berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk memakai agensimu."

Ino hanya bisa menoleh ke sana kemari, semakin yakin bahwa keputusan ikut masuk ke ruangan benar-benar bukan ide bagus.

"Poster promo konser amal musim panas nanti akan memakai salah satu modelmu."

"Bagus sekali!" Mei bertepuk tangan sendiri dan mengerlingkan matanya manja pada Sasuke.

"Boleh aku _request_ Yamanaka Ino sebagai modelnya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

Ino dan Mei sontak kaget bebarengan.

"A-aku?" Ino menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, bingung.

Mei menoleh pada Sasuke yang tetap tanpa ekspresi. Satu-satunya yang selalu ditatap oleh Sasuke hanyalah wajah Sai yang begitu ramah dan terus berbicara. Wajah Sasuke yang didominasi ekspresi dingin selalu terlihat berubah-ubah—matanya menyipit, sampai kadang bibirnya mendecak. Kelihatannya ia sebal pada Sai.

Ino melongo. Bukannya artis setenar Sasuke lebih punya kendali ketimbang manajer? Dan apa-apaan ide Sai itu!

"Bukankah wajahnya sangat cocok untuk mencerminkan musim panas?" Sai menunjuk Ino dan menjentikkan jemarinya. "Mata sebiru langit, rambut seperti matahari. Proses pemotretannya punya konsep padang rumput, piano, Ino duduk di atas _grandpiano_ -nya, atau bisa dipindah ke kebun semangka."

"Idenya bagus," jawab Mei. "Tapi kautahu untuk memilih model, meski klien _request_ , kami tetap harus membicarakannya dulu? Dan lagi, Yamanaka- _san_ belum resmi menjadi model di sini."

Ino langsung menatap Mei dengan tatapan tak enak hati lagi.

"Meski ini permintaan Kiba."

Ino membatu mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan … Sasuke akan menunggu jawabanmu. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendecak, berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Sai tertawa pelan dan pamit mengikuti Sasuke sebentar. "Aku akan kembali. Kalian bicarakanlah urusan kalian." Sai sempat menepuk bahu Ino sebelum pergi. Ia tahu Ino mendengar nama Kiba disebut tadi. Tapi memang meski dulu Kiba melarang Sai memberitahu soal portofolio Ino, tapi Ino berhak tahu bahwa Kiba telah melakukan banyak hal untuk kepentingan Ino. Gadis itu perlu tahu bahwa Kiba layak untuk menjadi satu-satunya dunia bagi Ino.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

Sai mendekat pada Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat kaca jendela gedung, memandangi pemandangan Tokyo dari sana. Pemuda itu membelakangi Sai, menyuguhi Sai dengan punggung lebarnya. Sai berhenti melangkah tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Rencana?"

"Kau tertarik dengan gadis itu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sai tertawa kecil. "Apa aku kelihatan tertarik pada Ino?"

"Bukan urusanku juga."

"Benarkah bukan urusanmu?" tawar Sai. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Sai tertawa kecil lagi. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang soal manusia yang dekat dengan Kiba?"

"Bukannya waktu itu kaubilang namanya seperti tanaman? Sakura?"

"Itu yang dekat dengan Naruto."

" _Dobe_?" Sasuke berbalik, menoleh pada Sai.

Sai mendesis pelan. "Apa kau tak pernah benar-benar mendengar cerita dariku selama ini?"

"Susah berkonsentrasi kalau melihatm—"

"Ah, diamlah." Sai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn."

Sai tak lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Jadi, kau punya rencana apa sebenarnya? Kenapa melibatkanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan pada Kiba diam-diam, bahwa Ino tidak akan pernah pergi dari sekitarnya." Sai menyeringai tipis. "Bukankah menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menyiksanya sedikit?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau apa yang kupertaruhkan selama ini kalah, Ino akan memilih pergi dari Kiba. Kiba sendiri terlalu pengecut. Melihat Kiba tersiksa dengan kehadiran Ino di dunia model sementara Ino melupakannya karena ramuan Fukasaku, bukankah itu terdengar seperti pertunjukan Romeo Juliet modern yang menarik?"

"Kauyakin Kiba sangat menyukai Yamanaka itu? Kauyakin kalau gadis itu hilang ingatan tentang Kiba, Kiba akan tersiksa?"

Mata Sai memicing. "Mau coba melihat dirimu sendiri kalau aku yang meminum ramuannya?" Sai mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kacamata hitam Sasuke yang bertengger di kerah pemuda Uchiha itu dan memasangkannya kembali ke mata Sasuke. "Pakai kacamatamu. Kau membuat banyak manusia mudah sekali jatuh cinta."

Sasuke mendecak. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis. "Sepertimu?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Senang melihatmu. Kauyakin sudah baik-baik saja?"

Sakura meletakkan kaleng sarden instannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. Meski Naruto memintanya untuk beristirahat, tapi ia butuh keluar dari tempat tinggal Naruto untuk menghirup udara kota Tokyo. Dan lagi, ia kangen Lee dan Tenten! "Awal minggu aku kembali kerja, kok."

"Yakin diperbolehkan pacarmu itu?" Tenten mendesis, berpura-pura ngambek karena kehilangan rekan kerjanya, tapi kemudian menyenggol-nyenggol pinggang Sakura, menggoda gadis itu. "Kau sekarang tinggal dengannya, kan? Kalian sudah melakukan _itu_?"

Sakura mencubit pipi Tenten keras-keras.

"Aku iri sekali kau bisa pacaran dengan orang terkenal. Agak tak menyangka kalau dia yang pernah dulu ke sini itu."

Diam-diam, Haruno Sakura menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat, menahan senyum. Jangankan Tenten, ia yang mengalaminya sendiri saja rasanya tak percaya. Gadis itu lalu bergerak ke arah konter kasir, ada Lee yang berjaga dan memberinya senyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam, kemarin Ino- _chan_ ke sini, sekarang kau."

Tenten berdeham keras.

"Bercanda, aku cuma bercanda," koreksi Lee. "Tapi aku memang senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Aku hampir mau memukul pacarmu waktu dia bilang kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa ke mana-mana," celoteh Lee berapi-api, "aku bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan Tenten kena flu sekalipun."

Di belakang punggung Sakura, Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum gadis itu bergerak ke mesin pengisi kopi, mengeceknya.

"Ino ke sini kemarin?" Sakura mengingat pesan yang ditinggalkan Ino. Sahabatnya itu tidak kembali ke _condominium_ sedari kemarin. Ia hanya mengabari Sakura bahwa Ino baik-baik saja, jadi Sakura tak perlu mencarinya.

Lee mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, ya, kalau kau tanya kemarin Pirang itu belanja apa, Lee pasti hapal," seru Tenten. "Eh, orang itu siapa, ya?" gerutu Tenten. "Sepertinya dari tadi di depan." Gadis itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam minimarket. Tak ada pengunjung lain selain Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Tenten tertawa tak enak, mencoba bercanda meski suaranya terdengar aneh. "Ada pria tampan di luar. Kau punya penguntit baru, ya?"

Sakura bergerak ke arah pintu—mencari sosok yang dikatakan Tenten. Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa. "Mana?" Sakura menelan ludah. Tak ada siapa-siapa di luar minimarket.

"Eh?" Tenten tertegun. "Kok hilang. Tadi a-ada, kok! Bersandar di tiang yang itu," tunjuknya dengan yakin.

Sakura menoleh pada Tenten segera. Sakura bukannya tak percaya. Justru Sakura sangat percaya pada ucapan Tenten—ekspresi gadis itu terlihat serius sekaligus bingung. Sakura menelan ludah lagi. Satu hal yang membuatnya merasa tak enak sedari tadi. _Ia memang merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya._

Aneh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(11022016)_

 _Awawaaw! SasuSai-nya! Iya, saya ada darah fujo tapi tidak kental dan gak sampe level yang mpreg n hard yaoi. Jadi nikmati saja pair ini. Kurang sreg, anggap saja bromance, yaa? Multipair memang keahlian Night Seiran, bwahahahaha! Semoga tidak lama lagi sudah tamat ya!_

 _Adding notes,_

 _(20012018) Haihai, seneng banget masih banyak yang menanti kelanjutan cerita ini meski banyak kontroversi pairingnya hahahaa! Thanks banget untuk yang masih bertahan baca meski ada beberapa pair yang bikin gak sreg, hihihi. Maaf banget Rabu lupa update karena keasikan nonton drama koreya (eh), jadi sekalian aja Sabtu. Sorry untuk semua dan terima kasih atas review-review apresiasinya. Terima kasih untuk sebagian besar reviewer yang masih sangat pengertian dan menghargai keputusan pair dalam cerita ini._

 _Nah, ada sedikit yang mau saya jelaskan kepada salah seorang Guest Reviewer (yang mungkin banyak dari kalian juga punya unek-unek yang sama), yang mana sangat menyayangkan keputusan saya yang enggan memasukkan Hyuuga Hinata di FF mana pun atas alasan personal saya yang kecewa dengan Canon-nya. Kenapa saya tidak memasukkan Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa saya tidak menghargai keputusan MK? Kenapa Sasuke masih ada tapi Hinata di-blacklist?_

 _1\. Pertanyaan balik saya, apakah saya berkewajiban memasukkan semua character_ _ **canon**_ _dalam FF_ _ **AU**_ _saya?_

 _2\. Harap diingat bahwa cerita ini murni AU dan sebenarnya tidak haram bagi saya untuk memasukkan hanya NaruSaku sementara semuanya OC bikinan saya, kan? Misal, saya masukin nama Seung-Ho, Seung-Gi, Soo-bin, Do-Hwan (eh malah koreya)_

 _3\. Cerita ini tidak dipengaruhi pair Canon apapun, jadi KakaKarin, SasuSai, semuanya adalah murni keputusan cerita AU ini_

 _4\. Terakhir, cara menghargai keputusan MK yang mengcanonkan SasuSaku dan NaruHina, bagi saya adalah hak masing-masing reader animanga Naruto. Saya tidak mem-bash Hinata di FF manapun, tidak menghina dia di FF manapun, adalah bentuk paling simpel dari cara saya menerima keputusan MK_

 _Sebenernya saya ada rencana nge-FF in K-drama I'm Not A Robot untuk jadi FF NS, dengan Naruto sebagai Seung-ho dan Sakura sebagai Soo-bin, serta Kakashi sebagai Ki-joon, bahkan ada tokoh sahabat masa kecil tokoh utama yang kemungkinan saya kasih ke Sasuke. Nah, di sana ada tokoh namanya Ye Ri El, perempuan cantik kaya raya elegan yang dijodohkan sama tokoh utama—yang saya terpikir untuk memberikan peran itu ke Hinata (dan ujungnya endingnya SasuHina karena tokoh utamanya jatuh cinta sama robot, astaga saya kangen pair SasuHina). Tapi kalau reader masih nethink ke saya, saya jadi mikir ulang, hahaha!_

 _Thank you untuk kalian yang sangat aware bahwa alasan saya membuat FF adalah murni bahwa saya masih memiliki cinta yang begitu besar kepada karakter-karakter buatan MK dan imajinasi saya yang alay ini perlu disampaikan ke reader-reader yang juga masih mencintai seri Naruto. Kalian sadar betul bahwa menulis di Fanfiction tidak membuahkan materi duit eaaa, tapi membuahkan kepuasan batin: dengan kata simpel, saya tidak dibayar._

 _Sudah jelas SAYA NGE-RANT HAHAHAHAA!_

 _Maap chapter ini masih singkat. Review yaa, selalu dinanti bangettt! Sampai ketemu hari Rabuuu!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	20. Chapter 20

" _Falling for him wasn't falling at all. It was_ _ **walking into a house**_ _,_

 _And suddenly knowing_ _ **you're home**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _r.i.d_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura tertegun ketika ia membuka pintu dan ada Naruto membentangkan tangannya, menyapanya yang kembali. Dipandanginya Naruto baik-baik dan senyum gadis itu mengembang. Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar salam selamat datang ketika ia memasuki rumah? Naruto yang awalnya bukan siapa-siapa kini justru memberondonginya dengan sapaan sehangat itu.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura, meraih bungkusan plastik yang Sakura bawa dan berganti membawakannya. Naruto bersiul, melengang santai menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. "Ramen?" Naruto menimang beberapa mi instan kemasan _cup_ yang ia keluarkan dari dalam bungkusan.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu lalu mendekat pada Naruto, meraih lengan Naruto, membawa tubuh pemuda itu merunduk lebih rendah. Dalam sedetik, Sakura mengecup pipinya dan berbisik merdu. "Aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 20**

.

.

.

Sama seperti yang Sakura pelajari tentang Naruto, pemuda itu tak makan makanan yang dikonsumsi manusia. Energi yang dimiliki kaum Naruto berasal dari energi yang dimiliki manusia lain. Selama ini, mereka men _curi_ nya. Jika mereka tak punya energi, satu-satunya makanan yang bisa menggantikan aroma jiwa yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah daging hewan mentah—daging kelinci, daging rusa, asalkan daging mentah. Untuk makanan manusia, meski kaum Naruto memakannya, tak akan ada efek apa-apa untuk kekuatan mereka sebagai makhluk setengah rubah.

Ramen yang Sakura bawa, Naruto menyukainya. Dalam sekali makan, pemuda itu menghabiskan empat _cup_ sendirian. Untuk ukuran ' _makanan yang tidak memberi efek apa-apa_ ', bagi Sakura, Naruto memakan terlalu banyak. Pemuda itu menepuk perutnya yang menggelembung dan hal itu membuat Sakura tertawa kencang. "Kau seperti paman-paman tua yang berjualan _umeboshi_ di sebelah minimarket."

Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang duduk-duduk santai di atas ranjang, merangkak, pemuda itu mendekat pada Sakura.

Mata beriris hijaunya melebar. "Ap-apa?"

"Akibat makan ramen, aku harus olahraga," desisnya, "mana mau aku disama-samakan dengan paman-paman tua?"

Sakura terkikik mendengarnya.

"Mau menemaniku olahraga?"

Gadis itu sontak mengernyitkan alisnya. "Menemani?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Cukup diam dan aku yang bergerak." Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir pemuda Uzumaki itu. Dalam hitungan detik yang lambat, taring Naruto menajam.

Sakura tertegun dan menelan ludah. Gadis itu memundurkan wajahnya menjauh. Olahraga apa yang dimaksud Naruto barusan? Jangan-jangan … _seks_?

Naruto bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya dan mata Sakura semakin melebar. "Mau?"

Sakura membeku.

"Kuanggap itu mau!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku belum mengiyak—"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Jangan di sini."

"H-hah?!"

"Kita ke atap!"

Melakukan _itu_ di atap? _Yang b-benar saja_!

Tindakan Naruto membuat Sakura melotot. Sebelum gadis itu menarik tangannya, Naruto sudah menyeretnya dengan lembut, memberi Sakura cengiran lebar yang membuat lutut Sakura goyah dan lidahnya kelu seketika. Gadis itu bergerak, melangkah seiring ke mana Naruto membawanya. Wajahnya mendadak merah total, dan detak jantungnya makin berisik—kontras dengan suasana yang sepi. Keras dentamannya bahkan mengalahkan suara langkah kakinya dengan Naruto yang seirama.

Sakura merasa telinganya sakit. Ingin bernapas pun susah. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan baru mendongak ketika keduanya sampai di atap gedung. Berpayungkan langit malam yang mengaburkan warna gemerlap bintangnya karena lampu-lampu kota Tokyo, Sakura akhirnya menatap wajah Naruto baik-baik. Angin malam menggoyangkan sebagian rambut sebahunya. Sakura melepas pegangan tangan Naruto dan memeluk lengannya sendiri.

Naruto perlahan melepas jaket hitam yang dipakainya.

Sakura melotot dan buru-buru menundukkan kepala. Di dalam pikirannya, terulang mantra ' _bagaimana ini', 'apa yang harus kulakukan'_ , dan igauan semacamnya yang menolak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pakai ini."

"Eh?" Sakura mendongak. Naruto memasangkan jaket di bahunya.

"Jangan sampai kau masuk angin."

Dahi Sakura berkerut makin dalam.

"Akan kuturunkan kecepatanku. Mumpung malam."

"Hah?"

"Kita ke sana!" Naruto menunjuk sesuatu.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, mata Sakura menemukan menara Tokyo yang sinarnya gemerlapan.

"Akan kuajak kau melihat sesuatu yang hebat." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya dalam gendongan ala pengantin. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan mengerling.

Sakura yang membeku sesaat lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa—menyadari pikiran kotornya yang terlampau jauh soal Naruto.

"Siap?"

Ketika Sakura mengangguk, Naruto melompat ke udara.

"NARUTO!" Sakura tertawa, selanjutnya terkesima melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat di leher Naruto, tersenyum kagum diam-diam.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau di sini?"

Ino mendecak. Diliriknya pemuda pirang yang dengan santai menyeruput ramen istannya, heran mengapa orang yang ia kenal kini berubah menjadi sosok yang lumayan berantakan. Dulu, lelaki itu yang memberitahu Ino bahwa gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata biru itu sangat cocok menjadi model dan akan sukses menjadi superstar di masa depan. Tapi lihat pemuda itu sekarang, justru memakan makanan mi cepat saji yang dimasak hanya tiga menit saja. Belum lagi, lihat apartemen yang ditumpangi Ino sekarang. Kamarnya hanya satu. Di mana-mana ada banyak sekali kotak-kotak berisi kembang api. Ino tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, bahwa kembali dari Amerika, pemuda itu akan membawa pulang serta banyak kardus berisi kembang api yang membuat apartemen pemuda itu menjelma menjadi gudang!

"Jujur sekali, aku kangen kamarku."

"Tidur di sofa saja, bersama dengan kembang api-kembang apimu, Dei!"

Deidara mendecak. Sejak menumpang di apartemennya dua hari lalu, Ino memindahkan semua kardus di dalam kamarnya menuju ruang luar kamar, membuat tempat itu semakin sempit sampai Deidara merasa bernapas pun jadi sulit. "Sebentar lagi musim panas. Gudang di pusat distributor penuh, makanya dititipkan ke sini."

"Lihat wajahku," perintah Ino.

Deidara merangkul selimutnya. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Lihat, apakah aku kelihatan peduli?"

Sontak, pemuda pirang itu mengerang keras. "Lihat, lihat siapa yang _bossy_! Siapa yang menumpang di sini, hah! Hah!" Deidara mendengus dibuatnya.

Ino tertawa sarkastik dan memutar badan, kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Oi, oi!"

"Jarak sini ke stasiun lebih dekat. Kalau aku besok sore mengejar kereta dari apartemenku, aku bisa ketinggalan gara-gara macetnya Tokyo yang tidak bisa diprediksi." Ino ketularan mendengus. Gadis itu diam saja ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Deidara yang ikut masuk ke kamar.

"Ah, terserah. Aku tidak mau tidur di sofaaa!" Deidara ikut melompat ke atas ranjang. "Lagi pula, dulu kita biasa tidur sekasur. Tidak usah protes!"

"Dulu kita tidak sebesar ini, Bodoh!" Ino menendang punggung Deidara yang mendadak berbaring di sampingnya.

Deidara berbalik dan menarik ikatan rambut Ino. "Ha, kena ka—"

Ino yang hampir tertawa mendadak terpekur. Tawanya menguar ditelan angin yang mendadak masuk melalui jendela apartemen kecil itu ketika ia melihat tangan lain menahan jemari Deidara. Mata Ino melebar ketika ia sadar siapa orang asing yang bergabung dengannya dan Deidara di atas ranjang.

" **Jangan. Sentuh. Ino**." Sebuah eraman mengudara memecah keheningan.

Ino membatu.

"Siapa kau?" Deidara menatap kaget pemuda yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"K-Kiba?" Ino menyebut namanya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto merapikan helaian rambut Sakura yang berantakan karena angin. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Naruto tertawa. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan kunjungan turis di menara Tokyo sudah tutup sejam yang lalu. Tak ada _lift_ yang hilir mudik ke atas, jadi Naruto pun tak perlu khawatir kalau ada manusia yang melihatnya duduk-duduk di salah satu batang besi teratas di menara Tokyo. Sakura memeluk lengannya erat karena takut jatuh—Naruto tak keberatan.

"Suka pemandangannya?"

"Minus kekhawatiran kalau aku jatuh," gerutu Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh. Pemuda itu memutar duduknya, menghadap Sakura dan memeluk pinggang itu dari samping. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh."

"Bukannya aku memang sudah … jatuh?" desah Sakura pelan. Ditatapnya mata bening Naruto dengan iris hijaunya yang menggelap karena efek kurangnya cahaya. Kelap-kelip lampu membias di kornea mata Naruto, membuat Sakura terhipnotis. Angin malam yang dingin membelai-belai kulit wajah Sakura, menyamarkan hangat yang menghampiri pipinya.

Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu menatap mata Sakura baik-baik, mencoba menemukan keraguan di sana. Nihil. "Apa ini artinya, kau memilih _tinggal?_ "

"Di mana lagi aku bisa _tinggal_ —" Sakura tersenyum teduh, "—kalau tidak ada kau, Idiot?"

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Beritahu aku, kemungkinan terburuk kalau aku memilih _tinggal_."

"…" Naruto tertunduk sebentar. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara dari mana.

"Kenapa Kiba ingin sekali menjadi manusia?" tanya Sakura tenang. "Apa karena Ino tidak mungkin memilih ' _tinggal_ '?"

"Mungkin bukan itu." Naruto mengembuskan napasnya panjang. Kepulan napas hangatnya membentuk uap kasat mata di udara malam yang dingin. "Bahkan aku berpikir, Ino pasti memilih _tinggal_."

"Lalu?"

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya, menepuk kepala Sakura. "Ini kutukan. Ras kami ini seperti kutukan. Menyeret Ino masuk, sama seperti menyeretmu masuk juga ke dalam hidupku, sama seperti menyeret kalian untuk bergabung dalam kutukan ini. Bersatu dengan manusia adalah hal mustahil. Kimimaro … kau ingat dia? Semua gadis manusia yang Kimimaro tiduri sudah tewas. Kimimaro mati-matian ingin menghasilkan keturunan _khusus,_ yang bisa mengakhiri ras kami. Tapi manusia tidak mungkin tahan ketika melakukan hubungan pertama kalinya, dengan … monster."

"Kau bukan monster."

Naruto terpekur.

"Monster tidak punya hati. Kau punya." Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto. "Dan memilih _tinggal_ adalah keputusanku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan bergerak mengecup pelipis Sakura dengan lembut. "Mungkin aku akan mendampingimu sampai tua, tapi aku tidak ikut tua."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Bagus, aku akan menikahi seseorang yang awet muda," candanya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Kiba tak menginginkan itu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak. Melihat kalian mati, apa kaukira kami akan tahan?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kalian bisa bunuh diri setelah kami mati. Sehidup semati. Romeo Juliet, Jack dan Rose. Itu kalau kalian memang benar-benar cinta."

"Mati sekarang untukmu pun, buatku tak masalah."

"Bodoh." Sakura berangsur memeluk Naruto. Begitu jarak tubuh mereka menghilang, Sakura menyesap aroma leher Naruto. "Bodoh."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Kiba takut? Takut menyakiti Ino?" gumam Sakura lirih. "Itu sebabnya Kiba ingin jadi manusia? Aku sudah membaca buku itu. Tak ada jawaban di sana. Pilihannya hanya mati saja. Kalau dia bisa bangun setelah detak jantungnya berhenti, mahkluk setengah rubah bisa kembali hidup sebagai manusia. Tapi itu … teori."

"Kiba adalah teman baikku," desah Naruto sembari memangkukan dagunya di kepala Sakura. "Aku khawatir dia mencoba teori itu."

"Mati, ya…" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh mati. Ingat permintaanku ini, Bodoh. Jangan berani-beraninya kau mati, di depanku."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

' _Tapi bukankah kita memang biasa ditinggalkan? Sakura atau Ino pasti meninggalkan kita, sekarang, atau pun di masa depan karena usia tua. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membedakanku dan kau, Kiba. Tak masalah aku akan terluka seperti apa, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan Sakura merasa disakiti. Sedikit pun tidak.'_

"KAU MASUK LEWAT MANA, EH? EH?" Deidara melotot. Beberapa detik setelah ia menyadari bahwa ada orang asing yang masuk ke kamar apartemennya, pemuda itu terlonjak. Ia buru-buru turun ranjang dan menghampiri jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin malam yang dingin langsung menabrak kulit mukanya. "Hah? Ini kan lantai empat! Dari mana! D-dari mana kau masuuuk?!" Deidara berteriak heboh.

Kiba hanya memandangi Ino, tak tertarik merespons Deidara.

"K-kenapa?" Ino masih tercenung. "Kenapa … kau a-ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakitimu," jawab Kiba datar. Setengah wajah pemuda itu gelap karena kurang memadainya cahaya lampu kamar Deidara.

Ino mendesis.

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan Ino langsung menepisnya keras.

"Kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Ino tak percaya. "Orang lain menyakitiku? Kau sedang mencandai siapa, Inuzuka?"

Kiba bergeming.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak pernah menyakitiku!"

"Ino, ak—"

"Keluar! KELUAR!" Ino turun dari ranjang dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Kiba buru-buru mengikutinya. "Ino, biarkan aku bicara—"

"Apa kau sempat membiarkanku bicara saat itu?" Ino mengingat jelas bagaimana Kiba berlalu, mengabaikannya dan masuk kamar, meminta Ino pergi waktu di _condominium_ Naruto. "Kau lupa?" Gadis itu bergerak ke pintu apartemen dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. "Keluar."

Kalimat dingin yang meluncur dari mulut gadis itu membuat Kiba membatu.

Apa ia memang sudah menyakiti Ino dengan penolakannya waktu itu?

"Apa kau masih tidak paham kenapa aku memintamu pergi waktu itu?" tanya Kiba tak sabar. "Itu untuk memudahkanmu memilih!"

"Apa aku sudah kehilangan hakku memilih sampai-sampai kau yang menentukannya sendiri, hah!" Ino berteriak kesetanan hingga wajahnya memerah total. "Kalau begitu, kuberi kau kemudahan tambahan. Keluar dari hidupku sekarang. Kembalilah kalau kau sudah membawa ramuan penghilang ingatan brengsek itu untuk kuminum!" Ino menarik lengan Kiba, mendorongnya keluar dari ambang pintu lalu membantingnya keras.

Ino bersandar di daun pintu yang tertutup, tak lagi mengacuhkan suara gedoran dari luar. Tak ada air mata, yang ada hanya emosi. Mungkin Ino terlalu lelah, dan kehilangan peduli.

Deidara muncul di pintu kamar, memandangi sepupunya. "Jadi, alasan kereta itu bohong, ya? Kau ke sini karena bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" Deidara menatap Ino dengan tatapan malas. " _Ck, ck_."

"Diamlah. Besok aku memang ke Kyoto untuk pemotretan, _Baka_." Ino bergerak menuju kamar.

Deidara mendesis. "Aku masih penasaran, pacarmu tadi itu sebenarnya naik ke jendela pakai apa?"

"Anggap saja naik helikopter!" dengus Ino kencang. Gadis itu mendorong Deidara kea rah sofa. "Kau tidur di sofa, suka atau tidak!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sakura begitu lompatan kakinya menjejak di atas atap gedung. Sudah hampir jam satu dan ia melihat hidung Sakura mulai memerah. Khawatir Sakura akan terserang flu, Naruto mengajaknya pulang setelah sempat melompat dari gedung-gedung tinggi lain untuk melihat pemandangan kota, mengabaikan protes Sakura yang menolak pulang.

"Jangan sampai kau kena flu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya, aku hampir tidak pernah sakit. Kecuali karena serangan Kimimaro itu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Mana ada manusia tidak pernah sakit?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah sakit. Makanya aku kuliah kedokteran sekalian."

Pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menepuk dan mengelus rambut Sakura, membelai gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau mengingat pertemuan pertama kita, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan selembut ini padaku. Aku bahkan bukan bongkahan kaca yang untuk kaupegang saja, kau harus hati-hati," bisik Sakura. Diraihnya tangan Naruto di kepalanya dan diturunkannya hingga menangkup pipinya. Sakura mengecup pergelangan tangan Naruto sedetik dan kembali menatap mata Naruto. "Aku akan _tinggal_ , Naruto. Aku tetap memilih _tinggal_."

Naruto merunduk, menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. "Kau mengatakannya seperti mantera."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengecup Naruto sekejap mata. "Itu untuk hadiah karena mengajakku melihat langit Tokyo."

"Aku harus sering-sering melakukannya kalau begitu."

Sakura tertawa.

Naruto masih menempelkan dahinya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. "Jangan tertawa begitu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi."

"Hmmm," Sakura membelai pipi Naruto. "Benarkah?"

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. "Apa manusia juga punya musim kawin?" tanya Naruto lirih. Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang melalui hidungnya. "Kau mengeluarkan bau-bauan yang sama seperti waktu itu," desah Naruto panjang. "Apa kau akan menendangku lagi sekarang?"

Melihat Naruto memundurkan wajahnya, Sakura terdiam. Ditatapnya mata Naruto benar-benar, dan lutut gadis itu kembali melemas. "Naruto, apa … apa semua manusia akan mati jika melakukan _itu_?"

Naruto terdiam.

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, melingkarkannya di atas bahu Naruto. Gadis itu menyerang bibir Naruto—pemuda itu pun terlalu terbuai aroma sialan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat, dan dalam hitungan detik, pemuda itu bergerak meninggalkan atap. Suara pekikan mampir di telinganya ketika ia berhasil membanting Sakura jatuh, tepat di atas ranjangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto, keduanya sudah kembali ke kamar.

Mata Sakura melebar.

Iris mata Naruto berubah warna. Pemuda itu menahan kedua tangan Sakura di atas kepalanya. Genggamannya berubah jadi cengkeraman dan napas Naruto mendebur keras. "Hentikan."

Sakura bergeming.

" _Hentikan_ aku kapan saja," ucap Naruto, "nanti."

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia tahu, mati sungguhan tak menjadi ketakutannya saat ini. Gadis itu menendangi selimut, menggeliat dan menggigit bibirnya. Dari bibirnya, meluncur nama Naruto beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura. Pemuda itu menggigit leher Sakura sebentar lalu menjilat daun telinga Sakura. "Berbalik, Sakura- _chan_. **Berbalik** ," bisiknya rendah.

Gadis itu menurut, dengan lenguhan kecil tepat ketika Naruto menggeram di depan lubang telinganya. Naruto mengulurkan satu tangannya yang tak sibuk melucuti pakaian Sakura—untuk membungkam gadis itu dari teriakannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(16022016)_

 _Rate semi-M nya begitu saja. Silakan dibayangkan sendiri. Itu Sakura, kubikin berbalik karena ya, matingnya bayangin rubah yak bwahahahahaaa. Silakan reader membayangkan sendiri. Chapter ini NS masih hangat-hangatnya. KI masih koplak-koplaknya. Thanks untuk Deidara yang jadi cameo. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya._

 _Review yaa!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	21. Chapter 21

" _If a man expects a woman to be_ _ **angel**_ _in his life, he must_ _ **create heaven for her**_ _._

 _ **Angels don't live in hell**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Hari sudah hampir siang, meski matahari yang cahayanya masuk lewat jendela kamar tidak terlalu panas. Naruto hanya menyibak satu tirainya, menyisakan tirai tipis lain untuk membendung silau dari luar. Mata pemuda itu terjaga, tak sedikit pun ada keinginan untuk terlelap. Di hadapannya, Sakura tertidur setengah telungkup. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh terberai di bahu putihnya yang telanjang. Bulu mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak selama sejam terakhir. Namun Naruto tak melihat tanda-tanda kelopak lentik itu akan terbuka. Napas tipis Sakura mendebur teratur, sesekali, bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman bertubi-tubi, bergerak sangat pelan.

Naruto masih tak tenang.

Tak hanya menanti Sakura bangun, namun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu ingatannya. Semalam memang malam yang luar biasa. Pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa lengkap dan _hidup_. Teriakan Sakura sanggup memabukkan Naruto. Ada kalanya Sakura melengking, menarik sprei ranjang hingga kain putih itu robek. Jika Naruto menyentuh bagian punggung di belakang bahunya, ia bisa merasakan ada bekas cakaran memanjang dari kuku jemari Sakura. Jika Naruto menyentuh lekuk lehernya, ia akan merasakan permukaan kulitnya mencekung di beberapa titik—bekas gigitan Sakura ketika gadis itu meredam orgasmenya.

Rambut Sakura acak-acakan. Beberapa bagian kulit putihnya yang diserang mulut Naruto masih meninggalkan semu merah.

Tapi, entah Naruto berkhayal, ia sempat melihat iris mata hijau Sakura menghilang, digantikan warna oranye, iris yang sama dengannya ketika insting rubahnya mengambil alih. Naruto mendadak diserang ketakutan yang luar biasa. Apakah ia sudah menginfeksi Sakura? Atau itu hanya imajinasinya ketika tengah mencapai puncak?

"Aku sudah pastikan membuangnya di luar," gumam Naruto lirih, sendirian—berbicara soal spermanya sendiri selama melakukan seks dengan Sakura. "Tapi kenapa?" Naruto mengingat dengan keras salah satu buku di perpustakaan Fukasaku. Tidak mungkin mengubah manusia untuk terseret ke rasnya dengan mudah. Mengubah manusia biasa menjadi manusia rubah hampirlah mustahil. Dibutuhkan banyak sekali percobaan lewat hubungan fisik. Cara paling cepat adalah membuat si wanita mengandung benih si manusia rubah. Si calon anak yang separuh memiliki darah monster akan mempengaruhi sebagian darah ibunya. Tapi tetap, itu tak pernah terjadi di sejarah _yang tertulis_.

Kecuali pada anaknya. Teorinya begitu.

 _Apa Naruto mengigau?_

Naruto ingin menanyakannya pada Karin. Tapi kalau Karin tahu Naruto melakukan pelanggaran seperti Kimimaro, bunuh diri namanya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membawa-bawa nama Haruno Sakura.

"Hei…"

Suara parau itu membuat jantung Naruto seolah berhenti berdetak. Ketika Naruto menoleh, sepasang iris kehijauan itu menatapnya dengan lembut. "Kau … bangun?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Semenit … kurasa." Sakura mengulurkan satu tangannya, membelai pipi Naruto. "Kau melamun. Ada apa?"

"Kau bangun."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau … bangun. Sungguhan bangun." Pemuda itu menyambut jemari Sakura yang menari di pipinya. Tangan Naruto memijat-mijat jemari itu pelan, memastikan suhu hangat yang mengalir di sana. "Astaga…" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ke depan belah bibirnya, mengecupnya bertubi-tubi. Pemilik mata safir itu lalu tertawa sementara tangannya masih memijat-mijat jemari Sakura.

Gadis itu melihat pemuda di hadapannya tertawa, menarik tangannya lebih kuat.

"Eh?"

Sakura memindahkan jemarinya di mata Naruto, menyeka air mata yang bermuara di mata pemuda itu bahkan tanpa Naruto sadari. "Dasar. Bodoh. Idiot." Sakura memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup mata Naruto singkat. "Aku masih hidup. Berhenti bersikap cengeng."

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kan membuangnya di luar. Kenapa khawatir? Tidak ada spermamu yang masuk ke tubuhku."

"Siapa yang menjamin aku tidak terlambat keluar?" canda Naruto.

"Maka aku akan mengandung bocah pirang menyebalkan sepertimu."

Naruto terdiam. Sejenak, senyumnya terukir tipis. "Kalau itu bukan mimpi, aku ingin mewujudkannya."

Sakura terkesima mendengarnya. Rona hangat menjalari wajahnya. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sadar hari telah siang dan sebuah selimut membungkus tubuhnya hingga batas dada. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, antara malu dan terpesona pada Naruto.

"Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

"Kau lapar?"

Naruto tertawa. "Apa mungkin aku lapar kalau kau ada di depanku?" candanya mudah. "Aku ke dapur begini saja. Tidak perlu berpakaian, toh, Kiba tidak pulang. Kau juga. Begini saja sudah cantik."

"Kiba tidak pulang?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sakura menggerakkan jemarinya, menggigit ujung kuku telunjuknya dan menatap Naruto dengan kulit wajah hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya. "Mau … melakukannya lagi?"

"…"

Sakura menarik turun selimutnya.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan melompat turun ranjang, menyibak tutup tirai kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

Gadis itu tertawa ketika Naruto kembali menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 21**

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ino sudah mendatangi kebun di belakang salah satu kuil yang tak jauh dari motel tempatnya menginap. Ia datang ke Kyoto kemarin petang dan memilih langsung beristirahat.

Meski gadis itu merasa tak bisa benar-benar tidur nyenyak, tepatnya sejak kedatangan Inuzuka Kiba ke apartemen Deidara. Meski Ino sendiri yang mengusirnya, namun ada sedikit perasaan penasaran dalam diri Ino tentang motif Kiba mendatanginya. Bukannya Kiba sudah memintanya pergi? Lalu kenapa?

Ino bergerak kembali ke bangunan belakang kuil, menghampiri sumur untuk mencuci mukanya dengan air segar. Suara lonceng dan gemerincing hiasan bambu besi yang digantung di pintu bagian belakang kuil kayu membuat Ino sesekali tersenyum tanpa sadar. Gadis itu meletakkan tas jinjingnya. Ada kotak _make-up_ sederhana di sana, juga beberapa boks kembang api yang dibawakan Deidara untuknya. Ah, bicara soal Deidara, Ino masih ingat betul bagaimana Deidara menatap Ino dengan tatapan horor di pagi hari ketika ia menginap di apartemen Deidara kemarin. Pemuda pirang yang sudah seperti kakaknya sedari kecil itu, kantung matanya tampak tebal. Akunya, kisaran pukul dua dini hari, Deidara masuk ke dalam kamar, berniat tidur seranjang dengan Ino—mengendap dan menyelinap ke kasur. Karena sadar jendela masih terbuka, Deidara berniat menutupnya.

' _Lalu kulihat di atap bangunan sebelah, ada orang duduk menghadap ke jendela kamar kita! Apa itu tidak horor, hah! Haaah!'_

Apa yang diceritakan Deidara awalnya membuat Ino tertawa—terlebih Deidara terus meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sepertinya terlalu sering begadang sehingga pikirannya membentuk halusinasi. Namun mencernanya kembali, Ino percaya itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika sosok yang dilihat Deidara adalah Kiba.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini!" Ino berteriak sebal sembari membasuk mukanya. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

"Pamali berteriak-teriak di kuil."

Ino buru-buru berbalik dan menemukan dua pemuda yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti kembar tak identik: Sai dan Sasuke. Keduanya memakai kemeja denim biru tua yang mirip. Yang membedakan tentu saja Sasuke yang memakai celana panjang warna _hazelnut_ yang rapi sementara Sai memakai celana kargo selutut warna putih yang agak menggantung di pinggangnya. Kalau sampai Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Ino pasti bisa melihat perut rata Sai.

"Ehn."

Dehaman Sasuke membuat Ino kembali dari lamunan kotornya. Gadis itu buru-buru tertawa kikuk. "Kalian ke sini?"

"Aku dapat SMS dari Mei kalau tim fotografer, _make-up_ dan _wardrobe_ serta staf rekanannya akan ke sini menjelang siang untuk menyiapkan lokasi," jelas Sai. "Aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk survey lokasi sekali lagi. Toh Sasuke biasanya cukup cerewet kalau menentukan di sebelah mana lokasi grandpiano-nya akan ditaruh nanti."

"Ahh, begitu … rupanya," Ino masih termangu menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memiliki warna kulit yang putih meski tak sepucat Sai. Beberapa kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, mungkin karena gerah. Warna kulitnya yang lebih putih dari kulit Ino sendiri membuat pemilik rambut panjang itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti vampir hidup di zaman modern.

Oh, dia manusia rubah.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

Sai tersenyum. "Kautadi bilang padaku mau memetik semangka."

Sasuke melirik Ino sekilas. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Manajer yang sebenarnya bekerja untuk Uzumaki Naruto itu mengerjap. "Padahal aku sudah minta izin yang punya kebun untuk memetik beberapa. Kenapa berubah keputusan?"

"Aku tidak mengubah keputusan."

"Sasuke, aku belum setua Mei Terumi. Nenek sihir satu itu saja belum pikun, apalagi aku?"

"Aku hanya bilang aku ingin makan semangka di kebun, tidak bilang ingin memetik."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino mendengar Sasuke berbicara cukup panjang—untuk hal tak penting: buah semangka. "Apa … aku mengganggu kalian?"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah, aku yang memetik. Puas, Sasuke—err, _sama_?"

Sasuke mendecak.

"Lagi pula, coba kalian bicarakan konsep untuk pemotretan nanti. Konsep besarnya memang sudah jelas, tapi tentu saja kalian harus membangun _chemistry_ dan menciptakan adegan yang bagus di depan kamera," jelas Sai. "Ino, untuk urusan _modeling_ , kau lebih senior ketimbang drakula satu ini."

Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"E-eh, aku?"

"Adegan apa maksudnya?"

"Sesuatu yang manis, yang romantis, semacam itu."

Ino melongo. "Emm, perlukah?"

"Seperti apa? Berpelukan di samping piano?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Berciuman kalau perlu," canda Sai.

"Sai!" hardik Ino. Gadis itu mendesis tak percaya.

"Kapan lagi berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Baru kali ini Ino sadar bahwa Sai termasuk tipe orang yang benar-benar tak menyaring apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Profesional saja. Kiba pasti tak keberatan."

"Ap—"

"Iya kan, Kiba?" imbuh Sai cepat.

Ino melongo. Gadis itu menoleh bingung lalu menatap Sasuke yang menyipitkan matanya dan mendongak ke salah satu titik, pohon beringin tak jauh di belakang Ino. Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya melompat turun dari pohon dengan mudahnya. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu melangkah santai mendatangi Ino dan lainnya. Beberapa dedaunan kering menempel di rambut jabriknya yang berantakan.

"Lama tak ketemu, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya hobi naik pohon seperti monyet, Kiba."

Kiba mendesis singkat. "Ah, diamlah, Sasuke."

Ino mundur selangkah. Sejak kapan? _Sejak kapan Kiba ada di sana—mengikutinya?_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Melihat Ino melangkah mundur, Sai memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar bergerak ke belakang Uchiha Sasuke, menjauh dari Kiba. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya bakat stalker," canda Sai enteng. "Aku tidak pernah melihat itu di Naruto atau Sasuke."

Kiba mendecak.

"Atau sebenarnya kau memang juga berbakat seperti itu tanpa kutahu?" Sai menoleh pada Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu mendesis rendah—tanpa sadar membuat Ino ngeri karena tiba-tiba teringat dengan hewan ular dan gadis itu segera mundur lagi. Kadang Ino dibuat heran dengan ucapan Sai, belum lagi ekspresi santai pemuda pucat itu.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusan kalian."

"Bocah."

Kiba menggemeretukkan giginya, menampakkan sepasang taringnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke belakangnya, pada Ino yang meremas ujung kaosnya. "Kau tidak liat kalau Nona ini takut kau ikuti seperti itu?" Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Dan apanya yang bukan urusanku. Aku dan dia sedang ada _job_ bersama sekarang."

"Ta—takut?" Kiba menyipitkan matanya tak percaya.

Sai tersenyum diam-diam. Pemuda itu bergerak mendekat pada Ino dan langsung merangkul pundak Ino. "Mungkin bisa dibilang Ino kesal pada Kiba. Iya, kan?"

"Heh?" Ino menoleh pada Sai yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian mau saling bicara?"

"Tidak!" jawab Ino cepat. "Tidak … tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Jiwa keras kepala Ino mengambil alih.

Kiba mengembuskan napas berat. "Ino, ak—"

"Tidak ada!" sergah Ino cepat.

"Tapi aku—"

"Pergi, Kiba! Kubilang pergi sana!"

Sasuke mendesis lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kalian berdua berisik sekali!"

Ino dan Kiba langsung bungkam seribu bahasa.

Suara tawa Sai memecah ketegangan. "Aku ingat. Semangka!" Sai mengerling pada Sasuke, memberinya tanda. "Ino, jangan lupa pemotretan dimulai jam dua. Tolong pastikan Kiba tidak akan membuat keributan. Lebih baik kau mengatasinya ketimbang Sasuke yang turun tangan."

"Kenapa aku?"

Sai tersenyum simpul dan tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Ino tanpa aba-aba. "Percaya padaku, sifat Sasuke saat kesal oleh Kiba bisa jadi buruk, _sangat_ buruk sekali. Mereka tidak seakur saat dengan Naruto," bisiknya mudah.

Ino melongo.

"S-Sai, kau—" Kiba mengerang, tepat ketika Sasuke langsung menyeret Sai pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. "Bisa-bisanya, manusia sialan itu—eh, Ino?"

Ino melengos pergi begitu kesadaran menguasai pikirannya. Berdua saja dengan Kiba bisa membuat Ino emosi berat. Gadis itu melengang meninggalkan bagian belakang kuil, berniat kabur ke depan saja, dengan lebih banyak orang atau pengunjung kuil. Gadis itu tahu Kiba mengikutinya di belakangnya. Setelah bermenit-menit berjalan, Ino mulai kesal. Di ujung tangga bebatuan di samping kuil, Ino menoleh pada Kiba, bersiap menghardik pemuda itu.

Tapi omelan Ino menghilang ketika ekspresi pemuda itu menatapnya dengan teduh.

"Ap—" Ino menelan ludah, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Mau apa lagi?!"

"Satu pertanyaan saja dan aku akan pergi setelah kau menjawabnya."

Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kiba dengan lugas dan cepat, tak memberi Ino waktu untuk menyelanya. Gadis itu tak bereaksi selama beberapa detik. Haruskah Ino lari? Gadis itu sudah lelah, terlalu takut jika Kiba memintanya pergi, mengusirnya lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Mata Ino membulat.

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke, _tsk_ , apa itu benar?" Kiba mengulum senyum tipis yang menyakitkan. "Apa aku membuatmu ketakutan … Ino?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura berjalan penuh semangat ketika matanya melihat bangunan minimarket. _Mood_ -nya sore ini membaik. Ia tak sabar bekerja lagi dan bertemu dengan Tenten dan Lee lagi. Mata gadis itu memicing beberapa detik ketika ia mendengar suara gemersik dari belakang. Menoleh, gadis itu tak menemukan sosok siapa-siapa.

Siapa sebenarnya yang mengikutinya?

Bukannya gadis itu takut, tapi ia mulai tak nyaman. Haruskah Sakura menceritakannya pada Naruto?

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Ino menelan ludah. _Bukan begitu_. Tentu saja bukan begitu.

"Dasar bodoh." Kiba bergerak maju dalam sekejap mata dan menepuk kepala Ino. "Jaga dirimu."

Ketika pemuda itu melangkah pergi, Ino merasa dadanya mendadak seolah dihantam sesuatu yang berat. Gadis itu langsung berbalik, melupakan bahwa ia sedang berada di ujung tangga. "Tunggu—"

"INO!"

Pemilik rambut pirang itu terpeleset kakinya sendiri dan memekik, menunggu tubuhnya jatuh di anak-anak tangga—namun sebuah lengan menahan pinggangnya, melingkar erat menjaga tubuh Ino dari jatuh.

"Ino?" panggil Kiba lirih, suaranya goyah karena khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kakimu tak apa-apa?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu jatuh dalam pelukan Kiba. Sadar posisinya, Ino menolak untuk mendongak. Ia tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda Inuzuka. Selama beberapa jenak, Ino menggigit bibirnya.

Kiba yang mematung, menelan ludah ketika gadis dalam dekapannya mendadak terisak.

Lalu isakannya berubah kencang. Sangat kencang.

Gadis itu emosi berat.

"Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu." Kiba membelai kepalanya—seketika isakan Ino mereda. Dan keduanya berpindah tempat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura tetap tak bergerak. Mata gadis itu telah memastikan bahwa tak ada sosok di depan matanya. Ia bergeming, kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Sesaat, Sakura berbalik dan menghela napas panjang, menatap sosok yang ternyata berada di belakangnya dari awal.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, temanku mengatakan ada seseorang yang menungguiku."

Lelaki yang jadi lawan bicara Sakura membungkukkan memberi Sakura salam. "Kau tidak terlihat kaget melihatku. Apa kau menebak kedatanganku?"

"Menebak kalau ada seseorang yang mengamatiku akhir-akhir ini, iya. Tapi menebak kalau itu kau, sedikit di luar dugaan. Ini pertemuan kita yang kedua, eh?" Sakura membalas salam, membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Apa kabar, Hatake Kakashi?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Tempat itu mirip sekali dengan condominium yang kemarin-kemarin Ino tinggali. Tapi tak ada furnitur seperti yang milik Naruto. Jumlah ruangannya sama, dan letak jendela kaca besarnya untuk melihat panorama kota Tokyo benar-benar sama persis. Karena masih sepi barang, warna putih mendominasi di mana-mana.

Dilihatnya Kiba meletakkan jaketnya di atas satu-satunya sofa di condominium itu.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu bingung. Aku membelinya."

Ino menoleh pada Kiba.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk lehernya. "Awalnya kupikir aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama. Terpikir sebelum kautahu soal manusia rubah itu. Aku terlalu kalut."

"Aku juga kalut, Kiba."

Kiba tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin bicara. Aku tak akan bersikap seenaknya lagi," jawab Kiba. "Aku mengembalikan hakmu memilih, Ino. Meski kau memilih _pergi_ pun, aku akan menerima apa pun jawabanmu."

"…"

"Menyakitimu adalah hal paling gila yang telah kulakukan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(17022016)_

 _Scene-nya pendek-pendek ya, hahahaa! SasuSai selalu menyenangkaaaaan, semacam pleasure tersendiri buat daku hahaa! Sepertinya garis finish sudah cukup dekat mulai sekarang, nih! Belum bosan kan, ya?_

 _Review jangan lupaaa!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	22. Chapter 22

" _Now I know I've got_ _ **a heart**_ _because_ _ **it's breaking**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Aku harap benar tak apa-apa aku menyita waktumu sebentar."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum pada pelayan restoran yang mengantarkan teko teh hijau hangat ke mejanya, beserta sepiring sushi gulung untuk Sakura makan. Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Sakura mempersilakan Kakashi untuk mengambil sushi pesanannya namun lelaki itu menolak.

"Kautahu aku sama seperti Naruto. Kami tak memakan makanan seperti itu."

"Ah." Sakura mengangguk sopan lagi dan menarik piring sushi mendekat ke arahnya. Ditatapnya Kakashi sejenak. Lelaki itu matanya terlihat ramah. Sayang, Kakashi memakai masker yang mencegah Sakura untuk melihat ekspresi lelaki itu yang sesungguhnya. Kakashi memang meminta waktu Sakura sejenak untuk bicara. Maka lelaki itu mengusulkan kedai teh kecil yang letaknya masih satu gang dengan lokasi minimarket tempat Sakura _part-time_. "Masih ada empat puluh lima menit sebelum jam pergantian _shift_."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baguslah. Tidak akan lama."

"Ya," respons Sakura tenang. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, pada beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik dan pengunjung kedai di sore hari. "Aku memang tahu kalian tak memakan sushi dan makanan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang manusia _itu_ , siapa yang manusia asli. Jumlah kalian tak terlalu banyak, kan?"

"Jadi, Naruto belum banyak bercerita?" Kakashi mendecak ringan lalu tertawa.

Sakura mengabaikan tawa Kakashi.

"Bocah itu juga belum cerita soal _tahta_ nya?"

 _Tahta_? Satu kata itu membuat Sakura mendongak, berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kakashi baik-baik. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kaum kami masih memiliki jenis pemerintahan kerajaan, Sakura- _chan_."

Kata – _chan_ membuat Sakura berjengit.

"Naruto adalah … pewaris tunggal, _pangeran_ satu-satunya, dalam tahta kaum makhluk setengah rubah. Ratu kami bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Raja kami bernama Namikaze Minato."

Mata Sakura membulat.

"Itulah alasanku menemuimu. Ini bukan lagi soal kesediaanmu sebagai manusia untuk mendampingi Naruto. Ini juga melibatkan kerajaan. Naruto adalah seorang pangeran. Dengan berat hati aku harus mengingatkanmu _posisi_ mu, sebagai manusia, sekaligus sebagai yang tidak punya tahta apa-apa. Jauhi … Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 22**

.

.

.

"Aku pasti mengantarkanmu kembali ke lokasi pemotretan."

Ino tak bereaksi. Gadis itu melangkah, bergerak ke sudut ruangan, ke jendela-jendela, melongok pemandangan di luar sesaat, membuka salah satu kacanya untuk membiarkan angin yang hangat masuk. Gadis itu lalu memasuki satu persatu ruangan kosong. Hanya ada satu kamar yang punya beberapa barang—kotak-kotak kardus dan gulungan karpet serta tas gitar. Ada pula kaleng-kaleng cat dan kertas stiker dinding yang diletakkan begitu saja di dekat pintu. Setelah beberapa menit, Ino keluar, kembali ke ruang depan, melihat Kiba yang menutup matanya. Kelopaknya terkatup sempurna dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

' _Menyakitimu adalah hal paling gila yang telah kulakukan.'_

Ino menelan ludah, mengingat ucapan Kiba. "Sebenarnya untuk apa membawaku ke sini?" tanya Ino, mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja. "Kalau hanya bicara, di kuil tadi kan bisa."

Kiba membuka matanya. Pemuda itu menguap dan melempar cengirannya. "Oh, aku mau bicara soal tempat ini! Aku tidak mengenal dekat banyak gadis."

Ino menyipitkan mata mendengarnya.

Kiba tertawa. "Maksudku, memang banyak. Tapi tidak sedekat kau." Pemuda itu memijat belakang lehernya. "Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu untuk mendekor tempat ini."

"Apa?" Ino melongo—tak percaya.

"Mendekorasi," ulang Kiba enteng. "Kita bisa saling bicara sembari menata tempat ini."

"Apa?" seru Ino lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Ap-apa … apa untungnya aku membantumu mendekor, hah!" omel Ino. Bagaimana bisa ketika suasana sebagus ini untuk bicara, Kiba memintanya mendekor _condominium_ nya?

Tapi pemuda itu masuk ke kamar, mengambil stiker dan mendorongnya ke tangan Ino. "Ayo bantu aku!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Jangan di sana, Bodoh!" omel Ino. "Kau ini tidak pernah memperhatikan arah matahari dari jendela, ya! Mana bagus kalau ditaruh di sebelah sana!"

Kiba meletakkan kaleng lemnya dan segera mencopot stiker wallpaper besar yang barusan dipasangnya, mumpung belum terlalu merekat. Pemuda itu pontang panting, memindahkan stiker di tangannya, menuruti instruksi Ino. Tapi kadang, gadis itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran. Kiba menyeka keringatnya. Kadang ia memakai kemampuan manusia rubahnya untuk bergerak cepat. "Untuk ukuran orang yang awalnya menolak membantuku mendekor, kau terbilang sangat bawel sekarang."

Ino tersenyum dan menoleh tajam pada Kiba. "Kau bilang apa barusan, Inuzuka?"

Kiba mendecak. "Tidak bilang apa-apa," gerutunya. "Sepertinya kau ini balas dendam," imbuhnya lirih.

"Ah, banyak berteriak membuatku haus sekaliii~"

"Oh! Kuambilkan minum. Tunggu sebentar."

Ino akhirnya bisa melepas tawanya ketika Kiba pergi dari ruangan. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah lebih dari sejam sejak ia tiba ke tempat ini. Ranjang dan furnitur yang lain akan dikirim sebentar lagi, seperti yang diceritakan Kiba. Tembok putih kamar Kiba berubah berwarna warni dengan stiker-stiker pepohonan. Belum lagi tirai kamar yang berwarna hijau muda. Tak hanya itu, ada pula stiker bergambar anjing putih yang cukup besar di tembok yang paling dekat dengan jendela kamar.

"Ini, minumlah."

Ino menerima gelas bening di tangannya. "Dingin." Dahi gadis itu mengenyit. "Kau sudah punya kulkas?"

"Oh, ya begitulah. Sudah terpasang di dapur sejak semalam," jelas Kiba, "ada buah jug—"

Melihat Kiba berhenti bicara, Ino mendongak menatap Kiba dengan heran. "Kau mengisi kulkasmu dengan buah?"

Kiba terdiam sesaat dan tersenyum kikuk.

Ino tentu saja paham bahwa Kiba tidak mengonsumsi makanan semacam itu.

"Aku membelinya tanpa berpikir." _Karena terpikir Ino yang hobi sekali diet_.

Ino berdeham, merasa aneh karena pipinya memanas sendiri. "Aku ambil sendiri saja." Gadis itu menimang gelas kosong di tangannya. "Kau lanjutkan saja menempel stiker." Gadis itu lalu berangsur ke dapur yang berjejeran dengan ruang kosong kecil yang ditebak Ino akan jadi ruang makan. Toh, bentuk tempat ini sama dengan milik Naruto. Pemilik iris _aquamarine_ itu mendekat ke kulkas dan membuka pintunya.

Ia menemukan beberapa buah pir dan apel di salah satu bagian dalam kulkas.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ino tercengang. Di bagian _freezer_ , mata Ino menemukan banyak sekali daging segar. Sangat banyak hingga kotak pembeku itu terlihat padat. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Kiba telah duduk bersila di atas satu-satunya meja di samping kotak pencuci piring. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. "Stok dagingmu banyak sekali."

"Aku tetap butuh energi untuk bertahan hidup."

"Kau—" Ino mengulum bibirnya tanpa sadar, "—tak mencari gadis untuk … untuk, yah, kautahu maksudku."

Kiba terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Apa menurutmu aku harus mencarinya?"

Ino menyibakkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Gadis itu berbalik, mengambil botol air di kulkas. "Ayo kita lanjutkan menempel stiker."

Kiba menurut. Ketika keduanya meninggalkan dapur, bel depan berbunyi. Tukang furnitur datang dan membawa masuk beberapa barang sesuai pesanan Kiba. Pemuda itu lalu mencari Ino yang menyingkirkan beberapa kardus di dekat pintu agar tak menghalangi petugas furnitur yang memasukkan lemari. "Kubantu." Kiba meraih kardus besar di dekapan Ino, membantunya.

Ino yang sempat kaget sempat tak mau menyerahkan kardus yang dibawanya, meski akhirnya ia menurut. beberapa barang menyembul keluar dari bukaan kardus, membuat Ino meraihnya dan mengeluarkannya—agar nanti tak jatuh.

Gadis itu terpekur ketika sadar apa yang dibawanya: sebuah album foto.

Mengintip Kiba yang kembali berbincang dengan petugas soal tanda tangan dan tanda terima barang, Ino menepi. Gadis itu duduk di atas lantai, bersandar pada tembok di bawah bingkai jendela kaca—membiarkan semilir angin menggelitik bagian belakang kepalanya karena daun jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Ia mulai membuka lembar pertama album foto usang di tangannya.

Bayi.

Matanya bulat, dan untuk ukuran bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia, rambutnya benar-benar tebal. "Kau jabrik sejak bayi ternyata," gumam Ino sendirian. Membuka lembaran lain, ada foto gadis kecil, memangku Kiba kecil yang sudah bisa duduk. Di sampingnya, ada coretan tulisan, 'Hana'. Mungkin nama gadis kecil ini. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya masih saudara Kiba.

Ada lagi fotonya ketika masih kecil, berlumurkan lumpur dan wajah merengek yang membuat Ino sontak tertawa. Jemari gadis itu tanpa sadar membelai pipi lucu bocah di dalam foto. Ada pula foto Kiba di atas pohon, dengan sosok lain yang membelakanginya. Menebak, itu pasti Naruto kecil.

Lalu ada foto Kiba yang menduduki seekor anjing besar yang memporakporandakan sebuah kue tar—mungkin saat perayaan ulang tahun pemuda itu. Kalau disetarakan usia manusia, setara dengan bocah enam atau tujuh tahun.

"Kelihatannya kau begitu terhiburnya melihat ketampananku saat kecil."

Ino mendongak. Dilihatnya Kiba yang menyuguhinya cengiran. Tak lama, pemuda itu berangsur mengambil duduk di samping Ino. Gadis itu tak berkomentar selain mendecak. Ia membuka-buka lembaran album di tangannya lagi sebelum akhirnya membuka beberapa halaman sebelumnya. "Ini Naruto, ya?"

"Ya. Aku dibilang bocah nakal karena mengikutinya."

"Dia nakal?"

"Dia senang sekali membuat keributan, senang sekali mencoret-coret patung wajah kakeknya di tebing."

"Pa … tung?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Di bukit yang melindungi tempat tinggal kami, dipahat wajah keluarga Naruto."

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya, tak paham. "Kaum kalian suka memahat wajah?"

Kiba lalu tergelak. "Bukan, bukan. Itu hanya untuk keluarga kerajaan," ungkap Kiba. "Naruto juga tipe pemberontak. Saat umur sebelas tahun, dia dijodohkan dengan salah satu putri—"

"Putri?" Ino memotongnya cepat. Kepalanya lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Kalian ini … apa?"

"Sistem di kaum kami masih kerajaan. Ayah Naruto adalah Raja Namikaze Minato. Ratunya bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Nanti di belakang kau akan menemukan fotonya. Ah, foto yang ada Naruto di pohon, di dekatnya kan ada Karin. Mungkin tertutup daun-daun pohon yang kami panjat. Ibunya mirip seperti Karin. Karin juga tinggal di Tokyo sekarang."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Orang tua Naruto itu raja dan ratu? Jadi Naruto itu—"

"Pangeran," tegas Kiba.

Ino melongo.

Kiba menarik napas panjang. "Naruto itu pangeran yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh sekali," desisnya. "Astaga, kalau ada prajurit mendengarku bicara begini, aku bisa dipenjara, haha!" Pemuda itu lalu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Ino yang duduk di sampingnya terdiam. Kiba tahu, Ino menunggu Kiba melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun Kiba tak tertarik menceritakan banyak hal. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jika bicara soal kerajaan bisa menahan Ino untuk duduk di sampingnya lebih lama, kenapa tidak? Pemuda itu berangsur membuka matanya dan menoleh. Suaranya mendadak memelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Ino dengan jelas. "Aku kurang memahami sejarah. Mungkin Sasuke lebih paham. Uchiha itu keturunan semacam sekretaris kerajaan. Nama ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku. Orang pintar yang dingin sekali. Makanya Sasuke jadi mirip bapaknya itu. Kalau keluargaku sih hanya prajurit biasa. Kakekku dulu melatih hewan-hewan lain yang untuk menurut pada kerajaan. Seperti misalnya, anjing-anjing hutan. Aku beruntung bisa jadi teman pangeran karena kami seumuran."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

"Hmm, apa ya? Sebenarnya kehidupan di kerajaan kami itu baik-baik saja. Lokasinya berada di bagian terdalam hutan dan tebingnya dikelilingi anjing-anjing hutan, yang dilatih oleh keturunan Inuzuka. Manusia biasa akan sulit menemukannya, kecuali jika kau dibawa masuk ke sana."

"Kehidupan kalian sudah tentram?"

Kiba menghela napas. "Dari _kulitnya_ , iya."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kami segitu tentramnya, tak akan terlahir orang-orang seperti Kimimaro, kan?" tanya balik Kiba. "Sejujurnya, kalau aku lahir tidak di keluarga Inuzuka, mungkin aku akan menjadi Kimimaro yang lain."

Gadis Yamanaka itu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Apa buruk sekali rasanya … menjadi kalian?"

Menyadari nada suara Ino yang berubah iba, Kiba tertawa kecil. "Kadang aku mengalihkannya dengan berpikir, wow! Bukankah bisa melompati gedung-gedung dengan cepat, atau tidak mempunyai nafsu makan rakus seperti manusia itu melegakan sekali?" ujar Kiba enteng. "Tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang kusyukuri. Seperti misalnya, aku jadi mampu … melindungimu."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

Kiba memberinya senyum simpul sembari menepuk kepalanya—mendadak Kiba senang sekali menepuknya seolah Ino adalah anak anjing yang lucu. "Tapi kalau aku punya kesempatan untuk berubah jadi manusia, aku akan mengorbankannya untuk itu. Agar bisa bersamamu … Yamanaka Ino."

"Ak—aku…"

Kiba menepuk tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong! Sudah siang! Aku harus mengembalikanmu ke lokasi pemotretan!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ada Tenten yang menghampirinya dan menawarkan Sakura untuk mundur dari meja kasir, berniat menggantikannya. Gadis dengan tatanan rambut cepol itu memberinya senyum simpul. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali mengambil kerja _part-time_ ini, lho," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba. "Pacarmu itu pasti kaya raya, kan?"

Sakura mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku tidak mau menggantungkan urusan finansialku pada Naruto." Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

Bicara soal Naruto, Sakura kembali teringat pada Kakashi, pada percakapannya tentang _tahta_ dan kerajaan—sesuatu yang konyol yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun Sakura dengar dari mulut Naruto sendiri. _Pangeran_?

' _Sepertinya memintamu berpisah dengan Naruto bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, kan? Sepertinya kalian … belum terlalu dekat. Selain kenyataan kaum kami yang kauketahui secara tak sengaja akibat penyerangan oleh Kimimaro, sepertinya tidak banyak yang Naruto katakan padamu.'_

Kalimat panjang Kakashi berputar-putar dalam kepala Sakura, bahkan setiap kata-kata dalam kalimat itu terekam jelas dalam pikiran Sakura. Kakashi berhenti bicara ketika ponselnya berdering dan lelaki itu memanggil nama 'Karin' sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu membuat Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya. Pertemuan Kakashi dan Sakura di kedai teh berakhir dengan Kakashi memberinya nomor kontak untuk dihubungi—jikalau Sakura tertarik untuk bicara lagi, tentang semua hal soal kaum rubah yang menurut Kakashi, tak akan diceritakan oleh mulut Naruto sendiri.

Meski Sakura bersikap biasa dan tak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi selama Kakashi bicara, namun pikiran gadis itu dibuat kalut dengan mudah. Menjalin hubungan percintaan memang pasti memiliki rintangan. Tapi permasalahan kali ini berbeda, karena Sakura tak berhubungan dengan manusia biasa.

Kerajaan katanya.

"Kenapa tertawa sendiri?"

Sakura menoleh. Tanpa sadar ia memang tertawa, mengingat-ngingat soal kerajaan dan Naruto sebagai pangerannya. Terlibat hubungan dengan manusia setengah rubah saja, perbandingannya bagaikan satu dibanding sejuta, kenapa ia malah terlibat dengan sang pangeran? Sakura mendesis. "Ini zaman mana, sih?" desisnya sendiri.

"Hah?"

Tak ingin membuat Tenten bingung dengan racauannya, Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Persetan dengan ucapan Kakashi. Mungkin Naruto hanya belum sempat menceritakannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk melakukan … seks. Sakura menelan ludah. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik lemari _display_ produk di dekat kasir. Setumpuk kemasan-kemasan pengaman.

Sakura lebih membutuhkan itu ketimbang mendengar perintah konyol Kakashi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

' _Kalau kau mau buahnya, datang saja ke tempatku. Pintu itu terbuka untukmu. Ah, dan jangan bilang bahwa aku mengusirmu. Kau bisa menendang mukaku kalau aku bersikap bodoh seperti itu lagi.'_

"Kau mencari apa?"

Pertanyaan Sai membuat Ino berhenti menoleh ke sekitar. Setelah mengantarkannya kembali ke belakang kuil, Kiba bilang, pemuda itu akan tinggal di lokasi pemotretan sebentar. Tapi sesaat setelah Ino membaur dengan tim _make-up_ , ia tak lagi menemukan sosok Kiba di mana-mana. ' _Apa dia sudah pergi_?' pikir Ino dalam hati. "Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke ke mana?"

"Itu dia," tunjuk Sai pada sosok Sasuke, dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan _strap leather_ di kedua bahunya. Sebuah jas hitam model _Italian cut_ diletakkan di bangku pianonya.

Ino merapikan topi model jeraminya dan bergerak mendekat ke titik pemotretan. Asisten tim pemotretan sudah mulai memberi Ino dan Sasuke aba-aba. Seorang staf mendatangi Ino membawa setengah buah semangka yang teriris rapi dan daging buahnya merah segar.

"Uchiha- _san_."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke." Sasuke berdeham santai.

Ino mengangguk sopan. "Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Hn."

Staf tim pemotretan mulai memberi aba-aba. Ino merapikan rok selututnya. Gadis itu memakai _dress_ selutut tipis yang tertiup angin saja bisa membuat ujung roknya bergoyang. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terutai dengan poni yang dijepit dengan aksesori klip dengan hiasan bunga matahari. Gadis itu membungkukkan badan sekali lagi kemudian mulai bergerak sesuai arahan.

"Bisakah kalian saling menatap?" pinta fotografer.

"Begini?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

Ino mengulum bibirnya. Melihat Sasuke dalam jarak dekat benar-benar berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Mengakui atau tidak, ketampanan Sasuke jauh di atas Kiba. Ah, Kiba. Tanpa sadar Ino menoleh ke arah staf dan akhirnya ia menemukan pemilik rambut jabrik yang mengganggu pikirannya dari awal. Pemuda itu membawa gelas-gelas kopi instan untuk dibagikan ke staf. Memandanginya, Kiba yang tersadar menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ino membatu.

"Melihati Kiba?"

Belum sampai ia tergerak untuk melambaikan tangan balik, suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Bagaimana bisa Ino sampai melupakan kalau ia sedang bekerja. Gadis itu menepuk pipinya yang memerah karena malu.

"Mau kuangkat?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke tak menunggu jawaban Ino dan langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ino. Dengan mudah, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh ringan Ino, mendudukkannya di atas grandpiano.

Ino menahan rambutnya yang dibelai angin dan mata bulatnya menunduk menatap Sasuke yang mendongak padanya. Kedua mata Ino berkedip-kedip.

"Tertawalah. Kameranya sedang bekerja."

Ino mengigit bibirnya, menahan senyum. Akting natural memang lebih baik. "Apa Sai yang memberi ide untuk mengangkatku barusan?" bisik Ino.

Sasuke mendecak. "Aku justru sekali-sekali ingin membuat dia menyesal mengusulkan kita untuk bermesraan."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mau ciuman sekalian?"

Tawaran Sasuke membuat Ino mematung. Selama beberapa detik, Ino termenung. Selain kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya pribadi yang menarik dan ternyata usil, namun sesuatu yang lain membuat Ino tak bergerak.

"Apa kau memikirkan soal pemikiran Kiba kalau gadisnya dimakan olehku?"

Wajah Ino langsung memerah kembali seperti kepiting rebus. "B-bukan be-begitu," desis Ino cepat. Gadis itu menoleh ke sekitarnya, mencari buah semangkanya tadi. Ia cepat-cepat membelahnya dengan kekuatan tangannya sendiri, membuat potongannya menjadi kecil. "Aaa!"

Sasuke tertegun.

"Aaa?" ulang Ino.

Pemuda Uchiha itu membuka mulutnya dan Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Bagus! Selesai!" teriak sang fotografer.

Sasuke menelan semangkanya dengan malas. "Bodoh sekali."

Ino terkikik pelan.

"Jadi?"

Gadis itu melompat turun dari piano dan berlari kecil, melompati buah-buah semangka yang menjalar, berhati-hati agar tak menginjaknya. Rok putihnya mengayun seiring lompatannya. Gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan bingung staf dan langsung menuju ke Kiba. Ditatapnya Kiba yang terlihat heran. Ino mengatur napasnya sejenak dan memelototi Kiba. "Kalau—kalau Sasuke menciumku, apa kau akan cemburu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau akan cemburu?" ulang Ino, kali ini lebih lantang.

"Asal bukan kau yang bergerak untuk mencium si Muka Es itu."

Ino menarik roknya ke atas dan menendang betis Kiba dengan keras.

"ARGH!"

Tak selesai sampai di situ, Ino mendorong bahu Kiba, setengah memukulinya.

"Adu—aduhh, Ino? Ap-apa-apaan, sih?" Kiba menengok ke sekitar, pada sekumpulan orang di sana yang melihat Kiba dan Ino seperti pertunjukan opera sabun.

"Ini karena kau sempat membuatku stress, tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Menendang? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau mengusirku lagi suatu saat nanti!"

Mata Kiba melebar.

"Aku memilih tinggal, puas!"

"Eh—"

Tak memberi kesempatan Kiba untuk bicara, gadis itu menerjangnya, langsung mencium bibir Kiba dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kiba. Ino mengecupnya dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, seolah ia tak lagi peduli pada dunia. Rasanya seperti telah begitu lama sejak Ino menciumnya. Gadis itu baru melepasnya ketika ia kehabisan oksigen.

Ditatapnya mata Kiba baik-baik.

"Jangan membeli banyak daging mentah lagi."

Pemuda itu tertegun dan mendadak tergelak.

"Bodoh."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(18022016)_

 _Tiga hari berturut-turut daku ngetik one day one chapter lhooo! Semoga segera tamat. KibaIno done yaa! Sekarang kita pindah ke Arc Kerajaan alias NaruSaku!_

 _Jangan lupa kalau main ke Gramedia atau toko buku lain, sempatkan foto buku-buku sayah yaa! Dangerous Romance, Lost in The Rain, Forgive to Forget, dan Fall for Fangirl. Boleh mention fotonya di ig atau twitter rdaisyann I would really appreciate it!^^_

 _Always review yaa!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	23. Chapter 23

" _The funny thing about strong woman is that she doesn't need you,_

 _ **She wants you**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika seperti biasa, Naruto menyapanya tepat begitu gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen mewah pemuda itu. Lama-lama, sapaan itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Sakura juga tak mempermasalahkannya. "Kecilkan suaramu itu," desis Sakura, berpura-pura sebal. Gadis itu mengangkat sebungkus plastik berisi ramen instan dan Naruto langsung menerjangnya.

"Mau kubuatkan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, makan malam yang disiapkan Naruto telah siap. Seperti perkiraan Sakura, Naruto memakan cukup banyak.

Satu hal ini yang begitu disukai Sakura tentang Naruto. Ramen bukan makanan pemuda itu, namun Naruto memakannya, lahap seperti manusia kebanyakan—kecuali porsinya yang membuat Sakura tercengang. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, membuat Sakura lupa bahwa Naruto bukan manusia sepertinya.

Naruto bersendawa keras begitu ia selesai menenggak kuah di mangkuknya hingga tandas, membuat Sakura memukul lengan Naruto dengan keras.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum teduh dan lanjut memakan _anmitsu_ di mangkuk kecilnya.

"Kau banyak tersenyum selama aku makan," celetuk Naruto.

"Karena kau makan seperti manusia."

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk polos.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya perlahan. "Bicara soal manusia, apa … kau ada ketertarikan untuk jadi … manusia?" tanya Sakura, mendadak ragu. Gadis itu melihat ekspresi heran Naruto sebelum ia membuka mulut lagi, kali ini dengan tawa ringan. "Yah, maksudku, apa kau pernah berpikiran seperti apa yang Kiba pikirkan?"

Naruto tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya sedetik. "Di tempat kami berasal, ada beberapa peraturan. Keinginan menjadi manusia tanpa melibatkan orang lain memang tidak diikat dalam peraturan, tapi ada peraturan-peraturan lainnya, yang tidak bisa—"

Sakura melihat pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah.

"—tak bisa kulanggar."

Melihat Naruto menghindari kontak mata dengannya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada TV yang sedang memutar program komedi, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. _Peraturan yang tak bisa dilanggar, ya_. "Hei, Naruto."

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh dengan senyum simpul—agak dipaksakan. Pemuda itu tampak tak tertarik untuk membahas manusia dan bukan manusia serta aturan yang ada di kerajaannya.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubagi denganku?" pancing Sakura, "tentang kaum kalian? Tentang _mu_?"

Naruto sontak menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak ada. Untuk saat ini tidak ada."

Sakura bergeming.

"Oh! Ada!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

Mata hijau gadis itu hampir berbinar namun urung ketika Naruto mengambil sebuah amplop besar dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya namun menerima amplop coklat itu, membukanya. Menarik isi lembarannya keluar, ia melihat cetakan foto yang cukup besar. Ada empat lembar. Ia mengenal panorama dan sosok-sosok di dalam foto itu.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari tim Disneyland atas pemotretan kita yang dulu itu. Juga sekalian punya Ino. Aku lupa meneleponnya. Sebaiknya kau yang memberitahu kabar bagus ini."

Ada dua lembar hasil pemotretan Sakura dan Naruto, sementara dua sisanya menampakkan sosok pasangan Ino dan Kiba di atas kapal pesiar mini di Disneyland. Foto keduanya ketika hampir jatuh ke air. Terlihat bagus sekali.

"Ino pasti akan senang sekali. Kiba sudah membantunya dan hasilnya benar-benar sesuai keinginannya."

Sakura tersenyum teduh, ikut senang dengan keberhasilan Ino.

"Foto-foto yang terpilih akan jadi poster promosi wahana yang baru, dan aku serta Ino akan menjalani syuting iklan pendek di Disneyland!"

"Selamat," ujar Sakura, tersenyum lebar.

"Foto kita juga keren, kan?"

Sakura menatap fotonya sendiri. Naruto terlihat tampan sekali di bawah guyuran matahari tenggelam. Ada pula foto satunya menampilkan ketika Sakura hampir mencium pemuda itu. Jarak yang memisahkan keduanya dibiaskan cahaya matahari kemerahan yang menakjubkan. "Terlihat seperti foto pre- _wedding_ ," bisiknya lirih.

"Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah musim panas juga musim romansa anak-anak muda? Kau dan Ino akan menarik banyak sekali pengunjung untuk datang ke Disneyland."

"Berkat bantuanmu juga," koreksi Naruto sembari berangsur memeluk pinggang Sakura. "Siapa sangka aku bisa memelukmu seperti sekarang ini? Mendapatkanmu itu sangat, sangat, sangat susah sekali." Naruto terkekeh kencang.

Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Perlahan senyumannya menghilang. _Seperti sekarang ini?_ Tapi sampai kapan jika kerajaan pemuda itu akan meminta _pangeran_ nya berpisah dengan Sakura, kapan saja?

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 23**

.

.

.

Ino tak menyangka Kiba akan segitu bersemangatnya mendengar keputusan Ino untuk ikut tinggal di _condominium_ milik pemuda itu. Dalam sekejap mata, sejak keduanya sampai di bangunan tinggi itu, Kiba bergerak cepat memakai kekuatannya untuk hilir mudik dari tempat Naruto ke tempatnya, membawa barang-barang milik Ino untuk dipindah. Gadis pirang itu hanya bisa bergeming, membiarkan Kiba melakukan segalanya sendiri untuknya—membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa jadinya kau tanpaku, Inuzuka?" sindir Ino begitu Kiba selesai memindahkan tas besar Ino ke dalam kamar.

Kiba tersenyum tipis dan berdeham. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, tak ingin ketahuan merona. Ia mengibaskan satu tangannya untuk mengipas lehernya yang berkeringat. Sekalian berharap hangat di wajahnya segera pergi. Memalukan sekali jika lelaki sejati harus tersipu begini.

"Hei?" Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Kiba, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Ah, ya."

"Sudah, nanti biar aku sendiri yang menata isi tasnya ke dalam lemari." Ino menarik napas panjang dan melihat sekitar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelupaan membeli lemari untuk kamar ini? Aku tidak melihat furnitur apa-apa."

Kiba menelan ludah dan tertawa kikuk.

"Padahal lemari yang ada di kamarmu besar sekali."

"Aku ... pikir kalau kau tinggal di sini, kau akan memakai lemari itu juga."

"Hm?" Ino menoleh heran. Beberapa detik gadis itu berpikir, matanya mendadak menyipit dan napasnya berubah memburu. "Inuzuka. Kiba. Kau berpikir kita akan sekamar—" Ino melayangkan pukulannya bertubi-tubi ke lengan Kiba, membuat pemuda itu menangkis dengan menghindar. "Kau benar-benar mesum!"

"Eh! Tapi mana ada laki-laki yang tidak mesum!" Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya dan matanya berkedip-kedip, berakting seperti anak anjing polos yang membuat Ino harus menahan tawa melihat ekspresi aneh yang sama sekali tidak ' _Kiba-sekali_ ' itu.

Ino mendesis dan bersedekap.

"Aku ini normal, tahu."

Gadis itu melirik Kiba sesaat. "Kalian ... juga seperti manusi—maksudku, keinginan melakukan hub-hubungan seperti manusia?" Ino menelan ludah sendiri, kikuk mengatakannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu jika tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki? Tapi ... kemarin-kemarin di _condo_ milik Naruto, ia dan Kiba biasa mendiaminya hanya berdua tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Yah, kecuali ciuman di atas, _ehm_ , Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Mendadak wajahnya seperti warna cangkang kepiting rebus.

"Tentu saja, _pfft_."

Ino menatap Kiba dengan _death-glare_.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Kaum kami masih berkembang biak, sama seperti manusia, kok. Meski tingkat kelahiran keturunan di bangsa kami sangatlah rendah. Tapi toh, kami tidak mudah mati. Jadi populasi kami cukup banyak di _dunia_ kami. Soal kebutuhan, kau tahu… seks, kalau Naruto dan Sakura bersama, aku yakin mereka sudah tidur bersama—jika Naruto gagal memenuhi anti-pelanggaran yang dimiliki kerajaan kami. Dan jika Sakura tidak … mati duluan."

"Hah?"

Kiba menepuk kepala Ino. "Kami tidak boleh membuahi manusia, Ino. Aku ... tidak boleh menidurimu."

Mata Ino membulat. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti rongga dadanya.

"Harusnya kau lega, kenapa memasang muka kecewa begitu?"

"Ap—aku tidak kecewa!"

Kiba tertawa. "Bercanda!" Pemuda itu mengerang menahan cubitan Ino di pinggangnya. "Aku bercanda."

"Kau tidak kelihatan bercanda," desis Ino, "sok paham membaca ekspresiku."

Kiba hanya mengangguk-angguk, menyembunyikan tawanya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Ini bukan karena aku kecewa! Sungguh!" Ino berteriak tanpa sebab ketika menekankan pernyataannya barusan. "Tapi aku mau tahu kenapa kau sepertinya sangat yakin tidak akan ... tidak akan ... melakukannya denganku."

Kiba menatap mata bulat Ino selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi ingat! Aku bukannya kecewa!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya tertawa kecil dan memegangi dua lengan luar Ino. "Aku paham."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati karena keegoisanku."

"Hah?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan kuat dengan apa yang bisa kulakukan di atas ranjang terhadap tubuhmu, Ino," jelas Kiba cepat, menyelanya sedetik untuk berdeham. "Kami monster. Bukan kiasan. Kami benar-benar punya musim kawin. Dan akan sulit bagimu untuk mengandung keturunanku. _Heck_ , bukan hanya kau, tapi semua manusia." _Mati seperti korban-korban Kimimaro_.

Ino tanpa sadar meraba perutnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di sana. Gadis itu menelan ludah dan menunduk. "Oh, begitu."

"Tenang saja. Itulah kenapa kamar terpisah memang ide bagus. Meski aku percaya diri sekali mampu menahan nafsuku sendiri, tapi kalau wajahmu terlalu menggoda untuk kuserang, bisa buruk akibatnya." Kiba memajukan wajahnya, mendekat pada Ino.

Ino langsung memukul kepala Kiba.

Pemuda itu mengerang cepat. "Jahat sekali."

"Ka-kau pesan lemari untukku sana! Juga ranjang!"

Kiba tertawa. Pemuda itu melepas kedua cengkeraman lembut tangannya di sisi tubuh Ino dan bergerak menjauh, menggumamkan perkiraan jam sampai lemari yang akan dipesannya, juga keputusan Kiba yang langsung berceloteh bahwa ia akan memesan desain warna-warna ungu untuk kamar Ino.

"Kiba?"

"Ya?"

"Musim ... musim kawin yang kaubicarakan itu, kapan memangnya?"

Kiba hanya tersenyum.

Ino masih menatapnya, menanti jawaban yang sepertinya, Kiba enggan memberitahunya.

Sebenarnya, _sekarang_.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku senang semua penelitian ini akan berakhir. Aku sudah mendapat nama di rumah sakit mana aku akan magang nanti." Siang ini, Shikamaru membuka obrolan panjang dengannya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang dilakukan pemuda pemalas yang jenius satu itu. Keduanya berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas, berjalan lebih pelan di belakang langkah kaki mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lain. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak ada masalah juga." Sakura tersenyum simpul dan memijat belakang lehernya. Sepertinya ia salah posisi tidur. "Semuanya sudah beres dan aku bisa lebih konsen dengan pekerjaan _part-time_ ku."

Shikamaru melirik Sakura sesaat, memperhatikan gadis itu menekan-nekan sisi jenjang lehernya, membuat helaian rambut sebahunya terdorong ke belakang. Meski samar, mata awas Shikamaru masih jelas mengenali beberapa tanda merah di sana.

"Kenapa melihatiku begitu?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan langkah kakinya seketika berhenti. Ditatapnya Shikamaru dengan heran.

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu mengulurkan satu tangannya, menyibakkan rambut Sakura beberapa detik dan membiarkan gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Apa-apaan, sih?"

"Ada banyak _kiss-mark_."

Mata Sakura melotot.

Beberapa detik, Shikamaru dan gadis itu hanya saling berpandangan.

Sebelum wajah Sakura tak terkontrol merahnya, gadis itu mengumpat keras dan mendesis pada rekan sekelasnya itu. "Bisa tidak, sih, yang begitu itu tidak usah kaukatakan!"

Shikamaru mendecak pelan. "Masih bagus aku yang melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau anak lain, parah lagi, kalau dosen kita. Wah, reputasi mahasiswi paling _baik_ di sini bisa berbalik jadi gadis nakal."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan melirik tajam pada Shikamaru. Gadis itu kehilangan umpatannya, mulai merasa malu karena ketahuan. "Kau ini benar-benar..."

Shikamaru mengibaskan tangannya. "Besok pakai atasan _turtle-neck_ saja."

"Baiklah, _Tou_ -san."

Shikamaru mendesis. " _Mendokusai_. Kalau aku ayahmu, aku akan menghajar pacarmu sekarang juga. Di mana dia?"

" _Gomen, ne_. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Shikamaru dan Sakura sontak menoleh. Sosok asing muncul di dekat mereka. Berjalan santai dengan dua kepalan tangan bersemayam di saku celananya. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan giginya bergemeretuk.

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" celetuk Shikamaru.

Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Bukan." Sakura menjawabnya singkat. "Ada perlu apa kau mencariku lagi?"

"Hanya ingin mengajak makan siang. Ayo. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menoleh pada Shikamaru, mengucapkan pamit. "Namanya Kakashi. Dan dia bukan pacarku. Anggap saja, dia _paman_ nya pacarku."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ajakan makan siang itu berubah tujuan. Awalnya, Sakura tak berniat mengindahkan Kakashi, namun lelaki itu sepertinya tipikal yang pantang menyerah. ' _Memang sudah tugasku menjaganya_.' Sakura tidak memahami berapa rumitnya hirarki pemerintahan model kerajaan. Terlebih lagi, bukan kerajaan untuk _manusia_.

Dari jendela kaca, pepohonan terlihat seolah bergerak cepat. Iris hijau milik Sakura melanglang, lari jauh ke luar. Sudah berapa jam kereta yang ditumpanginya menjauh dari Tokyo? Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bahkan tak mengabari Naruto. Kakashi bilang, perjalanannya tak akan lama. Kalau bisa, ia akan kembali ke Tokyo dengan Kakashi sebagai tunggangannya. Sesungguhnya Kakashi sudah menawarinya agar keduanya tak perlu naik kendaraan darat ini.

' _Bukankah kau sedang membiasakan diri hidup dengan cara_ kami _?'_

' _Ini Tokyo, tempat tinggal manusia. Hiduplah dengan aturan manusia. Naik kereta, bukan meluncur melompati gedung-gedung dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan kalian yang di luar batas akal manusia.'_

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Bibirnya mungkin tersungging di balik masker hitam yang selalu menutupi wajahnya—membuat Kakashi terlihat sangat misterius.

Sakura mengembuskan napasnya diam-diam, mendesah resah.

"Naruto masih belum cerita?"

Sakura melirik Kakashi sebentar, hanya sebatas menoleh hingga bahunya kemudian memalingkan lagi pandangannya ke luar kereta. "Kurasa dia tidak ingin menyeretku lebih jauh dengan urusan kalian."

"Hidup dengan cara begitu … ya?" Kakashi menggumam tak jelas. "Menjalani hidup di dunia manusia, dengan aturan manusia, menyisihkan kenyataan tentang kehidupan yang sebenarnya."

"Apakah menjadi seorang pangeran artinya tak memiliki hak untuk memilih hidupnya sendiri?"

"Pertanyaanmu sangat tanggung sekali." Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Sekalian saja tanyakan, apakah menjadi monster artinya tak memiliki hak untuk menjadi manusia? Toh, kami masih setengah manusia. Memiliki fisik seperti manusia. Berkembang biak, berkomunikasi, hidup menua juga sama seperti manusia."

Sakura menoleh kali ini. Entah mengapa, penjelasan Kakashi yang cukup lirih terdengar miris.

"Tapi kami bahkan bisa mati jika tidak mengikuti takdir yang menjerat kami—maksudku di sini, makan," Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura, membiarkan sepasang bongkahan _emerald_ yang menghias mata Sakura, menatapnya dengan jelas. "Mencuri _makanan_. Dari ciuman kalian."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Apa menurutmu, hidup semacam ini, membahagiakan?" Kakashi mengembuskan napas berat. "Bicara tentang hak … adalah topik memuakkan. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan kehidupan _sempurna_ kalian."

Sakura menunduk.

"Jangan bersimpati kepada kami."

"Semua penjelasanmu membuatku berpikir, Kimimaro bukan orang yang sepenuhnya salah."

Kakashi tertawa pelan. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, menepuk kepala Sakura beberapa detik. "Sebagai anggota pengawal kerajaan, aku tetap menyalahkannya. Peraturan, kau harus mematuhinya. Bagaimana pun, telah berapa abad kaum kami masih bisa bertahan hidup, mempertahankan eksistensi kami. Aturan dibuat untuk melindungi kami sendiri."

"Melindungi?" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura mendecak. "Apa perlindungan yang kalian dapat dari aturan itu, membuat kalian bahagia?"

Kakashi terpekur.

"Tanyakan ke dalam sini," Sakura menunjuk dada Kakashi dengan telunjuknya lalu bangkit berdiri. "Ayo turun, keretanya sudah berhenti."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sesekali, Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke bahu Kakashi, terutama ketika lelaki itu melompati rerimbunan pohon dengan sangat cepat. Lelaki berambut keperakan itu terkadang menurunkan kecepatannya, dan sesekali bertanya pada Sakura apa gadis itu baik-baik saja—dengan ranting pepohonan yang kadang menyambar helaian rambutnya. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kakashi, membiarkan lelaki itu menggendongnya di belakang. Meski awalnya menolak, tapi logika Sakura masih bekerja. Mendaki gunung bukan kegiatan favoritnya.

"Apa masih jauh?"

Ketika Sakura menanyakan itu, Kakashi berhenti melangkah, membuat Sakura akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Di depannya, pepohonan rimbun yang membuat hutan pegunungan terlihat gelap, telah terlewati. Lelaki itu berdiri cukup lama, pandangan wajahnya lurus ke dua buah pohon besar yang ranting-rantingnya bertautan. Di sekitarnya, terlihat bebatuan yang cukup tinggi layaknya tebing. Sakura dapat merasakan lengan Kakashi yang menggendongnya mengendur—maka Sakura melepaskan pelukannya di bahu Kakashi dan berangsur turun.

"Kauyakin mau masuk?" Kakashi melirik Sakura dari bahunya.

"Sejauh ini, apa kemungkinan terburuk jika aku bertamu ke kerajaan kalian?"

Kakashi terdiam. Sesungguhnya, ini adalah jalan terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia harus membawa gadis ini masuk ke dunianya dan bertemu kedua orang tua Naruto—kalau bisa. Mungkin ia akan sadar dan menyadari betapa berbedanya dua dunia ini. Terlibat lebih jauh bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menguntungkan seorang Haruno Sakura. "Kalau kau datang sebagai penyusup, kau akan bermasalah dengan tentara kerajaan. Kalau sebagai tamu yang kubawa, kau masih aman, selama kau tetap ada di sampingku."

"Jadi, penyusup bisa masuk?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Kurasa ada beberapa … kondisi." Kakashi mengingat kisah yang pernah terjadi. "Sebenarnya tidak bisa, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa hal itu pernah terjadi. Karena masuk ke sini, butuh _kunci_."

Mata Sakura melebar ketika tangan Kakashi merapal gerakan-gerakan cepat—seperti mantera. Dan dalam sekejap, ranting-ranting kedua pohon besar itu bergerak, lalu terlihatlah sebuah perisai sebening air yang bergerak seperti pusaran angin. "Kunci…" desah Sakura. "Mungkin yang kaubilang itu, dibawa orang dalam."

Kakashi membisu. Itu memang jawaban paling masuk akal.

Sakura mengingat buku kakeknya. "Tapi mereka masuk tanpa persetujuan kerajaan kalian sehingga menjadi buronan, begitu?"

Kakashi melirik Sakura lagi. "Kautahu cerita itu."

"Kakekku yang menulisnya."

"Ap—" Kakashi terdiam seketika. Mendadak tubuhnya membatu. Gadis ini…

"Kakekku sudah tidak ada." _Menghilang_ lebih tepatnya.

Laki-laki itu, yang Sakura maksud, Kakashi tak pernah benar-benar bertemu. Ia masih muda saat kisah sungguhan itu terjadi puluhan tahun lalu. Ia hanya mendengarnya dari ayahnya. Kerajaan ini pernah disusupi seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan— _anaknya_. Tewas dalam pengejaran. Manusia perempuan. Tapi tidak dengan _ayahnya_. Jadi buku itu ditulis oleh kakek gadis ini—yang mana adalah laki-laki _itu_?

"Hei, apa kita akan berdiri di sini sepanjang hari? Kautahu, Naruto bisa panik kalau aku tidak segera kembali."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Kau… sekarang pembukaan musim kawin bangsa kami. Ada baiknya kau terus berada di dekatku. Kita tidak akan lama-lama di dalam sana. Khawatirku kalau ada pemberontak—"

"Seperti Kimimaro yang menyerangku?" potong Sakura.

"Ya."

"Dia masih hidup, kan?" tanya Sakura. "Boleh aku menemuinya?"

Kalau ke penjara, Sakura akan menemukan _sesuatu_. Dan ini di luar rencananya Kakashi. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Sakura memutar bola matanya ketika Kakashi melangkah memasuki _barrier_ bening di hadapannya. Mau tak mau, Sakura mengangkat kakinya, ikut melangkah masuk."

 _ **Ggrrrr.**_

Tepat ketika tubuh Sakura benar-benar melewatinya, ia dapat mendengar Kakashi jatuh tersungkur. Bahunya bergetar dan lelaki itu menggeram kuat. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang—mendadak sesak napas dengan udara yang dihirupnya. Sakura mual, kepalanya pening sesaat. Pandangan matanya sempat menggelap sedetik, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus.

 _Pada Kakashi._

Yang masih berjongkok. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tanah. Punggung tangannya menampakkan bulu-bulu keperakan. Mendadak, Sakura mendengar lolongan lain, menggema di udara bersama angin yang tiba-tiba berembus kencang.

"Kakashi?" panggil Sakura.

Kakashi mendongak. Maskernya jatuh terlepas dan taring lelaki itu muncul mencuat dari sela mulutnya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis ini, aromanya menguar kuat. Sangat kuat.

 **Terlalu kuat.**

Kakashi menggeleng kuat, hampir mabuk. Ketika gadis itu menyebut namanya lagi, Kakashi kehilangan kendali. Lelaki itu melompat ke arah Sakura—menyerangnya. Namun Sakura dengan sigap menampik terkaman Kakashi dengan kepalan tangannya—dan lelaki itu jatuh berguling mundur.

Baik Sakura maupun Kakashi sama-sama terkaget.

"M-maaf," gumam Sakura.

"Kau—"

Sakura memandangi kepalan tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"—bukan _manusia_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(_ _14112017_ _)_

 _Bayangkan, kalau chapter sebelumnya diketik Feb 2016, chapter ini diketik Nov 2017. Hampir dua tahun lamanya sayah terserang kemalasan luar biasa dan kesibukan dunia nyata—sebelum akhirnya saya kangen lagi dengan imajinasi aneh-aneh (yang sayangnya tidak bisa saya salurkan dalam novel karena yaaa, cerita macem ini rada gak laku di pasaran novel lokal). Maka FFN adalah rumah saya. Terlepas bahwa NS gagal canon, tapi saya rasa saya akan tetap kembali dari hibernasi dan kembali menjadi seorang Masahiro Night Seiran._

 _Sepanjang tahun 2017, 4 judul buku (sebenarnya 5) Daisy Ann sudah nangkring di Gramedia. Saya rasa, 2018 atau dalam waktu dekat, saya tidak punya calon buku untuk sementara waktu, giliran Daisy Ann yang rehat, hahahaa!_

 _Maka terimalah saya kembali ke FFN dengan menyapa lagi di kolom review ya!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	24. Chapter 24

" _The_ _ **strongest drug**_ _that exists for a human is_ _ **another human**_ _being_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Ino tertidur dengan senyum lebar.

Beberapa lembar foto berada dalam pelukan tangannya. Foto audisi Disney yang mendadak menjadi foto terfavoritnya sepanjang karirnya sebagai model. Gadis itu tertidur pulas, seolah baru sekali ini ia mendapat tidur nyenyak setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Angin dari jendela yang masuk dan menggoyangkan tirai putih di jendela, ikut membelai beberapa helaian pirang poni Ino.

Kiba melangkah menuju ranjang Ino tanpa suara. Ditatapnya wajah tenang Ino. Ekspresi wajah Kiba melunak. Jemari Kiba hampir meraih paras Ino, namun tangannya yang mengambang di udara, urung.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang tanpa sadar.

Pernahkah ia dan kaumnya tidur senyaman itu?

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Ketika Kiba terhenyak dari lamunannya, sepasang iris _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya dengan sayu. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman teduh. Senyuman itu menular di bibir Kiba. "Kau terbangun?"

Ino mengulurkan tangannya, membelai punggung tangan Kiba dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa."

"Bohong." Ino menggeser posisi tidurnya lalu menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya—memberi tanda Kiba agar ikut berbaring di sana. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang memikirkan semuanya sendirian. Itu tidak cocok untuk sosok Inuzuka Kiba. Kau terlalu _out of character_."

Kiba tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Jangan menyuruhku tidur di sini. Aku bisa menyerangmu."

"Sore-sore begini?" Ino menguap setelah cukup puas dengan tidur siangnya.

"Musim kawin tidak kenal jam siang atau malam," canda Kiba. "Ingat, kami masih setengah manusia."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah jangan dekat-dekat."

Mendengarnya, Kiba langsung melompat naik ke ranjang, mengambil posisi di samping Ino.

Ino berpura-pura ngambek.

Kiba memeluknya erat. Gemas.

 _Bahagia._

"Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti."

"Hmmm."

"…"

"Kiba?"

"Ya?"

"Sekarang musim kawin, ya?"

Kiba terdiam sesaat lalu melepas pelukannya. Pemuda itu mengambil jarak mundur sedikit. Bercak rona merah menjalar perlahan di wajah hingga leher dan telinganya. Langit yang belum gelap di luar jendela sana membuat rona itu tampak jelas tertangkap mata Ino.

Gadis itu terkikik.

"Ah, enak sekali kalau aku bisa jadi manusia."

Ino berhenti tertawa namun senyum masih betah bertengger di wajahnya. Dimainkannya jemari Kiba. Ia tak tahu seberapa besar beban yang ditanggung pemuda ini. Ia tak paham seberapa keras pemuda ini menahan diri. Dikecupnya jemari Kiba, dan ketika pemuda itu menoleh padanya, Ino mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

"Hentikan." Kiba melepas tautannya. "Aku takut sekali kehilangan kendali."

Wajah Ino menyiratkan pedih seketika.

Dibelainya wajah gadis itu. "Ini … adalah pertama kalinya. Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Kautahu, semua ketakutanmu dan jalan buntu ini, membuatku berpikir sesuatu. Kalau kau sebegininya memikirkan bagaimana menjadi manusia, kenapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi sepertimu?"

Kiba membeku.

"Apa manusia sepertiku tidak bisa diubah menjadi seperti _kalian_?"

Kiba tak tahu. Tapi kalaupun bisa, ia tak akan membiarkan Ino berubah menjadi sepertinya.

Manusia … dengan _kutukan_.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 2** **4**

.

.

.

Kakashi menggeram lagi ketika Sakura mencengkeram bulu-bulu lehernya dengan kuat. Sepertinya Sakura memang sengaja menjambaknya. Gadis itu duduk di punggungnya—Kakashi berubah menjadi seekor rubah besar seukuran singa di dunia _nyata_. Bulu-bulu peraknya juga lebat dan panjang.

"Ternyata warna rambutmu saat di Tokyo itu warna aslimu jika berubah menjadi rubah, ya?"

Kakashi menggeram sekali lagi. Sejujurnya, ia takjub dengan Sakura. Gadis itu penuh kejutan.

' _Kau … bukan manusia.'_

' _Candaanmu tidak lucu.'_

Sakura tidak kaget atau ketakutan setelah Kakashi sempat menyerangnya. Gadis itu hanya sempat terlihat takjub ketika Kakashi berubah bentuk dan menyuruhnya naik ke punggungnya, mengendarainya sebagai tumpangan menuju istana. Haruno Sakura bukan manusia. Tapi ia manusia. Kakashi frustrasi dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Ia yakin ia tidak berhalusinasi ketika melihat warna mata Sakura yang berubah seperti jingga sedetik sebelum Kakashi menyerangnya tadi. Mata gadis itu sempat berkilat, meski hanya sesaat. Apakah itu efek matahari tenggelam? Tidak, tidak. Dan … apa-apaan kekuatannya ketika meninjunya tadi?

"Kukira rambut putihmu itu cat." Sakura menggumam lagi.

"Sigh," desis Kakashi ketika ia merasa Sakura menjambaknya lagi. "Kami bukan manusia yang hobi report-repot mengecat rambut sepertimu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Enak saja. Rambutku ini asli begini."

Kakashi memelankan gerakan larinya dan menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang, ke punggungnya.

"Orang luar Jepang pun juga ada yang pirang. Anggap saja ini genetik. Nenekku pun rambutnya _blonde_. Nenek juga bilang kalau mendiang ibuku pun rambutnya _blonde_."

Kakashi masih terpukau dengan Sakura.

Membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. "Kenapa menatapku begitu? Masih menuduhku bukan manusia?"

Kalau harus jujur, masih ada perasaan demikian. Tapi jika Kakashi menganggapnya begitu, tidak seharusnya keinginan menyerang gadis itu sampai menggebu-gebu seperti tadi. _Makanan yang sangat enak_. Kakashi harus mengakui, Naruto terjerat sampai seperti itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dihindari. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang Kakashi merasakan dorongan sekuat tadi? Kenapa setelah gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di area tinggal manusia rubah?

"Apa jadinya kalau tadi ada Naruto?" desis Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang bukan manusia, dengan kata lain, kau adalah kaum kami, maka aku pun tak bisa menyentuhmu."

"Karena aku milik Naruto?"

"Satu, iya. Dua, karena kaum kami hanya setia pada satu betina saja. Sampai mati."

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu mendengus. "Karin?" ejeknya santai.

"Jaga bicaramu."

"Ah, berkonsentrasilah lari." Sakura menjambak bulu leher belakang Kakashi lagi. "Lihat ke depan kalau sedang berlar—AWAS!"

Kakashi menoleh kembali ke depan dan langsung mengerem langkah kakinya dengan segera. Lelaki itu bergerak ke samping menghindari sosok di hadapannya dalam sekali hentak dan membanting arahnya ke kiri. Gerakan mendadak itu membuat ia kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh. Sakura terlempar tak jauh darinya dan segera terduduk. Kakashi kembali ke sosok manusianya dan mendengus keras.

"Aroma yang sangat memancing untuk datang."

Kakashi segera berlari mendatangi Sakura, berjongkok di depan gadis itu—memunggunginya, melindunginya. "Jangan coba-coba. Dia milik Uzumaki. Kau akan berurusan dengan kerajaan—"

Sosok dengan setengah topeng menutupi separuh wajahnya itu menyeringai.

"—Tobi."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Oi, _Teme_."

Sasuke mendengus tepat ketika melihat Naruto yang duduk-duduk santai di sofa ruangan Mei. Hari sudah hampir petang. Pemuda pirang itu sibuk memandangi pigura besar yang berdiri menyandar di meja Mei. Pigura itu menampakkan foto terbaru Naruto, poster Disneyland-nya. Benda yang tingginya hampir setinggi manusia dengan bingkai keemasan itu sepertinya akan dipasang di galeri lobi gedung Bee Entertainment. " _Dobe_."

"Naruto? Kebetulan." Sai mengangkat semangka di pelukannya. "Aku membawa beberapa semangka di mobilku. Daripada kuantar ke _condo_ mu, sebaiknya kauambil langsung dari mobil."

Naruto mendesah malas mendengarnya.

"Yang ini untuk Mei."

"Kalau kau bawa untuk Mei, aku tidak akan memasang wajah seperti ini." Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang berekspresi datar. "Kenapa kau membawakan sesuatu yang tidak ku _konsumsi_?"

"Memangnya aku bilang itu untukmu? Itu unt—"

"Bukannya kau tinggal dengan makanan favoritmu sekarang?" sela Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus keras. " _Teme_ …"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak menganggapnya makanan? Wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak berita."

Sai yang ditoleh Sasuke langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengannya. Sai bilang, rasanya sangat berbeda dari mangsa-mangsa kita kebanyakan, kan?"

"Jangan macam-macam, _Teme_."

"Apa benar kalau dia _enak_ sekali?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kukira kau membawa beberapa manusia masuk." Tobi mengetuk-ketukkan satu kakinya ke atas tanah. Lelaki itu mencoba menatap Sakura, namun tubuh bidang Kakashi menghalanginya. Hanya terlihat setengah kepala Sakura saja, dengan rambut merah mudanya yang menyembul dengan jelas warnanya. "Bagaimana bisa aroma sekuat itu ternyata hanya berasal dari satu orang?"

"Menyingkirlah, Tobi."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berharap aku tak datang kalau kau membawa makanan di musim seperti ini?"

"Apa kau ingin dihajar seperti Kimimaro?"

"Apa kau mengira aku selemah Kimimaro? Selemah kau?"

Kakashi bungkam.

Sakura di belakang Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Di mana Naruto? Kenapa kau membawa makanannya masuk ke sini? Apa kau mau bilang bahwa bocah itu berniat mengulang pelanggaran dua puluhan tahun lalu itu?" Tobi terkekeh, seolah kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk tangannya. "Kalau seperti itu adanya, maka ini akan membuatku semakin galau: memilih menyaksikan putra mahkota dihukum, atau merebut gadis itu untukku sendiri. Sial sekali, **aroma** nya…"

"Tobi, kau jangan macam-macam."

Tobi mendadak tertawa. "Hei, Hatake Kakashi. Jangan munafik. Kau pun juga hampir mabuk kan, berada sedekat itu dengan sumber energi yang aromanya sangat enak?" Tobi menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kalau aku sebegitu menarik perhatiannya, kurasa mengobrol di sini hanya akan memancing semuanya datang," bisik Sakura tak tenang. "Tak bisakah kita kabur saja?"

Tobi mendadak tertawa. "Aku mendengarmu, Nona. Aroma energimu dan ketakutanmu membuatku ingin sekali menerkammu sekarang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi yang melihat Tobi lengah karena tertawa, segera berubah bentuk menjadi rubah dan menerjangnya dalam sekali terkam.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna.

"Kakashi!" Tubuh Tobi menabrak pohon, membuat batangnya hancur dan roboh. Lelaki bertopeng itu menggeram kencang. Dalam sepersekian detik, tubuhnya berubah menjadi rubah berbulu hitam dengan ukuran yang sama besarnya dengan Kakashi. Kedua makhluk setengah monster itu bergulat, saling menerjang dan menabraki pepohonan. Sakura melongo. Ia memekik sesekali jika ada batang pohon yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Sial!" Sakura mengomel kencang. Tahu begini keadaannya, Sakura tak akan mau datang ke tempat ini. Istana sialan itu masih jauhkah? Sakura bangkit berdiri, berniat mencari arah—tepat ketika matanya tertambat pada seseorang.

Laki-laki.

Sakura menahan napas.

Laki-laki misterius itu berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Tak bergerak dan hanya menyaksikan pertempuran sengit Kakashi dan Tobi. Tubuhnya hampir tertutup bayangan pohon yang tak terjangkau sinar matahari tenggelam. Satu-satunya yang membuat Sakura sedikit begidik ngeri adalah warna matanya yang mengkilat. Merah.

Kawan … atau lawan?

"Sakur—"

Kakashi berteriak kencang ketika Tobi menyerang Sakura. Gadis itu terbanting dalam sedetik dan jatuh bergulung dalam pelukan rubah Tobi. Detak jantung Sakura mendentam kuat. Ia bangkit setelah sama-sama berguling dengan Tobi hingga menabrak batang pohon besar yang tua dan kokoh. Sakura terburu-buru bangkit dan ketika Tobi bersiap menerkamnya, gadis itu melakukan defense yang sama seperti ketika Kakashi menyerangnya tadi.

Meninjunya dengan keras—

—sampai Tobi terhempas mundur tak menyangka.

Kakashi langsung berubah bentuk dan mendatangi Sakura. Lelaki itu terengah-engah. Dengan sosok manusianya, Sakura mendapati Kakashi sangat berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, beberapa bagian pakaiannya robek, dan yang paling parah, wajahnya. Banyak bekas cakaran dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Lelaki berambut perak itu menoleh pada Sakura. Dibanding menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Kakashi masih tak paham dengan apa yang barusan gadis itu lakukan. Ia meninju Tobi, memukul mundur seorang _manusia rubah_. Jadi tinjuan yang gadis itu lakukan padanya tadi pun bukanlah suatu _kebetulan_. "Siapa … kau sebenarnya?"

Sakura tak mendengarnya. Ia langsung menarik lengan Kakashi, membantunya berdiri—yang sontak membuat lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan. Satu kakinya terluka parah, berdarah-darah. "Apa kita harus kembali saja? Atau terus ke istana?"

"Sakur—"

"Kau terluka!" sergah Sakura marah. Gadis itu menunduk dan melingkarkan kedua telapak rampingnya pada betis Kakashi, mencoba untuk mencegah darah mengalir keluar deras dari sana.

Di ujung depan, Tobi terbatuk. Ia muntah darah dan kembali berubah dalam sosok manusia. Pipinya robek dan topengnya hancur. Matanya dengan tajam menatap Sakura. Ada sedikit gurat ketakutan yang sayangnya, juga terlihat oleh mata Kakashi.

 _Kau pun pasti tak menyangkanya_ , pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

Tobi meludah, berusaha berdiri.

Mata Sakura memicing. Tanpa sadar, kemarahan gadis itu membuat tangkupan tangannya di betis Kakashi mengerat. Lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan tanpa sadar.

"Hentikan, Tobi. Cukup."

Mata Kakashi melebar. Dalam kondisi lemah begini, lelaki itu tak dapat menyembunyikan gemetarnya.

Merasakan respons Kakashi, Sakura kini yakin bahwa sosok asing yang sekarang mendatangi Tobi itu bukanlah kawan. Sakura mendesis. Kalaupun ia lari sendiri, ia tak tahu apakah ada Tobi-Tobi lain yang akan menyerangnya setelah ini.

"Simpan opsi keduamu. Dia milik Naruto." Lelaki asing itu tampak meredam nafsu Tobi dengan menekan bahu Tobi kuat-kuat. "Kautahu, makhluk kita hanya setia pada satu betina saja."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Apakah Tobi sudah memiliki pasangan sehingga lelaki itu tak boleh berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai korbannya seperti Kimimaro kemarin-kemarin?

"Gadis itu—"

Lelaki asing itu memiliki gurat yang membingkai batang hidungnya. Matanya sayu dan rambutnya tersibak di tengah. Dan tetap saja, iris mata merahnya yang paling membuat Sakura merasa takjub. "Memangnya kau mau ditinju lagi seperti barusan?"

Tobi meludahkan darah sekali lagi. "Sial."

Laki-laki dengan jubah hitam besar dengan motif awan merah itu menepuk bahu Tobi lagi. "Ayo pergi."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggeram pada Kakashi dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di rumah keduamu, Nona."

Kakashi menghardiknya. "Jangan bicara omong kosong."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menatap Kakashi sejenak kemudian memandang Sakura lagi. "Kau akan segera tahu, bahwa kau berada di pihak kami."

"Apa?"

"Kami sudah menantimu lama, _Hime_. Semoga tebakanku benar."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Uchiha Itachi!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Itachi itu mencengkeram bahu Tobi ketika ia merasa Tobi ingin menyerang Kakashi sekali lagi. "Ssh, ssh. Tobi- _kun_ , keadaanmu cukup parah. Dan kau akan kesulitan mengalahkan Kakashi dalam kondisi prima."

Tobi yang tak paham akhirnya menoleh pada Itachi. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan kebingungan.

"Lihat."

Tobi menurut dan melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Itachi. Mata lelaki itu memicing dan tiba-tiba ia mendesah tak percaya. "Ap-apa?"

"Ayo pergi. Istana adalah musuh gadis itu sesungguhnya."

Kakashi menahan napasnya ketika ia menunduk ke bawah, menatap sesuatu yang membuat kaget Tobi beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan mau tak mau, napas lelaki berambut perak itu tercekat. Sesuatu telah membuat lelaki itu membatu seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menghadap Sakura, menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Sakura pun tampak kebingungan. Dari kedua telapak tangannya, keluar cahaya kemerahmudaan, bersinar di bawah langit yang mulai gelap dan dengan cepat meredup ketika terlepas dari kaki Kakashi. Dan yang paling membuat Kakashi tak habis pikir adalah—

"Lukamu … sembuh?" Sakura termenung menatap betis Kakashi.

Bekas luka yang menganga dan membanjirkan darah tadi telah menutup dengan sempurna.

 _Dengan sempurna._

Kakashi menatap Sakura baik-baik. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Sakura pun tak kalah takutnya. Dipandanginya baik-baik kedua telapak tangannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Apakah Naruto memang mengubahnya menjadi manusia rubah juga?

Lewat proses … _kawin_?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(_ _14112017_ _)_

 _Whoaaa! Chapter ini diketik di hari yang sama dengan chapter 23! Hahaha! Luar biasa, saya sendiri kagum dengan diri sendiri. Kalau kadung niat jadinya begini deh ya, hahaha! Mulai di sini, KibaIno akan berkurang porsinya yaa. Kita akan fokus ke NaruSaku, atau lebih tepatnya, ke Sakura._

 _Jadi misterinya, apakah si Sakura ini memang sudah berubah jadi kaum rubah akibat tidur sama Naruto?_

 _Coba tulis analisa kalian di kolom review ya!_

 _Ps: jeng jeng jeng! Uchiha Itachiiiihhhh! Tetap, sang kaum pemberontak! Hahaha!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	25. Chapter 25

" _I only want_ _ **two things**_ _in this world_ _._

 _I want_ _ **you**_ _._

 _And I want_ _ **us**_ _._ _ **"**_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Harusnya dengan kondisi kaki yang sudah baik-baik saja, bahkan tak tergores sesenti pun, Kakashi bisa berubah bentuk lagi dan menjadi tunggangan bagi Sakura untuk menuju istana sialan yang kata Kakashi sudah tidak jauh lagi jaraknya. Namun lihatlah keduanya sekarang, berjalan kaki di tengah hutan. Bukan masalah besar bagi Sakura, sebenarnya. Namun langit sudah gelap dan satu-satunya cahaya penerangan hanyalah cahaya bulan yang bersinar bulat sempurna.

Hatake berambut perak itu banyak diam sejak Tobi dan Itachi pergi.

Sakura tak paham, dan tak tertarik untuk bertanya. Meski banyak pertanyaan tengah berlarian dalam pikirannya sekarang.

' _Istana adalah musuh gadis itu sesungguhnya._ _'_

Sakura melirik ke sekitar, di antara semak-semak rimbun hutan yang gelap, ia mendengar gerak-gerak di sana. Tak hanya satu, tapi juga di sekelilingnya. Ada sosok-sosok lain yang juga bergerak. Seperti mengamatinya dan Kakashi. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tak paham mengapa mendadak pendengarannya jadi sangat sensitif.

"Kenapa jalanmu makin lama makin pelan?" tanya Sakura enteng.

Kakashi tak menoleh.

"Kau sadar kan, kalau ada orang-orang di sekitar kita?"

Kakashi mengembuskan napas lemah. "Kurasa … mereka tidak akan menyerang. Karena kalau mereka akan menyerang, itu bisa mereka lakukan sejak tadi."

"Sebagai mangsa, tidak seharusnya aku berjalan sesantai ini. Di duniaku, kecepatan jalan kita ini seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan."

Candaan Sakura membuat Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh menganggapnya begitu kalau kau tak keberatan berkencan dengan paman-paman yang usianya jauh lebih lama daripada kau sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan sepupu Naruto, si kepala Merah itu."

Kakashi mendesis.

"Kau kenal yang di sekeliling kita ini?"

Sempat terdiam, Kakashi akhirnya memberikan anggukan sebagai respons singkat. "Zetsu. Pasukan. Pemberontak."

"…"

"Anak buah Itachi juga."

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Itachi tadi sepertinya sudah menegaskan kalau ia tak akan menyakitiku."

Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Justru kau, dan istanamu lah yang sepertinya akan menyakitiku, kan?"

Lelaki berambut perak itu menoleh pada Sakura. Ada ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya. Ia tak bisa menyanggahnya kali ini. Banyak hal di kepalanya yang membuatnya bingung. Soal Sakura, kemampuannya, juga siapa ia, dan bagaimana ia bisa mendadak punya kemampuan seperti kaumnya. Berapa banyak Kimimaro gagal melakukan misinya pada manusia perempuan di luaran sana? Kenapa yang ini berhasil? Tapi, apakah hipotesanya soal kawin itu memang yang paling tepat? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya, ada jawaban yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa ia perkirakan?

"Sebenarnya, dengan mengajakku ke istana, apa kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan pihak istana terhadap orang _luar_ sepertiku, karena dengan lancangnya berani menjerat pangeran dari kaum kalian?

Amarah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mencuat keluar membuat Kakashi membatu—terutama ketika sekali lagi, ia melihat mata gadis itu berkilat, seperti kaumnya.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 2** **5**

.

.

.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dengan tak sabar. Sakura tak menjawab panggilan teleponnya dan tak ada pesan apa-apa di sana. Ke mana gadis itu?

Pemuda pirang itu baru akan memencet tombol lift condo-nya ketika pintunya terbuka dan Kiba keluar dari sana. Wajah sahabatnya itu kusut, sama kusutnya dengan rambut cokelat jabriknya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan ia berjalan dengan menunduk, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di lantai.

"Oi, Kiba!" Sadar bahwa Kiba melamun, Naruto memanggilnya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Eh?" Kiba yang terkaget, menoleh. "Oh, Naruto."

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

Kiba hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Cari … angin?" ungkapnya ragu.

Naruto mengulum bibirnya. Seperti Kiba sedang kalut. Apa ada masalah lagi dengan Ino? Naruto melemparkan buah semangka besar yang dari tadi didekapnya pada Kiba, melemparkannya dengan santai seolah benda sebesar bola basket itu tidak memiliki bobot.

Kiba menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Untuk Ino saja. Mau kuberikan untuk Sakura pun, aku tak yakin Sakura ada di atas?" Naruto melirik pintu lift yang sudah menutup, terabaikan. "Boleh aku ikut cari angin sekalian?"

Kiba mengangguk meski awalnya ragu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa Ino sudah membuat keputusan?"

"Sudah."

Naruto terdiam. Tidak kah jawabannya?

"Dia memilih tinggal."

Si Pirang yang awalnya hampir memperkirakan jawaban tidak, kali ini mengembuskan napas lega. "Aku hampir berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lalu, kenapa kau tekuk wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkannya?"

"Masih memikirkan soal kalian yang beda dunia?"

Kiba terdiam.

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. "Lihat aku, apakah aku tidak memiliki masalah yang sama? Apa kau lihat wajahku kusut sepertimu?"

Pemuda Inuzuka itu tersenyum tak enak. " _Gomen ne_ , _Pangeran_. Kau punya urusan yang lebih rumit ketimbang keinginanku yang menggebu untuk jadi manusia biasa."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya pilihan apa-apa. Membayangkan jadi manusia seutuhnya pun adalah larangan besar untukmu, kan?" ungkapnya lirih. Beruntung, tak ada manusia lain di lorong lobi condominium. Kiba menimang semangka di tangannya.

"Mau keluar cari sake?"

"Bukan ide buruk."

"Ke atas dulu? Kutaruh semangka ini dulu. Ino bisa memakannya besok pagi," usul Kiba. "Sekalian kau bisa memastikan apa Sakura ada di atas atau belum pulang."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Katakan padaku sekarang, atau kau tak akan pernah membawaku ke istana."

Kakashi membeku. Di hadapan lelaki itu, Sakura berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Bahkan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Kakashi yakin bahwa Sakura tak hanya menggertak. Gadis itu tak akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh menuju istana. "Apa kau akan lari kembali ke tempat kita datang tadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Zetsu- _san_!" teriak Sakura lantang.

Mata Kakashi membulat.

"Apa kau berniat menjadikanku mangsa?" tanya Sakura.

Yang dipanggil, lelaki dengan wujud berambut setengah putih setengah hitam itu keluar dari bayangan semak-semak, maju beberapa langkah hingga cahaya rembulan mampu meneranginya. "Tidak. Sesuai perintah Itachi- _sama_ , kami hanya mengawal saja."

Sakura melirik Zetsu. "Sepertinya ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa ucapannya akan membuatku goyah."

"Sakura, jangan—"

"Kurasa Itachi bisa memberiku jawaban dibanding kau, Kakashi," potong gadis itu. Sakura mendengus kali ini. "Kautahu, bukankah ini memang akibat kau menarikku sejauh ini?"

Tapi ini di luar rencana Kakashi.

Semua kejadian-kejadian di luar perkiraannya.

"Andai … andai aku mendapat jawaban kenapa kau bisa menjadi _kaum_ kami."

"Aku bukan _kaum_ kalian," sergah Sakura cepat.

"Andai begitu kenyataannya, aku tak akan sebimbang sekarang," desah Kakashi. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya yang baik-baik saja, bahkan tak ada jejak nyeri sama sekali di sana. "Kalau kau manusia, kemungkinan terburuk hanyalah, kau akan dipaksa menenggak ramuan penghilang ingatan dari Fukasaku- _san_ meski itu sama sekali tidak kau inginkan. Bahkan aku mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan membenciku seumur hidupnya. Aku menanggung resikonya demi kerajaan ini, demi kesetiaanku pada kerajaan ini."

Sakura mendengarkan.

"Tapi lihat, bahkan Itachi kini akan melindungimu. Kautahu kenapa?"

Gadis itu melirik Zetsu yang juga menyimak.

"Karena kau bukan manusia. Bukan manusia biasa."

"Apa Naruto yang mengubahku menjadi _kaum_ kalian?"

"Andai semudah itu percaya," imbuh Kakashi. "Tapi kalau itu benar, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pihak kerajaan pada manusia yang menjadi pasangan kami. Tak pernah kami menemukan manusia yang terinjeksi kaum kami sehingga mereka ikut _berubah_ menjadi seperti kami, Sakura."

"Tak … pernah."

"Lebih tepatnya, tak pernah berhasil." Zetsu akhirnya buka suara lagi.

Kakashi terdiam.

"Dan kau sekarang kebingungan?" panggil Sakura. "Hei, Kakashi… kenapa aku merasa kau tak berniat mencegahku pergi sekarang?"

Laki-laki itu membisu. "Aku … kini tak tahu apakah membawamu ke istana adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Terlebih, aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu setelah ini. Tapi … di sisi lain, sebagai pengawal kerajaan ini, aku harus membawamu."

Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat Kakashi memasang kuda-kuda.

Zetsu menghela napas kali ini.

"Terima kasih karena kau sempat mengobatiku. Kali ini, aku minta maaf." Tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi rubah besar dan segera berlari menerjang Sakura. Gadis itu bergerak mundur, tepat ketika Zetsu maju dan menghalangi Kakashi.

Satu Zetsu terpukul, Zetsu yang lain mengepung Kakashi.

Sekali lagi, Sakura harus menyaksikan Kakashi bertempur.

Bergulat, menggeram, dan berguling-guling.

Sakura kesal sekali. Sangat kesal.

"Hei."

Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan menoleh—bersiap melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia menatap sosok perempuan, dengan rambut kebiruan dan pita bunga kertas menghiasi rambutnya.

"Aku bukan lawan."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Itachi."

Sakura menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Kakashi. Gadis itu lalu merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan ponselnya. Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Sakura dengan waswas. "Kau boleh menelepon Naruto. Demi kerajaan katamu? Kita lihat, siapa yang ia pilih, aku, atau kerajaan konyol kalian yang seperti kutukan bagi para monster ini."

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Konan memeluk Sakura dan menghilang dalam kegelapan, meninggalkan Kakashi yang meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi—dan hanya direspon heningnya udara hutan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(_ _17112017_ _)_

 _Hampir saja terhenti lagi setelah dua hari off nggak ngetik karena kesibukan kerjaan, haha!_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review! Maaf ya, chapter ini pendekkks!_

 _Notes 25022018_

 _Sorry banget rabu gak bisa update. Pagi, tiba-tiba hape rusak dan bikin mati gaya karena gak bisa ngapa ngapain wkwkkwk. Tau-tau keluar logonya hape trus, tapi ga mau nyala T.T akhirnya nyala juga sih. Trus kemarin mau update, tiap upload document selalu gagal. Jadilah minggu begini baru diupdate T.T stay with me yaa_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	26. Chapter 26

" _If you make a girl laugh, she_ _ **likes**_ _you_ _._

 _If you make a girl cry, she_ _ **loves**_ _you."_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance/Comedy and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Karin sibuk membaca buku-bukunya. Ada beberapa materi tentang penelitian mengenai gen kromosom manusia. Beberapa bahasan membuatnya tertarik, meski sebagian besar hanya sekilas lewat dalam kepalanya. Ia bosan. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang, menemui Fukasaku, mengobrol dengan kakek tua itu untuk membahas ramuan-ramuan aneh yang biasa mereka buat.

Gadis berambut merah darah itu melepas kacamatanya dan berbaring di sofa. Dipandanginya langit-langit ruangan yang temaram.

Apartemennya sepi, tak ada suara.

Sebenarnya Karin sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi. Toh, kalau Kakashi ada di sini, yang lelaki itu lakukan hanya duduk-duduk dan membaca buku. Malah kadang novel porno—yang membuat Karin ingin membakar semua koleksi lelaki itu.

Di mana Kakashi?

Dari kemarin, lelaki yang biasa ia perlakukan sebagai supir pribadinya itu tak bisa ia hubungi. Pun juga, tak ada kabar. Karin bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas ke kulkas. Perutnya membunyikan suara-suara, pertanda ia lapar. Dibukanya pintu kulkas dan diraihnya sebotol saripati ramuan energi yang bisa membuat rasa laparnya ditekan selama beberapa jam, paling lama dua harian.

"Sial, ke mana Kakashi?" gumamnya kesal sendiri.

Tepat ketika ia membuka mulutnya, bersiap menenggak minumannya, ia mendengar ponselnya berdenting. Benda itu tergeletak di meja kaca samping sofa. Alis perempuan itu berkedut. Kalau tidak karena Kakashi yang tak bisa ia temukan dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir tanpa kabar, Karin pasti akan mengabaikannya. Tapi mungkin ada pesan masuk darinya.

Gadis itu mengingat-ingat, ketika ia keracunan ramuan di sebuah gua di gunung delapan tahun lalu, tempat ia membuat penelitian secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan mencuri buku-buku Fukasaku, pengawal muda itu menemukannya setengah sekarat, menggendongnya sampai kerajaan tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Kilah Kakashi muda waktu itu, ia tak sengaja berkeliling hutan, sekalian mencari hewan buruan. Meski akhirnya, paman Minato sendiri yang bilang bahwa Kakashi memang mencarinya karena Naruto kecil bingung mencari kakak perempuannya yang tak pulang-pulang.

Mencari Karin demi permintaan Naruto atau bukan, Karin tetap bersyukur.

Dan berpikir untuk membuat Kakashi tetap tinggal di sekitarnya.

' _Ting'._

Ponselnya berdenting lagi, membuat Karin berhenti bernostalgia dengan kenangan manis di kepalanya. Perempuan itu meraih ponselnya sekaligus kacamatanya. Botol kecil ramuan di tangannya terlepas begitu saja ketika ia membaca pesan singkat dari Kakashi.

' _Sakura pergi ke tempat Itachi.'_

' _Aku tidak tahu harus mengabari Naruto atau tidak. Tapi aku harus mengabarimu.'_

' _Pulanglah. Aku memerlukanmu sekarang.'_

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 2** **6**

.

.

.

"Kau lapar?"

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Sakura menoleh. Pertanyaan Konan membuatnya tersenyum. Gadis itu menjawab 'lumayan' dan itu membuat Konan membelokkan arahnya, meminta Sakura menurut dan mengikutinya sebentar. Sakura tahu, Konan tak akan menyakitinya. Aura perempuan itu memang dingin, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan wajah yang jahat.

Hanya beberapa puluh meter, Konan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura dapat mendengar suara aliran air dan kecipaknya. Mata gadis itu menangkap pantulan rembulan yang berkilauan di atas permukaan air sungai.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dilihatnya Konan berubah bentuk, menjadi rubah betina besar dengan bulu kebiru-biruan. Sosok hewan itu langsung masuk ke sungai, yang ternyata dangkal. Bulu-bulu kakinya basah ketika ia melompat ke sana kemari, kemudian menangkap beberapa ikan besar. Dilemparkannya empat ekor ikan ke atas rumput, ke dekat kaki Sakura. Sakura duduk memeluk lututnya di atas rumput. Dipandanginya Konan dengan takjub. Bahkan dalam rupa makhluk mitos pun, sosok Konan masih mempesona matanya.

Konan menggerakkan tubuhnya, berniat mengibaskan bulu-bulunya yang basah. Butir-butir airnya beterbangan, sebagian mengenai Sakura, membuat Sakura mengusap wajahnya. "Oh, maaf."

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Tak apa."

Konan melangkah mendekat pada Sakura. "Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa harus berterima kasih karena Itachi mengirim perempuan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau perjalanan ini ditemani Zetsu atau … Tobi." Sakura mendecak mengingat Tobi.

Konan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mau menunggangiku? Perjalanan tak akan lama. Lokasi persembunyian kami tidak jauh lagi. Memang agak jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan jarak menuju istana. Tempat itu terlarang bagi pemberontak seperti kami."

Sakura memunguti ikan-ikan segar di atas rumput dan menurut ketika Konan merunduk, mempersilakan Sakura naik ke punggungnya. "Terima kasih."

"Akulah yang akan banyak berterima kasih padamu setelah ini."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kiba berdiri di depan pintu condominium Naruto, menanti sahabatnya itu keluar. Ketika ia hampir mengetuk pintunya, Naruto sudah membukanya dari dalam. Wajah Naruto kusut dan tangannya mencengkeram beberapa helai rambut pirangnya. "Sakura tidak ada?"

Gelengan kepala Naruto menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Mau ke apartemennya yang lama?"

"Kiba … aku tidak bisa … mencium jejak baunya."

"Hah?" Kiba memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak mencium baunya sekarang, mungkin Sakura memang tidak ada di sekitar sin—"

"Bahkan sampai apartemennya," potong Naruto. "Apa ia pergi jauh ke luar kota?"

"H-hei, sejak kapan penciumanmu setajam itu?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Kiba menatapnya dengan gamang. "Tunggu."

"Aku sudah menandainya. Aku sudah _menandai_ Sakura."

Kedua mata Kiba melebar sempurna. "Tunggu! Tunggu, kau berhasil? Maksudku, Sakura baik-baik saja?" Kiba tanpa sadar mencengkeram bahu Naruto. "Maksudku, berapa banyak korban Kimimaro yang gagal?"

Naruto meraih tangan Kiba di bahunya, menyingkirkannya. Sepasang mata Naruto berkilat. "Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!"

"Sial, tentu saja ini juga salah satu masalah dalam hubungan antara kaum kita dengan manusia! Kalau ini bukan masalah, aku dan Ino … aku dan—" Kiba mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi ini masih di luar akal sehatku."

Naruto bergeming.

Kiba tahu Naruto sama sekali tak mendengar racauannya, sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu."

Kiba melirik Naruto seketika.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dengan Sakura, bisa berhasil. Tapi aku tidak menyarankanmu melakukannya pada Ino. Karena aku pun sempat ketakutan ketika menunggui Sakura bangun. Bagaimana pun, aku tetap takut Sakura mati. Bukankah kau tidak akan menempuh risiko sebesar itu?"

Kiba mengembuskan napasnya rendah. "Kau benar."

"Aku perlu keluar. Aku harus mencari Sakura. **Sekarang**."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Bangunan itu seperti pondok. Hampir tak terlihat dari luar karena ia terletak di gundukan bukit tebing dan tertutup oleh dahan dan ranting-ranting besar pohon tua yang warnanya gelap. Tak jauh dari sana ada sungai mengalir, masih satu aliran dengan tempat Konan berburu ikan beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura hampir-hampir mengantuk. Konan meninggalkannya, pamit untuk membakar ikan hasil tangkapannya, untuk diserahkan ke Sakura sebagai makan malam.

Ruangan yang sebagian besar dibangun dari kayu pohon itu remang. Hanya ada cahaya api dalam lampion-lampion kecil yang menempel di dinding. Ada kursi-kursi serupa yang menghias ruang tengah. Ada meja-meja kecil yang dikelilinginya. Di satu sisi, ada ruangan lain yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Sakura memilih memasukinya. Ternyata ruangannya bahkan lebih besar ketimbang ruang tengah tadi. Dindingnya dikelilingi lemari-lemari yang penuh dengan buku.

Sakura memandangnya takjub.

"Suka membaca?"

Gadis dengan warna rambut musim semi itu menoleh. Konan membawa ikan bakar di piring yang dipegangnya. Di tangan kirinya, ada segelas bening air putih. Konan meletakkannya di sebuah meja.

"Makanlah."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa kau khawatir aku mengisinya dengan ramuan-ramuan atau bahkan racun?"

Sadar bahwa Sakura sempat melamun, gadis itu akhirnya menggeleng cepat. "Apa kau berniat meracuniku?"

Konan menggeleng. "Mau kumakan terlebih dulu untuk membuktikannya?"

"Kau bisa saja menenggak penawarnya sebelum masuk ke sini tadi."

Perempuan berambut biru itu tertawa pelan. "Kau cukup cerdik. Tapi aku tidak ada niat apa-apa selain menurut pada perintah Itachi untuk menjagamu sementara ini."

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung memakannya. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku tak butuh kau memakannya dulu, toh ini bukan makanan kalian, kan?" ungkap Sakura tenang. "Aku hanya butuh jawaban saja darimu. Beracun atau tidak. Kalau tidak, ya sudah."

"Semudah itu kau percaya padaku? Pada orang asing?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan? Aku tidak sedang berada di dunia _ku_ sendiri."

Konan mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana. Ditatapnya Sakura yang memakan masakan ikan bakarnya dengan tenang. "Besok pagi akan kucarikan buah-buahan di hutan."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Setelah merasa perutnya kenyang, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dipandanginya Konan baik-baik. "Entah kenapa, kesan yang kauberikan bahkan lebih baik ketimbang Karin."

"Uzumaki Karin?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kenal?"

Konan mengibaskan tangannya. "Karin, Kakashi, dan mungkin orang-orang di sekitar Naruto yang kaukenal, adalah orang-orang dengan kasta kerajaan, atau terpandang. Apalah aku yang hanya masyarakat biasa saja."

"Semua pemberontak sepertimu?"

Mulut Konan terkunci. Dibilang seperti itu pun, Uchiha Itachi adalah keturunan orang atas pula.

Yakin Konan tidak berniat menjawab lagi, Sakura memilih mengganti topik. "Kau pernah ke dunia luar? Dunia manusia yang utuh maksudku."

"Pernah, sesekali, tak pernah lama, hanya jika ada keperluan."

"Tidak tinggal seperti Naruto, Kiba, dan yang lainnya?"

Konan menggeleng. "Tinggal di sana hanya akan membuatku sakit hati."

"Sakit hati?"

"Iri lebih tepatnya."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa menebak keinginan terbesar kami, para pemberontak kerajaan?"

Gadis Haruno itu memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Kami menginginkan hidup kalian," jawab Konan. "Hidup normal seperti kalian."

Sakura hampir membuka mulutnya. Sesungguhnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto, ia merasa hidupnya membosankan. Hidup di Tokyo pun bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ada persaingan-persaingan manusia, intrik busuk, dan berbagai macam lainnya. Tapi menjelaskannya pada Konan tak akan berbuah apa pun. Karena konteksnya pun berbeda. _Kutukan_ , katanya. Konan punya hak untuk iri.

"Sudah kenyang?"

Sakura tak menjawab dan malah ingin mengobrol dengan Konan lebih lanjut. "Berapa banyak … kalian? Maksudku, pemberontak."

"Lebih banyak … dari pihak Naruto dan kerajaan." Konan tersenyum simpul. "Tapi apa yang bisa kami lakuka—"

"Selama ini, kami hanya menunggumu."

Sakura dan Konan sontak menoleh ke pintu. Sesosok laki-laki berdiri di sana.

"Selamat datang, Haruno Sakura." Itachi menyapanya dengan ramah.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Konan sempat protes karena Itachi yang tak kunjung datang. Namun omelan Konan—yang sedikit mengejutkan Sakura karena Sakura tak menyangka Konan ternyata bisa bicara banyak—diabaikan oleh Itachi yang malah berjalan ke salah satu sudut rak. Jemari kurusnya meraih beberapa judul buku. Pemuda itu lalu menyodorkannya di atas meja di hadapan Sakura, memberi isyarat Sakura untuk membacanya.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai membacanya, beritahu kami keputusanmu."

"Keputusan?" Konan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Selesaikan dalam sehari. Aku dan yang lainnya ada di luar kalau kau mencari kami." Itachi menoleh pada Konan. "Zetsu, Tobi, Yahiko juga ada di luar."

Sakura melirik Itachi.

"Menjagamu, _Ojousama_."

Sakura kali ini menoleh pada Konan yang tampaknya juga tak paham dengan maksud Itachi. "Keputusan apa yang kaumaksud?"

Itachi mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku terlambat kemari karena harus membantu Yahiko untuk mencuri sesuatu dari tempat Fukasaku."

"…"

Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan keunguan bening di dalamnya. "Jika kau memutuskan untuk membantu kami, untuk percaya pada kami, kau harus meminum ramuan ini. Kami perlu memastikan sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu, Haruno Sakura. Kalaupun kau bukan seseorang yang kami cari, kami akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia manusia tanpa kurang sehelai rambut pun."

"Ramuan apa itu?"

"Kau pasti pernah mendengar soal ramuan ini. Ramuan penghilang ingatan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(_ _18112017_ _)_

 _Sabtu besok libur dulu yaa. Hari ini pun hampir lupa. Kerjaan lagi sumpah riweuh sibuk parah. Selain itu perlu reread ulang ceritanya untuk berbenah beberapa part. Thanks a lot untuk semua yang setia dan luar biasa dalam menebak misteri soal Sakura. Beberapa orang bener lhooo!_

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	27. Chapter 27

" _I don't believe in_ _ **magic**_ _," the young boy said._

 _The old man smiled. "You will, when you see_ _ **her**_ _."_

 _unknown_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Tak pernah jelas sejelas-jelasnya kisah awal mula munculnya manusia rubah. Namun memang disebutkan bahwa sejak dulu, pemerintahannya memang sudah dalam bentuk monarki kerajaan. Khusus pada jalur keturunan kerajaan, diwariskan roh siluman rubah yang sangat kuat—begitu kuat hingga menghancurkan seluruh dunia kerajaan ini, adalah perkara mudah, apalagi memporakporandakan dunia _manusia_. Roh itu, disebut Kyuubi. Sampai di bagian ini, Sakura merasa ingin menutup lembaran buku yang dipegangnya, buku yang beberapa saat lalu disodorkan oleh Itachi.

Ah, tidak beberapa saat juga. Sudah beberapa jam sudah berlalu sepertinya.

Sakura memijat lehernya sendiri.

Berapa buku yang telah ia baca? Sakura melirik buku-buku yang tergeletak di sisi kiri meja. Mata gadis itu mengerjap, lelah. Ada buku soal data diri pemberontak. Ada buku riwayat kejadian-kejadian pemberontakan. Ada beberapa buku kecil tentang catatan dan kliping berisi potret dan potongan surat kabar yang menampilkan beberapa wajah orang terkenal di Jepang, yang ternyata adalah manusia rubah. Dan ada satu lagi buku tentang ramuan-ramuan istimewa. Kebanyakan isinya adalah catatan-catatan sejarah. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengingat tentang buku Jiraiya. Prolog buku dongeng yang menjelaskan bahwa manusia rubah telah berhenti membunuh manusia—ritual itu telah terhenti sejak lama. Terutama dengan sudah membaiknya sistem keamanan di kota. Juga karena manusia rubah berevolusi, sepertinya, karena membunuh manusia sudah bukan menjadi tujuan hidup mereka. Tidak ada lagi berburu model lama. Berkat penemuan-penemuan baru pula, dalam beberapa puluh tahun ke belakang, menghirup napas manusia sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat _benturan_ pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Gadis itu membolak-balik buku terakhirnya dengan lebih cepat. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sketsa sebuah wajah. Cukup besar dan memenuhi satu lembar. Di lembar kiri, ada sketsa wajah seorang laki-laki dengan kumis yang tegas. Rambutnya tegak berdiri. Dan di lembar kanan, ada sketsa wajah wanita dengan rambut sebahu. Gurat wajahnya lebih lembut. Jemari Sakura gemetar ketika meraba lembar kertas di hadapannya. Dirabanya permukaan buku yang telah menguning itu. Di bagian bawahnya, hanya tertulis,

' _Nama: Tidak diketahui_

 _Jenis: Manusia_

 _Status: Buronan_

 _Kejahatan: Penyusup area kerajaan._

 _Hubungan: Kizashi'_

Ketika jemari ringkih Sakura membalik lembarannya, tertulis tambahan dengan tulisan tangan yang acak-acakan.

 _Status terakhir: Tewas dalam pengejaran._

 _Status lain: Tidak diketahui berhasil melahirkan atau tidak (tidak ada jejak bayi), catatan final, tidak ada keturunan/gagal._

 **Ga… gal?**

Buku itu terjatuh dari tangan Sakura. Gadis itu memandangi buku yang tergeletak di kakinya. Lembarannya kembali pada halaman sebelumnya, menampilkan sketsa wajah yang membuat dada Sakura berdenyut pedih. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat wajah Tsunade. Sekaligus mengingat lukisan lusuh seseorang yang selalu disimpan Tsunade.

" _Nenek, kenapa lukisannya tidak dipajang?"_

" _Karena ibumu ini sebenarnya orang terkenal. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang suatu saat datang ke tempat kita dan menyadari kalau ibumu—"_

 _Mata Sakura kecil berbinar._

"— _memiliki putri secantik kau, Sakura-chan." Wanita itu memeluk Sakura erat, seolah tak ingin melepasnya._

Sakura menarik napas kencang. Butiran air mata jatuh dengan deras di belah pipinya. Gadis itu hampir jatuh. Kedua kakinya lemas. Namun ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan perpusatakaan yang remang itu. Satu tangan Sakura masih mencengkeram kerah pakaiannya. Gadis itu terhuyung. Ia hampir jatuh ketika melihat punggung Itachi di ruang tengah, duduk menghadap pembakaran kayu bakar bersama beberapa punggung lainnya, termasuk Konan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Pikirannya terasa berat dan penuh.

"Sakura?" Konan menoleh kaget. "Kau … tak apa-apa?"

Gadis keturunan Haruno itu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Bu… buku itu bohong, kan?"

Itachi berbalik dan bangkit.

"Kizashi dan … orang yang tidak diketahui namanya itu … bualan, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berharap itu bualan atau menjadikannya sebagai harapan."

 _Harapan._

Satu kata itu membuat Sakura menunduk. Dipandanginya kedua tangannya yang masih gemetaran.

"Sakura … apa kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Sakura melirik botol ramuan di tangan Itachi.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Tanpa menahan diri, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengusap pipi Sakura dengan sangat lembut—mengusap jejak air mata yang belum mengering di sana. "Kau bisa memastikan apa catatan dalam buku itu hanyalah bualan—"

Sakura menelan ludah.

"—atau kau memang anak istimewa yang kami nantikan sepanjang hidupku, sepanjang hidup _kami_."

"Jika kau memang manusia, tubuhmu tidak akan bereaksi keras. Manusia yang meminum ramuan itu, hanya akan pingsan dan hilang ingatan setelah beberapa menit. Namun jika tubuhmu, jika kau … memang bagian dari kami, tubuhmu akan menolaknya," jelas Konan. "Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu hilang ingatan jika kau memang manusia. Kalau kau hanya pingsan, kami akan mengeluarkan cairan itu dari tubuhmu secepat kilat."

Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"Bisa menarik pangeran kerajaan kami, kau pasti istimewa. Kami harap." Itachi tersenyum teduh. Kedua mata letihnya menampakkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. "Hancurkanlah kutukan kami in—"

Sakura meraih tangan kanan Itachi, meraih botolnya.

Gadis itu menenggaknya tanpa berpikir.

 _Itu pasti bualan kan?_

Bahwa ia … juga keturunan setengah kaum siluman ini.

' _ **Glek'**_

Sakura terbatuk kencang.

Apa ia akan pingsan?

Tapi tubuhnya terasa panas.

Nadinya terasa kencang berdenyut, berkedut-kedut sampai kepala Sakura terasa pening dan kesakitan. Suara detak jantungnya mendentam tak karuan, menimbulkan suara berisik yang menulikan panggilan Itachi dan yang lainnya. Ia mendadak tuli.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, Itachi terlempar mundur menjauh darinya. Sakura mengembuskan napas keras—pendek-pendek. Pingsan? Kenapa rasanya seperti mau mati? Sakura merasa pandangan matanya menggelap. Dadanya panas serasa dibakar. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia menggigil. Seluruh sendi tubuhnya gemetar. Gemetar yang sangat hebat. Seperti disetrum, seperti dibanting berulang kali.

Sakit.

 _ **Sakit sekali.**_

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Gadis itu menggeram lagi. Sakura tersungkur, dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat. Sakura berteriak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya lemas. Apakah ia sudah pingsan?

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya.

Mendadak pandangan matanya berubah. _Ada yang berubah._

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku.

" _Ojousama."_

Sakura menunduk, menatap Itachi dan lainnya. Kenapa mereka terlihat rendah? Kenapa … mereka semua bersujud pada Sakura? "Kalia—" Suara Sakura terhenti. Suaranya berubah. **Berubah**. Sakura menunduk menatap tangannya.

Bulu.

 _Merah muda._

Gadis itu menjadi rubah besar dengan bulu berkilauan.

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 2** **7**

.

.

.

Hari telah pagi ketika Karin berlari ke istana, dengan wujud rubah merahnya. Tak sampai di istana, wanita itu berbelok, menuju pondok para panglima kerajaan. Penjaga pintu membukakan gerbang dengan segera dan menunduk memberi salam. Pada saat-saat normal, Karin biasanya kembali ke wujud manusianya dan menyapa para penjaga, kemudian masuk ke area tersebut dengan santai. Tapi berlarinya ia dengan tampilan rubah betina adalah pertanda bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru.

Juga pertanda pentingnya urusannya sekarang.

Perempuan itu baru berubah ketika ia sampai di pintu rumah kediaman Hatake. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu, ia langsung menerjang masuk, mengabaikan tatapan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di pagi hari.

Pelayan keluarga Hatake yang sedang menyapu halaman membuka mulutnya, menyapa ramah. "Nona? Selamat pag—"

"Di mana si Bodoh itu!"

"Eh?"

Karin tak menanti jawaban lebih lama, ia langsung menerjang masuk ke rumah, melepaskan sepatunya dengan asal. Dalam kondisi kalut, Kakashi hanya akan berada di kamarnya, di lantai dua, mengurung diri dan bersandar di jendela balkon—menatap pohon ginko yang lebat di dekat jendela kamarnya. Tebakan perempuan itu benar. Tak salah sama sekali.

Sejak mendengar derap langkah yang berdencit di lantai kayu rumahnya, Kakashi dapat menebak kedatangan Karin tanpa harus membaui udara. Karin mendatanginya dan berdiri di dekat tempat ia bersimpuh.

Keduanya dibalut hening beberapa saat, membiarkan napas terengah Karin memecah suasana. Deburan suaranya perlahan memelan, teratur. Saat itulah, Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak menatap Karin yang memasang wajah datar. Namun… ada gurat cemas yang tipis di sana. Entah mencemaskannya atau mencemaskan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Terkait dengan _Sakura_.

"Apa kau akan menceritakan, kegilaan apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?"

Kakashi menelan ludah. Ia bingung harus menceritakan segalanya dari mana.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, yang sudah terjadi, yang sudah kaulakukan tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Aku… bertarung dengan _mereka_."

"Orang-orang Itachi?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja."

Lelaki itu menunduk.

Saat itulah Karin merunduk. Perlahan, ia bergerak turun, duduk di hadapan Kakashi dan mendesah resah. Diulurkannya satu tangannya dan ditangkupnya bingkai wajah Kakashi. Dengan lembut, ia tarik turun masker hitam Kakashi. "Apa ada yang luka?" tanyanya lirih—tidak seperti nada suaranya sebelumnya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

Jemari Karin menyapu dagu Kakashi pelan. "Kekacauan apa yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"Kacau."

"Itu bukan penjelasan yang ingin kudengar."

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, meraih jemari Karin yang menari di bingkai wajahnya. "Tinggallah sebentar di sini. Aku butuh ketenangan sebentar, baru aku akan cerita."

"Sudah menyepi sendiri di sini sejak tadi, apa bukannya aku malah memecah ketenanganmu?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau lapar?"

Dibanding lapar, Karin lebih senang menamainya sebagai,

 _Rindu_.

Lelaki itu menarik wajah Karin mendekat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Matahari hampir bersinar terik mencapai batas tengah hari. Kalau bukan karena pohon ginko yang lebat, kamar Kakashi akan terasa terang sekali. Lelaki itu menatap sosok Karin yang tidur terduduk bersandar di tembok, membelakanginya. Berlari meninggalkan Tokyo dan pulang ke gunung dalam waktu yang singkat adalah kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan. Ia tak menyangka Karin akan datang secepat tadi. Pasti Karin telah menghabiskan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya. Belum lagi, Kakashi tahu betul, Karin hanya meminum ramuan energi tanpa _memakan_ manusia.

Suasana panas di luar menghantarkan hangat di ruang kamar lelaki itu. Ia mendekat pada Karin, duduk di samping perempuan itu dan mendapati kelopak mata Karin bergerak, terbuka perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya." Karin meregangkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh pada Kakashi. Ia tahu Kakashi sedang gamang, bingung bercerita. Lelaki itu bukan pencerita yang baik. Karin melirik tangan Kakashi. Ada ponsel dengan layar mati di genggamannya. "Ponsel siapa itu?"

"Sakura." Kakashi menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?"

"Sakura sengaja meninggalkannya."

"…"

"Agar aku menghubungi Naruto."

"Wah, dia benar-benar cerdik. Dia tahu bagaimana cara membunuhmu dengan instan melalui tangan pangeran kita yang punya emosi meledak-ledak." Karin terkikik singkat.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul mendengar komentar Karin.

"Dia pasti sangat membencimu karena membawanya ke dunia kita."

"Kurasa begitu."

Karin bisa membayangkannya.

"Tapi perlahan, sebenarnya aku mulai menyukainya."

"Hah?" Karin menoleh cepat.

"Menyukai… menyukai tipe manusia yang sepertinya, maksudku, ia cocok dengan Naruto, kautahu?"

Karin mendesis. "Ya, ya, aku tahu."

"Terlepas dari sifat sadismu, kalian memiliki kemiripan."

"Aku?" Karin mendengus. "Mirip dengan Sakura?"

"Keras kepala, dan tangguh."

Karin mengulum bibirnya. "Pujianmu tidak terdengar menyenangkan. Cih."

"Itu bukan pujian. Itu fakta."

Karin tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya."

"Jadi…" Kakashi menghela napas berat lagi. "Kurasa kalau aku cuma penghuni istana biasa, aku tidak akan memiliki beban seperti ini. Maksudku, beban untuk melindungi garis keturunan kerajaan ini tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tindakan dari luar, para pemberontak, yang mampu mengacaubalaukan peraturan kerajaan."

"Tapi Sakura bukan _pemberontak_."

"Aku yang mengubahnya masuk ke dalam golongan itu dalam satu kejap saja."

Karin menarik napas panjang. "Setia adalah sifat lemahmu."

"Bukankah kau juga setia pada kerajaan ini?"

"Tidak."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak benar-benar mengenalku rupanya."

Lelaki itu menyimak.

"Kalau aku Karin, tanpa Uzumaki, tanpa orang-orang yang kutahu sekarang, aku dengan senang hati akan pergi dari kerajaan kutukan ini. Tapi… ada Bibi Kushina. Ada orang-orang kerajaan yang bersikap baik padaku yang sebenarnya yatim piatu ini. Aku hanya mujur karena memiliki darah klan Uzumaki yang terpandang di silsilah kerajaan." Karin menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan senyum mengembang. Perempuan itu kemudian menoleh pada Kakashi. "Dan ada kau."

"Aku?"

Perempuan itu tak menjawab, namun ia yakin, pertanyaan Kakashi tak membutuhkan jawaban. "Mempelajari ramuan Fukasaku, aku pun ingin menemukan penemuan yang mampu menghancurkan kutukan ini—"

"Karin!"

Karin kemudian menggeleng lemah. Tak boleh ada anggota kerajaan yang dengan gamblang mengucapkan 'kutukan' di area kerajaan ini. "Tapi kalau kau tetap di sini, kenapa aku harus pergi?"

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendesah rendah.

"Dan itu cita-cita yang mustahil. Aku tak akan mampu menciptakan ramuan itu. Dan lagi, aku tak menginginkannya lagi."

Lelaki berambut keperakan itu perlahan melirik Karin kembali.

"Abadi, sulit tua, atau jadi manusia yang mortal pun, jalan manapun akan kuambil kalau kau ada di depanku."

"Jangan… bicara seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Karin tertawa. "Karena kastamu lebih rendah daripadaku?"

Deburan napas berat mengudara. Ia tidak suka pembicaraan berat ini.

"Atau karena perasaanmu tidak seperti yang selama ini kubayangkan?" tanya Karin perlahan. "Apa selama ini aku hanya mengingau sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kakashi menoleh cepat. "Bu—kan. Kautahu bukan itu masalahnya."

"Itu masalahnya."

Kakashi menelan ludah.

Karin kemudian tertawa lagi. "Ya sudah jangan kaupikirkan."

"Kita akan membicarakan ini lain kali."

"Tidak dibicarakan lagi pun tak apa." Perempuan itu berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyenggol bahu Kakashi. "Sudah. Jadi, kau mau bicara apa soal Sakura. Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal yang tidak apa penting-pentingnya sama sekali?"

Kakashi menatap Karin dengan nanar.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu? Kaubisa jatuh cinta… padaku."

Tapi, lelaki itu memang memiliki perasaan lebih pada perempuan menyebalkan ini. Bukan hanya sekadar pengawal yang terjebak permainan ' _makanan dan Tuan_ '-nya.

Karin yang menyadari atmosfer yang tak menyenangkan, mengangkat satu tangannya dan menepuk dahi Kakashi dengan kencang.

' _Pak!'_

"Ugh!" Kakashi mengelus jidatnya. "Karin!"

"Fokus, bagaimana soal Sakura ini?!"

Kakashi mendengus. Lelaki itu melipat satu bagian celana panjangnya. Cukup tinggi sampai ia bisa menunjukkan bekas luka di kulitnya yang samar. "Aku bukannya tidak terluka sama sekali dengan pertempuranku dengan para pemberontak itu. Aku bertarung sendirian, kautahu?"

Karin memandangi bekas luka memanjang di kaki Kakashi. Sangat samar seolah luka itu sudah sembuh begitu lama. Dipencet-pencetnya permukaan kulit Kakashi. Tak ada reaksi kesakitan sama sekali. Dahi perempuan itu mengernyit. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaujelaskan padaku?"

"Sakura yang menyembuhkannya."

"Apa?"

"Sakura. Yang menyembuhkan kakiku."

Mulut Karin terbuka. "Bagaimana hal mustahil itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tak tahu."

Karin semakin bingung.

"Karin, sebenarnya aku merasa… Sakura adalah gadis _itu_."

"Itu?"

"Cerita itu."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Karin mendesis. Namun wajahnya berubah serius. "Wanita manusia itu berhasil melahirkan? Dan kau mau bilang bahwa anaknya adalah Sakura?"

Kakashi terdiam.

"Kakashi!"

"Aku sangat takut memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi… beberapa kali aku melihat mata Sakura berkilat—sama seperti kita. Dan kau tak akan bisa membayangkan betapa aroma Sakura sangat _mengundang_ ketika ia pertama masuk gerbang gunung. Dan keajaiban ia menyembuhkan lukaku hanya dengan menyentuhnya, membuat ketakutanku menjadi sempurna."

"Kautahu, kalau itu benar, maka kerajaan kita dalam masalah besar."

"Ya—"

 _Tarataaa! Nanaaa!_

Kalimat Kakashi terhenti ketika ponsel di tangan Karin, yang adalah ponsel Sakura, mendadak berdering kencang. Telepon masuk. Dengan sebuah nama ID dan foto yang membuat keduanya membeku seketika.

 _Naruto._

Pemuda itu sudah masuk ke area gunung.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(_ _19012018_ _)_

 _Wow, akhirnya nulis lagi setelah 2 bulan mager, tulisan ini berlanjut lagi. Setelah sempat alurnya tiba-tiba kekencengan, sekarang dipelanin lagi dengan bantuan KaKarin yang aneh tapi saya sukaaaaakkkk~ akhirnya bisa eksplor mereka di chapter ini. Yang ini beneran slight, gak akan makan porsi kayak KibaIno yang kontroversial._

 _Oke, nanti kita kembali lagi ke konflik NaruSaku yaa! Selamat membaca._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Little bit inspired from Untouchable © masstar (Webtoon) **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, Fantasy, Romance and OOC (I made Naruto 23 y.o and Sakura 21 y.o – Kiba 23 y.o and Ino 22 y.o)_

.

.

Kepala Sakura pening berat. Ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan, ia dapat melihat sosok Konan di depan matanya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis padanya, menyapanya dengan singkat dan menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang—bisa bangkit atau tidak. Sakura tidur di pangkuan Konan, entah sudah berapa lama. Dalam sekelebat, ia mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tak kehilangan memori apa-apa. Artinya, ramuan penghilang ingatan itu tak berhasil membuatnya jadi amnesia. Terlebih lagi, ramuan itu juga membuktikan suatu kenyataan besar yang menakutkan.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya. Ditatapnya punggung telapak tangannya. Tak ada bulu merah muda berkilauan yang ia lihat terakhir kali ia sadar. Gadis itu menghela napas berat.

"Kau tidak bisa dibilang manusia rubah. Tapi kau setengah dari manusia rubah," bisik Konan pelan.

Sakura membisu.

Konan lalu tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Aku… bahagia sekali."

Sakura masih membeku, meski ia merasa kehangatan Konan ikut menyelimutinya. Aura kebahagiaan itu terpancar dengan kuat.

"Aku bahagia sekali… karena kami menemukanmu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit, mencoba duduk. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Beberapa jam. Ini sudah lewat tengah hari. Kau belum terbiasa dengan perubahan wujudmu."

"Aku tidak ingin berubah wujud."

Konan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan meredup. Dilihatnya Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar. Rasanya seperti dikutuk."

Wanita berambut kebiruan itu mengangguk dan mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya. Tangannya kemudian memukul-mukul pahanya yang agak kram karena menjadi sandaran tidur Sakura selama beberapa jam. Ia paham maksud Sakura. Hidup puluhan tahun sebagai manusia pada umumnya, lalu dalam sekejap Sakura harus berubah wujud. Gadis itu pasti melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang manusia rubah, lengkap dengan efek-efek supernya. Mata yang tajam, kekuatan penciuman yang sangat kuat, dan gerakan dunia yang seolah bergerak dengan sangat detail. Sakura pasti sangat tak terbiasa.

"Aku mendengar suaramu, kau sudah bangun rupanya." Itachi mendadak muncul dari ambang pintu pondok. Ada Tobi yang mengikutinya. Juga ada dua Zetsu, sebelum akhirnya satu Zetsu pergi. "Zetsu akan mencarikan makanan dari dunia manusia untukmu. Tidak akan lama, aku tahu kau pasti lemas."

"Apa aku masih butuh makanan manusia?"

Tobi tertawa, "Tentu saja, _Ojousama_. Kau didominasi darah manusiamu. Kau tidak akan butuh makanan seperti makanan kami, kecuali untuk bertarung. Dan kau tidak bisa bertarung."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku."

Mata Itachi dan Konan melebar. "Apa?"

"Ajari… aku."

"Kami akan melindungimu dari kerajaan. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ujar Konan sembari meraih satu tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melindungi diriku sendiri?"

Konan tertegun. Ditatapnya Sakura melepaskan tangan Konan dan bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu melangkah mendekat pada Itachi dan Tobi.

Itachi akhirnya mengangguk-angguk setelah beberapa saat. "Tobi akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik dasar bertarung. Karena yang kulihat, kau bukan tipe petarung," jelasnya. "Aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau bersama Kakashi saat masuk ke dunia kami ini. Staminamu untuk berubah wujud tidak cukup besar atau lama."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Tapi ada dua hal yang membedakanmu dari kami."

Tobi melirik Itachi, penasaran.

"Satu, kau punya kekuatan yang cukup besar. Aku yakin, dengan sedikit latihan saja, kau mampu membelah tanah tebing hanya dengan satu pukulan. Dan yang kedua, keistimewaan yang tak pernah kutemukan di kaum kami—kau punya kemampuan menyembuhkan yang luar biasa. Dan itu sangat berguna dalam pertarungan."

Sakura kemudian mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada luka Kakashi. Sebuah kemampuan yang sempat membuatnya heran. "Kalian tidak punya kemampuan itu?"

"Ah, iya. Sial, kau memakainya saat aku dan Kakashi sama-sama terluka. Kakashi jadi satu langkah di atasku karena kau menyembuhkan lukanya," cibir Tobi. "Lain kali, gunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolongku, lho."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar nada merajuk Tobi. "Baiklah."

"Oke, setuju. Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai berlatih?"

"Waktu kita tidak banyak," jawab Itachi tegas. "Naruto pasti sudah _pulang_."

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, Sakura merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Pangeran kerajaan ini. Yang ternyata berbahaya baginya.

"Kami harus mencari cara untuk tetap melindungimu dan melawan hukum kerajaan." Itachi mendesah. "Bagaimana caranya membuat mereka melepaskan para pemberontak yang ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, dan bagaimana caramu mengubah kami jadi manusia seutuhnya. Itu tugas besar untuk kami pikirkan dalam waktu singkat. Naruto mungkin akan menyelamatkanmu karena kau istimewa untuknya. Tapi kau adalah masalah bagi kerajaan."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Kami akan rapat. Konan, kau boleh bawa Sakura keluar. Udara di luar sedang hangat," pinta Itachi. Lelaki bermata sayu itu memberi isyarat khusus pada Konan sehingga wanita itu mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Didatanginya Sakura dan diraihnya lengan Sakura.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau perlu udara segar."

Sakura hanya menurut. Gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar pondok. Baru akan melewatinya, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, pada sosok Itachi dan yang lain. "Hei."

"Ya?"

"Satu pertanyaan saja."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa ini artinya… Haruno Kizashi, ayahku, adalah pemberontak seperti kalian—sebelum ia… ia dan… ibuku yang seorang manusia, dibunuh dalam pengejaran istana?"

Dalam satu detik, atmosfer berubah hening.

Pada pancaran mata Sakura, terbayang jejak luka di sana. Gadis itu kini memahami situasi yang terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Pasti hati Sakura sangat terluka ketika menerima semua kenyataan menyakitkan yang terjadi pada orangtuanya. Tak salah jika Sakura sebegitu menggebunya ingin dilatih bertarung.

Tobi tersenyum kecut. "Iya."

.

.

.

.

 **DARE YOU TO KISS ME**

 **Chapter 2** **8**

.

.

.

Naruto tahu ia harus berlari ke mana. Pemuda itu hanya teringat satu nama yang mampu memberinya jawaban di mana Sakura.

Hatake Kakashi.

Ia sempat mencari Karin di apartemen wanita itu di Tokyo. Tetangga apartemennya mengatakan bahwa baru tadi dini hari, Karin keluar—entah ke mana. Ponsel Karin juga mendadak susah dihubungi. Penasaran, Naruto menanyakan soal Kakashi. Tetangga apartemen itu menjawab dengan lebih simpel. 'Yang laki-laki itu malah tidak terlihat sejak kemarin. Tapi waktu kutanya, nona itu bilang, dia mau pulang'.

Artinya terjadi sesuatu. Kakashi menghilang sama seperti Sakura. Dan ketika ia masuk ke gunung, jejak aroma Sakura masih terasa—meski tak kuat dan tak terfokus di satu tempat.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"KAKASHI!"

Bak menyambutnya, Kakashi sudah berada di depan gerbang gate kediaman para panglima. Namun ketika lelaki berambut perak itu tak melihat Naruto akan mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, Kakashi tahu, Naruto mampu melukainya saat ini. Maka Kakashi segera berubah wujud.

"Naruto, tenangla—"

Namun rubah berambut keemasan itu segera menyerangnya, tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. Naruto menggeram, mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama: Di mana Sakura.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Setelah menunggangi Konan cukup lama, Sakura sampai di daerah perbukitan yang rindang. Di baliknya, ia mendapati beberapa pemukiman. Jalanannya sepi, hampir seperti kota mati. Bangunan-bangunannya terlihat tak terawat. Namun Sakura dapat mencium bau yang serupa dengan aroma Konan di udara, dilewatkan angin yang mampir ke hidungnya. Konan berubah menjadi sosok manusia dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo jalan-jalan ke pasar."

"Pasar?"

Konan tersenyum. "Semua rumah itu ada isinya. Mereka, kami, hanya jarang keluar saja. Ini adalah area yang paling jauh dari istana, kautahu? Bagaimana pun, kami perlu untuk hidup dan bersosialisasi sehari-hari. Tidak seindah hidup di duniamu kan?"

Sakura mendecak. "Bukankah sekarang tempat ini juga jadi duniaku?" Sakura berjalan mendahului Konan. "Ayahku berasal dari sini, kan?"

Konan mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk bahu Sakura. "Ayo kuantar kaupulang."

"Pulang?"

"Ke kediaman Haruno."

Detak jantung Sakura hampir berhenti rasanya. Gadis itu menghela napas rendah dan tersenyum pedih. Diikutinya langkah Konan. Ketika melewati beberapa rumah, ia dapat melihat beberapa sosok orang di balik jendela beberapa rumah. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, banyak jendela rumah yang terbuka. Benar, ini bukan desa yang tak berpenghuni. Wajah-wajah menyembul keluar dari jendela, dan dalam waktu singkat, beberapa pintu rumah terbuka. Ada banyak sosok dengan berbagai rupa dan usia. Banyak di antaranya wanita. Mengenakan pakaian yang tidak bisa dibilang mirip dengan orang-orang di Tokyo. Lebih cocok disebut kuno. Dalam perjalanan yang sunyi dan wajah-wajah penduduk yang memandanginya, Konan menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat. "Apa mereka akan menyakitiku atau menolak kehadiranku?"

Konan tersenyum teduh. "Sebaliknya." Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan meminta Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Ketika Sakura memutar tubuhnya, semua penduduk yang rumah-rumahnya telah ia lalui, kini duduk bersimpuh di atas lutut masing-masing, bersujud menghadap Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu tertegun sempurna. "A-apa?"

"Zetsu pasti sudah mengabarkan soal kau pada semua kaum kami," terang Konan. "Lihat betapa berharganya kau bagi kami."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Mendadak matanya memanas. Cairan hangat memaksa melesak dari sana.

Konan mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Begitu… kah?"

Bukankah ini artinya, ia sekarang benar-benar akan melawan Naruto dan keluarga kerajaannya?

Air mata Sakura menetes. Namun harapan semua orang ini, apakah Sakura akan menghancurkannya hanya demi Naruto dan kerajaan yang memaksakan hak asasi banyak orang yang ingin hidup normal? Perlahan, gadis itu melangkah menjauh dari Konan. Ia datangi salah satu rumah terdekat dan ia menarik lengan seorang wanita yang dalam usia manusia biasa terlihat lebih tua darinya, mungkin berusia tiga puluhan sampai awal empat puluhan. Roknya lusuh karena berlutut di atas tanah tadi. Sakura memberinya senyum hangat. Wanita itu mendadak terisak. Ditangkupnya wajahnya sendiri. Isakannya mulai terdengar dan bahunya bergetar. Sakura mengusapnya.

"Aku akan… membantu kalian sebisaku."

Meski itu artinya melawan Naruto.

Seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik rok wanita itu dan menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan. Sakura berjongkok dan membelai pipi gadis kecil itu. Belah pipinya merah merona, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Alangkah bagusnya kalau gadis ini hidup di dunia manusia sekarang. Pasti ia berlarian di taman-taman, bermain dengan anak-anak sebayanya tanpa takut melawan pemerintahan yang mengekang kaum mereka sendiri.

"Sakura, ayo."

Panggilan dari Konan membuat Sakura bergerak menjauh dari rumah itu dan menurut. Sebelum melangkah pergi lagi, Sakura menatap sekali lagi para penduduk dan membungkukkan badan sesaat, memberi salam dan senyuman hangat. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Rumah yang disebut Konan sebagai kediaman ayahnya itu berdebu. Tentu saja, berapa lama rumah itu tidak dihuni. Bagian halamannya kotor dan banyak daun berserakan. Namun ketika melangkah masuk, debunya mulai berkurang. "Zetsu sempat mampir dan membersihkan rumahmu. Tapi kurasa, belum tuntas." Konan tertawa pelan. "Dia yang paling menurut pada Itachi dibanding semua orang."

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

Konan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, ayahku memang… pemberontak, ya?" Meski harus mempercayainya, namun entah mengapa, Sakura selalu mengulang-ulangnya. Karena sebutan itu terdengar tak menyenangkan.

"Akan kuceritakan sedikit yang kuketahui tentang ayahmu."

Sakura menoleh. Konan meminta Sakura untuk duduk di balkon halaman samping. Keduanya menghadap kolam ikan yang kering. Tak ada air atau apapun.

"Dibilang pemberontak murni, sebenarnya bukan. Ayahmu pun, punya hubungan dengan kerajaan, meski tak seperti Itachi."

"Itachi? Dia orang kerajaan?"

"Klan keluarganya terbagi dua dalam tragedi yang mengerikan. Kau kenal Sasuke?"

Nama itu. Ia pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali. "Sahabat Naruto?"

"Dia adik Itachi."

"Ah… begitu rupanya."

"Ada tragedi pembantaian… di keluarga Uchiha." Konan mengembuskan napas panjang. "Sebagian menginginkan adanya pemberontakan. Namun setengahnya begitu setia pada kerajaan. Pertikaian itu menyebabkan banyak anggota keluarga Uchiha terbunuh dalam kejadian itu, sehingga pihak kerajaan turun tangan dan mendesak Itachi serta beberapa lainnya untuk mundur. Terjadi pertikaian besar saat itu, karena Uchiha adalah keluarga dengan darah pertempuran yang kuat. Banyak panglima ikut turun tangan dan keamanan menjadi kacau balau."

Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Ia tak menemukan cerita ini dalam buku-buku yang disodorkan Itachi kemarin.

"Saat keamanan menurun, segel di gunung yang membatasi dunia kami dengan dunia manusia melemah. Saat itulah, kakek dan ibumu tak sengaja masuk—sekaligus tak sengaja terlibat dengan masalah kaum kami. Ayahmu, yang saat itu sebenarnya berteman baik dengan Uchiha Fugaku, berubah pandangannya ketika ia bertemu ibumu. Jadi… ia memilih memihak pada para pemberontak dengan sukarela."

"Maksudmu, ayahku memang jatuh cinta pada ibuku yang seorang manusia?"

Konan tersenyum hangat. "Kau mengira Kizashi memandang ibumu seperti Kimimaro memandangmu?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Hampir berpikir begitu."

"Paman Kizashi itu orang baik kok. Sangat baik."

Penjelasan Konan membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Jadi, ayahmu memang masuk ke golongan kami dengan sukarela. Ia berpikir, menjadi manusia bukanlah cita-cita yang buruk. Karena mengakui atau tidak, pasti ada masa di mana kami muak menjadi makhluk kutukan begini. Hanya saja, tinggal keinginan untuk melawan hukum ini kuat atau tidak."

"Tapi, bukankah kerajaan menerapkan hukum itu, karena mencari keturunan istimewa—" Sakura menelan ludah, membayangkan bahwa ia lah keturunan istimewa itu, "—adalah tindakan yang sulit dipertanggungjawabkan? Mengingat kemungkinan lahirnya keturunan istimewa itu sangat, sangat tidak mungkin."

"Dan kau adalah kemungkinan yang menjadi kenyataan."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu saat ini kau kebingungan, karena di satu sisi, laki-laki yang kaucintai, adalah pangeran kerajaan yang tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Terlebih, kalau kau mampu memecah kutukan ini dan mengubah lebih dari setengah ras kami untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Konan menggigit bibirnya. Sekali ini, Konan harus menaikkan egonya untuk memastikan Sakura yakin berada di pihak golongannya. "Tapi bukannya memberi kesempatan pada ibumu yang tak mati akibat perkawinan yang dilakukan dengan kaum kami, kerajaan justru melakukan pengejaran, yang justru membuat kedua orangtuamu… mat—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu… itu." Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Sakura, kami membutuhkanmu. Kumohon padamu," Konan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan setengah gemetar. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memilih Naruto dibandingkan kami."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N** _(_ _20012018_ _)_

 _Maaf banget update ini terbilang cukup lama dan vakum sejenak diakibatkan beberapa hal mendesak dan ribet di dunia nyata. Beberapa hal terjadi pada saya dan ini menyangkut masa depan yang panjang. Alhasil, sempat tidak bisa konsentrasi ke hal lain, termasuk FF ini yang banyak mendapat polesan dibanding saat pertama diketik. Please stay with me._

 _Kisahnya mulai agak ruwet dan yang jelas serius ya. Dulu waktu pertama mikirin plotnya, sebenarnya tidak seruwet ini. Memang ide awalnya adalah, Sakura punya darah istimewa, itulah sebabnya di chapter 1, Naruto merasa Sakura istimewa. Tapi sungguh, eksekusi cerita ini makin berat terutama ketika mulai masuk Arc Kerajaan._

 _Daku harus mikirin sejarahnya Sakura dan entah kenapa, daku nanges-nanges sendiri ngebayangin pas Sakura ngeliat penduduk pemberontak bersujud ke dia. Astagaaaahhh~ perjuangan yang berat. Ada yang bisa bayangin akhir kisah FF ini? Bagaimana hubungan Sakura dan Naruto nanti?_

 _Lalu gimana dengan Kiba dan Ino yang sekarang gak pernah nongol? Hahahaha! Inget banget, banyak yang protes sama KibaIno kan?_

 _Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
